A Change of Scenery
by grangergirl22
Summary: A reluctant Charlie Fabray moves with his family from their hometown in Tennessee to Lima Ohio. Turns out moving to Lima wasn't a bad idea after all. Genderswap!Quinn. Faberry. Mentions of Brittana. Rated M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story so any and all suggestions/comments will be helpful. This is a gender swap story, so if that isn't your thing then you should probably hit the back button now.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – A New Start

Charlie Fabray was thankful for the warm crisp weather tonight that allowed for this particular outing. The weatherman had been calling for rain all week, but it looked like Mother Nature was on his side. Tonight was his last in Allentown before him and his family moved from his hometown in Tennessee up to Ohio. His Dad had bought into a law firm up in Lima so they were all being forced to move. Charlie wasn't exactly pleased with his Dads decision to have their family move, but there was nothing he could do. He had lived in Allentown all 17 years of his life and he loved it. As the High School Quarterback and one of the starting five for his the basketball team, he had worked wonders for the school's athletic programs. All of his family and friends were here, and now he had to move to a town where he knew no one, it was a new start. As he stood there watching his closest friends clown around the bonfire he felt like he missed them already. He was knocked out of his thoughts when a wild blonde jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Charlie Horse! What are you doin over here? Come be my beer pong partner!" the girl squealed in his ear.

"Damn it, Savannah, why are you climbing on me, girl?" Charlie questioned, gently prying the girl off him.

"Sorry Charlie." Savannah laughed, still clinging to him,"I just want you to come play with us. It's our last night as reigning champs; we need to kick some butt one more time. Come on!" Savannah grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their beer pong table that was located under the barn lights.

If Charlie had to name his two favorite people in the whole world they would definitely be his little sister Ashley and the blonde beside him. Savannah Maddox was Charlie's first cousin on his mother's side. They had been born less than a month apart and had practically been best friends their whole lives. Savannah was the female version of Charlie. Both of them had blonde hair and hazel eyes and Savannah, tall for a young lady, was only about three inches shorter than he was. They shared a lot of common interests which is why they were together just about all the time. She was the first person he told about the move and when he told her, she cried. He was going to miss his best friend like crazy.

"Ahhhh, that's two cups! And we get the ball back! Drink up, bitches!" Savannah shouted, giving Charlie a high five.

"Okay, Charlie. You ready for this?" Savannah asked pointing at him with her finger.

Charlie smiled, "You already know, Cuz. Ball please, this game is about to be over." He knew Savannah was drunk so she would most likely be crying again at some point tonight, he was just hoping to prolong that as long as he could.

He aimed the ball and then looked over at Savannah and winked, they had this in the bag, and they both knew it. Charlie looked back over at his two friends at the opposite end of the table, "Drink up, boys." He then released the ball and its bounce hit the middle of the table before going straight into the second cup.

"Wooooo!" Savannah hollered before she jumped up into Charlie's arms. He spun her around once and set her down. He tried to step back but she didn't let go of him. He noticed that she was crying into his shirt, "I'm sorry, Q, I'm just going to miss you so much. I can't believe you are just leaving me here with all these idiots."

"Hey! Some of us might take offense to that, darlin'." Said the dark headed boy as he walked over to them and rubbed her back a little to try to soothe her.

Savannah pulled her face back far enough so her voice wasn't muffled, "Sorry Logan," she said, apologizing to the brunette boy.

"It's alright, baby. She's right Charlie Horse, we're just all gonna miss you man." Logan said, slapping Charlie on the back in a friendly gesture. "Yep" and "Yeah, man" seemed to be the cumulative response from the rest of their friends that were gathering around them. _I__guess__this__is__goodbye_, Charlie thought to himself.

"Q," Savannah called, causing him to look down at her, "you gotta promise to visit. If you don't me and momma will come up there, ya hear?"

Charlie grinned at the thought, "Oh I know. Your momma has already giving me and mom the third degree about it. We'll visit, promise."

"Well yall, I'm gonna get goin. We gotta get an early start tomorrow. "Charlie explained, causing Savannah to finally step completely away from him. Everyone stepped up to give him a final goodbye and he hugged them all back until he got to Logan.

Charlie nodded his head over to the left and they stepped off to the side to chat privately. "I don't know what we're going to do about a Quarterback now, Charlie. You're kinda leaving us in a bind here, brother." Logan said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I hate that too. We have good potential for this season. I hate I'm having to miss it. You'll do fine out there though, Johnson. Y'all will find someone else to throw to the ball I'm sure of it. Not as well as I did, but you'll just have to work with what ya get." Charlie said teasing his former team mate.

Charlie looked over at Savannah who was watching them, he smiled at her before saying, "You better take good care of her Logan, or I will hear about it. Don't think I won't come back here just to kick your ass, boy." They both knew he was serious.

"Don't think I don't know it, Charlie. You take care of yourself up there and don't be a stranger."

"I'll try. Good luck to you too, Logan Johnson, and don't forget about what I said." Charlie said, nodding his head toward Savannah. They shook hands and hugged quickly before heading back toward the group.

"You didn't threaten him did you?" Savannah questioned as soon as he made it over to her.

"Of course not, Little Cousin." Charlie told her as he put his arm around her shoulder while she walked him to his truck.

"Of course not, right." Savannah giggled, "I totally don't believe that one, Q."

She was the only one who had ever called him Q, and he was sure going to miss hearing that nickname. Charlie's full name was Quinton Charles Fabray; he was named after their grandfather who had passed away a year ago come September. They were both really close to him and they both missed him dearly.

By the time they had reached his truck she was silently crying again. One look at her face and he was fighting back a similar feeling. "No more tears, girl, good Lord. I'll tell you what, how about you come up to the house in Lima after we get there and get settled? That sounds good? Like a month from now, before school starts here?"

"Yes! I would love that, Charlie, Momma too. You know her and Aunt Judy are going to be missing each other too! That is a wonderful idea!" Savannah shrieked, jumping around in front of him.

"Good, it's settled then. See you in about a month, Shorty." Charlie said, hugging her tight planting a quick kiss on top of her head.

"One month! You got yourself a deal. Love your much, Q!" She waved as he climbed up in to his SUV.

"Love your much, too. I'll talk to you soon." Charlie waved before heading home.

By the time Charlie got home it was near midnight so he tired to be quiet while he headed into the house. He noticed that the kitchen light was still on so he shucked his boots by the door and walked over to hit the light switch and that's when he noticed his mom was sitting at the table nursing a coffee cup.

"Ma?" Charlie said quietly, trying not to startle her.

Judy Fabray looked up at her oldest child and smiled, "Hey baby, you have fun tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. It was hard to say goodbye, but I'll see them again soon. What are you doing up?" Charlie asked worried.

"Ashley woke me up earlier. I got up to take care of her, and I noticed you weren't home so I decided to wait up for a little while." Judy explained to her son.

"What's wrong with, Ash?" He questioned immediately.

"She's fine honey, she just had another nightmare, don't worry." Judy said patting his hand.

As far as Charlie was concerned his little sister Ashley was the strongest person he had ever met. They just celebrated her seventh birthday last month and she almost didn't live to see it. She was in a car accident eight months ago along with 5 other kids from her dance class and one parent. Their van was broadsided by a drunk driver right by where Ashley had been sitting. If she hadn't been airlifted to Memphis when she was she probably wouldn't have survived. She lost a lot of blood, cracked a few ribs, punctured a lung, and both of her legs had been broken. She was in a wheelchair and used crutches up until right after her birthday and she didn't complain at all during her rehabilitation sessions. She was Charlie's inspiration.

"I'm gonna go up and check on her before I lay down. Night, Mom, see you in the morning bright and early." Charlie said before he kissed Judy on the top of her head.

Charlie slowly opened the door to his little sister's room before he walked over to her bed. She looked like she was sleeping so he turned to sneak back out, but a little voice stopped him. "You're a creeper, Charlie."

"Sorry Squirt, I was just trying not to wake you. You alright? Mom said you had a nightmare." Charlie asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Ashley just nodded.

"Can I ride with you some tomorrow on the way to the new house? I don't want to be stuck with mom and dad the whole time, they're boring." She asked her big brother.

"I dunno, Ash. I'm going to be pulling the car trailer up with me so I'm not sure if they will let you, but if they say its okay, you are more than welcome to keep me company." Charlie said before standing back up.

"Okay, night Bubba."

"Night, Squirt. Sleep tight."

The Fabrays left Allentown early the next morning after they had packed all stray belongings. It wasn't until the following afternoon that they had finally pulled up into the driveway in Lima. Their new house was really beautiful. The Fabrays had chosen this house because it had a massive four car garage attached to it, the in ground pool may have swayed a couple votes as well. The garage was basically the selling point for Charlie so he didn't complain too much about the move. He now had an indoor place with plenty of lighting to work on his precious Camaro. It was a work in progress for sure, but it had been a project that he and his Dad had been working on together for a couple of years now.

Charlie stood in the shade, took his hat off and wiped his brow with his forearm. He peeled his shirt off and wiped his face with it. He had worked up quite a sweat unpacking. It was a hot day; he figured Ohio would be a little cooler than it was. He threw his shirt over on a pile of boxes and put his straw hat back on his head before walking over to grab his drink.

He noticed a car idling out by the end of their drive way so he walked over toward it.

"Nice car!" He commented to the driver as they rolled down the window. He was surprised to see two girls sitting in such a hot rod.

"Thanks, Cowboy. Your family just move in here?" The girl in the driver seat asked.

"Afternoon ladies, and yes, we just got here a few hours ago. I'm Charlie, pleasure to meet you both." Charlie said, wiping his hand on his jeans before offering it to the blonde in the passenger's seat.

"You're hot." The blonde said without taking the offered hand.

"Umm, right, thanks." He replied offering his hand to the girl behind the wheel.

"Charlie? What are you, like, six? I'm Santana and this is Brittany. You got a nickname you go by or something?" Santana asked

"I do," he nodded, "it's Charlie." He said with a smile.

Santana's face fell a little. "What's your full name? I'm not calling you Charlie, that's fucking stupid."

"Quinton Charles Fabray." He answered.

"Aye dios mio. I'm calling you Q. You okay with that, Hillbilly?" Santana asked testily.

_Q.__That__was__actually__kinda__perfect_."Yep, fine with me." He said as he leaned down on the window so he could see their faces.

"Hey, back your sweaty arms up off the car. Thanks." Santana said with a degusted look on her face.

"Oh, sorry." Charlie said, moving back, "This really is a nice car. What year?"

"'69." Santana answered wagging her eyebrows, "It was a good year."

"Sure was." Charlie concurred, "You do any of the work yourself?"

"Nah, I wish," Santana explained regretfully, "Some of it is custom, but I had someone else do all the labor. I'm not much of a mechanic. I'd love to learn a few things though. You know anything about cars, Huckleberry?"

"A little bit." Charlie grinned, "Well since you showed me yours I guess I can show you mine. Come on, I'll show yall some real American muscle."

Charlie stepped up and opened the Charger's door for Brittany, "I normally wouldn't let anybody see my ride, but since you seem interested in what goes on under the hood I'll let you ladies take a look."

Quinn walked with them down the driveway and stopped at his Tahoe to hit the garage opener.

"Not that this isn't a nice ride, but I thought you said you had some American muscle, Jed Clampett. How do you even get up in that thing, it's huge."

"Just climb on up in there, it's not that high. It's only an eight inch lift, but I do have a stepping stool for you shorter folks." Charlie grinned and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, B and I do have other things to do today ya know."

"Hold your horses. I had to open the garage door." Charlie said.

"San doesn't even have any horses. She doesn't even have any pets at all, but she does pet Lord Tubbington sometimes after our sweet lady kisses." Brittany told him, finally speaking more than a few words.

Quinn smirked at the Latina who was looking a little flushed.

"Just show us your ride, Mayberry, we gots places to be."

"Step into my office ladies." Charlie said as the garage door finished opening.

He walked over and stepped up on his car hauling trailer and ripped off the car cover revealing his coveted '69 Camaro. He stepped down off the trailer and joined the girls. "Well? What do you think Santana? It's a work in progress but it's-

"Clean as hell, dude, seriously. You building her yourself? Damn,'69 was a good year indeed!" Santana said smiling at the blonde boy.

"Indeed." He said smiling back, "My Dad and I have been working on it for about two years, but he's been real busy lately with his new law firm and getting the move all lined out. He hasn't had much time to work on it with me. If you wanted to get your hands greasy you're welcome to come help. I could use a hand for some of the bigger projects. Just had it painted earlier this year and had the pen stripe work done recently. Just ordered new tires for her, those should be shipped in the next 2 weeks. Interested?"

"Hell yeah, I'd love to learn. Maybe you could help me line out a few things with my baby?" Santana asked, pointing her thumb toward her Dodge, "Maybe like how to change my own oil, things like that."

"I'd love to. All my tools aren't getting here for a few more days. Slow moving company's... But we'll get to work next time you need an oil change, deal?" Charlie offered.

"Deal. Wait, you say your Dad's a lawyer?" the Latina questioned.

"That's right."

"What'd you say your last name was?"

"Fabray. You don't keep up with conversations very well do you?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"I knew the name sounded familiar. Your dad just bought in as a partner in a law firm here, didn't he?"

"Yeah... How'd you know?" Charlie nodded slowly.

"Pierce and Fabray?" Charlie nodded again, "Dude, that's B's dad. Your dads are business partners." She explained, pointing at the two blondes.

"Awesome!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde, "My mom told me that Russell had a son that was my age and that you guys are coming to dinner after you guys get settled. Now I'm excited! San can come over too and you can meet Lord Tubbington!"

"Sounds good to me, Brittany." Charlie said grinning.

"You going to Mckinley?" Santana asked.

"Yep, I'm going to be a Junior." Charlie replied.

"Oh, us too! You play any sports? San and I are Cheerios!" Brittany told him.

"I played football and basketball back home. What's a Cheerio?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Cheerleaders. The Head Cheerleaders to be exact. You're looking at the top dogs at McKinley, so stick close when school starts unless you want a slushie facial. And loose the hat, you look ridiculous." Santana told him.

"I think it's hot, San. I like it." Charlie just smiled in thanks at the other blonde and shook his head.

"Fine, keep the hat. Wear it at your own risk. Just stick close and we'll show you the ropes." Santana conceded, "And I'm having a party at my house this Friday. You need to come. We'll introduce you around. Sound good?

"Okay. Sure. Yeah."

"Cool. We're gonna get outa here. Good to meet you, Fabray." Santana said bumping his fist.

"Bye Charlie!" Brittany said, hugging the boy tightly, "I'm glad your family moved here. Can't wait until you guys come over for dinner."

Charlie patted her back awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "It was nice meeting you two as well. Have a nice evening, ladies."

_Later,__Hillbilly_ was the last thing he heard before the girls walked back to Santana's car.

"Well that was interesting." Charlie mumbled to himself as he moved another box to the garage, "Maybe this place won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 of my little story. Thank you all so much for the alerts/reviews. They are very much appreciated. There is some Faberry interaction ahead. Enjoy!

**HUGE thanks to my Editor-in-Chief, even though they would never ever use this site, ever. This story wouldn't be what it is without them.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own GLEE or any of its characters.

Chapter 2 – New Kid On The Block

The following Friday found Charlie Fabray tinkering around in his garage. There were only a few weeks left of summer vacation so he was planning on spending as little time inside as possible. He was currently hanging some of his tools up on the custom pegboard that he and his Dad had hung on the wall the pervious day. His portion of the garage was coming along quite nicely. He also felt that his family was fitting in nicely in Lima, especially with the Pierce's. The night before his family had gone to dinner at the Pierce house without a hitch. Charlie could tell where Brittany got her bubbly personality from. Her whole family was amazing, very welcoming, and accommodating. Charlie could tell that his Dad and Mr. Pierce were becoming quick friends. True to Brittany's word, Santana had joined them for dinner as well. He was a little blown away by their friendship. He knew it was more to it than _just friends_, but he really admired how Santana was so different with Brittany. It was actually kind of cute. Santana even discontinued with her country bumpkin insults until after dinner when the three Juniors had ditched the adults and retired to the game room. All around it had been a good night and Charlie felt like he had already gained two new friends since moving to Lima.

"Hey Hillbilly, do you ever spend time outside of this garage?" Santana asked as she walked into his

garage.

"Santana, what a pleasant surprise, and you know I do. You just saw me at Brittany's house last night." Charlie said, turning toward his guest.

"True. So did they have cell phone devices where you moved from or was your town to far behind the electronic curve?" Santana asked, hopping up to take a seat on his work bench.

"I'm from Tennessee, not a third world country. Of course I have a cell phone. It's in my truck. Grab it if you need it." Charlie said, pointing toward his SUV.

Santana hopped off the work bench and walked over to the door of the large Tahoe. She reached up to grab the door handle and stepped back, contemplating the best way to actually get up into the lifted vehicle. Charlie just stood over to the side watching her, debating on suggesting she use the stool he had handy.

"There is a stool right over there if you need it, Santana." Charlie told her, trying to hold back a grin.

"Shut up, I can do it." She shot back. She stuck one foot up on the door sill and hoisted herself up into the massive Tahoe, losing her grip on the door. She almost fell back out, but she grabbed the seat and hoisted herself all the way in. She sat in the passenger's seat with a huff before looking over at Charlie.

"You might want to consider putting some kind of steps on this thing, Q. It's a little risky getting in here. Hope you don't plan on taking any midgets for a ride in this death trap." Santana told him while grabbing his phone. "I'm putting my number in here and I'm going to text myself. That way I don't have to come all the way over here when I want to talk to your ass."

"You live two houses down, Santana. It takes like two minutes to come all the way over here." Charlie deadpanned.

"Whatever, my time is valuable. Anyway, you coming to my party tonight?" Santana asked, jumping down out of the truck with his phone.

Charlie nodded, "Yep, from what you and Britt have said it sounds like nobody misses a Santana Lopez party. "

"Damn right," Santana quipped, "Who's Savannah? Damn man, she's hot!"

"Give me that." Charlie said swiping his phone.

"That your girl? I can't believe you left that behind." Santana told him.

"Dude, no." Charlie said disgusted, "That's my cousin so watch your mouth."

"Soooory, my bad." Santana apologized, "She's still hot though."

"You really have a thing for blonde girls, huh?" Charlie questioned with a smirk.

Santana's face got a hint of scarlet to it before she asked, "Just between you and I?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded.

"Yeah." Santana said softly, looking everywhere except at her friend.

"Britt." He stated without question. Santana nodded before finally looking at him, "Just between you and I."

Charlie nodded with a smile, "Promise, but just as a friendly outside-in view, you guys are kinda obvious. Just throwing that out there."

"I know, and B isn't very good at keeping certain things secret." Santana explained with a smile.

"It's cute. You guys are cute together and you have my silence and support." Charlie said, offering her a fist bump.

"Thanks, Q." She replied, bumping his fist.

"Alright, enough with the sappy shit, time for business. What are you wearing to my party tonight? You aren't going to dress like you just came from a hoedown are you?" Santana asked with a raised brow.

"Well, naw. I am wearing my hat, but you do realize I have regular clothes, don't you? Just like any other guy?" Charlie asked.

"No, I didn't realize. I've yet to see you outside of a nice family dinner setting with a shirt on, soo…" Santana trailed off, "Well, you did look nice last night, but that could've been a fluke."

"Trust me, I can dress myself and manage to look half decent, don't worry." Charlie assured her, "I am wearing my hat though. It makes me feel comfortable."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just don't expect to pick up any girls wearing that stupid thing. My number is in here and now I have yours. Be there around 9. B.Y.O.B., okay?

"Sure thing, Lopez. See ya at 9." Charlie said waving her off.

"Later, Hillbilly." Santana said before walking back toward her house.

-The Lopez Residence -

The party seemed to be in full swing by the time Charlie had made to Santana's. She had already texted him to hurry up and come over to her house because she had some people she wanted him to meet. Upon his arrival Charlie just walked right in, it wasn't like anyone could hear him knocking over the loud music anyway. He walked through the living room and found Santana in the kitchen taking a body shot off of Brittany while a group of people stood around cheering. He caught her eye after she downed the shot that was in her hand.

"Hillbilly, you made it!" She yelled when she saw him.

"Charlie! I'm glad you're here!" Brittany yelled as she hugged him tightly, "Come on. I'll introduce you around." She said as she pulled him by the hand.

They made it back into the living room where a slightly intoxicated group of people were gathered.

"Hey guys, this is Charlie. Charlie these are some of our Glee Club friends from school." Brittany explained.

"Glee Club?" Charlie asked with a smirk, "You and Santana are in Glee Club?" Charlie questioned.

"Something wrong with being in Glee Club?" questioned a sassy girl who was seated on the sofa.

Charlie looked over to her, "No ma'am, I was just asking because Santana hadn't mentioned it to me."

"Of course she didn't. I'm Mercedes." The brown-skinned diva.

"Pleasure, ma'am, I'm Charlie." He replied, reaching over to lightly shake her hand. Mercedes shook back, looking at him rather oddly.

"Ma'am? Where exactly are you from?" Mercedes asked.

"Sorry." Charlie said, his cheeks turning a light red color, "I'm from Tennessee."

"Oh, well enough of the ma'am crap, I ain't your mother and neither are they" Mercedes said with a smile, pointing around to her friends.

Charlie nodded and turned his attention to the next person, just noticing he was sitting in a wheelchair, "Sup man, I'm Artie."

"Hey dude, nice to meet you." Charlie responded and bumped the fist the other boy held up before continuing on.

"Hi. I'm Tina." said an Asian girl, who offered Charlie a polite hand shake.

"Kurt Hummel. Please to meet you. Nice hat, looks good on you." Kurt said with a wink.

"Thanks Kurt," Charlie said with a smile, "Finally someone who agrees."

"I'm going to introduce Charlie around some more. You guys have fun." Brittany said, waving as she grabbed Charlie's hand again.

"Bye y'all. It was nice to meet everyone." Charlie said before being pulled away by Brittany.

Charlie tried to remember people's names as Brittany pulled him around Santana's house. They finally made it back to the kitchen where they found Santana playing beer pong with a group of guys.

"Hey San! I introduced Charlie to just about everybody, well really only the cool people that came." Brittany said as she hip bumped Santana.

"Good deal, B. Hillbilly, you want a drink?" Santana asked, holding up a red cup.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Charlie replied.

"Okay, maybe later. Hillbilly, that loser with the Mohawk down there is Puck, his giant sidekick is Finn. The guy who won't stop dancing is Mike Chang. They all play football for McKinley." Santana told him taking a sip from the cup Brittany handed her.

Charlie reached his hand out to each boy, "Hey guys, I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you."

"Sup man, nice hat." Puck told him as he shook his hand.

"Thank. You." Charlie replied, making a face at Santana.

"Don't encourage him, Puckerman." Santana said sternly.

"Hey man, you play ball?" Mike asked with the rhythm of the song.

"Yeah I do, well I did back home anyway. I'm going to try out here too. Hopefully I make it." Charlie responded with a smile.

"Hey man, nice to meet you. You just moved here, right?" Finn asked as they shook hands.

"Yep, with my family about a week ago." Charlie explained.

Finn just nodded in response, "You got a sister?"

"Yeah. Why?" Charlie told him.

"She single?" Finn asked, curious.

"She's seven!" Charlie practically yelled.

Finn's face flushed red, "Oh, sorry dude."

"About the right height requirement for you though, huh, Finnessa?" Santana asked, grinning.

"Shut up Santana, Rachel isn't that short." Finn said, his face flushing again.

"Yeah right dude, she comes up to your kneecaps." Santana said with a laugh.

"Who's Rachel?" Charlie asked Brittany.

"Rachel is the girl that Finnept has been pining after for years. The little annoying midget won't give him the time of day though." Santana said, answering for her.

"Be nice, San. Rach is in Glee Club with all of us." Brittany added for Charlie's benefit pointing to the four of them.

"Ohhh okay. Why didn't you tell me you were in Glee Club Santana?" Charlie asked, bumping her shoe with his.

"It's not something I advertise, Hillbilly." Santana said with an eye roll.

"Just like how you don't advertise that you can probably widdle a couple dining room chairs out of the only tree that's out in my back yard." Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany's eyes grew wide as she looked from Santana to Charlie, "Can you really do that?"

"Ha! No, Britt. Not exactly." Charlie said, giving Santana a dirty look.

Brittany pouted, "Aww man. I wanted you to make me a duck."

"I'll see what I can do Britt, okay?" Charlie told her.

Brittany clapped and hugged him.

Santana rolled her eyes, "So freaking charming."

They were interrupted when a tall, pretty brunette joined them, "Santana, Britt, who's your friend?" She asked giving Charlie a once over.

Stacey." Santana greeted, "this is Charlie. Charlie this is Stacey Davis."

"Hi, you must be new in town. I know I'd have remembered you." She flirted

"Yeah, just moved here." Charlie said, not at all impressed by the girl.

"Well I'd love to show you around town. Show you the sights. What do you say?" Stacey asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Santana has already given me the tour." He lied.

"Hey Stacey, what you are doin later?" Puck called from the opposite end of the table.

"Not you, Puckerman, back off." she replied without turning around. "Well if you change your mind let me know." she said, running her finger over Charlie's shirt covered torso."I'm sure when school starts back you'll want to hang with the right crowd, with the popular people. That'd be us, isn't that right Santana?" Stacey asked, not taking her eyes off Charlie.

Charlie looked to Santana for help. She just pointed to Stacey's back and brought her fist up to her mouth, stuck her tongue in her cheek, and pumped her hand twice in oral simulation.

"Yeah, you're really popular. Totally." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

Charlie held back a grin, "Thanks Stacey, I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." she said as she walked away.

"Looks like she's free tonight after all Puckerman, better go catch her." Santana said taking another sip of her drink.

"Yep, catch you guys later. Great party, S." Puck said before he rushed after the brunette.

"What's the matter, Q? Not many men turn down Stacey Davis. Not into brunettes?" Santana asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"I am, just not into brunettes like that." he explained

"Like what, easy?" she asked

Charlie just nodded and glanced over to the doorway when someone caught his eye. A short little brunette had just strolled into the kitchen and placed a thermos with a star in the middle of it on the counter. Charlie watched the tiny brunette as she poured its contents into a cup she had also brought with her.

"Hellooo! Q, are you listening to me?" She asked as she tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked as he focused on the Latina again.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She asked turning around, "Uggh, who invited her?"

"Who is that?" Charlie asked, looking back at the girl

"Fucking Berry." she said to herself. "Berry, get over here." Santana yelled across the kitchen.

The little brunette jumped and turned around to meet the irritated Latina. It looked like there may have been a hint of fear in her deep brown eyes as she slowly approached them.

"Wow." Charlie whispered.

Santana scrunched her face and looked to her friend, "Really? Ew, no dude."

"Be nice, San." Brittany said, slapping her arm lightly. "Rachel's pretty."

"Introduce me, please." Charlie whispered, not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"Gross." Santana whispered to herself, "What are you doing here, Berry?" the Latina asked as the shorter brunette made it over to them.

"It's a party. Brittany invited me." She said, pointing toward the blonde girl. "The rest of the Glee Club is here so I thought it was okay." the girl explained looked back at the doorway sadly, "I'll go. Sorry to crash Santana."

Charlie elbowed Santana sharply in the ribs as soon as the shorter girl had looked away. He gave Santana a sharp look before looking back at the girl in front of him.

"All right!" Santana huffed, getting the shorter girls attention, "Q, this is Rachel. Berry this is Q."

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Charlie," he said wiping his hand on his jeans before offering it to the girl in front of him. When she gave him her hand and he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before softly releasing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel."

Rachel's face flushed, "You too." she replied softly.

"Right, well that was embarrassing. Q, can I talk to you outside for a second? Berry, stay with B." Santana said before she pulled Charlie out onto the back porch.

"What the hell was that, Hillbilly? Kissing her knuckles? Seriously, what era are you from?" Santana asked pointedly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Haven't you even kissed a lady on her knuckles before?" Charlie asked in disbelief

"Yeaaah, but it sure as hell wasn't Manhands in there. One of the hottest girls in school practically throws herself at you and you turn her down, but Berry walks in and your ass turns all Rico Suave in point 2 seconds? It was sad to watch, really." Santana explained.

"Manhands? What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Manhands." Santana stated, pointing through the window to where Rachel had been standing. "If you value your popularity at all you won't go there dude."

"Let me see if I understand all this right, Santana. Yall make fun of her and single her out at events like this and try to make her feel bad about herself just because you can? Manhands, huh?" Charlie scoffed, "I got a good look Santana. Her hands, not so mannish, trust me. I don't know either of them personally, but from what I have seen tonight, just in the past five minutes, I'm willing to bet you my car that Rachel is a better person on her worst day than Stacey Davis has ever been."

Santana smirked, "You've fallen under her little hobbit spell already haven't you? Well you have Finncompetent as competition, just so you know. If you wanna get to know Berry then I got your back. Come on."

Charlie smiled, "Thanks Santana."

When they got back in the house it seemed like most of the party had moved from the kitchen to other parts of the house. Charlie scanned the living room for Rachel but the little diva was nowhere in sight. They continued on into the game room and they found Rachel talking to Stacey Davis and two other girls.

Charlie smiled, "There she is."

"Shit, come on Hillbilly, that won't end well." Santana said, before walking over to the girls.

"Sup, bitches." Santana greeted, "What are you guys talking to Berry about?"

"You know, Santana, the usual. Rupaul here is drinking out of a fucking thermos. Look at this thing, its hideous." Stacey laughed, holding up the thermos.

"May I have that, please Stacey." Charlie asked, hiding the venom in his voice.

"Sure, hold on a second, Sexy." She replied before turning back to Rachel, "Just leave Berry, nobody wants you here." Stacey said, unscrewing the top to the thermos.

"Don't even think about it." Santana said, grabbing the thermos and the lid, "Not in my house, Davis."

"Here, Q." Santana said handing both pieces to Charlie.

"Fine, she saved you another beverage shower Berry. How sad, we all know how fond you are of those." Stacey snipped before she turned to Charlie and bit her lip lightly, "You sure you don't want to hang out at my place after the party, Charlie?"

"I could not be more sure about that actually. What you just did was beyond disrespectful and if this were my house I'd throw your ass out." Charlie said, before turning to Rachel, "Do you need a ride home, ma'am?

Stacey's face flushed in embarrassment before she and her two friends stalked off.

"Ummm, I was just going to have my Daddy come get me." Rachel explained shyly.

"I could give you a ride so he wouldn't have to, I mean, if-if you'd like." Charlie said trying not to sound too hopeful.

Rachel looked to Santana who, to her surprised, just winked and walked away leaving her alone with Charlie.

"Um, sure. That'd be great." Rachel told him.

"Awesome! Let me tell Santana and Britt bye and then we'll go. I live two houses down so we'll have to walk to my truck before we head to your place. Is that okay? Or um, I could run home and grab my truck and pick you up here. Whichever is easier for you."

"We can walk. I'm just ready to go if that's okay."

"Sure, let's go." Charlie said offering her his arm.

They found Santana and Brittany with the other Glee Clubbers in the living room.

"Bye y'all. Thanks for the invite Santana. Had fun."

"No, problem. Just get your hobbit home safely." Santana said with a wink.

"Bye Charlie," Brittany said when she jumped off the couch to hug him.

"Bye Britt, had fun." Charlie said hugging her back.

"Bye y'all." Charlie said again, waving to Mercedes and Tina. Kurt looked to be in deep conversation with Rachel.

"Bye Charlie, it was nice meeting you. Enjoy the rest of your summer if we don't see you." Tina said with a smile.

" Yall too, night ladies." he said before stepping back toward Santana to wait for Rachel.

"You gonna make a move, Cowboy?" Santana whispered so only Charlie could hear her.

"What? No!" Charlie whispered loudly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're so lame."

"Thanks, Santana. Any useful advice for me?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, stop calling her ma'am. It's weird, seriously."

"It's respectful." He defended.

"It's. Weird." Santana said again.

Brittany patted his cheek and smiled, "You'll be fine Charlie. Just be yourself. Your lady awaits." she finished, nodding her head toward Rachel.

He turned around and was met by the sight of a nervous, smiling diva. He smiled in return before walking over to her, "Ready, Rach?"

The brunette just nodded before taking the arm Charlie had offered to her before exiting the house.

"Thanks for the ride home. I really appreciate it." Rachel said as they headed down the side walk.

"No problem, it's my pleasure, really." Charlie replied with a smile.

"Yo, Q! Catch." Santana called out the door as she tossed him his jacket.

"Thanks, Santana." He said before turning and putting it on.

"Forgive me if I'm being forward, but if your name is Charlie, why does Santana call you, Q?" Rachel questioned.

"Because she thinks Charlie is a stupid name I guess. My First name is Quinton so she said she'd just callme Q instead, which she rarely does now that I think about it. She usually just calls me Hillbilly." he explained laughing

"Quinton Charles?" Rachel asked curiously

"Yep, I was named after my grandfather" The blonde boy explained.

"Oh? Are you two close?" She asked.

"We were, yes. He died last year." Charlie said sadly.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." Rachel apologized, mentally slapping herself for being so socially awkward. "I think it's a very honorable name and Charlie is adorable. Just ignore Santana, giving other people nicknames isn't one of her strong points."

"It's okay." Charlie said, "As far a Santana goes, I guess you just kinda gotta over look her, huh? I know I'm starting too."

"Sometimes. Secretly, I don't think Santana is as bad as she wants us to think she is. Don't tell I said that though. She's still scary." Rachel laughed.

"I definitely agree." Charlie nodded.

"Right here. This is my house." Charlie said as he pointed at the house lazily.

Rachel shivered as the wind picked up. "Your house is beautiful, Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie frowned, "you cold?"

"A little. I think I left my jacket in my Daddy's car." Rachel told him, shivering again.

"Here. Take my jacket." Charlie said, quickly slipping off his zip up, "Allow me." he said holding it up so she could slip her arms into it.

"Thank you, it's so warm." Rachel said shyly as they neared his Tahoe. "We're not riding in that are we? I'm not sure I can get in there Charlie, it's really high."

"Of course we are, don't worry I'll help you." He told her as he opened her door, "I have a stool you can use, hold on."

Charlie jogged over to the garage and grabbed his stepping stool and hurried back over to Rachel, "Here ya go. Take my hand. Put one foot here and step up with your other."

Rachel took Charlie's offered hand and stepped up inside the over sized truck, "That a girl. You good?"

Rachel nodded before Charlie shut her door, picked up the stool and put it away before climbing up into the driver's seat. He took his hat off and placed it on his console along with Rachel's thermos.

"Show off." Rachel joked, "This is a very nice Sports Utility Vehicle, Charlie, even if it is unnecessarily high."

"You're right. I'll see what I can do about that." Charlie said cranking his truck and backing out of the driveway.

"Wow, it's really rumbly. I like it." Rachel decided out loud.

"Good. Which way Ms. Berry?" He asked her.

"Right." She directed, "You look different without the hat."

Charlie tried to smooth his hair down, now feeling self-conscious, "Good different or bad different? I can put the hat back-"

"No, no need. Good different. Not that there's anything wrong with the hat, it's just-just a good different." Rachel assured him.

"Thanks, I think." he said lamely. "So tell me about yourself, Ms. Berry."

"Well, my name is Rachel Barbara Berry. I've lived in Lima all my life with my two gay Dads. I'm a vegan. I'm also Jewish. I am an aspiring Broadway actress. I plan to attend college in New York at the end of next year and plan to start my career on the stage soon after that. Earning my degree would be ideal, but I wouldn't turn down the lead in a big production because of it. My idol is Barbara Streisand; I am her name sake after all. My favorite movie is Funny Girl. I am in numerous extra-curricular activities at McKinley, including Glee Club. I find that they make my college transcripts very colorful and skills I learn there will give me an edge over the competition." Rachel ranted. Charlie wasn't positive that she took a breath at all.

"Wow, impressive resume Rachel. Broadway, huh? Even more impressive." Charlie complimented her with a smile, "Have you even been to New York?"

"Oh yes, Dad, Daddy, and I have been several times. I love the city, it's amazing. Have you ever been? Take the next left." Rachel replied.

"No, I haven't. From what I know about it, it seems a little… over crowded, but I'm sure it's wonderful. I wouldn't mind taking a vacation there, but that's it. I would never live there." Charlie replied turning left, mentally making notes of how to get back home.

Rachel looked a little like she had just been personally insulted, "It is a wonderful city, magical even. Dreams literally come true there. You should go if you ever get the chance."

"I definitely will." Charlie assured her, "So you have two Dads. How's that work?"

"How's that work? Surely it isn't too complicated for you to understand how two men could love each other enough to want a child together." Rachel said dryly.

Charlie mentally slapped himself because getting to know Rachel wasn't going at all how he had planned.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. You said Dad and Daddy; I meant what are their names, what do they do?" Charlie recovered quickly.

"Oh. Dad's name is Hiram. Short, wears glasses, is Jewish, and white. He's a doctor at Lima General. Daddy is Leroy. Tall, Christian, and is black. He's a Police Officer here in Lima." Rachel explained, "Take the next left and my house is the third house on the left."

"Alrighty," Charlie said, "Your Dads sound interesting. How'd they meet?"

"They're wonderful. I couldn't ask for better parents. They actually met in high school but didn't start dating until after. They've been together ever since." Rachel told him, smiling fondly.

Charlie smiled, "They sound really cool actually."

"They're the best." Rachel said, "That's my house right there."

Charlie pulled his truck up to the curb and threw it in park. "Sit tight, Rach." He told her before grabbing his hat and jumping down out of his truck.

He trotted around to Rachel's door and pulled it open, "Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Yes." Rachel answered immediately, "Why?"

"I'm going to help you down. I don't want you to break an ankle. That might put a damper on your Broadway career Ms. Berry. May I?" Charlie asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, just don't hurt me." Rachel told him.

"Never." Charlie assured her, "Just jump and I'll guide you down, okay?"

Rachel nodded her head before scooting to the edge of her seat and standing slightly. She couldn't believe it was this much trouble just getting out of a vehicle.

"Come on darlin'. I got ya." Charlie told her as he placed his hands on her tiny waist, "Jump."

Rachel jumped toward him with a small yelp before she was lowered softly to the ground. She looked up at Charlie's face and was caught off guard by the intensity in his hazel eyes, "You have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you." He smiled and released her waist.

Rachel cleared her throat and tucked a brown lock behind her ear, "You're welcome, Charlie. Thanks again for the ride."

"Anytime, Rachel. Anytime." He told her sweetly before she turned toward her house.

Charlie turned to shut his truck door and he noticed the star cover thermos still sitting in his console. He grabbed it and jogged toward the short brunette, "Hey Rach!" He called, "forgot your thermos."

When he caught up to the brunette he handed her the thermos before stepping back again, "Goodnight, ma'am." He told her as he tipped his hat.

"Goodnight Charlie." Rachel replied, smiling, before she turned and walked the few steps to her door, "Oh, Charlie, your jacket!"

"Keep it." He called back to her smiling. She nodded her head and slipped inside.

He watched her as she went, "Wow, she sure is something. Might have your work cut out for you with this one, Charlie." He told himself as he headed back to his truck, "But boy, she sure would be worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3. It's a little slower so I'm really unsure about it. Hopefully it's actually better than it seems to me. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Thanks for all the alerts/reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee or any or it's characters.

Chapter 3 – A Friend In Need

The following morning Charlie was being prodded awake by a sharp jab to back. He grunted and waved the culprit away with his hand only to receive another jab to the back.

Charlie rolled over to get a look at his offender only to find a smirking Latina clad in her Cheerios uniform standing by his bed holding a yard stick.

Charlie grunted again and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Oh God, this has got to be a nightmare."

The cheerleader poked him with the yard stick again, "Any dreams with me in them would be sweet. Get up, Hillbilly. I figured you like, got up with the chickens or some shit. Why are you still in bed, its 8:30."

Charlie put his forearm over his eyes, "Exactly, its 8:30, why are you even awake?" Charlie moved his arm and lifted his head to look at his friend, "No, scratch that, why are you in my room? How did you even get in my house?"

"B and I had Cheerios practice at 6:00am this morning. I texted you twice and you didn't answer, so I came over. Your lovely mother was the one who let me in. She said I could come on up." Santana explained.

"Forgive me, I'm still half asleep. I missed the part where you said why your here so darn early." Charlie said.

"Because you ignored my texts, duh. Nobody ignores Santana Lopez." Santana told him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sorry, but obviously I was sleepin. What'd you need anyway?" Charlie asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I wanted to see how things went last night with the hobbit. You should've seen Finnept's face when he found out you gave his precious Rachel a ride home. It was hilarious! Anyway, how did it go?" Santana asked, interested.

"Okay, I guess. I got nervous and maybe might have inadvertently insulted her. I'm not sure." Charlie told her as he looked down at his blanket.

"What'd you say?" Santana asked him.

"Nothing really, but she still looked kinda offended. I said New York wasn't a place I could ever live or something, I don't remember. I was just nervous and babbling. I said something about her Dads and she took that outa context too." Charlie told her as he exhaled dramatically.

Santana chuckled, "Listen up, Q. You'll learn this about Berry once you get to know her better; she's over dramatic, she's a diva, and she can handle just about anything that's thrown at her." Santana explained, "Seriously, I really doubt you offended her. She was just being Berry. Don't worry too much, okay?" Santana assured him.

Charlie nodded, "I'll make a better impression next time. Hopefully I won't be so nervous. Umm, could you turn around, please?"

"For what?" Santana asked him confused.

"I wanna get up." Charlie explained, "I'm not wearing pants."

"Dude, you're naked under there? You could've said something, ya know." Santana told him with a slightly degusted look.

"I most certainly am not! For goodness sake just turn around please." Charlie insisted.

"You're wearing embarrassing underwear aren't you?" Santana asked, "Or is little Q awake this morning?"

It was staggering to Charlie how unabashed Santana was about just about everything in her life. "No, but if it were I promise you this conversation would have killed it immediately." Charlie told her before making a turnaround gesture with his finger.

"Fine, whatever." Santana conceded.

Charlie climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts.

"Dude, those aren't even embarrassing. I was expecting Minnie Mouse or something!" Santana laughed.

Charlie slipped his shorts on before facing her, "Not hardly. You busy today?"

"Not really. I'm hanging with B later, but other than that I'm free. Why, what'd you have in mind?" Santana asked, twirling the yard stick that was still in her hand, "Dude, this thing is awesome. Why do you even have it?"

"It's my little sisters so don't break it. I was thinking about trying to find some step sides online for my truck. I was wondering if I found any around here if you would ride with me to go get them. Maybe help me put them on to?"

"Sure. I told you already you needed some for that thing. It's a big jump for a shor-" Santana stopped mid sentence before she burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" Charlie asked, clearly missing the joke.

Santana gasped, trying to catch her breath only break in to another fit of laughter. Charlie just watched her, his face scrunched in confusion. When Santana finally straightened up she wiped a tear off her cheek that had just escaped her eye.

She chuckled once more before cluing Charlie in, "You're buying step sides for your truck so your little midget will be more inclined to ride with you aren't you? That is freaking epic, Q. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Just say that you'll help me install them." Charlie told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you on your mission to get to your little leprechaun's pot 'o gold." Santana winked.

Charlie wasn't sure what Santana meant, but he wasn't going to question her after she agreed to help, "Thanks, my lap top is over there. Let's hit up Craig's List."

After an hour of searching the Internet, a half hour drive both ways for pick up, and a twenty minute stop at Santana's for clothes Charlie and Santana were back in his garage. They were laying under Charlie's Tahoe tightening up the last bolt on his new step sides. After finishing they crawled out from under the SUV and stepped back to admire their work.

"What do ya think?" Charlie asked her.

"Looks good to me, let's test them out." She told him as she stepped up on the left side and bounced a little. After she tested the right side she deemed the new addition "berry capable".

Charlie held his hand up for a high five and Santana slapped his hand, "Good work. Thanks Santana."

Santana's response was cut off by the sound of Rihanna blasting throughout the garage from her cell phone.

"No problem, Q." She told him before answering the call, "Hey, B."

Charlie stepped away to give her some privacy and walked over to the storage cabinets that were under his work bench. He dug around until he found his Armour All chrome polish that he used to shine his rims. He grabbed a clean cloth and his stool before he set to work polishing his step sides.

"Hey Q, you care if B comes over here?" Santana asked from her chair.

Charlie shook his head, "Of course not."

"See B? I told you he wouldn't mind. Come on over. See you in a minute." Charlie heard before Santana hung up the phone.

Santana got up from her seat and walked over to inspect Charlie's work, "She'll be here in a minute. They look nice, Q."

"Yep, they're cleanin up pretty good." Charlie replied.

Moments later the sound of quick footsteps could be heard getting closer to the garage before Brittany breezed through the door having clearly just run over from Santana's.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she walked over to Santana and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey babe." Santana greeted her.

"Hey Brittany. How are ya?" Charlie asked from his spot on his stool.

"I'm good, Charlie. What are you doing? Are those the steps you and San got this morning?"

"Yes ma'am they are. What do you think?" Charlie asked getting up.

"They look all shiny. I think Rachel will like them because she likes shiny things." Brittany told him, expressing her thoughts.

"Thanks for blabbing Santana. What do you mean she likes shiny things, Britt?" Charlie asked the other blonde.

"She likes shiny things like gold stars. Rachel says that gold stars are kind of her thing. Something about her star on Broadway or something, I wasn't really listening because she talks a lot. She even put one on my math homework she checked for me last week." Brittany told them.

Santana nodded in agreement before elaborating, "Gold stars are a metaphor for the star that she inevitably will be on Broadway. Her words, not mine. Your little hobbit always sticks one next to her freaking signature too. It's so lame." Santana explained with an eye roll.

"She's pretty serious about the whole Broadway thing, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Dude, you have no idea. You'll see." Santana assured him, "It pains me to admit this, but if anyone could make it to New York, it's Berry. The girl can seriously sing! Her voice almost makes up for the rest of the annoying shit that comes out of her mouth. You should join Glee Club. Rachel would eat that shit right up."

Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Nah, I'm not much of a singer or a dancer. Plus, I'm going to have a full course load of AP classes again this year and will hopefully be playing football and basketball. Even if I could sing, I wouldn't really have the time to devote to y'alls club." Charlie told them as he finished polishing his step sides.

"We understand." Santana told him, "But if you do change your mind you can probably audition at any time. I don't think you have to actually have to have talent to get in, Mr. Shue doesn't turn kids away."

"We'll see how it goes, Santana." Charlie told her as he put away his cleaning supplies.

"Those look awesome, Q. Nice work." Santana told him as she admired his work.

"Wanna go to the mall with us, Charlie?" Brittany asked him out of the blue.

Charlie looked at Santana, not wanting to impede on their girl friend time.

"That's a great idea, B. You should totally come with us, Q. I could go home and get a quick shower and be back in a little bit. You down?" Santana asked.

Charlie thought about it for a minute. Not having anything better to do he agreed.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll drive. Just come on back when you're done." Charlie told the two girls.

"Cool, we'll be back in a few. And we're picking out your clothes by the way. Later, Hillbilly." Santana told him before taking Brittany's hand and walking toward her house.

"I knew she was up to something." Charlie told himself before heading inside.

Charlie stopped by the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottled water from the fridge before heading up to his room. He flipped on his T.V and watched a little of the rodeo that was playing on ESPN Classic before getting in the shower. A little while later he emerged from his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ahhh! Good Lord, how do you keep getting in here?" Charlie asked the girls that were lounging on his bed, his voice escalating.

"Door was open." Santana stated, pointing towards his door, without looking away from the T.V.

Charlie huffed, "Which clearly gives you an open invite?"

"Yep," Santana said, finally looking his way.

"You could be an underwear model. You have the body for it." Brittany stated.

"No he couldn't. He's self-conscious about his little briefs, Britt." Santana said laughing.

"I am not, I just didn't really want you to to see me in them." Charlie explained, "You're my friend. It's weird."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana told him, "We don't care. We're so use to it with Cheerios and costume changes in Glee that it doesn't even phase us anymore. Come on B, let's raid his closet."

Charlie grabbed some briefs and a pair of shorts before going into the bathroom to make himself decent. He was sitting patiently on the edge of his bed when the girls appeared out of his huge walk-in closet holding more clothes than he could wear in a week.

"This is so much fun! This is way better than dressing up Lord Tubbington." Brittany squealed, clapping her hands happily.

"I am impressed by your clothing selection, Hillbilly. I was shocked to find out that I own just about as much plaid than you do." Santana commented as she laid out his pants and shirt selection.

Charlie had no idea why he was giving in to this torture, but it seemed to make Brittany oddly excited so he allowed it to continue. He stood up and went around to the side of the bed and grabbed his favorite pair of jeans and a white Fox t-shirt before he held them up for inspection.

Brittany jumped a little and clapped, "You'll look so cute! This," she pointed, "and your flip flops with that black belt you have in your closet. Try it on! Let us see."

Charlie tossed the shirt back on his bed before dropping his short to the ground. He caught the shorts with his foot and kicked them toward Santana, hitting square her in the face. Santana snatched them off her shoulder and glared at Charlie.

"What's wrong Santana? I thought you weren't phased at all." Charlie told her as he finished buttoning his jeans.

"Very funny, you ass! Just hurry up." Santana said sending him another glare and chunking his shorts back at him.

Charlie pulled his tee over his head before he headed over to his closet for his shoes and belt. When he emerged from his closet he looked around his room in search of his hat.

"Have you guys seen my hat?" Charlie asked, moving the clothes on his bed.

"You're not wearing it." Santana quipped.

"Of course I am. Where is it?" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie, I was wondering if I could wear it. I really like it and it totally matches my outfit." Brittany said, giving him the look that always broke down Santana's resolve.

Charlie sighed and nodded not having the heart to tell her no.

"Yay!" She squealed, bouncing over to where the hat in question sat on Charlie's desk.

"How do I look, San? Yeeehaw!" Brittany yipped before spinning around.

"You look awesome, B." Santana told her, smiling a thanks to Charlie. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep, head 'em up and move 'em out, ladies." Charlie told them as he tried to herd them toward the door.

Once the three friends had made it to the Lima Bean they dragged Charlie in to Express where they coerced him into buying two new long sleeve dress shirts and a pair of dress pants that were a little too snug for Charlie's tastes. He was certain that Santana had noticed that she and Brittany could persuade him to buy anything as long as they said Rachel would love it. It was completely unfair in Charlie's opinion. Shortly after the snug pants debacle Charlie, Santana, and Brittany found themselves eating a late lunch in food court.

"So you don't even have a plan to get your midget?" Santana asked between mouthfuls of lo mein noodles.

"Nope. Nothin. I don't really know her well enough to ask her to hang out. I was hoping you guys would help me out with that." Charlie told her, looking hopeful.

"No way, Hillbilly, I don't hang out with that annoying little hobbit anymore than I have to, sorry." Santana told him.

"Why do you do that? Can you try not to call her names, please? Surely you wouldn't like that if someone were to do that to you." Charlie said, cutting his eyes quickly to Brittany.

"Fine. I'll try to cut back, but no promises, old habits and all that." Santana agreed.

"I know!" Brittany exclaimed, startling the other two, "Let's have a Glee Club movie night at my house! We can invite everyone over and invite Charlie over too. That way he can talk to Rachel and we can help him not be so nervous this time."

Santana smiled fondly, "You're so smart B, that's a great idea."

"What do you think, Q? Think you can handle a movie night?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it's going to require some planning, but that's a great idea Britt-" Charlie's thoughts were cut short by a shrieking Brittany.

"Hey look! There's Rachel over there. And Kurt and Mercedes! We can invite them to movie night right now," She told them excitedly before standing and yelling across the food court, "Kurt! Mercedes! Rachel! Hi! Come over here!"

"Brittany, no!" Charlie whispered loudly, before looking to Santana, "What do I do?" He asked her desperately.

"Dude, first of all you need to calm down. Just act cool. Haven't you ever seen FRIENDS? Just act aloof." Santana said sternly. "Just chill and act cool."

Charlie nodded and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans as he watched the three divas near their table.

"Be cool." Was the last thing he heard before he shot up out of his chair as the new comers reached their table.

Santana groaned slightly and tucked her face into her palm shaking her head.

"Hey guys!" Brittany greeted, "Wanna join us?"

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel looked hesitant for a second, but agreed. Charlie moved around the table and grabbed two chairs from another table so Rachel and Mercedes could join them. They both thanked him while Kurt just stood there with an arched eyebrow before crossing his arms over his chest.

"As an honorary girl on this outing I demand to be treated as such. So if you're going to be a southern gentleman…" Kurt trailed off, pointing over to a chair and then at the spot where he stood by Mercedes.

Charlie stared at Kurt, blinking a few times before he did as he was asked. The rest of the girls at the table all giggled at Kurt's antics.

"Thank you." Kurt said politely and Charlie sat his chair down beside their table.

Rachel smirked shyly at Charlie as he sat back down in his chair.

"Hey hot mammas and pretty boy, what are you three up to?" Mercedes asked

"We've been shopping." Brittany told them, finishing up her Chinese food.

"We talked Hillbilly here into buying a few new things for school. We were also just discussing having a Glee movie night at Britt Britt's tomorrow night. You guys in?" Santana asked, sipping her drink.

Kurt and Mercedes nodded in agreement, "Sure. We need to talk Artie into getting us some movies. You all know how he gets his hands on all the new movies before they even come out." Mercedes added.

"You don't want to come over to my house, Rachel?" Brittany asked, looking sad.

"Of course I do, Brittany, I just didn't want to assume I was included." Rachel told her before looks at Santana.

"Of course you're invited! Charlie is coming too, right Charlie?" Brittany explained.

"We want you to come midg-Berry." Santana said, correcting herself. "We wouldn't have asked you if we didn't."

Rachel nodded, looking slightly embarrassed, "Sure Brittany, I'd love to come to your movie night."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, "I'll text everyone else and see if their in."

Charlie sat in his chair awkwardly. He wanted to talk to Rachel but he was unsure of how to approach her. Santana must have sensed his discomfort because she threw him a life line.

"Wanna help me take up our trays, Q?" Santana asked him, getting up from her seat.

"Sure." Charlie replied before grabbing his and Brittany's tray and following Santana.

"So much for being aloof! You really need to settle down a little, Cowboy. You're not very good with the ladies, are you?" Santana asked.

"Well I had girlfriends back home and I was usually pretty smooth at talkin to 'em. I don't know what it is, Santana, I just lose it around Rachel. She probably thinks I'm an idiot." Charlie said, chastising himself.

"Probably so, but listen, I'm always one to help a friend in need so we'll work on it, okay? I think the key here is to get _her_ to talk to _you_, which should be easy. She'll blab enough for the both of you. That way you can get used to talking with her and hopefully stop making yourself look like a fool." Santana joked.

"I just can't explain it Santana, she just makes me…lose it." Charlie explained lamely.

"Oh believe me, I understand. Berry makes me lose it too every time she opens her trap." Santana told him.

"Santana…" Charlie warned.

"I'm kidding, sorta." Santana said, "Let's get back over there. Come on."

When Charlie and Santana got back to the table their friends were discussing their movie night.

"I think it's been decided that movie night will also be a pajama party." Kurt informed them.

"I'm down." Santana told them, "Bring pillows too. There is plenty of room in Britt's movie room for all of us to stretch out somewhere."

"I'm in too." Charlie added.

"You gonna let them see you in the pjs I caught you in this morning, Hillbilly." Santana asked him, clearly enjoying his embarrassment.

"Why did you see him in his pjs, Santana?" Kurt asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Because she broke in my house." Charlie answered, "Can we not talk about my underwear, please."

Charlie was desperate for a change of topic and it seemed Rachel was just as eager.

"Do we need to bring any snacks, Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"San and I will get some tomorrow, but you can bring anything you want." Brittany smiled.

"Okay." Rachel said smiling back, "Kurt, Mercedes, would it be okay if we got going? I promised Dad and Daddy I would be home by 5pm sharp."

Kurt nodded as he, Mercedes, and Charlie stood up. Charlie watched Rachel, a gentle smile gracing his lips that caused Rachel to blush lightly. Santana looked up at Charlie and rolled her eyes before she stood up also.

"See you guys tomorrow night at B's. 7:00 sound good to everyone?" Santana asked.

"Sounds good." Kurt and Mercedes replied together.

"7:00 would be lovely, Santana." Rachel added.

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Good. See you all there."

"Bye guys," Brittany said, as she hugged each of them, "Don't forget your pjs and your pillows tomorrow."

"Bye y'all." Charlie waved, "Bye Rachel, have a wonderful evening."

"Bye Charlie." Rachel replied shyly before walking away.

Charlie watched Rachel as the three divas headed out of the food court. He continued to watch the exit with a dreamy look on his face even after they had left.

"Hey, Romeo, snap out of it." Santana said, slapping his stomach.

"She totally thinks you're cute, Charlie! She said so when you and San took our trays up. Kurt said she's been talking about you all day." Brittany told him excitedly.

"Awww, how cute, it's a match made in loser heaven." Santana cooed.

Charlie's face lit up with a massive smile, "Really? She said that?"

"Yep! She was all shy about it too. We're totally hooking you two up, right San?"

"Right!" Santana smirked, "Come on guys, let's get outa here. Just leave it to us, Hillbilly. We so got this."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's chapter 4. There is a little bit of everyone in this chapter. I hope it turned out well. All mistakes here are my own. Enjoy!

Thank you to everyone to reviewed/alerted. They definitely help with cranking out the chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 4 - Not So Friendly Competition

It was an uneventful Sunday around the Fabray house. Charlie had spent the majority of his day watching football and playing Xbox from the same position on his couch. His parents and sister had left to spend the day in Cleveland, so it was safe to say he had nothing else constructive to do. He was in the middle of a Black Ops match when he heard his cell phone chime, alerting him of a text message.

**Santana:** Wanna come hangout before the lame festivities start?

**Hillbilly:** Afternoon Santana. Sure, y'all at Britt's already?

**Santana:** Yep, do you remember how to get over here?

**Hillbilly:** Yeah, but I'll call if I get turned around. See y'all in a little bit.

**Brittany:** Don't forget your jammies!

**Charlie:** I won't, Britt. See y'all soon.

After he finished the Team Death Match he was in he shut off his Xbox and T.V. before hunting up some clothes to wear.

By the time Charlie left the house he was wearing his white basketball shorts with black jogging pants riding a little low on his hips, a black wife beater with his white Fox Racing zip up hoodie over the top. His outfit wasn't really pajamas per se, but Charlie hoped they would do. He threw his pillow over in his passenger's seat before hopping up in his truck to head over to Brittany's. When he got there it looked like someone other than Santana was already there. He grabbed his pillow before walking up to the door and ringing the door bell. When the door opened he was greeted by a smiling Tina wearing polka-dotted pants and a McKinley Titians Football t-shirt.

"Charlie, hey." Tina greeted, "Britt told me to grad the door. Come on in. You can sit your pillow on the couch for now."

"Evening Tina, how are you?" Charlie asked in greeting.

"I'm good. Everyone's in the kitchen. Come on." Tina explained.

When Charlie got to the kitchen Santana, Brittany, and Mike were getting snacks ready for the party and looking a little exotic in their pajamas.

Brittany was wearing colorful knee high socks, short shorts, and a tank top.

Santana had on a leopard print nighty with almost nonexistent shorts on underneath it. Mike was clad in a white wife beater with his Sponge-Bob boxers visible under his sweats.

"Hey y'all." Charlie greeted walking over to the bar, "Looks good, Britt."

"Thanks Charlie, will you do me a favor and grab the phone book over there?" Brittany asked, pointing to a drawer with her elbow.

"Sup, Charlie?" Mike greeted with a head nod.

"Hey Mike, how's it goin?" Charlie asked him.

"Things are going well. Are you planning on trying out for football next week? Coach Beiste is having try outs on Monday and Tuesday. If you make the cut we're having practice every day after that until school starts in a few weeks."

"Heck yeah man, thanks for the heads up. I'll be there. I can't wait to play some ball again." Charlie said excitedly.

"You said you were QB at your old school, right Q?" Santana asked him.

"That's right. We went all the way to state last year." Charlie told her.

"Dang bro, you must have a nice arm on you." Mike said, sounding impressed.

"Not bad." Charlie said, being modest.

"Good. We need a good Quarterback." Mike replied.

"Isn't Finn our Quarterback now?" Tina asked.

"Yep, but Finn... Well he could use some work." Mike told them, not really wanting to badmouth his teammate.

"Charlie can you do me a favor and look up the number for The Pizza Pie, please? What kind of pizza does everyone want?" Brittany asked the group.

"Cheese. Pepperoni. Canadian Bacon." came out all at once.

"Just order two cheese, two pepperoni, and one Canadian Bacon, all large. That should feed everyone, right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it should." Tina said, "What's the number Charlie? I'll call them."

"Do they make vegan pizza?" Charlie asked.

"I think so. I didn't know you were vegan." Tina told him.

"I'm not, but Rachel is. We should order her a personal pan because she can't eat the pizza we're getting." Charlie replied.

Santana scoffed, "Of course. Tina, add one vegan to that order. They don't deliver so somebody is going to have to go pick it up." Santana said looking at Charlie.

Tina nodded before stepping away from the noise to place the order.

Charlie nodded, "I'll go. Someone needs to ride with me so I can find the place and hold the pizzas. Not sitting them in my truck seat."

"I'll ride if that's cool with you." Mike commented

"Yeah, sure man." Charlie answered.

"They said the pizzas will be ready in like a half hour." Tina told them when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Can you guys set these over there on the table please?" Brittany asked, pointing to the two platters on the counter.

"San, pass me those cups." Brittany said before handing the cups to Charlie to set on the table as well.

Santana grabbed the stack of napkins and plates before taking them over to set on the table next to the snack platters. There were two large blows and 5 packs of popcorn sitting on the far corner of the snack table as well.

"I think that about covers everything." Santana said, looking over their supplies.

The doorbell rang before there was a pounding at the door. Santana rolled her eyes before going to answer the door.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Puckerman!" Santana shouted when she opened the door.

"Sup, S." Puck said, ignoring her attitude. "Where is everyone?" He asked as he walked in the house, decked out in his green Hulk shorts carrying his pillow and a six pack.

"Kitchen, not everyone is here yet." Santana explained while walking in to the kitchen, "Better go get the pizzas guys. It'll take you ten minutes to get there."

"Alright," Charlie agreed, "We'll be back shortly. Ready Mike?"

"Sup dude?" Puck said bumping Charlie's fist. "You guys just gonna leave me here with all the ladies? I like this party already." Puck waggled his eyebrows at Santana who just rolled her eyes.

"Y'all be good. We'll be back in a few." Charlie told them before heading outside.

When Charlie and Mike made it outside Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel had just pulled up in Mercedes' car. The three friends were all climbing out of the car wearing similar pajama pants and t-shirts. Mike and Charlie waved at them before jumping up in Charlie's Tahoe. Charlie rolled down his windows and reversed back until he was next to the car.

"Where are you two going?" Kurt asked when the Tahoe stopped.

"Hey guys." Mike greeted, "We're going to Pizza Pie real quick, we'll be back in a few minutes."

Charlie waved and smiled at Rachel before he backed out of the driveway and headed toward the pizza place.

"So, you're into Rachel?" Mike asked, breaking the proverbial ice.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" Charlie asked.

"It's kinda obvious dude." Mike laughed, "It's cool. Rachel's cool. I mean she can be a little excessive and overbearing at times, but she's cool."

Charlie just nodded, not really taking anything to heart. He wanted to get to know Rachel himself and then form his own opinion about the tiny diva.

"So, you and Tina are dating right? How long have you two been together?" Charlie asked.

"About eight months." Mike answered, smiling. "She's awesome. Take that street up there on the right. It's down in the left. You can't miss it. It's the place that has the dancing pizza on the corner."

The pizzas were already ready when the boys made it to Pizza Pie. Charlie paid for the pizzas before they headed back to Brittany's having an easy conversation about football the whole way back. They took the pizzas back and dropped them on the counter before tracking their friends down in the Pierce's theater room.

"Hey y'all, the pizza is here." Charlie announced when he and Mike walked into the room.

"Cool." Santana said, while waving a movie at him. "You'll never guess what movie Artie managed to download illegally just for you, Hillbilly?"

"Uhhh, Lonesome Dove?" Charlie guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck no!" Santana laughed, "Footloose! It should be right up your country ass alley."

"That's one of my favorite movies too, Charlie!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Very funny, Santana." Charlie deadpanned.

Santana laughed, "Well I thought it was. We can't have you two-stepping during the movie though so try to contain yourself."

"I'll try." Charlie told her unimpressed.

"It's the new version so the dancing is a little more up to date, Santana, the music too." Artie told them.

"Where'd you get the movies from Artie?" Charlie asked.

"I never reveal my sources my brotha." Artie told him with a smile.

"Movies later, grub now. Come on." Puck told them before heading toward the kitchen.

It was a little crowded in the kitchen with the whole Glee Club plus Charlie packed in there. Santana grabbed the small pizza off the top and set it aside before she pushed the other five pizzas down the bar to the others. Rachel was standing over to the side away from the others, clearly feeling left out of the eating festivities. Santana grabbed the small pizza and walked over to Rachel and set it on the counter in front of her.

"Here ya go, Berry." Santana said gruffly, "Its vegan."

Rachel looked up at her, feeling touched at the thoughtful gesture. Not many people considered her diet at events such as this, or ever really.

"Thank you, Santa-" Rachel started.

Santana held up her hand to silence the little diva, "Don't look at me with those doe eyes, Berry. Wasn't my idea, I'm not that thoughtful."

"Then I'll be sure to thank Brittany. The gesture is deeply appreciated." Rachel told Santana.

"Easy Berry, it's just a pizza. It wasn't B's idea either. Q is the one you can thank." Santana told her before turning away.

Rachel looked over to where Charlie was standing talking with Puck, Mike, and Kurt, a huge smile on his face clearly having been laughing about something. Rachel smiled at the sight before opening her box of pizza. It looked delicious. She picked up and piece and bit in to it, groaning at the taste.

"Hey Rachel." Finn greeted, "I thought you couldn't eat pizza?"

"This is vegan, Finn. It's really delicious." Rachel assured him.

"Could I try a bite?" Finn asked.

"Umm, sure." Rachel agreed, "But it's almost an acquired tas-"

"Ah, that's gross." Finn said, spitting out the piece of Rachel's pizza that he had just bit off. It landed with a splat in the top portion of the open pizza box.

Rachel fumed, "Back away from my dinner, Finn. That was entirely inappropriate."

"Dude, I saw that. Go eat that pizza over there and get yourself a napkin for God's sake. You have pizza sauce on your face." Artie told him, slightly degusted. "It's dribbled down onto your Power Ranger shirt too. FYI."

"Hey Rachel, how's the pizza?" Charlie asked as he came to a stop next to her.

"It's delicious, thank you." Rachel replied.

"Good." Charlie told her with a smile.

"Rach!" Kurt called across the kitchen, "Can you come over here for a second, please?"

"I'll talk to you later Charlie." Rachel smiled before she walked over to talk to Kurt.

"Puck said you're going to be trying out for the football team next week. What position are you trying out for?" Finn asked Charlie, trying to turn his attention away from a retreating Rachel.

"I'm trying out for Quarterback." Charlie told him, making eye contact.

Finn's face went slack, "But I'm the Quarterback."

"I heard." Charlie said, nodding his head, "I'm looking forward to playing with you."

Finn straightened himself to full height, trying to intimidate the blonde boy, "Well I guess it never hurts for me to have a backup."

"I don't think that's fair to say until after we've had tryouts Finn." Charlie told him, getting frustrated.

"I'm the Quarterback. I've been the Quarterback for the past two seasons." Finn informed him. "You're probably not even any good. And don't think I don't see how you look at Rachel. You need to back off. Just move back to where you came from. This is my town, my team, and Rachel is my girl. So back off."

Charlie stared at Finn in disbelief, taking a deep breath to try to calm the raising angry he was feeling toward the other boy's ignorance.

"Finn, out of respect for Brittany I won't make a fuss in her house, but I will tell you this one time, so listen up." Charlie told him in a hushed voice, "I do not tolerate anyone disrespecting my family, my friends, or myself. So I'm asking as nicely as I can that you not do that. Yes, this is your town. Sure, the football team may be 'your team', but things can change. We'll let skill do the talkin next week on the field. And as for Rachel, I don't believe that she is your girl. Do not stand here in front of me and act like she is a simple possession of yours." Charlie seethed, taking a step back from the slightly taller boy.

Santana appeared at Charlie's side, "What's going on boys?"

"Nothing Santana," Charlie assured her, "Just a little friendly competition."

No more than twenty minutes later all the pizza had been demolished, even the last couple slices of Rachel vegan pizza were gone. The whole group was now in the theater room having a deciding about seating arrangement. Finn had lost his seat next to Rachel on one of the couches and he wasn't very happy about it.

"Move man, I was sitting there." Finn told Puck.

"No dude, sit somewhere else. There are tons of available seats." Puck responded.

Rachel had had just about enough of the pointless bickering.

"Finn, just take my seat, I'll move." Rachel told him before grabbing her pillow and vacating her seat.

She opted instead for the spot on the floor between Charlie and Brittany.

"May I sit here?" Rachel asked Charlie who immediately moved over to make room.

"Hey Rach." Brittany greeted her, "Are you having a good time?"

"I am, Brittany. Thank you again for the invitation." Rachel told her politely.

"Q, can you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Santana asked him from her place by Brittany.

"Sure." Charlie answered, "Rachel, do you want anything from the kitchen while I'm in there? Britt?"

"No thanks, Charlie." Brittany answered while Rachel just shook her head shyly.

On his way to the kitchen Charlie was yanked by his jacket into an empty hallway.

"Listen up, Q, this is your opportunity. Seize the fucking day, dude." Santana told him seriously. "The ball is now in motion here. She chose to sit by you a second ago instead of Finnessa, so that's something. She was so freaking happy about that pizza earlier that I thought she was going to kiss _ME_ over it." Santana told him, pointing to herself, "This is your chance."

Charlie nodded dumbly, "Okay, but what do I do?"

"B and I are going to be getting our cuddle on, so take notes. Whisper to her about the movie. Ask her about herself. Berry loves to talk about herself. Anything. She's into you. Not much you can do wrong in there." Santana urged him. "Use your assets! Go in there and take off your jacket. Show her all of this." Santana commanded, gesturing to his arms and chest. "Go on Cowboy, she won't know what hit her."

"I dunno, Santana. You sure about this?" Charlie asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, now go get her." Santana said, slapping his butt before leading the way back to the theater room.

When they got back to the others Mercedes was popping in the first movie.

"We voted, Footloose won by a landslide." Mercedes informed them with an eye roll.

"Figures, considering the audience." Santana said taking a seat next to Brittany.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Charlie asked Rachel when he sat back down.

"Not really, we voted on the movie. Puck informed everyone that the lead actress in the movie is 'so fine' so the rest of the boys pretty much voted to watch it." Rachel informed him.

Charlie nodded, "My cousin and I saw it in theaters back home. It's a pretty good movie."

"Do you miss your family?" Rachel asked him.

"I do, but I've met some really nice people here so it's manageable. I have some family visiting in a couple weeks and I'll go home for Christmas, so it's not so bad." Charlie told her.

"Tina told me that you'll be trying out for football with Mike next week. What position do you play?" Rachel asked with interest.

A flailing arm over Rachel's shoulder caught his eye. He looked behind Rachel to Santana who was very obviously mouthing "take it off" while tugging on her clothes.

"Umm," Charlie started before pulling off his jacket, "I played Quarterback back home. Hopefully I can earn that position here too."

Rachel let her eyes wonder over Charlie's shoulders and down his muscular chest, appreciating his torso. The black wife beater he had on hugged his toned form nicely.

"Finn plays Quarterback, but I'm sure Coach Beiste would be pleased to have other options." Rachel told him, her eyes still roaming.

Santana shot him a thumbs up over Brittany's shoulder before turning back to the movie that was getting started.

"Will you guys shush it? The movie is starting." Kurt complained from his spot on one of the couches.

Charlie and Rachel both slumped down on the floor, doubling their pillows so they could see better. Rachel moved her pillow right up against Charlie's under the pretense of talking.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rachel whispered.

"I have a little sister, Ashley, she's 7." Charlie whispered.

Rachel smiled, "Big age gap there."

"Yep, ten years. She was the best surprise my parents ever got. They wanted another kid after me, but had no luck until Ash." Charlie explained.

Rachel was mesmerized by this boy. Everything about Charlie pulled her in; the closeness, his eyes, his voice, and the comfort she felt while being around him was intoxicating. She licked her lips and glanced at Charlie's quickly. They were so close. They looked so soft.

"See? Told you she was hot dude, didn't I?" Puck shouted, breaking the spell Rachel was under.

"Charlie! Girls really look that good from where you're from?" Puck asked him loudly.

"I'm not from Bomont, Puck." Charlie laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Puck insisted.

"Yes, there are beautiful girl from where I'm from. There are beautiful girls here in Lima too, ya know" Charlie told him, looking at Rachel.

Rachel could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she refused to take her eyes off the movie. Charlie settled back down on his pillow to watch the movie, clearly Rachel was done talking for now.

The group was pretty quiet throughout the rest of the movie except for when Brittany yelled at the T.V. "just let them dance Mr. Preacher man". The group took a brief intermission between films and it was nearing 10:30 by the time they had all settled down to watch the second movie, _Contagion_.

"I have to be home in an hour." Rachel huffed, "Dad and Daddy think I need to start getting to bed early again since school is quickly approaching. Not that I have problem with that because I am a firm believer in a person getting the full recommended 8 hours of sleep." Rachel told him.

"Agreed." Charlie said, "Getting enough rest in really important. I can take you home if you'd like."

"Okay. Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"Wanna go now or wait a little while?" Charlie asked.

"We can go now if you want to, just so we don't interrupt everyone when we leave." Rachel suggested.

"Okay." Charlie smiled, "Let me tell Santana I'm going to run you home real quick. Be right back."

Charlie found Santana in the bathroom but when he heard giggling he figured it may be best to just leave them to their own devices. Charlie instead found Tina and told her to tell Santana that he would be back shortly because he was taking Rachel home.

"Hey Rachel, where are you going?" Finn asked as Rachel was putting on her shoes.

"Charlie's taking me home. Daddy said I needed to be home by 11:30." Rachel explained

"It's only 10:30 though. I could take you home later." Finn told her, looking hopeful.

"Thank you for the offer Finn but I must decline. Charlie already offered. Have a good night." Rachel replied shortly, leaving a peeved Finn in the hallway.

"Ready?" Charlie asked before opening the front door for her.

"Quite. Thank you." Rachel told him before hurrying out the door.

Charlie opened his truck door for Rachel who climbed right on in with the aid of the step side. Charlie grinned, pleased with his investment. She shut the Tahoe door before going around and getting in the driver's seat.

"That was much easier. Those things must be new." Rachel observed, pointing down toward the door.

"They are. Santana and I just mounted them yesterday." Charlie explained with a nod.

"Nice addition." Rachel commented.

"Thank you." Charlie replied, "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I did." Rachel answered, "And so did Brittany, if the dancing in place she was doing was any indication."

Charlie laughed, "Oh yeah, she was gettin into it pretty good. I'll admit it makes me wanna bust a move too though. It's hard not to, ya know?"

"Can you dance?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Not very well," Charlie answered honestly, "I mean I can if I get a few drinks in me. Other than I usually don't show off my dance moves."

"Completely understandable." Rachel replied as they pulled up to her house.

Charlie shut his truck off and looked over to Rachel, "I had a real good time tonight. I'm glad you came to Britt's. I been kinda wonderin if maybe-"

Charlie's sentence was interrupted by his cell phone ringing loudly on the console between them, a picture of a beautiful blonde making a funny face showed up on the screen as **Savannah** flashed in bold letters across the top. Charlie looked at his phone debating on answering or not.

"Dang it," Charlie whispered. "Hold on just a second, Rachel. If I don't answer she'll probably just call right back." Charlie told before picking up the phone.

Rachel stared at the spot of the console where the beautiful blonde's picture had been.

"I should've known he had a girlfriend." Rachel whispered to herself before turning towards the window, feeling rather foolish.

"I know, Savannah. I know. I miss you too. Let me call you back in a minute, okay? I will, I promise. Bye." Charlie told the girl through the phone.

"Sorry about that. She can be rather relentless sometimes." Charlie explained.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sure she just misses you. Well I'm going to go before Daddy comes out to check on me. I had fun tonight. See you when school starts Charlie." Rachel told him before jumping out of the truck and slamming the door.

Charlie watched his favorite little brunette as she hurried up to her house and disappeared inside, leaving him in complete confusion.

"Well heck!" Charlie said to himself as he cranked his truck, "I thought things were goin well. Women…" he huffed as he headed back to Brittany's.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, here's chapter 5. I'm not sure how it will be received so let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!

All mistakes are my own.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 5 – Chaos

"Good morning, gentlemen." Coach Beiste greeted as she walked out onto the field.

"Good morning." Greeted all the guys that had came to the first day of football tryouts.

"Today and tomorrow as you all know will be tryouts. There may be a cut today, but it's doubtful. Not unless you're sucking it up that bad. If you think that may be you then go on home now to save yourself some trouble." Coach Beiste explained as she examined her clip board.

"No one?" She asked looking up at the group, "Good deal. We're going to do a little conditioning first to weed out the lazy folks. I hope no one ate a big breakfast. Everybody on the line. Down and back!" Coach Beiste said before she blasted her whistle.

"Hustle up!" Beiste yelled as the boys crossed the fifty yard line running back toward her.

"Good job guys. Walker, get your hands off your knees and stand up straight." Beiste yelled at the boy who was slumping over. "Slow deep breaths guys. On the line. Again, down and back."

After three more sets of running the length of the field Charlie and the rest of the guys trying out were pretty winded.

"Nice work fellas. Grab some water and get back over here in a straight line facing me. You have two minutes, hurry it up!"

After all the Titian hopefuls returned to the line like the Coach had instructed, she took the time to look them over.

"I see a few new faces this year so I need to know who you are and what position you're trying out for. Name?" Coach Beiste asked a slim dark skinned boy.

"Douglas. James Douglas. Wide receiver." James informed.

"Douglas, good running out there son. Go stand over there, please." Coach Beiste pointed off to the right.

"Puckerman, it's good to see you're not in juvie. Over there with Douglas. If you were part of my starting offense last year please step forward and go with Puckerman. My defensive players go group over to the left. I'll be with you in a minute." Beiste pointed.

"Hudson, how's the arm son." Beiste asked.

"Good, Coach." Finn informed her.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Beiste asked the fit blonde boy in front of her.

"Quinton Fabray, ma'am. I'm trying out for Quarterback." Charlie told her.

Coach Beiste arched her brow, "Quarterback, huh? Excellent. Go stand by Hudson."

"Another new face, what's your name son?" Beiste asked noting her clip board.

"Will Gatling. Halfback." William told her.

Coach Beiste smiled, "Outstanding, go over with my offense please sir."

"Alright offense, give me my group from last year. Same with you defense, go light the first time please. It's too early for injuries. Hudson, on the ball. Let me see if these boys still remember how to catch."

Finn called a basic shotgun play and managed to get the ball to Mike who was tackled immediately.

"Hudson! You gotta see the field. Harris was wide open. Tighten up on them some defense. Run it again." Beiste yelled.

Finn called a similar play and dropped back a few steps before he was pushed down from the side by a linebacker who had slipped through the offensive line. He ran one last pass play and threw the ball down field to Puck who barely managed to catch it before being forced out of bounds just before the endzone.

"Yes! Good catch, Puck." Finn called as he pumped his fist.

"I want the new players to step in at their desired positions. If you know someone else is trying out for your spot step aside please."

Charlie and the other new players stepped into their position and awaited instruction.

"Fabray, I want to see what kind of arm you have. Doesn't have to be anything fancy, just get them the ball." Beiste instructed before blowing her whistle.

As soon as the ball hit Charlie's hands he dropped back 5 steps and scanned the field looking for his best pass option. He waited in the pocket a second to long and was pulled by his jersey. He spun out of the tackle before he looked down field and saw Douglas with his hand up calling for the ball. Charlie threw the ball hard before he was finally brought to the ground. He heard cheers coming from the sideline as he got up. Douglas was jogging out of the endzone back toward them with the ball in his hands.

Douglas jogged over to Charlie, "Nice throw Fabray."

"Thanks, nice hands Douglas." Charlie replied with a high five.

"Good play boys. Let's run it again." Beiste told them.

"Hey Will," Charlie called to the halfback, "This one is coming to you."

When Charlie caught the ball he looked out at the field to fake the defense before he turned in and tucked the ball into Will's hands before the halfback blasted through the defense, running twenty yards before he was dragged down. Their Coach was on the side lines looking very pleased with the new recruits.

Charlie called for another pass play and dropped back looking for an open man. The defense was playing tight after just getting burned twice in a row leaving no one open. Charlie threw caution to the wind as he scrambled around his tightend and sprinted full speed up the field. He ran fifteen yards before being contested, and he broke for the side lines to get out of bounds.

"Good running son. Way to use your head!" Beiste shouted. "Looking good out there guys. All of you! Grab a quick drink and come on back."

The tryout continued for another two hours before Beiste let them go home for the day. Charlie turned to run over to the sideline rest of the team but was called back by Coach Beiste.

"Do you play like that all the time or is this just a good day for you?" Beiste asked.

"This is how I usually play, but everyone has a bad day. Plus I had a lot of help out there. James, Puck and Mike were on it today." Charlie told her.

Beiste nodded, "They were, but you had a lot of darn good throws. I want you to do that for me every game, can you do that?"

"I can try my best to do that. Does that mean I'm on the team?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Son, I think I'm just going to start calling you Chaos. The team looked better out there today than it did all of last year." Beiste informed him.

"Chaos?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"The leader, of sorts, of the Titans? Greek mythology? Ring any bells?" Beiste explained.

"I know who Chaos is." Charlie laughed.

"Well as my new Quarterback I think it may be fitting here before too long." Beiste said, slapping him on the back.

"Come back out tomorrow and we'll work with the receivers one on one and see what you got, okay? I'm already getting excited for this season, son, you should be too. Stay hydrated. I'm out of here. I got a Hee Haw marathon to catch. See ya tomorrow."

Charlie walked over to the bleachers and grabbed his personal gallon water jug and took a huge gulp.

"What was Beiste talking to you about, Fabray?" Finn asked, looking irritated.

"Football, obviously." Charlie replied, taking another drink, trying his best to ignore Finn.

"What about it?" Finn asked, fuming.

"It's not really any of your concern Finn. If you wanna know ask her yourself." Charlie told him as he turned around taking another drink.

In his aggravation Finn tried to snatch Charlie's water jug away from his face but accidently ended up knocking it hard into Charlie's lip, busting it. Charlie spit the blood and water that had collected in his mouth out onto the ground before squaring off with Finn.

"What the heck is your problem, Hudson?" Charlie asked stepping toward Finn.

"That was an accident. I was just trying to get your attention." Finn defended himself.

"You could've said my name, I would've responded." Charlie yelled as he spit again. "Look a here, we're gonna be on the same team now so it's best for everyone if we get along. I know you feel threatened by me for some reason, but you need to get over it because I'm not going anywhere."

"Did Coach tell you that you got my spot?" Finn asked, fuming again.

"I'm not a liar so I'll be honest with you. Not in those words but if I keep playing well then yeah, she did say there was a chance of it. Maybe not now, but before our first game I will be taking the snaps. Like I said Finn, we're going to be a team." Charlie told him touching his swollen lip with his fingers.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Fabray." Finn said, pushing Charlie hard.

"Touch me again Finn and I'm gonna lay you out right here boy." Charlie told him, almost daring him.

Finn had never been the brightest crayon in the box so it was understandable that he didn't seem to know any better than to **not** wave a red flag in front of an angry bull. Finn took a step toward Charlie and reached out pushing him firmly on both of his shoulders in mockery. Charlie had had enough. He dropped his water jug and dove at Finn knocking him to the ground. He swung his right fist and connected solidly with Finn's arm covered face. Finn tried to kick Charlie off but he was relentless and kept swinging at Finn's head. Finn managed to sneak a punch to Charlie's already busted lip before covering his face again with his arms. Charlie finally landed a solid punch to Finn's cheek before the others guys rushed over and pulled them apart. Finn managed to kick Charlie hard in the ribs as the other guys pulled him away from Finn.

"What in the hell is going on?"Puck yelled, holding Finn back. "You guys are so lucky Coach Beiste already left you or would both be outa here."

"I'm good." Charlie told Mike so he would release him.

"Sorry guys, but he just kept on. I'm outa here. See yall tomorrow." Charlie told them before grabbing his bag.

"I'm telling Coach Beiste you sucker punched me, Fabray!" Finn called to Charlie's retreating form.

Charlie froze before turning around and walking back over toward Finn. Mike and Walker stepped up to impede him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked Finn, "Well you just be sure you tell her the whole story. Don't leave any of it out."

Charlie nodded to his teammates, "Later yall."

After Charlie left the football field he drove straight to Santana desperate for someone to talk to. When he got to Santana's he jumped out of his truck and walked up to the door before ringing the doorbell. The door was answered by a lanky young boy who looked to be around thirteen. He had dark hair and eyes that matched Santana's.

"Hi, is Santana here?" Charlie asked the smaller boy.

The little boy just stood there with the door open before shouting back in the house, "San! Your boyfriend is here!"

Since the boy left the door wide open before he bolted back into the house Charlie assumed it was okay to go inside. He waited around in the living room for a few minutes before he decided that Santana wasn't coming downstairs. He started up the stairs and came to a stop at Santana's door before he knocked twice.

"Not now Marco." Santana said through the door.

Charlie ignored the dismissal before going ahead and opening the bedroom door before walking in.

"Ahhh!" Santana and Charlie squealed in unison. Santana yanked up a blanket to cover herself.

Charlie stood inside the room covering his eyes with his hand while feeling for the door with the other.

"I am so sorry Santana, Brittany." Charlie said, still feeling for the doorway.

"It's okay. I thought you were my brother. We're wearing underwear so you can uncover your eyes." Santana told him. "Shut the door though, I don't want Marco to be able to see in here. He's a little perv already."

Charlie just shook his head with his eyes still covered.

"Shut the damn door Hillbilly or get out. What happened to your face?" Santana asked, getting up from the bed.

She picked up her shorts and slid them on before walking over to Charlie pulling his hand away from his eyes so she could inspect his entire face. Charlie glanced down at her bra clad chest before closing his eyes.

"Someone punch you?" Santana asked.

"Things got outa hand with Finn at football tryouts today. I tried to keep my cool but he kept pushing me." Charlie told her.

"Open your eyes. You look like Stevie Wonder talking with your eyes closed." Santana informed him. "So tell me what happened with Finn. Start from the beginning. Take a seat." Santana said, pointing to her desk chair.

After Santana and Brittany were wearing a Charlie approved amount of clothing he filled the two girls in on the whole Finn issue. Everything from the words they shared at movie night to all that was said at football.

"So he's whiney because you're better than him at football? Sounds like Finnept to me. And he's jealous that the hobb-Berry wants you." Santana observed.

"Have you talked to Rachel, Charlie?" Brittany asked.

Charlie shook his head, "Not since movie night when she evacuated my truck like it was on fire."

"Clearly I have to babysit you, Q. Every time you're outa my sight chaos ensues." Santana joked.

Charlie exhaled deeply, "I'm not worried about Finn, I just wanted to vent. I'd really like to see Rachel again before school starts but now I have football every day."

"Charlie, can I you a question?" Brittany asked him sweetly.

Charlie nodded, "Sure Britt."

"Have you ever had sexy times?" Brittany asked as she played with Santana's hand.

Charlie blinked, staring at Brittany with a shocked expression. He hoped to any higher power that was listening that she wasn't asking what it sounded like she was asking. He looked to Santana for confirmation.

"Uhhh..." Charlie let out in a strangled voice.

"She's asking if you're a virgin, Q. Ya know, fucked a girl. With a vagina. With your c-"

"I know what she means Santana!" Charlie whispered harshly. "And no, Britt, I haven't."

"Well that explains **_alot_**. No wonder you're so damn awkward around Berry. You want in those granny panties so bad it's making you crazy." Santana commented as if it were obvious.

"I do not." Charlie told her. "There is more to liking someone than just wanting to get them naked, Santana. Rachel is very beautiful and yes I am attracted to her but it's a lot more than that."

"Not to sound like an asshole, but why haven't you been with anyone? You're an attractive guy, surely you've had offers." Santana stated

"Yeah so? Doesn't mean I wanna do _that_ with them though." Charlie told them.

"_That_? So you have done other things?" Santana clarified.

Charlie nodded.

"What all have you done Charlie? I love talking about sexy times. Me and San had sexy times right before you got here." Brittany announced, bouncing lightly.

Charlie's entire face tinted pink at Brittany's confession, he was clearly not use to talking about anything involving sex so openly.

"I've done some stuff. I just don't talk about sexual stuff with anyone. It's private and I think it should be kept that way." Charlie explained.

"I can tell you're embarrassed Charlie so you don't have to tell us, but friends talk about this stuff, right San? If you can't talk about it with us then who will you talk about it with?" Brittany asked.

"Friends usually do B, but he's a prude so he doesn't want to say." Santana told her, patting her leg.

"I'm not a prude." Charlie said in his on defense.

"Then tell us. We won't judge or tell anyone. Plus, who do you think you're going to come to when you need pointers in that area, huh?" Santana asked, pointing to herself then at Brittany. "We know what girls like. We'll be able to give you way better advice than Puckerman I promise you."

Brittany nodded, "Santana _is_ way better at sexy times than Puck."

Charlie could not believe what he was hearing. He had never met anyone like Santana and Brittany.

"So, Hillbilly, feel like sharing?" Santana asked.

"Girls have done...ya know...stuff." Charlie told them, his voice barely audible.

"So some chick jerked you off?" Santana asked, "Or gave you head?"

Charlie just nodded his head.

"Which one?" Santana asked.

"Both." Charlie mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"Have you ever had a serious girlfriend, Charlie?" Brittany asked.

"Back home I dated one girl off and on for a few years. I just never really had the time to dedicate to a girlfriend with school and sports." Charlie told them.

"Dude, I'm not buying that. Me and B both keep up with our classes, the Cheerios, and Glee Club. We still find time for each other. Wanna give me another excuse?" Santana asked.

Charlie exhaled deeply, "It's really tough for me to keep up with school. Every class I take is advanced. My GPA is a 3.97 and that still might not be good enough. My dad wants me to go to Stanford like he did, like all the men in his family did, and he says he's not paying for my school unless I do just that. I'm not moving across the country so it looks like I'm paying for college myself. The more money I can get from athletic and academic scholarships then better off I am."

"Wow, dude. Suddenly I don't even wanna crack sex jokes on you anymore. Where do you wanna go to college?" Santana asked.

"I've already discussed a future at Tennessee with the football coach, but college is to long of a way off to dedicate myself to anything. I could get injured or anything. But in a perfect world I'd move back home to go to school. I have cousins that are going there. I think it'd be fun." Charlie told them.

"So what makes you think you can manage a girlfriend now, the prime college prep years, on top of everything else? Much less manage a girl like Berry, she's high maintenance my friend." Santana warned.

"I don't know that I can, but I want to _try_. I just have a gut feeling that Rachel could be something in my life that I've never had. That one person who supports you and is there for you for everything. Like a best friend and lover thing. It's hard to explain but I've never felt like someone could be that for me until I met Rachel. It's crazy, I know, but I feel…drawn to her. And we've barely spent any time together. It's insane and hard to explain." Charlie explained awkwardly.

"I know exactly what you mean." Santana answered honestly while looking over a Brittany. "But why you feel that for the hob-Berry, I'll never know." Santana added.

"Yeah well, hopefully I'll be able to give you dozens of reasons why eventually. I just gotta quit goofing up every time I get around her." Charlie grumbled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Charlie. You're a super sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. If things don't work out with Rachel you'll still have me and San, right San?" Brittany assured him.

"Uhhh, yeah B." Santana agreed.

"Thanks Britt. Well I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for listening y'all. I really appreciate it." Charlie told them before heading home.

Football went great for Charlie next two weeks. Coach Bieste was more than impressed with his football capabilities on the field. Charlie had only received minimal lip from Finn, much to his surprise and gusto. Summer was drawing to a close and Savannah and Charlie's Aunt were due in Lima the following day. Savannah told him regretfully that they were only going to be able to stay for three days before flying back to Tennessee.

The following day Charlie had driven to Cleveland to pick his family up at the air port. He was standing by the baggage carousel when he heard a loud shriek before he was being hugged within an inch of his life. He managed to pry Savannah's arm away from his neck before he actually had to gasp for breath. Savannah held him at arm's length for a moment, examining him before she hugged him again.

"You're skinnier." Savannah told him.

"Thanks, your hair cut makes your head look big." Charlie told her, hugging her tight.

As much as Charlie valued Santana and Brittany's friendship he couldn't help but feel relieved to have his best friend around him again. Savannah stepped back to allow Charlie to hug his Aunt.

"Quinton, you look so handsome! How are you son? How's your mom?" Charlie's Aunt Jen asked.

"And you're as lovely as ever Aunt Jen. Mom is good. You should know since I'm pretty sure you two gossip daily." Charlie told her, giving her a hug.

"Not every day Quinnie. But you know you're mom, she always wants to dish the dirt about everyone." Aunt Jen said.

"I think I know another certain other someone like that too." Charlie replied with a wink.

Charlie grabbed both of the ladies bags before ushering them to his truck. Savannah insisted they stop for coffee as soon as she climbed up in the back seat but her request was denied. Charlie managed to convince her to wait until they got back to Lima by reminding her of a certain incident involving a friend's car, a goat, and a Route44 sweet tea. Savannah was never allowed near the friend's car with a beverage again.

They stopped at the local Starbucks to satisfy Savannah caffeine fix when they got to Lima. Of course there was a line so they waited. They chatted, catching up on the happenings over the past month.

"I knew you would make Quarterback, Q. I told ya. All the boys back home miss you and wanted me to tell you hey for them." Savannah told him, tugging on his arm with a smile.

"Logan told me they put Bobby Mac in your spot, can you believe that? That boy can't even figure out which boot goes on which foot without a little direction. It's hopeless, Quinn, I'll tell ya." Savannah added.

"Bobby isn't that bad. He played some last year and scored a few times. It might work out alright." Charlie told her hopefully.

Charlie smiled at his cousin before turning to see a familiar face sitting with two men at a table in the back. Charlie bumped Savannah in the side before nodding his head toward the back.

"Come on. I want you to meet somebody." Charlie told her.

Charlie made a path through the other customers toward Rachel's table. Rachel smiled her sweet smile when she saw Charlie approaching her table. Her face fell instantly when she noticed the gorgeous blonde following behind him.

"Hey Rachel," Charlie greeted, "Hello sirs. I'm Charlie Fabray." Charlie greeted the two men with a hand shake.

"Hello." The shorter white man replied, "I'm Hiram Berry."

"Is this a friend of yours Rachel?" The dark skinned man asked, "Hi, Leroy Berry." He told Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." Rachel greeted, "Yes Daddy, Charlie just moved here about a month ago with his family."

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Leroy asked him, sipping his drink.

"Oh, this is Savannah." Charlie explained, "She's visiting from back home in Tennessee."

"You look really pretty today Rachel." Charlie told her.

Rachel coughed into her coffee, shocked that Charlie would say such a thing in front of his _girlfriend_.

"Thank you Charlie, but I think that comment was completely inappropriate to say in front of present company." Rachel told him, cutting her eyes to Savannah.

Charlie looked and Savannah who looked a little mad at the unappreciative comment the little brunette had just made to her cousin.

"She doesn't care." Charlie told her, feeling confused.

"Well I do. It's disrespectful to blatantly compliment another women in front of her. I mistakenly mistook you for a gentleman."

Hiram and Leroy shared a look before looking to their daughter who was clearly getting upset at the blondes that stood in front of them. Charlie removed his hat and scratched his head lightly before putting it back on.

"He _is_ a gentleman. I think you're the one that's being rude." Savannah said smartly to Rachel. "I mistakenly mistook you for not being a bitch."

"Savannah, stop it!" Charlie demanded.

"Now you listen here young lady, you will not speak to my daughter that way." Leroy whispered loudly, trying not to make a scene.

"Sir, I deeply apologize. Rachel, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. I promise you that that was not my intention when I spoke." Charlie tried to assure her. "Mr. Berries, I apologize for interrupting your family outing. I just wanted to say hey to Rachel and introduce myself."

Rachel sat in her chair fuming, her arms crossed tightly over her chest while looking toward the wall. Charlie looked down at the little diva, desperate to make this right before leaving. Charlie crouched down next to her chair and lightly patted her arm to try to gain her attention. Charlie looked to the Berrymen and then to Savannah, all who were watching him intently, before focusing back on Rachel.

Charlie patted her again, "Rachel. I'm really sorry we upset you. I just wanted to come over and say hi since things kinda left off weird after the movie night. I just- I'm sorry for what Savannah said." Charlie told her before turning around toward Savannah.

Charlie snapped his fingers at his cousin, "Apologize." Charlie commanded.

Savannah looked at him for a moment seeing the desperation in his eyes, "I'm sorry Rachel, for calling you a bitch for being rude and ungreatful."

It was possibly the most insincere apology that Charlie had ever heard but he let it slide. He turned on the balls of his feet back around to Rachel, looking up at her in her seat, silently pleading with her to not make him leave her upset, again.

"My cousin can be a bit obnoxious sometimes, I'm sorry." Charlie added.

At that Rachel whipped her head around to look down at the crouched blonde. Searching those beautiful hazel eyes for an explanation of what he just said.

"Cousin?" Rachel whispered.

The Berrymen sat across the table watching their daughter with matching smiles. Savannah stood behind Charlie, pouting, clearly not impressed by the little diva that her cousin practically pleading with.

"Yeah, she's my cousin from Tennessee. Can't you tell?" Charlie told her, confused again.

"Don't say it like that, Q, I'm way better looking than you are." Savannah told him, kicking him in his butt.

"Who'd you think she was?" Charlie asked her.

"I didn't know." Rachel said, clearly not going to reveal her foolish assumptions.

"Okay." Charlie replied, "Are we okay now?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yes. Savannah I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Savannah replied. "Quinn, can we please get my caffeine now and momma's been in the car for like twenty minutes." Savannah reminded him.

"Aw heck, I forgot about Aunt Jen. Yeah, let's go." Charlie told her.

"Mr. Berries, it was very nice to meet you both. I'm sorry again for intruding." Charlie explained, shaking each of their hands again.

"It's quite alright Charlie. We always enjoy meeting friends of Rachel's." Hiram commented.

Charlie turned to Rachel and took off his hat. "It was good to see you Rachel. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer. I'll see you when school starts soon." Charlie told her as he reached for her hand, caressing the backs of her fingers lightly with his thumb before and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Have a good evening ma'am." Charlie told her before replacing his hat and going to stand by Savannah in line.

When Charlie as made it to the front of the store Hiram Berry turning to his daughter, "Honey, if you don't date him, I will."

"Me too!" Leroy chimed in.

"Dad! Daddy! You two are terrible." Rachel shrieked, as they too headed toward the exit.

"Bye Charlie and Cousin." Hiram called as Leroy waved at them with his fingers all while Rachel tried to hurry them out.

Charlie tipped his hat to the Berries as they made their way out of the coffee house.

"Are things always that chaotic around here?" Savannah asked him.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Shorty. I've got a couple of Cheerios I'm dying for you to meet." Charlie told smirking.

"Cheerios?" Savannah questioned.

"You'll see..." Charlie told her with a laugh.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Welcome to McKinley

"Quinnie!" Judy Fabray called, "Breakfast is ready honey."

Charlie groaned into his pillow before he rolled over on the couch and fell off into the floor landing with a thump. He berated himself for forgetting that he had volunteered to sleep on the couch so his cousin could have his bed. He was not making that mistake again because this couch was definitely made for sitting, not sleeping.

"Why in the heck are you on the floor, Q?" Savannah asked from her spot behind the couch.

"Ugggh, I forgot I was sleeping on the couch and rolled over a little too far." Charlie explained, getting up. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight. I can't sleep on that thing."

"Ya don't say?" Savannah stated, taking in his groggy appearance. "Why not, that couch is great!" Savannah told him as she munched on her toast.

"Sure, but its leather and I kept sticking to it last night. You like it, you can sleep there." Charlie told her as he headed into the kitchen scratching his severe bed head.

"Morning, honey." Judy greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ma. Morning Aunt Jen." Charlie greeted with a kiss on cheek for each woman. "Morning, squirt!" Charlie greeted Ashley with a ruffle of her hair.

"Morning Bubba." Ashley greeted around her scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Quinton, sleep well?" Jen asked him in greeted.

"No ma'am, but that's okay because _someone_ is going to be sharing a bed later." He quipped, sending Savannah a dirty look.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me, not my fault you slept like crap." Savannah called, holding up her hand in innocence.

Charlie ignored her as he busied himself with fixing his plate of food.

"What are you kids going to do today, Quinn?" Jen asked her nephew as she ate her breakfast.

Charlie finished chewing his food before answering, "I wanted to introduce Savannah to a few friends of mine. Mom, do you care if a couple people come over to swim?"

"Not at all, baby. We're going to be here all day though. Except your father, of course, he'll be at the office." Judy informed him.

"Okay. You bring your suit Savannah?" Charlie asked his cousin.

"Yup." Savannah replied, "I was hoping to get a swim in while we're here. Pool looks nice Aunt Judy." Savannah told them.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm gonna go grab my phone real quick." Charlie informed them before leaving the room.

**To Santana**: Wanna come swim today at the house?

**Santana:** B too?

**To Santana:** Of course.

**Santana:** Sure, be there in a little bit.

**Santana:** B wants to know if you have any pool toys.

**To Santana:** A few.

**Santana: **Okay. We will be there in an hour or so.

**To Santana:** See y'all shortly.

Charlie changed into his swim trucks before heading back downstairs.

"Santana and Brittany are coming over to swim." Charlie told Judy when he arrived back in the kitchen.

"Are those the Fruit Loops?" Savannah asked from her chair at table.

Charlie laughed, "Cheerios, but I think Fruit Loops may be more accurate of a description."

"Quinnie! Don't say that, Santana and Brittany are lovely girls." Judy informed everyone.

"Yes ma'am." Charlie conceded.

"Riiiight, well I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." Savannah announced before heading upstairs.

Charlie went into the living room and flicked on the T.V. and his Xbox before settling down in front of the couch to play. A few minutes later Savannah returned in her swim wear. She had on a hot pink and yellow two piece that looked perfect against her tanned skin and a pair of shorts that ended just below her rear end. She sat down clumsily next to Charlie on floor before reaching for the other controller.

"You can use this one, hold on. We'll just take turns so we don't have to use the split screen." Charlie told her.

They took turns playing Call of Duty and shouting directions at the other loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"He's right there! To your right! Shoot! Stab him!" Savannah shrieked at Charlie.

"I see him! I see him! Ah, got cha!" Charlie yelled at the T.V.

"Will you two please keep it down!" Jen yelled from the kitchen

"Sorry, Ma!" Savannah yelled.

A few minutes later the door bell rang. "Will you get that?" Charlie asked Savannah, not talking his eyes off the T.V.

When the door opened Santana's eyes widened automatically. She took in the sight of the girl in front of her before looking at her surroundings. She took a step back and looked out at the driveway at Charlie's truck, _she was at the right house_. She looked back at the leggy blonde in front of her and gulped.

"I-Is uh Q here?" She stuttered out.

"You must be the Fruit Loops, come in! I'm Savannah." She greeted with a smile.

Santana just nodded dumbly before following Savannah.

"Hi, I'm Brittany!" Brittany greeted, "You look like Charlie, only hotter."

"Hear that Charlie Horse? I'm hot and you're not!" Savannah called to her cousin who was still immersed in his game.

Santana shook her head to rid herself of the leg induced haze she was in. She sat on the couch grabbing Brittany hand to pull her down next to her. Brittany looked at Santana knowingly before patting her leg and leaning over kiss her cheek. Santana's face flushed before she reached down and interlocked her pinky with Brittany. Charlie tossed the controller to Savannah before turning to his friends.

"Hey guys." Charlie greeted, "Y'all are awfully quiet. What's wrong?"

"San's embarrassed because she was check- ump." Brittany started before Santana covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nothing, Hillbilly. Are we gonna swim or what?" Santana asked dismissively, grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her toward the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray." Santana greeted.

"Hi, Santana, Brittany, how are you ladies this morning?" Judy asked them. "This is my much much older sister Jen. Jen this is Santana and Brittany. Brittany's father is Russell's new partner at the firm."

"Judy, I'd hardly call a year much of a difference. Hello girls, pleasure to meet you." Jen greeted.

"Mrs. Fabray do you have any toys?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Jen's eyes grew to the size of saucers before turning to wait for her sister's reply.

"Ex-excuse me dear?" Judy stuttered, her face turning scarlet.

"For the pool, Ms. Fabray, she meant for the pool." Santana explained.

"Oh! Yes dear, they're in the pool house." Judy replied, pointing outside.

Moments later Charlie appeared in the doorway with Savannah in tow, "Come on y'all let's go. I'll go grab some towels."

Jen scooted over next to Judy before asking, "So, was I the only one who thought she was talking about your vibrator or…" Judy nodded.

The four teenagers all were out to the pool before Charlie jogged barefoot across the hot concrete to grab them some towels. When he got back he saw Santana watching Savannah drop her shorts before applying sunscreen to her legs. Charlie balled up and towel and threw it at Santana, hitting her perfectly in the head. After she pulled the towel on her face she shot him a dirty look and he just raised his eye brow and cut his eyes to Savannah, daring Santana to say something.

"Hey B," Santana called, "Wanna go see what water toys we can find in the pool house?"

"Yeah, come on San." Brittany said clapping happily.

"Your friends are weird, Q." Savannah observed.

"They aren't, they just take some getting use to." Charlie replied.

"Whatever you say Quinn, I mean the girl from yesterday and now these two… you've found quite the group up here." She told him.

"You've just gotta get to know them Savannah. Santana and Britt have been really cool to me since I've moved here and Rachel, well I'm still working on that one." Charlie told her as he threw a float back in the pool.

"You met Rachel?" Brittany asked as she and Santana approached them carrying four water noodles and a huge float with a duck on it.

"Yep, we saw her yesterday at Starbucks. She was a mouthy little thing. She doesn't know me, I _will_ smack her." Savannah assured them.

Santana nodded, "She is very mouthy. I have the same urge most of the time, but Q has a weird hobbit fetish so she's off limits for me now I guess."

Savannah laughed, "I know! You guys should've seen him yesterday. He was falling all over himself trying to soothe her pouty ass. Quinton, I didn't want to say anything yesterday, but I'm pretty sure she thought we were together."

Charlie shook his head, "Santana I asked you to stop with the name callin and Savannah don't say that, she did not."

"Well I think she did, she was all smiles until she saw me. Just my opinion." Savannah said before walking over to the pool ledge, dipping her toes in testing the water temperature.

"That would sound like something Berry would think, Q. Just saying.." Santana told him.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter now, so can we not talk about it?" Charlie asked.

"Awww! You must be really sweet on this girl, Quinn. About time you were interested in something else besides school, ball, or your car." Savannah teased.

"Shut up." Charlie said before pushing her in the pool before diving in.

Savannah came up laughing, "Are you girls gonna get wet or what?"

Santana nodded before throwing the noodles and the duck float in the pool and grabbing Brittany's hand before they jumped in splashing the other two.

"So, you two are friends with this Rachel girl?" Savannah asked as she grabbed a float, struggling to get up on it. She flailed and struggled, tossing one leg over it able to mount it.

"Classy." Charlie told her with a raised brow.

Brittany nodded. "No, we aren't." Santana assured her, "We go to school together and we're all in Glee Club together but we _aren't_ friends. It takes all of my strength most days to not put tape over her mouth."

"Be nice, San." Brittany said, slapping her arm lightly, "Rachel is really nice, except in Glee. She tries to boss us all around in there."

"Exactly, and if she tries to cut me out of a solo that I know I can rock better than her this year, I will cut her." Santana told them sassily causing Savannah to laugh hysterically.

"Nobody is cutting anybody Santana." Charlie told her, clearly not amused.

"Charlie, my duckie float needs air." Brittany pouted.

"I have an air compressor in the garage if you want me to put some air in it for you." Charlie told her.

"Yay, let's do that." Brittany exclaimed before getting out of the pool and slipping on her flip flops.

Charlie followed Brittany around to the garage making sure she didn't bump into anything with the giant float. Savannah waited until he saw them vanish around the corner of the house before speaking.

"Charlie told me what a good friend that you and Brittany have been to him since he moved here. I just wanted to thank you." Savannah said as she turned over onto her back. "He's never been away from all of his family before, so it's great that he's gotten so close with y'all."

"Eh, don't mention it. He's a good guy, minus this ridiculous hang-up he has on Berry. He's been a good friend to me and B too." Santana replied.

"All jokes aside, do you think this Rachel person is a good girl. Charlie has never really had a steady girlfriend so this girl worries me a bit. I am not afraid to come up here and deal with her if she breaks his heart." Savannah said seriously.

"You don't have to worry, I've got my eye on Berry already. We're helping Q along. He's hopeless with girls from what I can tell, but B and I have his back." Santana assured her. "I still can't believe he's never had a serious girlfriend."

"He's had girlfriends, but he never lets them stick around too long. He dated this one gal off and on for a few years and then he caught her with her panties down in the back of Billy Mason's Station Wagon. He hasn't really dated since then. I put visine in that skank's water the next day at school." Savannah said, smiling fondly at the memory.

Santana laughed, reaching over to give Savannah a high five.

"I don't think you have to worry about that with Berry. As annoying as she is I don't think we'll need to worry about her." Santana informed her.

"Good. He deserves a good girl. He deals with a lot here. Uncle Russell rides him pretty hard about his grades and sports. He has certain expectations for Quinton, it drives me and momma crazy, but that's the Fabray way; perfection is demanded. Charlie and Uncle Russ have a good relationship other than that." Savannah explained to the Latina.

Santana nodded, "He mentioned that a little bit to Britt and me."

Savannah looked surprised, yet pleased. "Really? That makes me happy to hear. He must really trust you guys. He rarely ever opens up about anything personal."

Santana scoffed, "I know. We tried to get him to talk about sex and he looked like he was going to faint."

Savannah chucked and nodded as she made ripples in the water, "Oh heavens, poor Quinnie. He's so shy about stuff like that. I was at their house one night and Aunt Judy had bought him a box of condoms to make sure he was being _safe_…I thought he was going to have a stroke right there at the table. I just grabbed them and took them home with me. I told Aunt Judy I needed them way more than he did."

"I'll make sure he's prepared. We don't need any pregnant teenagers running around here." Santana laughed.

"Who's pregnant?" Brittany asked as she approached the pool lugging the duck float with Charlie in tow.

"Nobody, we were just saying how Q needs to wrap it up when he and Rachel start getting it on." Santana said, paddling towards Brittany.

"Ugggh, can we please not talk about that Santana?" Charlie begged.

"Why are you getting so uptight Quinnie, you obviously like this girl so it seems like a real possibility." Savannah stated.

"Do you just not want to have sexy times with a girl Charlie? It's okay if you don't, Kurt is like that too." Brittany told them as the clung to her duck float.

"What? No! Not that there is anything wrong with that, ya know, but no I'm not- I don't want to not have sex with girls." Charlie stammered.

"He's not gay guys, trust me. When Becky Fisher old me she went down on you on my back porch, Quinn, I literally almost choked to death on my beer. I was oddly proud of you. She is such a goody good! You should have sex with a girl soon, Quinton. It's totally awesome." Savannah told him.

"You've had sex with a girl?" Charlie asked, _this was brand new information_. "Who!" He asked in shock.

"Oooohhh so now you want to talk about sex? Yeah, I don't think so buddy." Savannah told him with a smile. "You totally know her though."

Charlie's eyes grew wide, "I don't believe you."

Savannah shrugged her shoulders, "Don't believe me all you want. Fine by me."

"Me and San like sexy times with girls too." Brittany informed, "If we weren't in an anonymous relationship then I would ask if you wanted to have sexy times with us."

"Monogamous B." Santana corrected.

Savannah laughed, "Thanks for the offer Brittany, but I have a boyfriend and I really _love_ his penis so I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon."

"We have a strap-on that's just like the real thing-" Brittany confessed.

"Hold up! Ladies, too much information. I'm goin inside before I hear even more of an over share. Come in when y'all get done talking about that." Charlie told them as he lifted himself out of the pool.

"Party pooper!" Savannah called after him.

Santana, and Brittany spent the rest of the day hanging out at Charlie's house with his family and even managed to find the time to hang out once more before Savannah left. When Charlie took Savannah and his Aunt Jen back to the airport only a few tears were shed on Savannahs part, much to Charlie's relief. A few weeks later school was starting back at McKinley and Charlie was anxious to get started. Well, mostly he was just anxious to see Rachel.

"No." Charlie said not looking away from the TV.

"Why not? We just want to make you look nice for your first day at McKinley. Gotta dress to impress dude. Don't you want to look hot for Rachel?" Santana asked.

"I'm not dressing up for school, San. There's no reason for it. If she likes me then I'm sure Rachel won't care what I'm wearing." Charlie explained.

"Yeah, not until she sees how great your ass looks in those pants. Seriously man, the Hobs won't know what hit her." Santana said convincingly.

"I don't know Santana. It just seems stupid to dress up for school." Charlie told her, mashing buttons randomly on his Xbox controller.

"It's not. Just take my advice, trust me." Santana suggested.

"Fine, gosh you're persistently annoying." Charlie told her

"Sucker! I knew you'd cave." Santana told him with a smile.

"Shut up. Are you going to play with me or not." Charlie asked, pointing towards his Xbox.

"Yeah, toss me the controller." Santana commanded.

On the morning of the first day of school Charlie was searching his room for his black dress shoes.

"Dang it Santana. Why do you move my stuff?" Charlie asked his empty room.

His phone vibrated from its place on the sink alerting him of a new text.

**Santana:** I'm coming over to approve your…well you. Be there in two minutes. Let me in.

Before Charlie even made it down stairs his phone vibrate in his hand.

**Santana:** Open the damn door Hillbilly. I don't have all day!

"You didn't even give me time to make it downstairs. And where have you put my shoes? I can't find them." Charlie complained.

"Under your bed and hurry up. I gotta pick up B." Santana told him as she walked to the stairs.

"If you'd stop taking liberties with my stuff we'd already be outa here. Hint. Hint." Charlie told her as he pulled his shoes from their hiding stop.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go." Santana hold him as she snapped a quick picture of him with her cell phone as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder.

**To Savannah:** Pretty fly for a white guy

**Savannah: **Nice work, lady. He looks precious.

By the time he made it to McKinley he still had twenty minutes before the bell rang for first period. He made his way to the front office to get his schedule and turn in some paperwork.

"Q, wait up!" He heard from behind him. He turned to find Santana and Brittany walking towed him.

"What do you have first period?" Santana asked him.

"Umm AP English 3 with Ms. Bodenheimer." Charlie told her as he read off his schedule.

"Okay, that's this way." Santana pointed, "All Junior lockers are on the 300 hall which is also this way."

Just as they rounded the corner headed toward the 300 hall they saw two jocks toss slushies on Kurt and Rachel while another watched still holding his own big gulp.

"What the hell are they doing?" Charlie asked as he started to walk toward the scene.

"Hold on, Cowboy. Don't get involved. It's just how things work around here." Santana informed him.

"I'll go see if they need help getting cleaned up. I have study hall first period with Sue anyways." Brittany told him.

"What? Heck naw Santana I'm not goin to just let them do that to her." Charlie told her as he tried to pry her hand away from him.

Charlie turned back toward the scene and saw the jocks exchanging words with Rachel and Kurt.

"Let go, I'm going to check on her." Charlie hissed as she threw Santana's hand off of him.

"What the heck is goin on over here? Back off guys." Charlie told the jocks as he approached them.

"Stay out this Fabray." Karofsky told him.

"Hey man, why are you picking on them? I said back off." Charlie said loudly, putting himself between Kurt and Karofsky.

"It's okay Charlie. Those barbarians don't have anything else to do with their time besides pick on people smaller than them." Kurt said bitterly.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again Dave. I'll make practice hell on you." Charlie threatened as he pushed Kurt and Rachel in the other direction gently.

"Ha! Good one Fabray. As far as I can tell Hudson still has his spot so get your rookie face outa my way. If you want to defend these homos then maybe you want an ice shower too." Karofsky threatened back.

"Dude, you ain't nothing around here besides the new kid." Azimio said, "Ya know what? Welcome to McKinley." Azimio said right before Charlie was rocked with a grape slushy to the face.

Charlie stood frozen as the shock wore off. He wiped the corn syrup out of his eyes as he exhaled. Kurt and Rachel stood there wide eyed.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked as he turned to the other two.

They both just nodded. "Come on Charlie, we should probably wash your shirt out before it stains permanently." Rachel told him as she pulled him toward the restrooms.

"Let's go to the Cheerios locker room guys, nobody will be in there." Brittany said as she walked over to them.

"I can't believe that Puckhead slushied you Q. I'll have a talk to him later, but I'm not sure if he'll listen. Since they're seniors this year they think they have free reign over everyone." Santana explained.

"Sounds like the Cheerios Santana, only you all think you rule over everyone no matter what grade you're in. The hierarchy in this school knows no bounds. It's not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it?" Rachel asked Santana with a raised brow.

"I'm pissed that he got slushied hobbit, not you. You should be used to it by now. He's the Quarterback and that position demands a certain respect. The football team is actually going to be good this year because of him and they think they can slushy him like they do you losers? Oh hell naw." Santana stated, "Not on my watch."

Rachel looked down and nodded sadly.

"Santana it doesn't matter who I am. Nobody should be gettin hit in the face by one of those. I'll get him back, don't worry. Let's just get you guys cleaned up." Charlie soothed.

"I have to get my slushy kit out of my locker." Rachel informed everyone, "I'll be there in just a second."

"Well I'm certainly glad I chose to wear my best Marc Jacobs shirt today." Kurt said sarcastically as he looked down sadly at his stained shirt.

"Yeah, glad I decided to dress nice today too Santana." Charlie sassed.

"How did I know you were going to go mouthing off and get yourself slushied. I told you to leave it be and you did t listen." Santana replied.

"I wasn't going to stand there after seeing them do that to her and not do anything about it." Charlie said hotly.

"Guys, can't we all just get along?" Brittany asked sweetly as they approached the locker room.

"Are you guys sure I can be in here? It's the ladies locker room." Charlie pointed out.

"It's fine. Britt can you handle this?" Santana asked, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Good. I'm going to class. I'll see you guys at lunch." Santana said as she left the locker room.

"Charlie give me your shirt. We have some Shout in here by our washing machine. I'll spray it for you." Brittany offered.

Charlie unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to Brittany.

"Well for what it's worth Cowboy, you did look nice today. It's a step up from that cowboy hat or pajamas." Kurt joked as he scrubbed on his own shirt.

Rachel bustled in the door with her slushy kit in hand before she was grounded by the sight of Charlie peeling his undershirt off. Rachel felt her jaw drop open a little as Charlie turned in her direction. The 'V' of his pelvis was visible over his dress pants. Rachel blinked twice before looking at Kurt who was clearly enjoying the view as well. Rachel stepped in front of Kurt to block his view before offering her services to the blonde boy.

"I have a wash cloth in my emergency bag if you would like to use it to wash off Charlie. I also have shampoo to get the slushy out of your hair." Rachel alerted him with a smile.

Charlie smiled down at the adorable brunette, "You just get yourself cleaned up first Rachel. I'll just wash off in the sink with paper towels. Thanks though."

Kurt caught Rachel's attention before gesturing toward his stomach and mouthing _oh my goodness_ and pointing toward Charlie who was busy whipping himself off with a gob of paper towels. Rachel watched him with a small smirk on her face before getting started on her cleaning ritual. Charlie went around to the other side of the lockers to change into the clothes he had brought to wear home after football practice. He slid his dress pants off and put them in the bag he had his tennis shoes in before taking out his jeans and pulling them on. He slipped into his Nikes and pulled on his Vols t-shirt before he walked back around to where the others were. He saw Rachel bent over drying her hair with a pink towel she had clearly brought from home. He let his eyes trail up her toned legs a second before forcing himself to look away. Rachel stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder before reaching into her bag for a hair dryer.

"Does this happen a lot?" Charlie asked curiously.

Rachel nodded a little, "More than I'd like to admit actually."

Charlie gritted his teeth, "I don't' know how yet, but I'm going to try to get them to lay off."

"That's a kind gesture Charlie, but I'm not sure you will be successful. Those neanderthals do this to almost everyone, if you aren't a Cheerio or an athlete then you're pretty much free game for a slushy facial. That's how it is at McKinley. I'm not sure it will change any time soon." Rachel explained.

"I may not get them to stop altogether but I'm not letting him to that you-you guys." Charlie told her.

"That's sweet of you to try Charlie, thank you." Rachel told him before turning on her hair dryer.

"You should probably get to class Charlie. We're already ten minutes late." Kurt said from behind him.

Charlie nodded, "Which way is Ms. Bodenheimer's class from here?"

"You're in AP English? It's right around the corner. We have the same class, I'll escort you there sir." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks Kurt. Do you think it's okay to leave Rachel in her by herself?" Charlie asked as he watched the little diva dry her hair.

"Your girl will be fine. Brittany's still in here if she needs help." Kurt assured him.

"Where is Brittany? I haven't seen her since she left with my shirt." Charlie said puzzled.

"She said she had study hall this period. That means she has Coach Sylvester, so Britt is probably back there watching cartoons or something." Kurt said dismissively, pointing toward the door at the back of the locker room.

"There's a TV back there?" Charlie asked interestedly.

Kurt laughed, "Of course! This is the Cheerio's locker room. They have so much swag it's not even funny." Kurt explained.

Charlie, clearly impressed, just nodded his head. Rachel finally turned off her hair dryer and wrapped the cord up before sticking it back in her bag.

"You two better get to class!" Rachel scolded, "See you two later at lunch." Rachel told them as she hurried out the door.

Charlie smiled after her before the look on Kurt's face caught his eye.

"You really have a thing for our resident diva, huh?" Kurt asked with a smile receiving a nod from Charlie. "Well for what it's worth, she likes you too. Come on Romeo, let's get to English. Bodenheimer is already going to throw a hissy."

"Is it really always like this for y'all, Kurt? With the slushies and stuff?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but that's how it's been since we've been at this school." Kurt said as he pulled open the door to their class room. "Welcome to McKinley."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's Glee Tuesday and we get a new episode tonight. Who's excited? I find myself fighting the urge to kill Finn off in this story in retaliation of all the Finchel that we will be seeing in 3x05. Ick. Anyways here is chapter 7. I think I might have dropped the ball on this one, (SORRY) but I wanted to post something because I probably won't be able to for a few days. Thank you all **SO** much for the alerts and reviews. You all are wonderful. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee. If I did Finchel would be nonexistent.

Chapter 7 – Post Game Plans

It was official, today was the longest first day of school ever. Since he was late to first period, he and Kurt received a detention from an angry Mrs. Bodenheimer. In his second period AP U.S. History class, Stacey Davis strolled in looking fierce in her Cheerio's uniform and sat right next to Charlie, much to his displeasure. Charlie was currently sitting in his AP Chemistry class bored out of his mind. Sitting next to him was an equally bored looking Mike Chang. Charlie couldn't believe they were going over things he learned two years go. The only plus of the day was him finding out from Mike that tomorrow they would share first period with Rachel. Charlie found himself having a newfound fondness for needing to take AP Calculus.

"Psst Fabray, you ready for football next period? I am so ready to get outa here." Mike whispered across the aisle.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah man, if this doesn't get more interesting soon this is going to be the class I do my homework in. Surely it'll get more challenging soon."

All the football players and Cheerios had fourth period weight training every day. After third period they would all just go their appropriate practices and practice well into the afternoon.

Weight training and football practice hadn't gone all that well for Charlie that day either. After Coach Beiste had felt that they had had enough for the day she let them go home.

As Charlie trudged through the parking lot toward his truck he noticed a little powder blue Volkswagen Bug parked a ways down from his truck. There was currently a short brunette wrestling a hot pink roller backpack into the passenger's seat. Charlie smiled as he saw her. He headed towards the Bug to see if he could offer her any assistance.

"Hey Rachel, need any help?" Charlie asked her with a smile.

Rachel jumped a little at the unexpected voice, "Charlie, you startled me. Yes please, I couldn't get my seat scooted back and my backpack won't fit."

"Let me try." Charlie told her as he tried to muscle the seat back.

After a little pushing the seat slid all the way back. Charlie slid it back forward leaving just enough room for Rachel to store her back pack.

"Thank you Charlie!" Rachel said told him with a smile.

"You're very welcome Rachel. Did you have a better first day after this morning?" Charlie asked her.

"It was pretty good. Just a normal day for me. Maybe tomorrows classes with be better. I didn't really have any of my friends in any of the classes I had today." Rachel explained.

Charlie nodded in understanding, "Mike Chang is in most of my classes and we were talking about our schedules earlier. He mentioned that you have Calculus with us in the morning." Charlie explained.

"You're in AP Calculus?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not as dumb as I look." Charlie joked.

"I didn't mean it that way." Rachel said sheepishly.

"You did, but it's okay." Charlie assured her with a smile.

Rachel looked down slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Charlie reassured her again, "Ummm.. I was sorta wondering if um you'd mind like-"

Just then Santana pulled up and revved her car engine, "Hey sexy, you need a ride?" She asked Charlie with a wink.

If looks could kill then Santana would have died twice over with the look Charlie was giving her. Brittany sat is the passenger's seat waving frantically at the two of them.

"Got any plans, Q, wanna go grab some food?" Santana shouted to him out the window.

"No thank you ladies. Goodbye, see you tomorrow!" Charlie urged, trying to get them to leave.

"You sure? We missed your wonderful company all day and B has your shirt. The slushy came right out." Santana said sarcastically, purposely not leaving in any hurry.

"That's great. Thank you Britt. I'll get it back from y'all later." Charlie said, waving his hand at them from behind Rachel's back for them to leave.

"Well alllright. I guess call me later and let me know of any plans you may be making in the near future with certain magical creatures." Santana told him with an over exaggerated wink. "Catch ya later guys."

Charlie rubbed his face with his hand. He was going to kill her.

Rachel turned to Charlie, "Magical creatures?"

Charlie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I dunno. Santana's crazy."

"Without a doubt." Rachel said smiling, "You were saying before they pulled up?"

"Oh right," Charlie stammered, "I was uh wondering if..." Charlie exhaled, "If I could maybe have your phone number." Charlie finished, looking everywhere but at Rachel.

Rachel beamed, "Sure, do you have your cell?"

Charlie nodded frantically before pulling his phone out of his pocket in such a hurry that he bobbled it before it fell to the ground. After a good mental slap, he recuperated enough to pick up his dignity and his phone before handing it to Rachel. His face wore a look of utter embarrassment.

Rachel smiled sweetly before taking the phone and putting her number in it.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled sheepishly, "I'll text you so you'll have mine too."

"Great." Rachel said as she smiled again. "Thanks again for helping me with my bag."

"No problem." Charlie replied back, "Have a lovely evening Rachel. See you tomorrow."

Charlie waited until she got in her car and drove off before heading to his truck. Later that evening after Charlie had gotten everything done that he needed to at home he went to Santana's to shoot pool.

Santana gasped for breath as she laughed, "Hold up. Hold up. Hold up. You fucking dropped your phone because you were in such a rush to give it to her? Ohhh gah Q, you trip me out man. There is no limit to your Berry awkwardness."

Charlie sat on a bar stool pouting a little. Santana had been cracking jokes on him for the past five minutes after he finished telling her his story about talking to Rachel that afternoon.

"So have you actually texted her yet? That might be safer since you can't stutter via text." Santana said smirking.

"No, I don't know what to say." Charlie informed her.

"You could start with 'hey Berry' or 'howdy partner' for all the difference it'd make. Just text her and see how her night is going or something. Show her you're interested. Let's get this ball rollin." Santana told him as she sat down on the stool beside him.

"Okay." Charlie said as he pulled out his phone only for Santana to grab it.

"Does she have your number?" Santana asked and Charlie shook his head no. Santana got up and walked with his phone over by the windows on the far wall. "Hey Rachel," Santana said as she typed out a text, "I think you have nice boobs. I'd love to see them sometime. I'm hopelessly in love with you. Q Fabray. Send."

Charlie was up off his stool in a second flat trying to pry his phone away from the Latina who was laughing wickedly. Charlie went to his 'sent' messages and read the text Santana sent out.

"Hey Rach, this is Charlie Fabray. Now you have my number. Smiley face. You ass! I thought you really sent her that." Charlie laughed as he read the message.

"I was just jerking your chain, Q. We're trying to get her more interested, not make her pull out her rape whistle." Santana joked.

"Oh crap, she texted me back." Charlie said excitedly.

**From Rachel:** Hi Charlie Fabray. I was wondering if you were going to use my number or not. ; )

"Winkey face? What does it mean when girls do that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Maybe she's bein flirty. B sends me winkey faces when we're sexting." Santana offered, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks for that Santana. Knowing that proves to be completely _unhelpful_. I seriously doubt she wants to sext." Charlie deadpanned.

"I was just sayin. I don't know man. Ask her out or something." Santana suggested.

"I'm not asking her out through a text message." Charlie huffed.

"Fine whatever. Ask her out in person and stutter your lame ass way through it. Your choice. Now stutter your way on home. I gotta call B." Santana told him pulling out her phone. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep, have a good night Santana." Charlie said before he walked out the door.

The next morning in AP Calculus he was nervously fidgeting in his desk playing as he played Angry Birds on his phone while he waited in class to start. He was in the middle of mentally patting himself on the back for finally being able to beat a course he'd been stuck on when the smell of apples hit his nose. He started to look up but a soft 'hey' in his ear caused him to freeze for a second and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. When he looked up he was greeted by a smiling Rachel.

"Hey. Good morning, how are you?" Charlie asked her with a smile.

They had texted well into the night getting to know each other and Charlie had hardly slept a wink.

"I'm a little tired, but staying up late last night was worth it." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked with a smirk, "Same here. Umm I was wondering if you had uh any plans on Friday?" Charlie asked, looking hopeful.

"I have dance class until 7:00 but nothing after that, why?" Rachel asked him.

"Would you maybe want to um go out to get some dinner with me Friday night? After your class? I have a scrimmage game in Fairmont at 4 so we'll be back around 7:30. If you wanted to go I mean. You don't have to. Obviously." Charlie stammered.

"You can pick me up at 8:30." Rachel stated with a smile.

"Really? You want to go to dinner with me?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I would love to Charlie." Rachel assured him sweetly.

Charlie beamed."Awesome. 8:30, I'll be there."

As soon as Charlie saw Santana walking out of her second period class he sneak hug attacked her. He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, spun her around once before he received a smack to the head with a folder.

"Unhand me you brute! Did you toke on a pipe last period because you _gots_ to be high right now." Santana told him as she straightened out her uniform.

Charlie just beamed before trying to hug her again, "Hold up, Snuggles! What is going on?" Santana asked getting frustrated.

"She said yes. I asked her to dinner and she said yes." Charlie told her, beaming again.

Santana laughed, "That's awesome for you Q. I'm excited for you, really. Just don't try to hug me again. Wait til B gets here if you wanna hug."

"Eeeeek!" Brittany squealed as she approached them, "I heard someone here has a date after the game Friday night. And it's not me and San." Brittany said as she clapped.

"Give him a hug B, he's dying over there." Santana urged the blondes.

Brittany jumped into Charlie's arms before hugging him tight, "I'm so happy! Where are you taking her to dinner Charlie? It has to be a special place because she can only eat grass."

"Not grass, B, just like salads and stuff." Santana explained.

"She's vegan. That means she can't eat anything with any anima-" Charlie started before Santana silenced him.

"Maybe you should try that little Italian place over on Baker Street. I'm positive they have a vegan menu." Santana told him.

"Cool, I'll see if she likes Italian." Charlie said as he whipped out his phone to text Rachel.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting over your nervousness, Q. It was getting kinda sad. But I'm sure you'll be back to lame by Friday night. Good thing your game is only in Fairmont, so you guys will get back early." Santana told him as they walked to lunch. "Good thing we bought you something nice to wear the other week at the mall too. You're welcome by the way. As a thank you, B and I will accept a dinner for two at Breadstix. Gift certificates are also acceptable."

"She likes that place. Thanks for the tip Santana." Charlie told her as he texted Rachel again.

"Hillbilly, did you hear what I said about my Stix?" Santana huffed.

By the time Friday rolled around he was so nervously excited about his date with Rachel that he was having a hard time focusing on the football game.

"Fabray! Get your head out of the clouds and back into the game son or I'm pulling you out!" Coach Beiste yelled from the sideline.

This was expected to be an easy win for McKinley but Fairmont was winning by 3 points with only two minutes left in the game.

"Dude, I know you're ready to get back to Lima but let's finish this up here first, okay?" Mike told him with a wink as they broke the huddle. Charlie nodded and focused on the game. They had a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in.

Charlie called a quick pass play that was supposed to allow him a quick dump to the outside so the receiver could sprint down the sideline. As soon a he snapped the ball the defense blitzed them hard pulling their defensive line up. Charlie knew they had the game as soon as he saw them coming. He stepped back and threw the ball straight to Douglas who sprinted up the field and scored with another minute left on the clock. McKinley ended up winning 27-24.

When Charlie got Brittany and Santana were waiting in his room. They had already laid an outfit out for him to wear. Charlie smiled and shook his head before he dropped his football gear on the floor and started shedding clothes by his clothes hamper.

"You guys are awesome. I really do owe you Breadstix Santana." Charlie laughed before he disappeared into his bathroom.

Charlie came out twenty minutes later fresh and clean. He walked over and grabbed some underwear popping back into the bathroom to put them on.

"Don't look ladies." Charlie instructed as he walked out in his underwear over to his clothes laid on his bed.

"Sorry dude, it's like a car wreck... You wanna look away but just can't." Santana explained as she watched him.

"No time to argue San. Any pointers for me ladies?" Charlie asked as he slipped on his black socks.

"Did you get her flowers Charlie?" Brittany asked.

"I did on my way home. One dozen lilies, you don't think it's too much do you?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Absolutely not dude. Berry loves attention and shit like that." Santana assured him.

"Okay. Anything else?" Charlie asked as he tucked his white t-shit into his dress pants.

"Savannah says she wants Rachel's number so she can send her threatening texts." Santana said, reading the text she just received. "I told her you were all nervous and shit."

"Not a chance." Charlie laughed.

Charlie smoothed out his green dress shirt straightened his belt nervously, "Do I look okay?"

"You look hot Charlie. The shirt really brings out your pretty hazel eyes. I think we did a good job San." Brittany told her as she hopped up and kissed her on the cheek.

Brittany messed with Charlie hair a tad, "There. She'll love it Charlie."

Santana nodded in approval. "Better get going, Q. We'll be by here tomorrow to see how it goes. Spray on some of your Armani, it smells delicious. Good luck with the dwarf."

"Good luck Charlie." Brittany told him as she kissed his cheek.

The three friends left Charlie's house together after Charlie grabbed the flowers off the table. Charlie made it to Rachel's with a couple minutes to spare. He sat in his truck giving himself a pep talk before he got out to walk up to the door.

"You can do this Fabray. It's just Rachel, beautiful, perfect Rachel. Oh gah I can't do this. No, you can do this Fabray." Charlie mumbled to himself as he willed himself to ring the doorbell.

As if she could feel his anxiety from a few states away Charlie was alerted of a text from Savannah when her ringtone chimed on his phone.

**From Savannah: **Heard fromsome Fruity Loops that you are looking "all kinds of fine" for your date tonight, Quinton. Don't be nervous! Get your girl! Love u Cuz! P.S. – DETAILS SOON

Charlie smiled down at his phone, "Gotta love that crazy girl." Charlie received the much needed confidence boost from the text and reached his hand out and rang the doorbell. Moments later Charlie was greeted by a serious looking Leroy Berry.

"Good evening, Mr. Berry." Charlie greeted as he offered him the hand that wasn't holding Rachel's flowers.

"Hello, Mr. Fabray. Come in." Leroy greeted as he opened the door.

Charlie stepped inside the Berry house and looked around the entry hall.

"Rachel will be down in a moment." Leroy said, pulling Charlie's attention away from the walls.

Charlie then took the time to realize that Leroy Berry was dressed in his police uniform apparently about to leave for his night shift.

"Come into the living room. I think we need to chat." Leroy stated as he walked through the doorway leading to the den.

Suddenly Charlie was racked with nerves again. He had dealt with parents before but never two Dads, one of which was a very tall Police Officer who was currently wielding a gun. Charlie gulped.

Leroy made a show of picking up his sidearm off the table and slipping into his holster and placing his handcuffs in their appropriate place on his utility belt.

"Where are you taking my baby out to tonight?" Leroy asked him.

"Umm the little Italian place over on Baker, Sir." Charlie told him nervously.

Leroy nodded, "Hiram will be here by 10:00 and we expect Rachel to be home by 10:30. No exceptions."

Charlie nodded furiously, "Yes sir."

"You seem like a respectful young man, but as her Daddy I feel the need to tell you anyways. She's a nice young lady and she will be respected as such, you feel me?" Leroy asked.

Charlie nodded again, "Of course, Sir. Always."

Charlie had no idea where the nice guy version of Leroy from the Starbucks went, but he liked that version a whole lot better. The version in front of him was just plain scary. There was a sound of someone thundering down the steps behind them and Rachel was in the room moments later looking beautiful as ever.

"Daddy!," Rachel scolded, "You weren't trying to intimidate Charlie with your uniform were you? Dad and I gave you specific instructions not to do that."

"Of course not, pumpkin." Leroy assured her before she turned to Charlie for confirmations.

Leroy shot him a glare from over Rachel's shoulder that told him he better go along with what he had said.

Charlie gulped again, "Of course not, Rachel. We were talking about uhhh football." Charlie lied lamely, "You look beautiful, Rach. These are for you." Charlie told her as he handed her the lilies.

"Thank you Charlie, they're lovely. Let me just put these in some water and we can go." Rachel smiled sweetly before practically skipping to kitchen.

Leroy looked down at Charlie, "Thanks. They told me not to give you a hard time, but as her father I feel the need to protect her. She is our baby and if you ever hurt her…"

"I'm ready Charlie." Rachel said as she came back in the room. "Bye Daddy, be safe tonight at work." Rachel told him as she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Home by 10:30, okay sweetie?" Leroy told her sweetly.

"Yes Daddy." Rachel huffed. "Bye love you."

"Bye baby." Leroy told her with a smile. "Love you too."

"Have a good night Mr. Berry." Charlie said as he offered Leroy his hand, trying to convey with his eyes that he had nothing to worry about, that Leroy could trust him with Rachel.

Leroy nodded before heading over to the door and opening it for them, "Be safe kids."

Charlie offered Rachel his arm as he escorted her to his truck. He opened the door and she climbed up in it before he went around and got in on his side. He smiled over at Rachel taking this feeling in as he backed out of the driveway with a smile.

"You look really handsome Charlie. That shirt really brings out your eyes." Rachel complimented.

Charlie smiled, "Thank you. How was your dance class earlier?"

"It went well. I've only recently in the past few years taken up ballet. I think it will look that much better when I apply for college." Rachel explained. "How was your football game? Did you do well?" Rachel asked him.

Charlie nodded, "We won, so that's good. I was really looking forward to tonight so it was hard for me to focus on the game. Coach yelled at me a few times. Next week is our first real game so this win was good for team morale."

"Congratulations. So are you going to be playing as our Quarterback this year?" Rachel asked him interestedly.

"It looks like it." Charlie answered with a smile. "Looks like this is the place. Whoa, it's crowded, I'm glad we have a reservation." Charlie commented as he hopped out of his truck before he went around and opened Rachel's door.

He held out his hand to help her down out of the truck. After Rachel stepped down Charlie offered her his arm as they went inside the restaurant.

"Hi," Charlie greeted the Maitre d', "Reservation for Fabray."

"Right this way Sir." The Maitre d' said as she led them to their table for two in the back.

"Thank you." Charlie told her as he pulled out Rachel's chair so she could sit down.

"Your server will be with you momentarily." The Maitre d' told them before she walked back to her station.

"Nice place." Charlie said as he looked around the cozy restaurant.

"It is. The food is delicious here too. I've been in here a couple times with me Dads." Rachel explained.

"Good evening Sir, Madam. My name is Amanda. Can I start you off with a beverage and an entrée?" The server asked them politely.

Charlie looked to Rachel who shook her head, "I'll just have water, please."

"Same. With lemon." Charlie added.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." Amanda told them as she walked away.

"How is Glee Club going so far this year Rachel?" Charlie asked curiously.

"It's going alright. We have quite a bit of talent in the club and I am so excited for us to compete at Sections this year. Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes never fail to amaze me. My only complaint thus far is just that Finn uses Glee as an excuse to try to get close to me which is completely unprofessional and annoying." Rachel complained.

"If he annoys you too badly just let me know and I'll talk to him. It won't be the first time that I've had words with Hudson." Charlie told her, "All you have to do is tell me."

"Thank you Charlie." Rachel replied with a blush.

"Here are your waters. Are you two ready to order?" Amanda asked them as she looked to Rachel.

"Yes, I'll have the Vegan Manicotti. Thank you." Rachel ordered.

"I'm just gonna get the Lasagna." Charlie told her as he squeezed his lemon into his drink.

The pair had pleasant dinner conversations about school, family, Glee, and football. Shortly after they ordered their food arrived at the table, much to Charlie's pleasure.

"That looks pretty tasty Rachel." Charlie commented.

"It's delicious, would you like to try some?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Rachel cut off a piece with her fork and offered it across the small table to Charlie, cupping her hand below the fork just in case she dropped any. Charlie opened his mouth to receive the food before chewing.

Charlie made a face, "What's in that?"

Rachel smiled, "It's tofu."

Charlie's face went slack and Rachel buried her lips in her hand to stifle a loud giggle. Charlie smiled at that. He'd eat a pound of tofu if he could get Rachel to make that adorable sound again. The rest of their dinner went wonderfully. It seemed like Charlie had a knack for getting Rachel to smile and giggle. It was approaching ten o' clock and the waiters were putting up the chairs before they finally got up to leave. When Charlie opened his truck door again to allow Rachel to climb up she turned around and faced him. She lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed Charlie on his cheek shyly before she hopped up in the truck. Charlie felt his face burn from the kiss, blown away by the feel of Rachel's lips against his skin. After he got in the truck he smiled at Rachel before they headed toward her house chatting about everything and nothing along the way.

After they pulled up to the curb outside Rachel's house Charlie went around and opened her door again. He offered her his hand and she took it before climbing down. Charlie smiled as he looked down at her smaller hand in his, not letting go as they walked up the walk way to Rachel's door.

"Thank you for dinner Charlie. I had a really good time." Rachel told him with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Me too. Would you be interested in going out with me again?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Yes!" Rachel assured him almost before he could finish the question which caused Charlie to smile.

"Fantastic. Maybe we could see a movie or something?" Charlie suggested.

"That sounds lovely Charlie." Rachel said sweetly.

"Cool. Well…uh goodnight Rach. Have a wonderful night." Charlie told her as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. His kiss landed a little closer to Rachel's lips than he had planned, but Rachel didn't seem to mind. Rachel blushed again before she offered him a soft "good night" and disappeared inside. Charlie beamed at the door, in a complete Rachel induced utopia right there on the front porch. He felt like he was about to explode with giddiness.

When Rachel closed the door behind her she pressed her back against the door and sighed happily with a megawatt smile on her face.

"So I take it the date went well?" Hiram asked from the living room doorway with a raised brow.

Rachel nodded, "It was wonderful Dad. He was a complete gentleman."

Hiram walked over to his daughter and hugged her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Good baby, I'm glad." Hiram told her as he moved the curtain by the door and looked outside. "What in the world?" Hiram asked in confusion as he squinted out the window.

"What?" Rachel asked turning to look out the curtain opposite Hiram.

"Is-is he- is that the… _Cabbage Patch_?" Hiram asked in disbelief as he watched Charlie dance as he moved toward his truck.

Rachel burst into fits of giggles as she watched Charlie. Hiram raised his eyebrow before commenting on the dance routine going on in their front yard, "Nice catch honey. Will that one be coming over here often?"

Rachel smiled before turning back to look out the window again, "Definitely Dad."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't update for a couple days but last night's Glee made me want to write and this happened. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 8 -The Prince and the Pauper

The past three weeks had been a blur for Charlie. He had been bogged down with homework and played two away football games beating both teams by a significant amount. Tonight was finally the Titans first home game of the season and Charlie had invited Rachel and the Berrymen, as he had come to call them, to come watch the game. Over the past few weeks he and Rachel had been out to dinner again and had went to the movies together once. They still weren't officially dating and Charlie had been searching for the right moment to ask her to be his. They still hadn't progressed past the occasional hand hold and that was just fine with Charlie. To top the day off, this morning they was their first school pep rally of the season so things were going well for the football player.

"So you're sure it's not a problem for your Dad to take off work? I only invited them to the game because he seemed excited about it. I don't want it to be an inconvenience Rach." Charlie told her as they walked toward Rachel's locker together.

"It's not a problem Charlie, they want to come watch you play." Rachel said sweetly as she smiled up at him.

"Okay, but only if they're sure." Charlie told her.

"They're sure." Rachel reassured him with a smile.

"Q! What in the hell is that?" Santana shouted across the hall, pointing to the pink back pack Charlie was pulling behind him.

"It's Rachel's backpack." Charlie started, thinking it was quite obvious.

Santana rubbed the worry line that had creased her forehead. "I know what it is. Why are you carrying that hideous thing?"

"So she won't have to." Charlie explained.

Rachel just stood there, debating silently on whether or not to tell Santana about the pluses of have a rolling backpack verses one you have to carry on your shoulders.

Santana exhaled, "Right, of course. How silly of me. See you at the pep rally in a few."

"Charlie I can carry my own books, we don't even have class this morning." Rachel told him as she blushed.

"Doesn't matter to me Rach-" Charlie started before he was cut off.

"Hey Fab_gay_, nice bag! We thought that belonged to your tranny friend." Azimio said before Charlie and Rachel were both hit by grape slushies.

Rachel gasped as it hit her right in the face unexpectedly. Charlie turned to go after them but the look on Rachel's face stopped him.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Grab your bag outa your locker." Charlie said, trying to soothe her.

Rachel grabbed her emergency slushy kit before they headed to an empty restroom and locked the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Rachel told him as she wiped the slushy off her face.

"It's not your fault Rachel. Those guys are just jerks." Charlie told her as he peeled off his slushy covered football jersey and his undershirt and threw them in the sink.

"They wouldn't ever slushy you if it weren't for me. If you hadn't been around me then you wouldn't have gotten slushied. If you hadn't been holding my bag then they wouldn't have called you any names." Rachel told him as she stuck her head under the sink to wash her hair.

"Rach, it's not your fault. They hit people randomly. I could've caught one in the face on the way to the bathroom or anywhere. It's not your fault." Charlie told her again. "They can do what they want but I'm not going to stop hanging out with you."

Rachel finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and grabbed her towel. "Well maybe you should."

"What?" Charlie asked softly.

"Maybe we should stop doing whatever this is. Do you know what they are calling us around here? The prince and the pauper, Charlie. I'm the pauper! I don't belong with someone like you." Rachel said sadly as tears collected in her eyes, "You're smart, popular, an athlete, and I know at least half of the Cheerios want to date you. It's better for you if we just stop-" Rachel was stopped my Charlie placing a finger to her lips.

"Enough. Please don't listen to anything these people around here say about us Rachel. They don't know a thing about you and I okay?" Charlie told her as he pulled the towel from her grasp.

Charlie smiled softly down at her, rubbing away a lone tear that had escaped from her beautiful brown eyes. "Sweetheart, I hope that you didn't mean that. You deserve the best, far more than you give yourself credit for."

Charlie rubbed the back of his fingers down her cheek before he slipped them around to the back of her neck and into her damp hair. "I want nothing more than to proudly show everyone in this town that you're my girl, Rachel. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're smart and you're funny and make me feel happier than anything else I've ever experienced. One day you're going to go to New York and you're going to do magnificent things. Don't sell yourself short darlin. You are wonderful Rachel and _I'm_ the one who is lucky to have _you_."

Rachel closed her eyes at his words, causing a few more tears to roll down her cheek and Charlie wiped them away.

"Thank you Charlie, you're so sweet." Rachel said as she sniffled.

"I realize this may not be the best time to ask but I just can't wait any longer. I was wondering Rachel, if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." Charlie asked as he rubbed the back of her neck gently.

Rachel blinked again and nodded her head, "Yes."

"Yes? You will?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Yes, silly." Rachel giggled, as she pressed her palm against his bare abs leaning into him slightly.

Charlie smirked and he looked from Rachel's eyes down to her lips and back up. He leaned down hesitating for a second to give her time to change her mind before pressing his lips against Rachel's for the first time. The kiss was soft a first as they pressed their lips together before Rachel pulled Charlie's bottom lip between her own, sucking lightly. Rachel hummed into the kiss before she giggled and broke the kiss.

Charlie smirked, "What?"

"You taste like grape, it's my favorite." Rachel told him as she pulled him in for another kiss, harder this time.

As they kissed Rachel slipped one hand up his bare chest and placed the other on his shoulder while Charlie slipped a hand around her waist pulling her closer.

Charlie decided right then that kissing Rachel Berry was heaven on earth.

The pep rally and the rest of the school went by in a flash. Charlie currently found himself leaning against his locker as he semi listened to Coach Beiste give a pregame motivational speech about teamwork, unity, and Titan pride. Soon Charlie and the rest of the football team were jogging out onto the field and breaking through a huge paper wall the Cheerios had made for them before headed over to the sidelines.

The stadium was packed, the people were loud, the bands were loud, and all Charlie could see was Rachel as she stood on her feet cheering loudly with her Dads from their seats on the front row of bleachers behind the team. When Rachel saw he was looking at her she waved sweetly at him before clapping some more.

The whistle blew and he was called out on the field for the coin toss which resulted in the Ridgeway getting the ball first. Moments later the game was kicked off and was action packed from start to finish.

Charlie led McKinley to their third consecutive win of the season by beating Ridgeway 35-17, the biggest margin for that particular rivalry game in ten years.

As the team celebrated in the middle of the field Charlie pulled off his helmet and jogged over to the bleachers to see Rachel. Rachel beamed and clapped with everyone else as he approached the bleachers.

"Oh my goodness Charlie you were amazing out there!" Rachel shouted down from her seat.

"Outstanding job Charlie, best high school football I've seen in ages." Hiram told him from his spot beside Rachel, Leroy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Charlie said as he smiled, adrenaline pumping through him.

"Back up." Charlie instructed as he dropped his helmet.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I'm comin up." Charlie explained before he ran and jumped up onto the fence hoisting himself up with his cleats until he reached Rachel's level.

"Hi." Charlie laughed.

Rachel just shook her head, "You better get down before you fall or get in trouble."

Charlie frowned, "No reward for all my hard work?"

Rachel smiled and bit her lip before looking at her Dads to gage their reaction to the blonde hanging on the fence. She looked back at Charlie before stepping closer to him.

"How could I deny that face?" Rachel asked coyly, still inching forward.

"You can't, now may I please have some sugar? I'm not sure how much longer I can hang here darlin." Charlie said as he looked back to his team that was heading to the locker room.

Rachel nodded before pressing her lips to his soundly. They were interrupted by a cough coming from Leroy Berry. Charlie smiled at the Berrymen before turning his smile back to Rachel.

"I gotta go, can you wait for me?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

Rachel shook her head, "I rode with my Dads."

"I could take you home." Charlie offered.

"I don't think so Troy Aikman, she's going home with us." Leroy stated firmly earning a pout from Rachel.

"Yes Sir, thank you guys from coming." Charlie told them, offering each a hand shake while still holding in tightly to the fence with the other.

"I'll call you later Rach." Charlie said before pecking her lips once more and dropping down to the ground.

He winked at the brunette before running toward the football locker room. After a quick speech from Coach Beiste and changing into some clean clothes Charlie grabbed his bag before heading to his truck.

"Ya know I actually fell off the top of the pyramid because I looked out to the stands and saw you sucking face with the midget. _Thankfully_ no one under me also witnessed the tragedy so they were able to catch me as I plummeted to the ground. _Thankfully_." Santana said with a smirk.

"_Thankfully_." Charlie agreed.

"You looked pretty comfy scaling that 6foot fence to get to those lady lips, Q, so that leads me to believe that wasn't the first time that you kissed your hobbit. You've been holding out on me. If I wasn't so busy _not_ caring then I may have been hurt by that." Santana huffed.

"This morning." Charlie explained, "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed and we kissed and it was amazing and she's amazing and life is just-"

"Amazing?" Santana laughed.

Charlie nodded, "Nothing like I've ever felt before."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Right. The prince and the pauper, together at last. You know this is going to go over at this school like a lead ballon, right?"

"I don't care what any of these people have to say, San. After they get use to us being together it'll be old news. And please don't call us that, it bothers Rachel." Charlie informed her.

"I've got your back as much as I possibly can. If you keep winning on that field and gaining a good rep, I think Rachel is safe if she's with you. If you keep playing like you did tonight then you'll be fine. Great job by the way." Santana said proudly.

"Thanks Santana. Where's Britt?" He asked curiously, looking around for the bubbly blonde.

"She's at home, I'm headed there now. I just wanted to stay and catch up with you. Don't leave me out of the Faberry loop next time, Q, for reals. Oh and Po Po Papa Berry didn't look to impressed Romeo, just sayin. Later Q!" Santana said as she got in her car.

Due to a hectic weekend schedule at the Berry house Charlie was unable to see Rachel until Monday at school. He had woken up late for school so he was unable to catch her before class that morning either. He and Santana were walking to lunch when Charlie received a text from his girlfriend.

**From ****Rachel: **Hey you! Kurt and I are in the auditorium practicing if you want to stop by after you eat lunch. I would love to see you. :)

"I'm gonna go to the auditorium. Rach and Kurt are there practicing." Charlie told her.

"I'll go with you. I don't have anything else to do. Might as well see what the Hobs and Porcelain are up to." Santana told him as she adjusted her backpack.

"Alright let's go." Charlie said as they headed toward the auditorium.

When Charlie and Santana got to the auditorium there was music playing through the speakers has Rachel and Kurt stood on stage waiting for the moment to start singing.

Santana scoffed, "Don't Cry for Me Argentina, you've got to be kidding me."

Charlie held his hand up to silence her as Rachel started to sing. Charlie's jaw fell open at the beautiful sound that came from Rachel's mouth. He had heard from Santana that Rachel could sing, but this, actually hearing her, he was mesmerized.

When Kurt took over in the second verse Charlie turned to Santana in sheer awe of the sound that was caressing his soul. He felt a warmth start in his chest and move outward through his body lighting every nerve ending of fire along its way.

"Why didn't you tell me she could sing like _that_?" Charlie whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes and took a step forward to head down the stairs toward the stage.

"No." Charlie said, stopping her with his hand, "Please don't interrupt her."

Charlie and Santana stood at the top of the auditorium until the song was over before they walked down to the stage. They made it all the way to the front row before the two singers heard their footsteps. Rachel smiled when she saw him and walked over to the edge of the stage. Santana looked over at Charlie and noticed he was still wearing a look of amazement on his face and nudged him in the ribs. Charlie swatted at her absently not taking his eyes off Rachel.

"Hi Charlie, I wasn't expecting you so early." Rachel said as she looked at her watch.

"I just wanted to see you and I'm glad we came. We caught your performance." Charlie told her as he pointed to himself and Santana. "You were..." Charlie shook his head and exhaled not being able to find the right words.

"You'll have to excuse him Berry, he's been drooling since you opened your trap." Santana said with an eye roll. "I didn't think it was all that great personally."

"Shut up Santana." Charlie said as he stepped toward the stage and reached up to take Rachel's hand. "Hop down Rach."

"No, it's too high. Its four feet from the stage to the ground Charlie and I am not currently wearing the correct footwear for such a fe-ahhhh." Rachel said before Charlie pulled her toward him enough to wrap his arms around her.

He let her slip down into his arms and spun her around once causing Rachel to giggle loudly before he set her gently on the ground while still holding her close. He smiled as he slipped his hand around to cradle her jaw to encourage her to look up at him. Rachel smiled at the adoring look on his face.

"You've been holdin out on me darlin." Charlie said with a smirk and a raised brow.

"About what?" Rachel asked confused.

Charlie leaned down and nuzzled his nose to her cheek before whispering, "Why didn't you tell me you have the voice of an angel?"

Rachel felt her cheeks flush, "You liked the song?"

Charlie looked up to the ceiling and laughed before making eye again, "Rach, I have never heard any music that moved me the way your voice just did." Charlie told her honestly.

"Well I for one think my performance deserves a little praise too. I was singing to you know?" Kurt deadpanned for his place on the stage.

"Ya did good Kurt." Charlie told him without looking away from Rachel. "I'll let you get back to practicing okay? I see you after school." Charlie told her before planting a chaste kiss on waiting lips.

"Oh puke! Come on Q, let's go." Santana said dragging him out of the auditorium.

Later that afternoon Charlie and Rachel were standing out in the parking lot by Rachel's car talking. Football and Cheerios practices at just let out so the parking lot was still pretty busy with kids buzzing around before leaving.

"Hey Charlie." Charlie heard from behind them so he turned toward the voice.

Stacey Davis was putting her cheerleading bag in the back of the little red drop-top that was parked next to Rachel's Bug.

"Hey Stacey." Charlie greeted before turning back to Rachel.

Stacey slammed her trunk shut before strutting over to the couple.

"Aww…it's the Prince and the Pauper. Charlie, why don't you lose Rupaul over there and come hangout with me and a few other Cheerios at my place?" Stacey told him suggestively.

"Don't insult her Stacey." Charlie said harshly,

"Soooory. Just thought I'd let you know that you have other options. Bye sexy. Manhands." Stacey winked at Charlie before she got in her car and left.

Rachel's mood dampened drastically after Stacey made her comments to Charlie. Charlie tried to soothe her with a hug until Santana swooped into the recently vacated parking space next to Rachel's car.

"Hey Q, you wanna get some dinner? Me and Britts wants some Stix." Santana called to him through the open window.

Charlie ducked down to look in the car, "Right now?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, you guys wanna go?"

Charlie turned to Rachel before asking, "You hungry darlin?"

"Come on Rach," Brittany called out the window, "You should go have dinner with us. It'll be like a double date! Yay!"

Rachel smiled a little at the thought. Charlie stepped back over to Rachel before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Wanna double date with those two?" Charlie asked her sweetly. "Breadstix? I'll just have salad too." Charlie told her with a wink and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll meet y'all there Santana." Charlie told her before turning to Rachel. "Wanna take my truck or your car?" Charlie asked.

"We can take mine, you drive." Rachel said with a smile.

When Charlie and Rachel pulled up next to Santana's Charger at Breadstix in Rachel's Volkswagen with the sounds of Barbra Streisand filtering out of the windows Santana could barely contain herself.

"Well hello there Miss, nice car." Santana said with a smirk.

"Why thank you madam." Charlie said with a curtsey before he offered Rachel his hand.

The two couples went inside and grabbed a booth before Charlie and Rachel hit up the salad bar. When they made it back to the table Santana had a breadstick in each hand munching merrily.

"So," Santana said between bites, "I'm having people over next weekend after the game. You two wanna come over? No sucking face at my house though." Santana warned.

Charlie looked to Rachel to see if she was interested.

"Who all will be in attendance Santana?" Rachel asked as she sipped her water.

Santana shrugged, "I won't know until they get there Berry, but I'm inviting the Gleeks and that's it. Britt wants to play some dance game Mike has on Xbox."

"Charlie, when are you going to become a King?" Brittany asked curiously. "I told Lord Tubbington that I was friends with a King and he was very impressed."

Charlie looked confused so naturally he turned to Santana for a translation.

"She thinks you're a Prince now, so obviously you will become a King one day." Santana said before she chomped on her fresh breadstick.

"Oh! I'm not really a Prince Britt, that's just a joke people at school say." Charlie explained as he took Rachel's hand under the table.

"So Rachel's not really a piper? I figured she was because she can sing and stuff." Brittany reasoned.

"Pauper, Britt. That means Berry is a loser basically and dresses like crap." Santana explained around her mouth full of bread.

"Ohhh." Brittany said in understanding.

"Guys, come on. Enough with the Pauper jokes. They aren't even funny." Charlie said as he comforted a pouting Rachel.

"Don't worry Rach, if anything you are the princess to my pauper. Remember that." Charlie cooed before kissing her cheek lightly.

Rachel laughed, "You're such a dork, Charlie."

Santana looked at them with disgust, "You guys are both losers."

"Hush and eat you're stix, Santana. I'm gonna go pay the bill. Be right back." Charlie said before he headed to the counter.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under Santana's gaze, looking down at her lap sheepishly.

"Berry," Santana stated as she pointed her breadstick at Rachel, "he might think you're a fucking princess but I know better. I know you have sharp _ambitious_ claws and I am not afraid to kick her highness right in her ass if you hurt him. Do you feel me?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she nodded her head.

"Okay ladies, are y'all ready to roll yet?" Charlie asked as he sat back down placing a couple ones on the table as a tip.

Rachel nodded, eager to get away from the Latina who was still eyeing her.

"Okay, we'll we're leaving. You guys can stay. Everything is paid for. See y'all later." Charlie said as he stood up and offering his hand to Rachel.

"Thanks for dinner Q." Santana said as she wrapped two breadstix in a napkin and put them in her purse.

"Yeah, thanks Charlie. Bye Rachel!" Brittany waved.

When Charlie and Rachel made in back to McKinley to get Charlie's truck he had reverted back to shy mode. He cut the engine and swallowed awkwardly before turning to face Rachel who was biting her lip lightly.

"Would you want to go hangout with your Glee friends at Santana's next weekend?" Charlie asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, I think it sounds like fun." Rachel told him with a smile.

Charlie nodded, "Ummm I've been meaning to ask you, but you've been a little busy with all your extra curriculars that I didn't want to uhhh bother you with it. But would you maybe want to come over to my house and watch a movie on Saturday or something?" Charlie asked shyly as he stared at the steering wheel.

Rachel smiled softly before reaching out and taking his hand to pull his attention to her.

"I would love to Charlie. That sounds like fun." Rachel told him as she smiled encouragingly.

Charlie smiled to himself and nodded his head, "Cool. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled.

Charlie leaned across her console and kissed her chastely. Rachel placed her hand on his neck and scratched lightly before slipping his fingers up into his hair. Charlie pulled back a tad only to be pulled back in by Rachel's hand. She kissed him soundly and sucked on his bottom lip lightly before she traced it gently with her tongue. Charlie smiled into the kiss before they broke apart.

"You little minx." Charlie said as he smirked before kissing Rachel one last time before getting out of the car.

He held the door open as Rachel came around from the passenger's side and shut it once she got in. He leaned down into the open window so he could see Rachel as she buckled herself in.

"Careful driving home darlin. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said warmly.

"Bye Charlie, and you too." Rachel said as she leaned in for Charlie's offered kiss.

Charlie watched Rachel as she drove off in the direction of her house with a beaming smile on his face. _Yep, just like heaven_.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 9. I'm won't be able to write this weekend because of Rugby stuff, but you can still expect an update next week. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and alerts. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 9 - My Kinda Party

It was early October and the weather in Lima had turned a bit chilly. It almost made Charlie want to be back home in Tennessee because this was prime bonfire and hoodie weather and he really missed sharing nights like that out with his friends. He missed home, he missed his family, and he missed his friends but all of that paled in comparison to the sight in front of him.

Charlie was currently laying across Rachel's bed as he watched her set up her video camera. Rachel was getting ready to record one of her weekly MySpace videos and watching her do so was a real treat. Charlie didn't have the heart to tell her that he was almost certain that MySpace was ridiculously outdated.

Rachel hit the play on her stereo and started singing the song she had planned for tonight's video, _Taking Chances_. Charlie watched her as she sang and he let her voice wash over him as Rachel really started getting into the song. He didn't understand why the Berrymen had mostly sound proofed Rachel's room because Charlie thought it would be great to be able hear things like this all the time.

Charlie smiled over at her as she finished up the song and went over to her computer to review her performance. Charlie got up off Rachel's bed and walked over to where she was sitting in her desk chair. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Don't worry Rach, your pitch sounded perfect as always." Charlie assured her.

"Forgive me for not taking your word for it, but you only say that because you're sweet." Rachel told him as she hit stop and replayed the a few seconds of the song to listen again.

"I say that because you always sound amazing babe. Just callin 'em like I see 'em." Charlie told her in her ear.

He pressed a kiss right below her ear and started trailing kisses down her neck. Rachel sighed and tilted her head to grant him more access. Behind them there was a series of four hard knocks on Rachel's door before Leroy Berry walked in.

"Why is this door shut?" Leroy asked, clearly a little peeved.

"Because I was recording my MySpace video Daddy, I didn't want to disturb anyone else in the house." Rachel replied as she turned to face him, not impressed by his attitude.

"You know the rules Rachel. This door is to never be shut if there is a boy in your room. Respect that or he won't be allowed in here at all." Leroy exclaimed, before doing his best diva storm out.

Charlie sighed as he walked back and sat on her bed.

"I should've opened the door when you finished your video. He's had to tell us twice about the door Rach. Strike three probably won't be pretty." Charlie joked.

Rachel uploaded her video before getting up and walking over to stand between Charlie's knees. She rubbed his hair away from his beautiful hazel eyes and sat on his leg putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Charlie, he's really just a teddy bear. Dad and I won't let him ban you from the house or anything." Rachel told him sweetly.

"Yeah to you and your Dad but he loves you guys. Me…not so much." Charlie told her with a smirk. "He thinks I'm defiling his baby." Charlie told her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Rachel laughed softly, "He'll get use to it eventually. Either that or he'll just get more paranoid and guard my door like it's a fortress."

"Don't give him any ideas." Charlie said as he laughed.

"I won't." Rachel assured him, "Can we cuddle a little before you leave?"

"Yes, that sounds awesome actually. It's been such a long week. Beiste has lost her mind and has been running us in the dirt at practice." Charlie stated as he laid back on Rachel's pillows so she could cuddle up to him.

Charlie yawned, "I'll be so happy when the district playoffs are over so we can take a few days off before Regionals. If we make it that far."

"You know you guys will Charlie. You guys are still undefeated thanks to you." Rachel told him as she rubbed his chest over his flannel shirt.

"Not me, Changster and Dougie Fresh have pulled my butt outa the crapper the past two games." Charlie huffed.

"Quinton, you've been playing fine. This is the most consecutive wins in a season our school as ever had and that's all in thanks to you." Rachel said trying to soothe him before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Charlie smiled and rolled over toward her to hold her. She laid her head on his arm as she cuddled into Charlie's front.

"Enough about football darlin. Let's just lay here and not worry about anything else but us." Charlie told her as he yawned again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

A lot had been going on for the young couple over the past few weeks. Rachel met the Fabrays when she had gone over to Charlie's house to watch a movie. Judy loved her instantly, but Russell couldn't understand why he had to date a Jew and just mumbled grouchily to Judy the whole time. Charlie's little sister Ashley enjoyed Rachel's company as well, so much in fact that she insisted on watching the movie with them in Charlie's room, snuggled right up between the two teenagers.

School days at McKinley were getting better but Rachel still found herself on the receiving end of a slushy several times over the past few weeks courtesy of the hockey team. Some people still talked about them daily but the couple mostly ignored it. Stacey Davis and a small band of Cheerios were the main ones who went out of their way to be rude to Rachel. Everyone else didn't seem to care at all.

Charlie was insanely busy with the challenges of staying on top school work, playing football, and spending time with Rachel. Most nights that they were able to spend together they did homework and even managed to sneak in a few make out sessions when Leroy wasn't prowling around. Their physical relationship hadn't progressed much at all. They still hadn't made it to under the shirt over the bra, but that was okay with Charlie. He was just fine with kissing and mild touching, over the clothes of course.

It was a Wednesday evening when Santana finally talked Charlie into working on her car for her so they were in the Fabray's garage changing her oil. Well Charlie was while Santana watched, sort of.

"So, I was thinking about having people over to the house to hangout, maybe have a bonfire and chill in the pool house. What do you think?" Charlie asked Santana from under the hood of Santana's car.

"Yeah, sounds cool to me. Will there be alcohol?" Santana asked from her chair, where she was filing her nails.

"Yeah, BYOB. Aren't you supposed to be over here learning how to change your own oil? Or is this just free labor?" Charlie asked her with a smirk.

"Free labor, duh. Why else would I keep you around if you're not going to be my mechanic?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Because of my good looks and undeniable charm?" Charlie asked as he shimmed under the car.

"Ha! Fat chance blondie. Who are you inviting to this shindig of yours?" Santana asked him as she pulled out her cell phone. "And when is it?"

"Uhhh Saturday night would be good. I was thinking that you and Rach could invite the Gleeks and I was going to ask a few of the guys from the team if they wanted to come over." Charlie told her as he loosened the oil pug under the car.

"Cool. B and Puck texted back and said they're in." Santana informed him as she pecked out another text. "Oh for fucks sake. You're hobbit just pulled up Q."

A few moments later Rachel was knocking on the entryway to the garage before she walked in causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Hello Santana. How are you?" Rachel greeted her happily.

"Sup Berry." Santana greeted without looking up from her phone.

"Is Charlie working on your car?" Rachel asked politely.

Santana looked up at the diva and then over to Charlie who was still under the car working. "No, he's just lying under there because I ran him over and left him there to die."

"Be nice Santana." Charlie scolded from under the car.

"Oh, you can hear us! Hi Charlie, I brought you dinner. You haven't eaten have you?" Rachel asked him happily.

"Sure haven't. Thanks sweetheart, I'm about done. I'll be out from under here in a second." Charlie answered from under the Charger.

"Okay!" Rachel answered sweetly.

A few minutes later Charlie crawled out from under the car and dusted himself off before walking over to Rachel.

"You're so cute you grease monkey." Rachel purred as she greeted him with a kiss. "I brought you Subway." Rachel said handing him the bag with his sandwich.

"Uh, gross." Santana mumbled as she turned back to her phone.

Charlie pulled a rag out of his back pocket and wiped off his hands the best he could before he accepted the bag from his girlfriend.

"Thanks darlin." Charlie said as he eyed the sandwich.

"You're welcome." Rachel told him sweetly. "I really just wanted a reason to stop by and see you on my way home from my dance lessons. I was hoping for a little Quinn and Rachel time, but you're busy and stinky." Rachel told him softly, wrinkling her nose as she played with the bottom of his flannel shirt.

Charlie groaned lowly, mentally curing Santana for needing an oil change today of all days.

"Stop distracting my mechanic Dwarf, he needs to finish up so I can get home. I gots stuff to do." Santana said from her chair.

Rachel shot her a glare, "Fine." She turned her attention back to Charlie, "Call me later?" She asked him sweetly.

"Always do baby. Thanks for dinner, you're the best." Charlie told her with a smile. "Come on I'll walk you to your car. Be right back Santana."

Charlie walked Rachel out to her car and opened her door for her. Rachel turned to him and looked up at him expectantly.

"I thought I was too stinky?" Charlie asked her with a grin.

"I'll power through it." Rachel smiled in response.

Charlie took a minute to appreciate Rachel in her outfit. She had pulled on some sweatpants over her dance clothes and they rode low on her slim hips. Charlie licked his lips as his eyes roamed up her body all the way up until his eyes met hers.

Rachel raised her eyebrow in question, "Like what you see?"

Charlie nodded. "You look beautiful Rach." He told her as he leaned down, trapping her between himself and the car but bracing himself so he wasn't actually touching her with his dirty clothes.

"I wearing sweats Quinton." Rachel deadpanned.

"You are beautiful." Charlie assured her.

Rachel smiled before Charlie leaned down to kiss her, letting their lips slide together before Rachel nipped at his bottom lip. Rachel groaned softly as Charlie slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and let their tongues slide together. Charlie placed his hand on her hip and slipped it into her open jacket causing Rachel to arch into him slightly. He ended the kiss and smiled at her sweetly before kissing her again and stepping away completely.

"Thank you again for my supper sweetheart. Be careful driving home." He told her as she slipped in her car.

Rachel waved as she backed out of the driveway. Charlie turned and walked back into the garage while whistling a tune. Santana watched him as he pulled the quarts of oil and funnel off the counter and placed them on the ground in front of her car.

"Hey Yankee Doodle, put a cork in it." Santana commented from her chair. "It's so obvious it's pathetic, ya know?"

"What is?" Charlie asked her absently as he dumped fresh oil in her car.

"You and the Dinner Fairy." Santana replied.

"Rachel?" Charlie asked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Who else would I be talking about Q? I can't believe they let you in advanced classes!"

"What about us?" Charlie asked as he threw the empty quarts in the trash.

"You love her." Santana stated plainly. "Don't you."

Charlie looked at Santana for a second before nodding his head, "I do, but the first time I say the words to anyone it will be for her ears only."

Santana smirked, "Savannah told me that you did. I didn't really consider it until now, after seeing that gross display of affection earlier, but she was totally right. When are you going to tell Berry?"

"I don't know. Whenever I figure out how to I guess. I'm not in any rush. I like how things are now." Charlie told her with a shrug. "I've never been in love before. I don't know how to do this."

"Yeah, well it's grossly obvious if you ask me. You should tell her, put a smile on her little hobbit face and all that shit. Anyways, on to more important matters, Puck said he could get beer for the party. He knows a guy who knows a guy…Which probably means he's going to get Patches go buy him boozes." Santana explained. "I'm ready for Saturday already. I wants to get my drink on."

Saturday came quickly for Charlie and he was currently in his back yard stacking wood pallets together for the bonfire later.

"Q-ball, come in." Charlie heard through the walkie-talkie he had in his back pocket.

"This is Q-ball. Over." Charlie said into the walkie-talkie.

Santana had picked up two 5 mile radius walkie-talkies for them at Radio Shack claiming that they were so much cooler than texting, which as it turns out she was absolutely right.

"Q-ball this is Sexy Mami. Project Free Beer is a go. I repeat is a go. Over." Santana's voice came through proudly.

"Roger that Sexy Mami. See you shortly. Over and out." Charlie said into the walkie-talkie before he slipped it back into his pocket.

Charlie had tried and tried to get Santana to change her handle but the Latina wouldn't budge so in the end he relented, but only because Santana said he couldn't use the walkie-talkie if he didn't play right.

Rachel showed up early to the party and she and Charlie were currently sitting in one of the easy fold-up chairs that were sitting around the fire. Charlie was sitting in the chair with Rachel sitting in his lap relaxed back against his chest. Charlie had arms wrapped around her waist allowing their fingers to play together in Rachel's lap.

"This is actually kind of romantic Quinton. It's really nice." Rachel said as she stared into the fire.

"Ummhmm any time when it's us together is nice Rach." Charlie whispered against her neck.

"Sweet talker. We should have more fires like this. I've never had a bonfire before." Rachel commented.

"What? Oh Rachel, that is a cryin shame. We can have a fire anytime you want okay?" Charlie joked and Rachel giggled.

"Okay. I'm holding you to that." Rachel told him as she snuggled closer to him. "You make me so happy Charlie."

"You make me happy too honey." Charlie told her as he kissed her on the head.

"Q-ball this is Sexy Mami, come in." Came through his walkie-talkie.

Charlie dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his walkie-talkie before answering, "Sexy Mami this is Q-ball. What's up? Over."

Rachel sat up with an arched eyebrow, "Sexy Mami?"

"I don't want to call her that Rach but she won't let me play with this walkie-talkie if I don't call her by that handle and I really wanna play." Charlie told her sheepishly.

"Q-ball I have met up with our contact Puckasaurus and we are commencing with Operator Free Beer and proceeding to the desired location. Over."

Rachel arched her eyebrow up even farther clearly about to whip out the soap box.

"You can have a handle too if you want." Charlie said with a smirk.

At that Rachel's resolve broke, "Fine. I want to be ummmm."

"Roger that Sexy Mami. Tiny Dancer and I are already at the desired location. Careful with the goods. Over and out." Charlie said into the walkie-talkie.

"Tiny Dancer?" Rachel said as she giggled as she kissed Charlie's lips.

The sound of a truck pulling up could be heard from the front of the house before Santana shouted through the walkie-talkie. "Get your asses out here and help us with the goods, Fabray!"

Charlie laughed as he scooped Rachel up in his arms and started carrying her around the house.

"I could get use to this." Rachel joked as he carried her bridal style.

"Then consider me your personal chariot, my lady." Charlie told her with a kiss.

"Taking out the trash, Q?" Santana asked with a laugh when she saw him carrying Rachel.

"Nope, the garbage just pulled up. My Queen and I came to inspect it. Where are the goods?" Charlie joked back as she sat Rachel on her feet.

"I got a couple of cases and some wine coolers for the girls Charlie, that cool bro?" Puck asked as he unloaded some on the beer out of his truck.

"Yeah man, appreciate it. Let's take all this back to the pool house and stick it in the fridge." Charlie said as he grabbed a case in each hand.

"Dude, where are your parentals? Shit, this place is awesome." Puck said as they entered the pool house.

"Columbus for the weekend." Charlie answered as he stacked beer in the fridge.

Puck nodded, "Dude I forgot to brink cups. We need to get someone to stop and get some."

"I got it all under control Puckerman." Charlie told him as he pulled a bag of fifty plastic cups from out of the pantry.

"Sweet! This is gonna be my kinda party." Puck said as he snatched the bag and took them over to the ping-pong table that was over in the corner of the room.

An hour and a half later the pool house was buzzing with McKinley students. Charlie and Rachel were back outside by the fire with the majority of the Glee club. Finn was also there but he seemed to be staying away from the couple as much as he could, much to Charlie's relief. The rest of the people were inside listening to music, playing beer pong, or a card drinking games on the dining table.

"Hey Fabray, wanna play some beer pong?" James Douglas shouted out of the pool house door.

"Yeah, sure." Charlie called back. "Wanna go in with me baby?" He asked Rachel from her perch on his lap.

"Yes, and I want to learn how to play that." Rachel pouted.

Charlie kissed her pouty lips, "Well you're looking at one of Allentown's finest right here sweet girl. Let me show you how it's done. Come on." Charlie told her as he led her inside by the hand.

"Okay so I just shoot this ball into one of those cups down there?" Rachel asked again for clarification.

"Yes." Charlie told her again with a head nod.

"Okay, but I'm not drinking any of that nasty beer." Rachel told him as she pointed to the cups in front of them.

"That's fine honey, I'll drink it all." Charlie told her with a wide smile.

Rachel threw the ball and it hit way in front of the cups and bounced over all of them.

"Aw man. Charlie scoot all the cups closer." Rachel pouted.

"I can't do that darlin. It's the rules." Charlie told her with a smile. "It's okay. You'll get it."

Charlie shot his ball and it bounced before landing in the middle of the cup grouping.

"Yeah! Drink two fellas." He told them as he gave Rachel a high five.

Four games later Charlie was pretty buzzed and Rachel had gotten some pretty good aim. They only had two more cups left and it was Charlie's turn first for their team. He shot and made it in the front cup.

"Woooo! Looks like it's on you now baby. You got this." He told Rachel as he handed her the other ball. Rachel took a deep breath and shot the ball and it bounced before hitting the rim of the cup and spinning in.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rachel yelled as she jumped up in down in place before jumping up in Charlie's arms and causing him to stumble back a few steps.

Charlie smiled, "Well hello…" He purred against her cheek.

"Ew, no beer kisses Mr." Rachel said as he let her down.

Finn sat over on the couch seething the entire time Charlie and Rachel had been inside but neither had really noticed.

Charlie pouted before his ear perked up. "Ah snap! That's my jam!" He yelled as the Wobble started playing through the stereo speakers.

"What do you know about the Wobble country boy?" Mercedes called from her place on the couch.

"Mercedes I got moves you ain't ever seen." Charlie told her as he started to get in step with the dance. "Britt! Come dance with me. Come on y'all."

Mike and Brittany joined him instantly and got instep as they formed a line, all jumping forward and shaking their butts then jumped back doing the same in time with the music.

"Yeeeah! How you like that Mercedes? Why don't you come show us how it's done Hot Chocolate?" Charlie hollered as he turned up the music with the remote still keep time with the dance.

Charlie danced over in front of Brittany and started backing up on her.

"You sure can move them hips for white boy Charlie." Mercedes told him as he popped his butt back into Brittany who then proceeded to spank him.

"Woooo! Yeah, Charlie! Back it up like a dumptruck baby!" Brittany called out playfully.

Santana and Rachel shared a look before looking back to the spanking in front of them.

"Are you just going to let that happen Santana?" Rachel asked her, sounding surprised.

Santana looked unsure but shrugged, "She's in her element."

Charlie got back in step with Brittany and the others that had joined them before the beat changed into the next song.

It was Brittany who recognized it first and sang, "Uh huh, this my shit. All the girls stomp your feet like this."

"San this is our song!" Brittany exclaimed as she started dancing up beside Charlie.

"-Is bananas b-a-n-a-n-a-s." Charlie sang as he playful ground his butt back into Brittany before turning and booty bumping Tina.

Back over on the couch Rachel and Santana were watching in disbelief. "Is he drunk?" Santana asked with a laugh. "He had like, three beers."

Back in the dance area Charlie shook his butt on Tina before belting out, "I ain't no holla back girl!"

"Dude, who made this mix because it is fly?" Mercedes asked Charlie while he danced around her.

"Britt did. Next…let's see what else she put on here." Charlie told her as he turned in to the next song.

As the next tune came on Mercedes laughed, "Leave it. Another throw back! We need ta get our girl some new jams."

As the new beat started Charlie hopped over to where Santana and Rachel were watching him with amused expressions on their faces. Charlie started rubbing his chest with one of his hands as he popped his hips at them as he sang along with the words to the "What cha gonna go with all that junk all that junk inside that trunk."

Santana raised a her eyebrow and looked over to Rachel who was staring at him wide eyed, "Berry, you've got to tell me what he's like in bed when you two start bangin. Hillbilly sure knows how to work his junk." Santana said before she laughed as Charlie started unbuttoning his shirt as he danced in front of them.

"Whoa Mr. Chippendale, keep that on!" Santana told him from her seat on the couch.

Charlie laughed as he complied and stuck his hand out for Rachel to take who shook her head no. Charlie pouted before taking a seat on Santana.

"Get your heavy ass off me." Santana huffed as she tried to shove him off her legs.

"Move over then. I want to sit next to my lady." Charlie told her as he wiped his sweaty hand on her.

"Ugggh, gross. Take my seat. Take it." Santana demanded as she scooted all the way over.

Charlie looked over to Rachel with a smile, "Hello my lovely. Can I have a sip of that water?"

Rachel nodded before handing it to him, "Maybe you wouldn't be so thirsty if you hadn't been showing off your moves out there with every girl in the room." Rachel scolded him playfully.

Charlie smirked at her, "You know you're the only girl I'm interested in Rach."

"Sure, if you say so." Rachel sassed him playfully. "I have to be home in an hour."

Charlie stuck his bottom lip out dramatically, "Can't you just like…not go home?"

"I don't think that'd work out Quinn." Rachel laughed, "I'm pretty sure Daddy would be over here in his squad car to pick me up."

Charlie laughed, "I'm pretty sure too. Let's go out by the fire until you have to leave. Want to?"

"I'd like that." Rachel told him as she stood up and headed to the door.

"We'll be back guys. Party on." Charlie told the people around them before he grabbed his jacket off the couch and followed Rachel.

When Charlie got out to the fire Rachel was standing next to it with her arms wrapped around herself. Charlie smiled at her adorableness before taking a seat and holding his arms out for her to join him. Rachel sat in his lap sideways and put an arm around his neck as she leaned against him. Charlie covered them with his jacket to keep Rachel warm. Rachel nuzzled her face into his neck before she sighed with contentment.

Charlie turned his head to try to look down at her before asking sweetly, "May I have any kisses yet?"

Rachel pretended to think about it, "Maaaybe. First you have to tell me where you learned to your moves you were showing off in there."

Charlie chuckled, "Well I may have been really good at hula hooping growing up and my skills may have evolved from that."

"Hula hooping?" Rachel laughed, "I can't even hula hoop and I'm a girl."

Charlie laughed again, "Savannah and I have been competitive about pretty much everything our whole entire lives. She was really really good at it and I really really wanted to be better than she was. So I developed the skill and she was still better than me." Charlie explained with a smile. "We've always been that way, kinda like brother and sister."

Rachel smiled before nodding, "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah I do." Charlie nodded, "But that feeling of loss, the feeling of missing home so much that I can't stand it kinda went away when I met you. You made those feelings go away and I am so happy now that we moved because I met you and I just…"

Charlie took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart hoping she would understand because he could say the words.

"I'm just so happy that I met you Rachel." Charlie told her as he pulled her hand off his chest and kissed it before putting it back under the jacket out of the cold.

Rachel beamed at him before leaning up to kiss him sweetly, "I'm so happy that you're mine Quinn Fabray. I've never been happier."

"Plus," Rachel teased, "not everyone has a man that can hula hoop." Rachel teased.

"Hmmm…that's our secret." Charlie said as he tickled her sides until she started squirming in his arms.

"Quinton Charles, stop that this instant or I'm going to pee on you!" Rachel said as she laughed and squirmed some more.

Charlie relented before pulled her back against him. "Sorry darlin."

"You two aren't out there fucking are you?" Santana's voice said through the walkie-talkie that was still in Charlie's jacket pocket.

Rachel reached in the pocket and pulled it out, "Don't be so crude Santana! Plus, if we were having intimate relations, which we aren't until I am twenty five and my career has flourished, then you would have interrupted a very special occasion! Over and out!"

"Completely rude!" Rachel said as she stuck the walkie-talkie back in the jacket pocket.

"Completely." Charlie agreed with a kiss. "Completely."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all! Happy Gleeday, or well not really. Tonight's episode is going to be a killer isn't it? This chapter is fitting for the mood I think. I won't be able to update again until next week probably. I have to beta a few things for a friend before the weekend so I don't think I will be able to write any more this week. I'll be in Virginia Beach this weekend for the Women's Rugby National Tournament (**Go MEMPHIS**) so no writing this weekend either. I apologize in advance for the delay on the next chapter. All mistakes are my own. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and alerts. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, if I did the _First Time_ episode would happen a little differently.

Chapter 10 – Have a Little Faith in Me

"Little lower Rach. Oh my gah right there." Charlie groaned.

"Want me to do it a little harder?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No babe, just like that that's perfect." Charlie informed his girlfriend, "Ummmmp, there is goes. Thank you babe that felt awesome. I might need to get you to walk on my back a few times a week I think. I can never get it to pop like that." Charlie told her as he got up off of his bedroom floor.

"You're welcome. Now you have to hold up your part of the deal. You know how we spend out Friday nights babe." Rachel told him as she climbed up on Charlie's bed. "Put it in."

"I can't believe you're making us watch Funny Girl for the second time this week Rach." Charlie laughed as he put in the movie.

"I can't believe you don't have more of an appreciation for Barbra yet. She is amazing!" Rachel pointed out from her place on the bed.

"I know. I know. I appreciate her plenty." Charlie said with a smile as he crawled up next to Rachel.

They made it fifteen minutes into the movie before Rachel became more interested in the kisses Charlie was trying to give her than the movie that was playing. Rachel crawled over on top of her boyfriend, laying her full weight on top of him as she pressed her lips hungrily against his. Charlie slid his hand under the hem of Rachel's animal sweater so he could touch the warm smooth skin of her back. He placed his other hand gently on Rachel's side sliding both hands down to settle them on her hips as he pulled her down closer to him. Rachel groaned slightly before she slipped her tongue into Charlie eager mouth allowing their tongues to entwine teasingly. Charlie could feel himself hardening inside his jeans so he rolled Rachel over onto her back and moved his hips away from her so she wouldn't feel his stiff arousal.

"Why are you moving away from me?" Rachel asked innocently, "Do you not like this?"

"Oh I do. I do. _A lot_." Charlie assured her as he nodded his head.

"Then why did you stop?" Rachel asked him curiously.

Charlie buried his head in Rachel's shoulder and didn't answer. Rachel reached over and rubbed her hand through his hair and scratched her nails lightly down the base of his neck causing him to shiver.

"Charlie…" Rachel called, causing him to look up at her.

Rachel leaned back down to try to kiss him but he pulled back slightly. "Maybe we should cool down a little Rach." Charlie told her shyly.

Rachel's quirked an eyebrow and smirked knowingly, "Are you…excited?"

Charlie nodded and buried his head in Rachel's should again.

"May I make a suggestion?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Of course sweetheart." Charlie said, his voice muffled by Rachel's sweater.

"In situations like this Finn always thinks of the mailman because he had a traumatic experience involving one once, maybe you could think of something like that and it would stifle your…urge." Rachel suggested helpfully.

Charlie head shot up making eye contact with Rachel, "You've been in situations like this with Hudson?"

"Maybe once or twice." Rachel told him now avoiding eye contact.

"Well thinking of you two together seems to do the trick." Charlie said harshly as he sat up on his elbow and scooted toward Rachel.

"Don't worry Charlie. It was nothing." Rachel assured him as he leaned down over her.

"It must have been something, Rachel." Charlie insisted as he looked down into her eyes. "I was under the impression that nothing had ever happened between you and Hudson. Clearly I was wrong. Will you fill me in?" Charlie asked her curiously. "Honesty is the best policy Rach. If we don't have trust we don't have anything."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Finn and I have kissed a few times. A little light petting."

Charlie swallowed before he leaned his head down and nuzzled Rachel's cheek. "Do you have feelings for Finn? You can tell me if you do. I swear it won't change a thing about how I feel about you now." Charlie whispered in her ear.

Charlie felt her shake her head against his before she answered, "No. Nothing compared to what I feel for you Quinton."

Charlie kissed her cheek sweetly before pulling back so he could look at her face, "If I may ask, you don't have to answer, but I am curious as to what 'light petting' consists of."

Rachel's face flushed, "Umm he has touched my breast."

Charlie closed his eyes tightly. Willing himself not to be jealous that Finn Hudson had has stupid hands on his Rachel at some point, the girl he loved, and the breasts that he himself had yet to touch. _Oh how he hated that Finn Hudson._

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel whispered worriedly.

Charlie shook his head, "Never at you darlin. I just hate that guy." Charlie joked.

Rachel smiled, "Finn was a fumbling idiot, Charlie. I'm not even sure he meant to do it."

Charlie quirked his eyebrow, "Trust me Rachel, I assure you that if he touched any of your luscious lady lumps that he did it on purpose, even if he was fumbling through it."

Rachel giggled, "Luscious, huh? If they are so luscious then why haven't you shown any interest in them at all? I know they're small but-"

Charlie cut her off with a kiss, "Don't talk crazy, woman. They are perfect. You are perfect. You are a lady, and most importantly you are my lady and you will be respected and treated accordingly. There is no rush sweet girl. When we move forward you will know exactly how I feel about you and I hope that you will enjoy if far more than anything that Hudson could ever offer you."

Rachel smiled before pulling Charlie down for a kiss, "You are already so much better than Finn could ever hope to be. Now kiss me and think of Finn if you need a mood killer." Rachel laughed before she pulled him in for another kiss earning a low growl from Charlie along the way.

The following Monday at school Charlie and Santana were chatting at his locker.

"I'm not even sure if we're doing anything for Halloween yet or not Santana. I'd like to, and we've already picked out costumes, but nothing is set in stone. It's really up to Rachel." Charlie explained as he pulled books out of his locker.

Santana nodded in understanding, "Stacey has been hassling me to recruit you to come to her party, just FYI. I think that's where everybody else is going. You and the dwarf should go with Britt and me.""

"Ummm I dunno San. Rach doesn't like her too much and vice versa. You know that." Charlie responded.

"That's why you gotta go with us. She won't do anything with all of us around. I don't think so anyway." Santana told him unsure.

"Exactly, who knows with Stacey? Ya know? What are you guys going as anyways?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm going as a Naughty Nurse and B is going to be a Police Officer." Santana told him with a smirk, "There will be lots of frisking and she got her hands on some real handcuffs. Dude, I love Halloween."

Charlie shook his head and laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What are you and Berry gonna be if you get your lame asses out of the house?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Dumb and Dumber?"

"You're cleverness is astounding Santana." Charlie deadpanned, "We've decided on being a Spartan Warrior and a Spartan Queen I think."

"Was that her Highness' idea?" Santana asked with a laugh.

"Mine actually. She suggested Cleopatra and Mark Antony or Zeus and Aphrodite. I thought we should be something that's a little more recognizable to people. Plus, wasn't it you who said that I should flaunt my assets?" Charlie asked her with a laugh.

Santana nodded her head with a smirk, "It was. Speaking of assets, has Berry let you touch her berries yet?"

Charlie turned to shut his locker before answering, "Have a good day Santana. See ya later." Charlie told her before he walked away.

"I'm gonna take that as a no!" Santana called after him, "It's been weeks Fabray. You're so lame."

Santana smiled at his retreating form when he threw both of his arms in the air as if to say oh well…

Later that afternoon Charlie was standing under the hot spray of water in the locker room reflecting back on his day. He was alone so he took the time to relax and try to let the hot water work a miracle on his sore muscles. He had been late to practice because he had to turn in some extra credit work for his AP U.S. History class which resulted in Coach Beiste made him run an extra mile after practice. During practice he had taken a beating from the defense because Karofsky just flat wasn't doing his job of blocking for Charlie on the offensive line. His whole body was sore from getting slammed into the ground so many times during throughout their practice. He was debating on asking Santana if he could come over later and soak in her hot tub for a few hours to try to soothe his aching body. It had just been a bad day and he just wanted it to be over. Charlie shut the water off and stood there letting the water runoff his body and down the drain. He exhaled deeply and turned around to find a smirking Senior Cheerio watching him intently.

"Stacey, what the hell are you doing in here?" Charlie yelped as he covered himself with his hand and grabbed the towel that he had draped over the shower stall to wrap it around his waist.

"Finn said you'd be in here. Initially I came in here to talk to you about something, but now I find myself if want of something…more." Stacey told him as he nodded toward his towel. "Very impressive Charlie."

Charlie swallowed nervously, "You're not allowed to be in here. You should leave."

Stacey smirked again and shook her head before reaching under her skirt and shimming out of her spanks allowing them to slide down her legs to the floor. She kicked them off with her foot and they landed next to the bench on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Charlie whispered harshly.

"I'm dropping mine so you'll drop yours." Stacey said with a laugh. "Drop the towel Charlie. You won't regret it I swear."

As Stacey reached under her skirt again clearly intending to lose her panties as well Charlie stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Stop it." Charlie told her harshly. "Do _not_ try that in here."

Stacey eyes widened a little, clearly surprised by Charlie stopping her. Charlie pulled his hand away from hers when he thought she got the point.

"I don't know what you thought was going to happen once you got those down but I assure you, Stacey, that nothing will ever happen between you and I. I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I would never ever go for something like this." Charlie told her through clenched teeth.

Stacey took a step back from him and looked at the floor clearly upset by Charlie's words. Charlie exhaled slowly trying to gather his bearings. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation.

Charlie took a step toward Stacey before speaking again, "Stacey …" Charlie whispered trying to gain her attention away from the floor.

"Stacey, look at me." Charlie whispered again before tucking his finger under her chin to urge her to look at him.

"I'm going to tell you something I really hope that you listen closely. I know I don't know you very well but from what I hear you say in class and from what I've heard from Santana and Brittany I realize that you don't have the best time at home with your parents. I know that you have an absent father most of the time, but you have got to understand that you never have to try to gain attention from men like this." Charlie told her smoothly as he gestured to her spanks lying on the floor.

"You're a gorgeous intelligent woman and you don't have to take off your clothes to get you anywhere in life Stacey. Despite what you may think there are some men who don't find this behavior attractive. The men who would capitalize on this type of situation don't respect you at all and you have to already know that. You should demand respect. This type of thing should be below you. You have too much going for you for me to believe otherwise. Someone should have told you that ages ago." Charlie told her before he stepped back. "Please don't ever try something like this again."

Stacey wiped her eyes before nodding. "I'm sorry Charlie." Stacey said before turning to make her way out of the locker room.

Charlie turned to lay his head against the cool lockers, "Today could not get any worse."

When Charlie heard the door to the locker room shut he dropped his towel and scooped up his underwear before pulling them on.

"Dude, score! Was that Stacey Davis leaving outa here? Nice job Bro." Puck announced as he and Finn came around the lockers.

"Shut up Puckerman." Charlie quipped as he reached for his jeans.

"Fuck yeah, she left a souvenir." Puck said as he picked the pair of red spanks up off the floor. "And they're a little wet." Puck said as he took a quick whiff of the spanks.

Charlie looked at him disgustedly, "Give me those you idiot." Charlie said before he snatched them away tossing them on the bench away from Puck.

Finn looked from the spanks to Charlie who was now lacing his belt through his jeans, "What were you and Stacey doing in here?"

"Talking." Charlie stated plainly before slipping on this socks and shoes.

"Yeah, Stacey and I have _talked_ once in here too." Puck told him with a wink.

"Umhm." Charlie mumbled absently, just wanting to out of there already.

"Well we just came to grab our jackets. It's cold as balls out there dude." Puck said before he walked around to his locker and pulled out his jacket. "See ya tomorrow Fabray."

"Later." Charlie told them as he slipped his brand new letterman jacket on over his clean shirt.

"Oh dude, are you going to keep those or…" Puck asked hopefully.

"Get outa here Puckerman." Charlie shouted.

"Right, just checkin. Peace." Puck said before he and Finn left the locker room.

Charlie grabbed his bag and the spanks and headed toward the door. He tossed the spanks in the trash before washing his hands in the sink and heading home. He just wanted to sleep for a week because today had had been absolutely exhausting.

The following morning he was greeted at his locker by a tiny smiling brunette who offered him a hug.

"I called you last night Charlie, but you didn't answer, were you busy?" Rachel asked him sweetly as he hugged her close.

"I was asleep. I had a really long day yesterday." Charlie told her before he kissed her lips longingly.

Rachel smiled, "Oh, are you having a better day so far today?"

Charlie nodded, "You make everything better Rachel. Do you want to maybe hang out this afternoon?"

Something over Rachel's shoulder caught Charlie's eye and he looked down the hallway to find Mercedes and Tina giving him evil looks. Charlie scrunched his face in confusion before he focused back on Rachel.

"Sure." Rachel told him with a quick kiss.

"Great, you can just meet me out at the field and we can go from there. That work for you babe?" Charlie asked her with a smile.

"Sounds perfect Quinton. Have a good day. Bye." Rachel told him before kissing his lips quickly and heading to class.

Later that afternoon after Glee practice Rachel was feeling extremely frustrated because of the way that her Gleemates had been acting. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was going on.

"Hey Rach, wait up." Finn called before she could have it out the door.

"Yes Finn?" Rachel asked harshly.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were. You seem to be handling it pretty well." Finn said with a shrug as he pulled on his backpack.

"Handling what, Finn? I'm in a hurry so either explain or I'm leaving. I'm meeting Charlie out at the football field." Rachel said, trying to hurry the boy along.

"You're still with him?" Finn asked, shocked.

"Yes. What's going on Finn? Why is everyone acting so strange today?" Rachel asked, getting upset.

"Yesterday Me and Puck caught Charlie in the locker room with Stacey Davis…" Finn informed her.

"What?" Rachel asked as her eyes welled with tears. "You better tell me exactly what was going on Finn!"

Finn looked at her sadly before he explained what happened in the locker room yesterday.

Meanwhile out on the football field the Titans were finishing up practice and Charlie couldn't wait to get to Rachel's house. Today had been another rough practice and he could really use some Rachel cuddles to make him feel better.

"Hey Charlie, can we talk for a second?" Stacey Davis called as she jogged over to him.

Charlie exhaled deeply, definitely not wanting to deal with Stacie right now.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you said to me yesterday. I thought about what you said last night and I just… I wanted to thank you. That was the most positive thing that anyone has ever said to me and I realized you're right. I am better than that." Stacey told him as she smiled gratefully.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Charlie responded.

"I also wanted to invite you to my Halloween party. Everyone's gonna be there and I just wanted to see if you wanted to come, well if you and Rachel wanted to come." Stacey told him with a smile.

Charlie smiled at the mention of his girlfriend, "I'll ask her and see then let you know."

Stacey smiled, "Awesome. So could I like give you a hug in thanks? A friend hug!" She assured him as she held up her hands innocently.

Charlie laughed, "Sure. Ya know you're not so bad when you're keeping your clothes on."

Stacey laughed as she hugged him, "Yeah well talking to you when you're not in the shower is a lot better than when you are. I really am sorry about that."

"No worries." Charlie told her as he pulled away.

"Friends?" Stacey asked, offering him a hand shake.

"Friends." Charlie agreed, shaking her hand gently.

"Don't forget to ask Rachel about my party. It'll be cool to have the Quarterback there!" Stacey told him before heading back across the field.

"I won't." Charlie told her before heading to change clothes before meeting Rachel.

Charlie frowned when he got back out to his truck and didn't see Rachel anywhere around. He pulled out his phone to see that she hadn't tried to contact him. He hit the two on his speed dial and his call went straight to Rachel's voicemail so he left her a message.

"Hey sweet girl, I was just wondering where you went to. I just got out to my truck and I didn't see your beautiful face anywhere so I reckon you went home. I'm about to head that way. See you shortly darlin. Bye." Charlie cooed to Rachel's voicemail.

When Charlie made it to Rachel's house he was met at the door by an irritated looking Leroy Berry.

"She is on the war path today, Charlie. She is refusing to talk to me about anything. She's in her room. Good luck." Leroy told him as he allowed Charlie inside.

When Charlie made it up to the top of the Berry's staircase he could hear muffled crying coming from Rachel's room. He picked up the pace and didn't even bother knocking as he entered Rachel's room only to find Rachel lying curled up on her bed crying into one of Charlie's jackets.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Charlie asked her as he approached her bed.

Rachel sprang up at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?" Rachel all but shouted at him.

Charlie was startled, looking at her with confusion written all over his face and unsure how to answer her question.

"You were supposed to meet me after school. Baby what's going on?" Charlie asked her as he reached out to comfort her.

"Don't call me that and don't you dare touch me." Rachel seethed, "I talked to Finn after school and he told me about how he and Puck caught you and Stacey Davis in the locker room yesterday. Were all the things you ever said to me a complete lie?"

"Rachel I have never lied to you. I don't know what impression Finn gave you but I swear to you that I didn't do anything with Stacey." Charlie explained desperately.

"Don't lie to me Quinton! He told me that you were getting dressed when they walked in. He told me that Stacey's spanks were lying on the ground and that you kept them." Rachel told him through her tears, "How could you do this to us, Quinn?"

"Rachel…" Charlie said desperately, "I swear to you that I didn't do anything with her. I swear I didn't- just let me explain."

Charlie moved to Rachel again and caught her around her waist and pulled her back toward him and tried to soothe her. "I swear Rach," Charlie cooed, "I swear it's not what it sounds like. Have a little faith in me honey."

Rachel cried in his arms, "Was she in there with you yesterday?"

"Yes." Charlie sighed.

"Why-why weren't you dressed?" Rachel asked through a ragged breathe.

"Because I was in the shower when she came in there. I was showering after football, _that's it_." Charlie assured her as he held her against him.

"Why were her spank pants on the floor when Finn and Puck came in?" Rachel asked harshly.

Charlie closed his eyes before he answered her honestly, "Because she took them off…"

Rachel jerked away from him and wiped her eyes before straightening up, "And then what Charlie? Did she give you the same thing she gave Puck in there? You're just like Noah."

Charlie's face went slack before anger surged through his body. "How could you stand there and compare me to that manwhore Rachel? Don't you know me all? I would never do that to you. And you could've came to me and talked before you assumed the worst, but no, you're going off of what Hudson is telling you, someone who wants nothing more than for us to breakup so he can have a chance with you. How do you think so little of me?"

Charlie stepped toward Rachel who stepped back until the back of her legs hit her bed and she sat down. Charlie looked down at her sadly, heartbroken because she didn't trust him and thought so little of how he felt for her, how he felt about them.

"You are the best thing in my life Rachel, and you think I would throw it away for… for what? What is it that you think I did exactly? What has Finn convinced you that I've done?" Charlie shouted at her.

Rachel looked at the floor. "You're scaring me Charlie." Rachel whispered.

Charlie mentally slapped himself before he fell to his knees in front of her. "I'm _so_ sorry Rachel. I'm just so hurt. You didn't even ask me about anything before you assumed the worst and starting telling me what happened _according to Finn Hudson_. Do you understand why I'm angry?" Charlie asked her softly.

"I went to ask you about it this afternoon and Finn told me and when I got to the football field you and Stacey were hugging." Rachel explained as she started crying again.

"A friendly hug Rachel. Like a hug I would give Brittany or Santana." Charlie explained, "Nothing happened between us."

"Finn said that you yanked her spanks out of Puck's hand when he asked if you were going to keep them. Why would you want those?" Rachel asked as the tears openly slipped down her face.

Charlie tried to wipe them away from in place in front of her but was rejected by Rachel.

"I didn't want to keep them I just didn't want Puck to have them… I don't know how to explain that one. I threw them in the trash can on my way out yesterday. Puck is just so weird and degusting. He just…I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do." Charlie stammered in explanation.

Rachel wiped her tear streaked face with her sleeve before she spoke again. "I want so badly to believe you but it seems almost foolish. Was I not enough for you?" Rachel whispered softly.

"God Rachel, you are _everything_ to me. I don't know how to convince you that I didn't do anything wrong here. I can't believe you're choosing to believe Finn over me. What have I ever done that would give you the slightest idea that I would be anything other than faithful to you?" Charlie asked her softly quickly wiping his eyes.

"All evidence points to the contrary Charlie. I don't know what to believe." Rachel told him as a fresh wave of tears escaped her eyes.

Charlie felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach every time Rachel reiterated the fact that she didn't trust him. Charlie slid toward her on his knees and put his hands on either side of her legs on the bed.

"What can I say Rachel to make you believe me? Are my actions toward you not enough for you to know in your heart that I would never do that to you?" Charlie asked her softly, desperate for a solution.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Quinn. Stacey Davis is one of the most popular girls in school, she's a Cheerio, and she so much prettier than me-

Charlie sat back on his heels. "That's what this is about?" Charlie asked angrily, "You're doubting _me_ because of _your_ insecurities?"

Rachel stared at the floor unable to look at him. "I don't know any guy in our high school that would turn her down." Rachel responded.

Charlie stood up glared down at Rachel angrily. "I would!" Charlie shouted.

"Hey!" Leroy Berry hollered from Rachel's bedroom doorway, "What in the world is going on in here?"

Leroy looked from his crying daughter to the angry blonde standing in front of her before he stepped closer to the couple.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" Leroy asked calmly toward Rachel who just started crying more in response.

Charlie looked back to Rachel and moved closer to try to comfort her.

"Do not go near her." Leroy told him sternly before adding, "Get out of my house."

Charlie wiped his eyes again before addressing Rachel for the last time. "When you feel you can trust me, when you see that this is a huge misunderstanding, and when you realize that you are _everything_ that I have ever wanted...give me a call."

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry." Charlie told him as he walked out the door.

When Charlie got to his truck he looked at the picture he had of him and Rachel tucked into the recess of his dash over his speedometer and let a few tears fall before he wiped his face. He reached for his cell phone and called the one person who could comfort him now.

"Savannah… I wanna come home." Charlie told her as he unsuccessfully tried to hold his tears at bay.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This is somewhat of a surprise update for me as well. I hadn't planned on being able to update, but since I can I am. For those of you who have a Tumblr you should shoot me a message and tell me you're from here and I'll follow you. My name is Anywayyouwantit22. As always, thank you all for your wonderful reviews/alerts. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy! Oh yeah! If you happen to live in Virginia Beach, Virginia you should totally come out this weekend and watch some rugby. We're headed up there this evening for Nationals. Super Pumped! Anyways… on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 11 – Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

_Q-ball, this is Sexy Mami. Come in._

Quinton smiled slightly at the sound of his friend's voice and rolled over on his bed so he could reach the walkie-talkie that sat on its charging dock on his bedside table.

"This is Q-ball, over." Charlie answered as he spoke into the walki-talkie.

_Ya know, Q, I usually don't mind at all when a hot blonde blows up my phone late at night, but I definitely don't like it when said hot blonde starts jumping down my throat about a certain singing midget. Savannah told me what happened, Q, are you alright?_

Charlie pressed the walkie-talkie to his forehead before sighing and pressing the button to respond. "I'm okay. Hurt and frustrated, but okay."

_You don't sound okay. Do you like wanna talk about it or something? I can come over if you want._

Charlie chuckled, thankful to have good friends like the Latina. "No thanks, Santana. It's late and we have school tomorrow. I'll just see you in the morning."

_Suit yourself. I'm going pop Streisand right in her big ass nose as soon as I see her in the morning. I've just been waiting on her to fuck up so I'd have a good excuse to it._

"No! Rachel is off limits, San. I know we had a fight or whatever but I still…" Charlie sighed out.

_Fine. Just be glad that Savannah doesn't live around here man because she is pissed smooth off, like I had to convince her to not drive up here. She's like a crazy momma bear with you…it's kinda weird._

Charlie smiled at the mention of his cousin before answering. "Yeah she's crazy all right."

_I'll see you in the morning Q. Get some sleep._

"Thanks. Good night Santana and thanks for checkin on me. It was really nice of you."Charlie told her with a smirk.

_Yeah whatever, don't mention it. Ever. Over and out._

The next morning Rachel had been at school all of three minutes before she was yanked into an empty class room by an angry Latina and an annoyed looking Stacey Davis.

"Did you're abnormally large nose throw off your center of gravity recently causing you to fall and hit your head resulting in some sort of temporary brain damage, Dwarf? Because the way you acted toward Q yesterday was pretty fucking stupid." Santana seethed as she pushed Rachel into the corner of the classroom.

"You're blaming me for what happened? It's her fault," Rachel explained, pointing toward Stacey, "Because she can't keep her skirt on around other people's boyfriends."

"You better watch your mouth Berry." Stacey warned, "Yes, I made a mistake, and I do owe you an apology and an explanation, but you will not dis me to my face. Make no mistake here, we still run this school."

"Because of your amnesia I don't think you have a boyfriend anymore Yentl. Did you forget that you were dating one of the best guys in this school? I mean seriously, why would you believe anything Finn told you? He's a fucking idiot and barely knows which day of the week it is and you let him convince you of things that he wasn't even there to witness?" Santana asked frankly, placing a hand on her hip.

Rachel's eyes were welling with tear before she turned to Stacey. "Why would you even try anything if you knew he had a girlfriend? You ruined everything."

Stacey scoffed, "No, you ruined it. Don't be confused about that Rachel. And as for why, umm have you seen him? He's gorgeous and yes I want him, but he made it very clear that I don't stand a chance with him so I'm settling for being his friend. He has been completely faithful to you and you basically sided with Finn against him. It's your fault, so don't even try to blame me. I'm sorry for thinking with my hormones and not my head, but after seeing his…well everything, uggh, let's just say you are a very lucky girl Rachel. And if you ever mess up again, he's free ends. Good day, ladies."

Santana waited until Stacey was out of the classroom before she rounded on Rachel again.

"The following conversation never took place, understand?" Santana stated clearly. "Nod, so I know you understand me."

Rachel nodded, becoming increasingly nervous as the Latina advanced on her.

"The only reason I haven't punched you in your massive nose is because, sadly, I'm under strict orders not to. You hurt one of my best friends, Berry, and I do not take kindly to that so I am still currently struggling with not knocking you out right here." Santana sassed as she popped her knuckles.

"For some reason you make his kind heart go pitter-patter and I want you to get your shit together and go to him and fucking beg for forgiveness because that's what you deserve to have to do in order to get him back. He's hasn't told me himself, but a rather angry source told me that your Dad threw him out of your house, is that true?" Santana asked curiously.

Rachel nodded sadly.

Santana's jaw tightened as fresh waves of anger rushed through her. "How fucking embarrassing. False accusations and then get tossed out with the trash, nice Berry, really nice. I wish he would move on from you but he doesn't want to for only God knows what reason, but you need to fix this. Quickly. If you don't care about his feelings, then do it for your own good, unless you wanna bathe in slushy again soon, if you catch my drift. As a little friendly advice, I'll tell you this," Santana continued, "so turn up your hearing aids and listen. As far as men go, you have a good. He's a fucking perfect ten. There will always be other women who want him Rachel, so things like this will always happen." Santana told her seriously. "If you want your relationship to last at all you have got you get over whatever insecurities that you may have and trust that boy. Understand?"

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "He is perfect and I just don't see what he sees in me. I know he could do better and I don't want to lose him and I'm just scared and I don't know what to do or who to talk to about any of this. I've never been in love before, Santana. I don't know how to handle this." Rachel said in breaths between crying.

Santana pressed her hand to her forehead, not believing she was having this conversation. "Oh for fucks sake. I hate you Fabray, I fucking hate you." Santana mumbled under her breathe.

"Listen Berry, as much as it pains me to say this, and it does pain me, you have a lot going for you." Santana said as she rolled her eyes, "You are going to do great things with your life. I know it. You know it. Everyone in this cow town knows it. You deserve a good guy to put up with your shit, and obviously Q wants that job. Don't doubt his feelings for you, he talks to me, I know things. You can trust him, trust me." Santana finished lamely. "And if you need guy advice you can talk to me and B. Preferably B though."

"Thank you Santana." Rachel said as she wrapped Santana in a tight hug.

"Whoa! I draw the line at hobbit hugs. Get the hell off me Berry." Santana commanded.

"Sorry." Rachel said as she stepped back from the Latina.

Santana straightened out the imaginary wrinkles in her uniform before addressing Rachel again. "You do owe him the apology of the century though, but don't go all 'Berry' on him. Ease into in. He's a little tender I think, but be sure you do it soon. I'm outa here, gotta get to class."

"Santana," Rachel called, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Berry, literally, this conversation never happened." Santana told her with a raised eyebrow.

Later that afternoon in the choir room Finn had held Rachel back after practice again much to her displeasure.

"No, I'm sorry Finn I can't." Rachel told him as she put away her sheet music.

"Rachel, you clearly don't trust the guy. I really think we should give us a shot."Finn told her desperately.

"No. I am very emotionally invested in my relationship with Quinton. I'm sorry, but I can't offer you anything other than friendship." Rachel quipped shortly.

Finn stepped closer to Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Rachel, please, don't you see how awesome we could be together. It's totally cool when we kiss and stuff and we have a connection. Don't count us out."

Movement by the door caught Rachel eye and caused her to turn to see Charlie standing in the choir room doorway. He looked down shyly, unsure if he should continue into the room or not.

"Quinton…" Rachel said softly, causing Finn to look around.

"I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. I was just looking for you Rachel." Charlie told her shyly.

"Dude, we're talking-" Finn started before he was cut off by Rachel.

"No, not at all. Come in please." Rachel told him gently.

Finn looked at Charlie angrily, not taking too kindly to Rachel's easy dismissal.

"Yeah, you are. We were talking and you're interrupting." Finn assured.

"Finn, I ask that you respect my decision or we won't even be able to remain friends. Have a good evening." Rachel told him shortly before turning her attention to Charlie.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Finn said before he walked out of the room, shooting daggers at Charlie along the way.

"Come in please." Rachel said, beckoning him closer.

Charlie took off his baseball hat before he approached Rachel. He was having mixed feelings about seeing the girl. His heart was telling him to kiss the tiny brunette and his head was telling him to turn around and leave. Charlie smiled sadly at her trying to find a middle ground.

"Hey." Charlie said softly.

"Hi." Rachel whispered back, desperately wanting to shout apologies at the blonde in front of her.

"How are you?" Charlie asked curiously.

Rachel softly bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears that wanted to badly to make their presence known. "I've been better."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "Yeah, me too." Charlie told her sadly.

Then the damn broke, "Charlie, I am so so sorry for what happened yesterday. I-"

Charlie held his hand up to silence her. "Not here Rachel. We need to talk about things, but not here okay?"

Rachel wiped her eyes to rid them of her tears before nodding in agreement.

"Are y'all coming to the game tomorrow night?" Charlie asked.

"Do you want us to come?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shrugged and nodded his head. "It's a big game, District Championship. I'm sure your Dads would enjoy it."

Rachel nodded, fighting back tears again. "I'm sure they would. I'll suggest to them that they go."

Charlie frowned, "You don't wanna come watch?"

"Only if you want me to." Rachel said softly.

"Of course I do sweet girl." Charlie told her gently.

A few tears escaped Rachel's eyes at hearing the term of endearment from Charlie. When Charlie saw the tears he reached out to her, pulling her to him for a hug. Rachel buried her head in his chest and breathed deeply, savoring his scent and basking in the feel of having him close to her again. Charlie held her for a few minutes before pulling away again.

"Tomorrow night after the game, we can talk if you want. I'm pretty certain that I'm not welcome at your house, but you can come over to mine and we'll talk okay?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded frantically, "Yes, okay."

"Good. Until tomorrow then. Bye." Charlie told her with a nod before he turned around and walked out of the door and slipping his ball cap back on.

The next day McKinley High was buzzing with excitement. Game days had become a big deal in Lima recently since the McKinley Football team was still undefeated this season, a new record in and of itself. Charlie Fabray was on edge about tonight, not just about the football game, but about talking to Rachel afterwards. He had two objectives for this particular Friday: Win the game and get his girl back.

Charlie rounded the corner as he headed toward the cafeteria for lunch with Santana when he caught sight of Rachel standing in the hall chatting with Kurt and Tina. Charlie smiled softly at Rachel adorable appearance. Farther down the hall Charlie spotted Dave Karofsky headed toward the Gleemates with a big gulp in hand. Charlie walked toward them quickly trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Hey Berry! Thirsty?" Karofsky asked as he pulled his arm back preparing to launch it at Rachel.

Charlie got there just in time as he grabbed Dave's arm by his jacket, stopping its motion and causing most of the slushy to splash up into his face. Karofsky threw the cup containing the remaining slushy at Charlie who barely ducked out of the way and pushed Dave away from him and up against the wall.

"Bad move Fabray! You forget who protects your ass on the field dude." Dave told him as he slung slushy off his face, "Don't bite the hand that feeds you punk, remember that."

Charlie watched him slink away with a small smile on his face before he turned to the Gleeks that were staring at him wide eyed. Charlie smiled at them before nodding his head in greeting, sent a wink in Rachel's direction, and headed off to meet Santana.

The rest of the day passed with a blur and Rachel Berry was in a hurry that afternoon to get home to get her homework done before the football game. When Rachel got out to her car she found a box sitting on the roof of her Beetle Bug. Rachel cautiously pulled the box down and eyed it slowly. She shook it slightly before deciding that nothing harmful could be in it, she hoped not anyways. Rachel lifted the lid and smiled down at its contents. Folded neatly in the box was a crisp McKinley lettermen jacket with Fabray embroidered across the back. On top of it was a note:

_Dearest Rachel,_

_It's going to be a cold one out there tonight so be sure to dress warm and show your school pride. This should help._

_See you tonight,_

_Quinn_

Rachel beamed before tossing the box in her passenger's seat and slipping the jacket on. It was way too big but she didn't care in the least because it smelled just like Charlie.

That night at McKinley High School the stands were packed. The town had essentially shut down because everyone was at the football game. The noise levels from both sides were deafening. The crowds were participating in cheers and McKinley's National Award winning Cheerios had never looked better. Back in McKinley's locker rooms the players were chomping at the bit in anticipation of getting on the field.

"Come on Titans, stand tall! Who's with me?" Coach Beiste yelled as she finished her pre-game speech.

"Yeeeaaaahhh!" Came a collective roar from every single player in the locker room.

"Then let's get out and win this! Captain?" Coach Beiste yelled, turning the floor over to Charlie.

"Alright boys! Let's get out and show them what it's like to clash with the Titans! One more game and we're going to State! Y'all ready? We got this! Titans on three! One! Two! Three!" Charlie yelled as he jumped up and down in place.

"Titans!" They yelled before they broke apart and headed out to the field.

"Fabray!" Beiste yelled, calling Charlie over to her.

"You ready for this Son?" Beiste asked him seriously.

"Yes ma'am!" Charlie told her with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Bring the chaos! Bring the rain! No go win me a ball game!" Beiste yelled before shoving Charlie toward the door with a beaming smile.

Charlie ran out of the locker room and ran out toward the football before slipping through the gate and jogging out onto the field. The McKinley stand erupted with applause as Charlie jogged toward the 50 yard line for the coin toss. McKinley lost the coin toss resulting on the defense taking the field.

As Charlie jogged back on the sideline he looked up into the stands and found the Berrys sitting in their usual spot cheering like crazy along with the rest of the fans. Charlie beamed at the sight of Rachel wearing his lettermen and waving like a wild woman. Charlie lifted his helmet in greeting before turning to focus on the game.

Going into half-time the score was tied 21-21. The Titans exploded back out onto the field in the third quarter by scoring both another offensive touchdown and magically pulling a defensive touchdown out of the hat as well, the first one of the season and it couldn't have came at a better time. The score was 35-21 with four minutes left in the game and McKinley could taste the State tournament on the tip of their tongues.

Charlie called a quick option pass play and was tackled as soon as he got the ball for a huge loss of yards.

"Guys, come on. Keep it together here. We only have a few minutes left in the game. Just keep it together y'all!" Charlie yelled at they broke huddle and hustled back into position.

Charlie called for a shot gun pass route to try to make up for those lost yards. He dropped back in the pocket and waited for someone to get open.

"God bless you Mike Chang." Was the last thing that passed through Charlie's lips before he released the ball and was blasted on his left side by a huge defensive lineman.

Karofsky turned and looked after the linemen that he had just purposely let by him as he slammed Charlie to the ground. "Bet you won't slushy me over some little bitch again, punk." He mumbled as he looked at the fallen quarterback.

While the ball sailed effortlessly into Mike's hands and consequently ending up in the endzone for another touchdown Charlie Fabray was still laying on the field, unmoving.

When Mike scored the stands erupted again with cheers and applause. It was only when people started to notice that the Titan quarterback was still lying on the ground did the applause die away.

Coach Beiste ran out onto the field and pushed her players back while she checked him over. The force of the hit had knocked Charlie's helmet clean off and it was lying a few yards away. Besiste signaled for the trainer and medic to come have a look at the injured played.

All of the Titans took a knee and watched the scene in front of them, waiting not so patiently for their Quarterback to get up.

Over in front of the bleachers the Cheerios watched nervously. "Take a knee." Santana commanded her squad as she clasped her hands together and brought them up to her lips, mentally pleading for her friend to move.

In the bleachers every fan was at a standstill and a very worried Rachel Berry stood pressed against the rail.

"Get up baby." Rachel chanted, "Please get up."

Rachel wiped around to face her fathers who were increasingly worried. "Daddy! Daddy! I _demand_ that you go arrest the boy that tackled him at once!" Rachel demanded before she turned to face the field again.

"I can't do that pumpkin. I'm sure it was an accident." Leroy said, trying to soothe his daughter.

"I'm sure he'll be fine honey." Hiram said the doubt clear in his voice.

Tears started to well in Rachel's eyes the longer Charlie laid there.

Back out on the field Charlie was coming around due to the smelling salts that was being waved under his nose. Charlie slowly opened his eyes and looked around disoriented.

"Thata boy. How many fingers am I holding up?" Beiste asked him as she held up three fingers.

Charlie squinted before replying, "Three? My shoulder…it hurts."

The medic looked him over quickly, "Possible dislocation, Coach. Let's get him up and to the hospital. His head needs to be checked too."

Charlie groaned in pain as they picked him up and he leaned on Coach Beiste as they slowly moved him over to the bench. A mild nervous cheer came from the stands.

"Hudson, get out there and finish the game." Beiste yelled down the bench at Finn.

"Yes Coach." Finn cheered as he took the field.

Back over in the stands Rachel turned to face her fathers again. "Dad, you're a doctor! Go check on him!" Rachel shouted at her Dad as her eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

Hiram Berry looked to his husband and Leroy urged him on.

Hiram hurried down to the field and jogged over to the Titan bench. "I'm a doctor, may I take a look?"

Beiste waved him over hurriedly. When Hiram got to Charlie he was barely able to sit up right.

"Charlie. Do you know who I am?" Hiram asked him.

"Rachel." Charlie replied weakly.

"Do you know where you are?" Hiram asked him.

Charlie looked around dazed before he leaned over and vomited on the ground.

"Coach, this boy needs to go to the hospital immediately." Hiram told Beiste from his place beside Charlie.

Hiram pulled his pen light out of his shirt pocket and quickly flashed it in Charlie's eyes causing him to wince from its brightness.

"I think he may have a concussion." Hiram accessed.

"Shoulder." Charlie gasped as his head lulled to the side.

"Crimenes. The ambulance is on its way." Beiste informed Hiram.

A frantic looking Russell and Judy Fabray arrived on scence just before Charlie blinked weakly before being taken over by darkness once more.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay here but it took me awhile to get this out and I'm still not pleased with it. I need a muse to write things like this and it's dreadfully obvious that I don't have one. La sighs. I'll try to do better for the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 12 – One Big Happy Family

Charlie was woken up the next morning by the sound of muffled voices and his bed dipping. He opened his eyes and closed them quickly to block out the light that was streaming in his bedroom windows. He barely cracked open both eyes to allow them to adjust before opening them again. Movement to his right caught his attention before he turned to address his bedmates.

"Why are there so many girls in my bed?" Charlie asked groggily.

"You're a pimp like that. You didn't know?" Santana responded with a half smile.

"Q?" Caused him to turn his head away from Santana to his other side. His hair was brushed away from his eyes and he was met with concerned hazel eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Charlie's eyes lit up before he beamed a smile. "Savannah! Did you move here too?" Charlie asked her with wonder.

Savannah scoffed, "Heck naw, I came to check on you dummy. How are you feeling?"

Charlie thought for a second before he smiled at her, "I feel great. How are you feeling?"

Savannah laughed, "It's the drugs, looks like they gave you some good ones. It's good to see you awake. I'm gonna go tell Aunt Judy. Be right back."

"Charlie?" Brittany called as she cuddled up to the pillow right beside him, "Do you remember me?"

Charlie looked confused, "Of course I do B."

"Good!" Brittany sighed with relief, "The doctor said you might not remember some stuff because you got concessions."

"Concussion, Britt Britt." Santana corrected gently, "Do you remember what happen at the game last night Q?"

Charlie thought for a second before looking down at his shoulder and eyeing his sling. "I got hurt."

Santana nodded sadly, debating on how much she should tell him, "Yeah, you did."

Charlie eyed his sling again before smiling at Santana, "It'll heal and I'll be able to play again soon."

Santana looked at him sadly before biting her lip. She opened her mouth to break the bad news but Savannah walked back in the room.

"Aunt Judy and Uncle Russ are sleeping and I didn't want to wake them." Savannah announced as she walked back in the room holding a glass.

She took her seat back on Charlie's left side before smirking at him and taking an exaggerated drink from the tall plastic cup. Savannah groaned at the delicious taste of her beverage before she smacked her lips together.

Charlie arched his eyebrow curiously before asking, "Whats'at?"

"The drink of the Gods." Savannah answered nonchalantly before talking another sip.

Charlie's eyes widened comically before he reached for the glass with his good hand, "Gimme!"

"Hmmm, nope. Not without the magic woooords." Savannah sing-songed.

Brittany gasped, "I want some!"

"What's the drink of the Gods?" Santana asked as she smirked at the blonde cousins.

"Charlie's favorite. Isn't that right Charlie-Horse?" Savannah goaded him as she took another sip.

Charlie grunted as he reached for the cup again. "Savannah, not fair. I'm hurt and drugged up."

"Say the magic words and it's yours Quinton." Savannah suggested as she eyed the rest of the cups contents.

"Girls rule and boys drool! Now gimme, gimme." Charlie told her as she handed him the cup and downed it in its entirety in a few gulps and burped.

Charlie handed her the glass back before smacking his lips together, "Deliciousness."

"You got yourself a chocolate milk mustache there buddy." Savannah pointed out.

"Chocolate milk? You guys are such loser." Santana said as she watched them in disbelief.

"Psssh. Don't hate on us hater!" Savannah sassed before she sat the glass on the nightstand.

A knock on the door frame caused all of them to look toward the door. Puck, Mike, and Rachel all stood in the doorway with smiles on their faces at Charlie's alertness.

Savannah stood up to address Rachel but Puck cut in.

"Hellooo sexy lady. I don't believe we've met. I'm Puckasaurus, and who might you be?" Puck asked with a cocky grin.

Savannah rolled her eyes before bypassing Puck and going straight for Rachel, "What are you doing here?"

Rachel swallowed nervously, caught off guard by the angry blonde. "I came to check on Quinton."

"I don't think you received an invitation to come over here." Savannah whispered harshly, "I think you should leave. You didn't care about him a couple days ago so why do you care now?"

Rachel squared her shoulders before addressing the blonde girl. "Actually I did receive an invitation to come over here last night but those plans got changed obviously, so I'm here now. We're going to talk things out so you need to butt out of our business."

Savannah took a moment to reign in her temper before looking back down at Rachel.

"Come talk another time because he's not much up for conversation at the moment since he's high as a kite off pain killers. And if you mouth off to me one more time and I will smack you down like the hand of God. I owe you one anyway because of the way you tre-"

"Rachel, c'mere." Charlie called her from his place on the bed.

Rachel looked to Charlie who was leaned against pillows on his headboard grinning at her like a fool. Rachel looked at Savannah again before pushing past her on her way to Charlie's side.

Puck skirted around to Santana before whispering in her ear, "Who's the hottie?" and consequently receiving an elbow in the ribs from Santana.

Rachel sat down on the bed next to Charlie's injured arm and looked him over and asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. How are you feeling?" Charlie replied to her with a smile.

Brittany giggled from her place on Charlie's other side, "He keeps sayin that."

"The doctors gave you some good drugs huh?" Rachel teased him with a smile. "What's on your face?"

Charlie just shrugged one shoulder and grinned at Rachel again.

"It's the drink of the Gods." Brittany explained helpfully.

"Otherwise known as chocolate milk." Santana explained.

Charlie nodded, "So good."

Rachel smiled at him before wiping it off his top lip with her sweatshirt.

Charlie looked at her dreamily, "You're so pretty." Charlie told her as he patted at her face with his finger tips. "So pretty."

Rachel's cheeks flamed red and she pulled his hand away and held it between her smaller hands.

"Told you he was high." Savannah said from her place leaning on Charlie's desk.

"May I have a kiss, Rachel?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Rachel's heart melted a little at his question. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but they still hadn't talked so she needed to wait. She looked around at their audience and back to Charlie before shaking her head, "Not right now okay."

Charlie pouted but nodded. "You have beautiful lips. Santana, doesn't she have beautiful lips?"

Santana's eyes wide before she scoffed, "No!"

"Yes she does," Charlie replied. "Yes you do." Charlie told Rachel with a smile.

"Will you not kiss me because I had dairy and because of the cows?" Charlie asked her with a pout.

Rachel giggled a little before she smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

" ya feeling man? What did the Doc say?" Mike asked curiously.

Charlie shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno. All I know is I woke wearing this and had a bed full of girls."

Rachel arched her eyebrow and Puck mumbled _awesome_ before waiting for more information. Charlie looked to Savannah for further explanation. Savannah looked to Santana who sighed before answering. "The doctor said that his shoulder was dislocation and he believed that his head hitting the ground with no helmet on is what caused his concussion."

"So just pop that sucker back in and he'll be back for a next game right?" Puck asked.

Charlie nodded his head before he looked to Santana for conformation. Santana smiled sadly before shaking her head no.

"No more football?" Mike asked in clarification.

"He's done for the year." Santana said lowly.

"What? No, I can still play." Charlie said confidently. "I have to play. College. I have to play."

Charlie started to lean forward before Savannah stepped forward, "Don't let him up too fast."

Rachel placed her hand his chest and tried to push him back a little but Charlie kept leaning forward. He felt slightly nauseas so he complied with Rachel's wishes and fell back roughly against his headboard. He hissed in pain and grabbed at his injured shoulder, his eyes watering slightly as the pain coursed through him.

"Savannah, grab his pain meds from the kitchen." Santana suggested, "Looks like the ones from earlier are wearing off."

Everyone looked on helplessly as he laid there trying not to get upset. Rachel looked him sadly, desperately trying to think of a way to make him feel better. She scooted closer to him and leaned on his chest slightly so she could comfort him with an awkward hug. He pulled closer with his good arm and leaned his head on hers.

"No more football." Charlie whispered sadly, sounding like his was on the verge of tears.

"Here." Savannah said as she made it back into the room with Charlie's pain meds and a glass of water which she handed to Rachel.

"Here sweetie, take this." Rachel said as she offered him the pill, "Open up and then I'll give you a drink."

Rachel slipped the pill into his mouth before holding the glass and letting him get a drink. He took a few sips and tightened his hold on Rachel shirt not wanting her to move away.

"Try not to be upset Quinton. My Dad told me that you should be able to play again once your shoulder fully heals. He said there are exercises you can do to build its strength back up. Good follow-up care is essential and we're going to take really good care of you, right guys?" Rachel cooed trying to soothe him.

"That's right." Santana, Mike, and Puck answered in unison.

"Yep, me and Lord Tubbington too Charlie." Brittany told him with a smile.

"See, you're in great hands, Quinn. And you'll be able to get better and get back out there next season." Rachel told him with a smile.

"That's right, brother. Next year it's on." Puck said, as he high fived Mike. "And when you get ready to get back in the gym me and Mike here got your back. We'll help you get your fitness back up after your shoulder is ready."

Charlie smiled before answering, "Thanks man. You guys are awesome teammates."

"Are you getting tired Quinton?" Savannah asked as she took her seat at the foot of his bed.

Charlie shook his head no and closed his eyes.

"Clearly not." Savannah scoffed. "Alright y'all let's let him get some rest." Savannah said as she tried to usher them toward the door from her seat.

Charlie opened his eyes and poked Savannah with his foot. "Hey Bossy, they don't have to leave. You don't even live here anymore."

"Right, because that makes sense ya druggy. You need to sleep." Savannah said as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll be back later on to check on you Q." Santana said as she got up off the bed.

"Good to see you're doing alright Charlie. Coach Beiste said she was stopping by later after she got the okay form your parental, just a heads up." Mike told him from his place by the door.

"Yeah, good to see you man. We'll see you at school on Monday if you're there." Puck said as he joined Mike.

Savannah cleared her throat, trying to get Rachel's attention but was just ignored.

"That means you need to leave now too Rachel." Savannah said, clearly aggravated.

"No, this one stays," Charlie told her as he leaned his head on Rachel's again. "if she wants too."

Rachel nodded her head against his gently causing him to smile sleepily and address his guests. "Bye guys. Thanks for stopping by."

"Ugh gross, hit me up later on the walkie-talkie, Q." Santana said before she walked out the door with Savannah.

"It's cute, San. Bye guys." Brittany said as she followed after Santana.

"Bye." Rachel and Charlie told them as they broke apart.

Rachel sat up and looked down at Charlie who was clearly getting more tired by the second.

"Will you come lay over here?" Charlie asked as he patted the bed next to him.

Rachel nodded and got up and crawled up next to him, careful not jostle his bed too much.

"Closer Rach." Charlie whispered.

Rachel smirked and shook her head, "No funny business Mister."

Charlie smirked and winked at her sleepily.

"My sweet boy," Rachel whispered as she gently stroked his hair away from his eyes, "we'll talk when you're feeling better and get things worked out between us. It's only been a few days and I already miss you immensely."

Charlie nodded his head against his pillow, "Miss you too Rach. Will you come back tomorrow? I promise I won't take any of those pills that make me feel foggy before you get here so we can talk."

Rachel smiled a small smile at his sleepiness, "You take them if you're in pain, okay? I don't want to suffer needlessly. I'll come back tomorrow, but right now you need to rest. Close those pretty eyes, Quinn."

Charlie nodded and reached his hand out for Rachel's and brought her hand up and placed a small kiss on it.

"G'night beautiful." Charlie mumbled before letting their entwined fingers fall to the bed and sleep took him over.

The next day Charlie sat on his living room couch grouchily as he watched Santana and Savannah shoot random people on his Xbox. He had tried to play but thanks to his shoulder he was having no luck so he had to give up his controller.

"What's wrong honey? Does your shoulder hurt?" Judy asked him from her place on the other couch.

"No ma'am, just annoyed at it." Charlie said as he adjusted his sling and took a drink of his protein shake.

A few moments later the door bell rang and Charlie got up to go answer the door. He was greeted by a smiling Rachel Berry who was holding a plate of what looked like 'Get Well Soon' cookies. Charlie smiled in return before he reached out for the plate of cookies.

"I've got them. You only have one good arm." Rachel told him.

Charlie conceded before opening the door wider, "Come in please."

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany called before trotting over and giving her a hug.

"Sup Berry." Santana greeted from her place on the floor.

"Hello Brittany, Santana. Good afternoon Mrs. Fabray." Rachel greeted.

"Hello dear." Judy responded before turning back to her magazine.

"Hello Savannah." Rachel greeted politely and was ignored in return.

Charlie shot his cousin a dirty glare which prompted a "Hello Rachel" from Savannah.

"Rachel brought cookies guys, does anybody want one?" Charlie asked them.

"I do." Savannah said as she reached for the plate and sat in on the table in front of her before stuffing a whole one in her mouth and picking the controller back up.

Santana watched her in disgust and slight disbelief. "How do you look so good and eat like that?"

"Outstanding metabolism." Savannah said around her cookie.

Charlie reached for Rachel's hand to head up stairs so they could talk.

"Quinton you have company, where are you going?" Judy asked curiously.

"Upstairs." Charlie said with a tilt of his head.

"But you have company." Judy insisted.

"They'll be fine Mom."Charlie assured her.

"Fine. Door stays open young man." Judy called after him.

"Don't worry Aunt Judy, they aren't going to do anything. Q's a prude." Savannah said with a laugh.

"Both of them are." Santana said as she laughed in agreement.

"Better safe than sorry girls. Remember that." Judy told them with a smile.

Upstairs the mood of the room was a little more serious. Charlie let Rachel walk into his bedroom before he closed the door behind him. Rachel looked at the door and was suddenly hit with a bout of nervousness.

"But your mom said-" Rachel started.

"I just want to be alone with you. Unless you prefer the door open then I can-" Charlie told her.

"It's fine." Rachel assured him.

Rachel looked at Charlie's eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, and let her eyes fall down to his bare chest then on down his strong torso to his sweatpants clad legs and landed on the floor between them. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to start. Charlie stepped toward her and cupped her cheek and gently urged her to look up at him before moving his hand.

"Do you want to sit down?" Charlie asked her shyly as he pointed toward his bed.

"Yeah." Rachel replied before taking a seat on his bed. "I don't know where to start Quinn. I owe you such a big apology for overreacting and not taking you for your word the first time you told me that you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so, so sorry Quinton."

Charlie took a seat next to her and angled his body toward her so he wouldn't bump his hurt shoulder against her.

"I know you are Rach, but I really want to know why you didn't take my word for it. Do you not trust me or was it something else entirely? Tell me what to do here. Tell me what to do to earn your trust completely. I need to know what's going on in your head exactly, okay? I don't want stupid things like this getting between us in the future." Charlie told her as he reached for her hand.

"Honestly, there is nothing you need to do differently. You are so sweet Charlie, and you have so many wonderful qualities. You don't need to change a thing. I do trust you. If I had just listened to my heart the other day we wouldn't be having this conversation. I knew you didn't do anything wrong, I just let my insecurities get the best of me. I feel slightly inadequate next to you. I know I have some good qualities. I know I can sing, but all I am is my voice." Rachel explained desperately, "You are one of the most popular people in school so why wouldn't you want to be in the classic star athlete-pretty cheerleader type relationship? Stacey is so pretty and she offered you…certain things that I'm not ready for and…and…" Rachel said between breathes.

"Hey, look at me. Always trust with your heart, not your head sweetheart." Charlie told her as he scooted closer to her as they sat on the edge of his bed, "Stupid arm." Charlie mumbled. "Rachel, listen to me. You are so much more than your voice. Yes, it's exceptional but you are the brightest person that I have ever met. You're smart and kind and funny," Charlie listed before leaning down and nuzzling her cheek with his nose, "and so beautiful darlin."

Charlie sat back up and pulled her hand until she was sitting in his lap. Rachel draped her arm around his right shoulder and looked down into his eyes. Charlie pulled her closer with his good arm and sighed comfortingly.

"Now this is better." Charlie told her with a smile. "I don't care about the school social ladder Rachel."

"That's easy to say when you're popular Quinton." Rachel told him sadly.

Charlie shook his head in disagreement. "No. I couldn't care less about popularity. The things I care about in that school are you, our close friends, my grades, and sports. That's it baby. You above all else, always, Okay? I care about you so much Rachel, so much."

"I know." Rachel said though a watery smile, "I just find it hard to believe sometimes. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Charlie smiled at her. "You just being you sweet girl, and that's all you ever need to be. I'm the lucky one here. I am yours and only yours for as long as you'll have me. I don't care what or who tries to come between us darlin, just remember you are the only one that I want. My feelings for you will not waver, trust me."

Rachel chuckled light. "You're such a sweet talker."

"Sweet words for my sweet lady." Charlie said with a smirk. "Is there anything else we need to address right now, questions or concerns that you would like to get out in the open, because if not I have plans to kiss you until one of us passes out."

Rachel leaned her head down and smiled against his lips. "Yesterday when you were drugged up you said that I have beautiful lips and then proceeded to ask Santana for her input on them as well. She didn't seem to share your views." Rachel told him with a giggle.

Charlie smiled against her lips. "She's clearly blind. Your lips are beautiful, just like the rest of you my lady."

"Even my Jewish nose?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Especially your Jewish nose. Now stop delaying our kisses woman, it's been too long." Charlie demanded playfully.

Rachel nodded in agreement before lowering her lips to Charlie's and taking his bottom lip between her own. They both sighed with contentment, both overwhelmed by the feel of the other. Rachel deepened the kiss first and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him impossibly closer to her.

The door to Charlie's bedroom flew open and Santana and Savannah paraded in with Brittany in tow.

"You owe me five bucks Savannah, I told you they would be in here playing kissy-face." Santana told her as she held out her hand. "Pay up."

"Nope, you said the door would be open. The bet is null and void. I don't owe you jack squat." Savannah said as she jumped on the bed next to the couple who were still in a lip lock. "Hellooo. There are other people present guys. Knock it off."

Charlie and Rachel broke their kiss and rested their foreheads together trying to catch their breaths. Charlie leaned up toward Rachel's lips and chastely kissed her lips again before pulling back to look at the intruders.

"Did you ladies need something or are you all here just to interrupt?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted my five bucks, but nooooo you just had to mess up the bet didn't ya Q?" Santana joked.

"Sucker!" Savannah taunted playfully, "Anyways, like for real Q, I have to leave in a little bit you drive all the way home. It would be nice if we could all like go get some grub or something before I head out. Since you're feeling well enough to feel up your girlfriend I think you're feeling well enough to go get some dinner. What do ya say?"

"Yeah, of course." Charlie told her before turning back to Rachel, "Wanna go darlin?"

"I don't want to intrude in on family time." Rachel replied.

"You're not. These two are coming too. We're like one big happy family here." Savannah explained as she pointed to Santana and Brittany.

"In that case I'd love to join you all. Let me just call my Dads first. Excuse me." Rachel said as she got off Charlie's lap and walked out of the bedroom while pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"So were you about to round second in here on your hobbit or what Q?" Santana asked teasingly.

"No!" Charlie scoffed, "And enough with the name callin Santana. Can someone help me put a shirt on."

"You're such a baby." Savannah said as she walked toward his closet and pulled out a shirt.

"Hey go easy. I'm still sore you lunatic." Charlie scolded when she touched his arm roughly. "Just let me do it."

Charlie pulled the shirt on with his good arm and was trying to work his head when he felt a gently hand on his stomach.

"Let me help you Quinn." Rachel told sweetly before she gently slipped his sling off his hurt shoulder and helped him slip his arm through the sleeve of his shirt.

Rachel helped him slip his arm back into this arm sling and he gave her a chaste kiss in thanks.

"Finally someone who cares." Charlie joked.

"Oh please! I drove nine hours to see your handicap ass. I care." Savannah assured him.

"Are you gonna help him take off his pants too Berry?" Santana joked. "He probably can't get them off by himself. His underroos too."

Rachel cheeks flushed red before she turned shyly to Charlie, "You don't really need help with that do you?"

"No sweetheart." Charlie assured her. "Shut up Santana."

Santana and Savannah laughed before they high fived each other gleefully.

"Come on y'all. Let's go to that place with the breadsticks, what's it called?" Savannah suggested.

"Uhhh, Breadstix?" Santana said with a laugh, "It's hard to believe you were able to get all the way up here by yourself. I don't even know how you're hungry, you ate all of those cookie Berry brought over."

"You ate my cookies?" Charlie asked.

"Get off my back. Get Betty Crocker here to make you some more. Let's go." Savannah said as she headed out the door.

Charlie shook his head at Savannah's antics before offering Rachel his hand and following his cousin and friends out the door.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all. Here's the next chapter. I hope it's a little better than chapter 12. I felt better writing it so I'm just going to post it and cross my fingers. I think it's a little shorter than the others but I think the next chapter will make up for it. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. They make my day and really help get these out faster. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own GLEE.

Chapter 13 – Sweet Invitations

It had been almost a month since Charlie's shoulder injury and it was healing quite nicely much to his satisfaction. Charlie felt indebted to Hiram Berry for basically being his own personal physician since he insisted on checking out Charlie's shoulder every single time he went to the Berry house to see Rachel. Hiram predicted that he would only have to wear this sling for a few more weeks which was music to Charlie's ears because he literally_ really_ wanted to burn it in his fireplace sometime before he went home for Christmas.

Football at McKinley had officially ended a couple weeks prior as Finn had led them to a crushing defeat to Columbus. Charlie was going a little stir crazy from the lack of exercise his body was getting. He wasn't use to not being able to run or lift weights the way he wanted to, so for now he was stuck with nothing to do. Thanksgiving was only a few days away and today was the first day schools in Ohio were off for fall break. While Charlie was busy at home doing nothing the New Directions were busy gearing up for Sectionals and hard at work perfecting their routine.

Charlie was currently lying in his bedroom floor on his back with one hand gripping his bed while doing leg lifts. He lifted his feet six inches off the floor and held them there before lifting is legs straight up and bringing them back down to the six inch mark. A few hundred of those should make him feel better. He loved to feel the burn of a good workout.

He could hear the sound of bickering coming from out in the hallway and closing in on his room.

"I swear you are going to meet Moses personally, Berry, if you do not shut up." Santana seethed as she filed in the room in front of Brittany and Rachel.

"I'm just saying that we could all use a little more practice, Santana. There is always room for improvement. Take myself as an example. I have perfect pitch and I still practice my singing every day." Rachel explained as she entered the room.

"The only thing perfect about you is your ability to get on my very last nerve, Berry. My performance today was freaking flawless and so were Britt and Mike's. You need to worry about figuring out a way to get Frankenteen to stop making googly eyes at you long enough to learn the number before he costs us Sectionals." Santana told her before looking at the blonde who was still lying on his bedroom floor. "Done many of those Q?"

"Yeah a few," Charlie grunted out as he kept his legs steady and off the floor, "How was Glee practice ladies?"

"Great." Brittany told him.

"Good." Santana replied.

"Terrible." Rachel pouted out.

Charlie dropped his legs and rocked up onto his feet before taking a seat between Rachel and Brittany on his bed.

"Why was it terrible darlin, because of Finn?" Charlie asked her curiously.

Rachel nodded, "He's just not paying attention to what he's doing and he's ruining our number."

"Be for real Rachel. He's more interested in singing love songs to you instead of with you for the sake of the club." Santana said with an eye roll. "Face it, he still thinks you two belong together."

"You don't know that Santana." Rachel assured her.

"Actually…we do." Brittany told them. "He said those words. He said Rachel and I belong together."

"When did he say that, Britt?" Charlie asked her.

"Yesterday at practice," Santana explained for her. "What are you going to do about it Q?"

"He's not going to do anything. Finn is our male lead Santana and we need his vocals to help win Sectionals. I will talk with him again and let him know where he stands with me-" Rachel started.

"Oh pu-lease Berry. I mean this with all the kindness that I can muster for you; don't act like you don't enjoy Finn's attention. You are an attention whore Rachel. You are eating this shit up. Don't act like you aren't." Santana said sassily.

"While I do enjoy being in the spotlight Santana I do not enjoy Finn's attention and I do not appreciate you trying to rile Quinton up for no reason. Don't geode him into a confrontation with Finn that could result in him getting hurt-"

"I'm not afraid of Finn." Charlie interjected.

"Do not interrupt me." Rachel told him pointedly. "As I was saying… Don't geode him into a confrontation with Finn that could result in him getting hurt since he hasn't even healed from his last injury yet. Fighting about it isn't the answer Santana. As Captain of the Glee Club it is my responsibility to try to extinguish any problems that may arise and I will address this problem as soon as I get the chance. And as for you," Rachel said, as she rounded on Charlie. "You will say nothing to Finn."

The distinct sound of a whip cracking could be heard coming from Santana's direction. Charlie huffed at her command and nodded reluctantly.

Rachel arched her eyebrow. "Not a word Quinton."

Rachel scooted closer to him and leaned in to kiss his lips softly before saying, "I will take care of Finn and you will just have to trust that I will come to you with a problem if I need you okay? Trust with your heart, remember?"

Charlie nodded and smirked at her before responding , "I remember." and leaning in to kiss her again.

"You're completely pathetic Fabray. She's completely neutered you." Santana said as she watched the couple and shook her head. "Come on B, let's go. I need something to help rid myself of these images."

"Bye guys." Brittany said before she followed Santana out of the room.

"Bye Britt." Charlie and Rachel responded as she left.

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot! I have something for you." Rachel exclaimed as she jumped up off the bed.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, weirdly excited by her excitement.

Rachel pulled something out of her jacket pocket before depositing it in Charlie's hands with a beaming smile. Charlie read the ticket and smiled in return.

"It's your ticket to Sectionals." Rachel explained.

"I know." Charlie replied with a chaste kiss. "Thank you darlin. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I can't wait for you to see us perform Charlie. We're going to win, I just know it. Santana's number is phenomenal and with Brittany and Mike's dance routine our competition doesn't stand a chance. Everyone has been working so hard and I'm so excited for you to see us." Rachel explained excitedly.

"I can't wait to see you perform Rach. You haven't sang for me in weeks. Glee club has been hogging you." Charlie told her with a smile.

"I sang for you the other night, silly." Rachel laughed.

"Well it feels like weeks." Charlie explained.

Rachel giggled before slapping his arm playfully, "You're crazy Charlie."

"Mmmmm." Charlie hummed against Rachel's neck, "Crazy about you."

Rachel laughed before pushing him away slightly so she could look at his face.

"Well how about I give you a private show Friday night…at my house." Rachel told him as she bit her lip lightly. "My Dads," She continued, "are going out of town for a little romantic getaway before their hectic holiday work schedules kick in."

Rachel looked away shyly biting her lip before gathering enough courage to face him again and ask, "Would you like to maybe come over and spend the night with me?"

Charlie felt goose bumps explode from his neck down both his arms before he choked down the saliva that was in his mouth and was able to answer.

"At your house?" Charlie squeaked out, "All-all night?"

Rachel looked away dejectedly, "You don't have to, it was just a stupid suggestion."

"I want to." Charlie whispered assuredly.

"You do?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Charlie coughed out.

"Okay! Yay! We can have dinner and just spend time together. Maybe watch a movie and cuddle up on the couch. What do you think?" Rachel asked him anxiously.

Charlie nodded his head, his heart hammering in his chest. "That sounds amazing Rachel."

"Doesn't it?" Rachel smiled, "Well I have to go because I have dance class in a little bit. Talk to you after?"

"Of course darlin." Charlie replied before kissing her goodbye.

Charlie watched her leave before he lunged for his cell phone to text Santana.

**To Santana:** Your help, I need it now!

**Santana:** What is it Yoda?

**To Santana:** Can I come over? It's an emergency.

**Santana:** Yeah man, just give us 5 mins.

Charlie stepped into his shoes and put on a hat before he headed over to Santana's house and up to her room. He knocked and waited impatiently for someone, anyone to let him in.

When Santana opened the door she raised her eyebrow at his frantic state, "Dude, why are you trippin?"

Charlie stepped into Santana's room and started pacing her floor before he started trying to explain. "She, uh Rachel, she invited me to her house Friday night. To uhh-and she was biting her lip which is so sexy and she asked me to stay and her Dads, her _Dads _won't be there. No parents guys. None. Not either one of them, not one. They'll both be gone and we'll be alone. What do I do?"

"Okay, fist of all sit down. You're going to wear a whole in my carpet." Santana instructed and Charlie took a seat on her desk chair. "Second of all, why are you freaking out? Staying the night with your girlfriend with no parents is like hitting the freaking jackpot dude."

"Charlie," Brittany called sweetly, "Are you worried about sexy times with Rachel?"

Charlie's eyes widened before he shook his head furiously, "No, not for a long long long time. Rachel wants to wait until she's twenty-five and her career has flourished."

"You're actually going to do that shit? Twenty-five is a long frickin time away dude." Santana said sympathetically.

"I'd do anything for her." Charlie told her seriously.

"Oh barf." Santana said, "Well if it's not sex you're worried about then why are you wiggin out?"

"I know sex is galaxies away from being an option but what if she wants to do other things. I-I don't know how to," Charlie struggled out with a sigh, "I don't know what to do and I don't want to ever be bad at anything that she might want."

Brittany smiled fondly at him before turning to Santana, "He wants to know how to please his lady San. I think we need to help him."

Santana nodded with a smirk, "Our boy is growing up. What do you want to know exactly?"

"Like maybe how to ummm, ya know." Charlie said gesturing to his own chest.

Santana laughed, "If you can't say it then we can't help you, Q."

"Her boobs. I want to touch her boobs. When she wants that, I want to be good at doing that. Finn has had his stupid hands on her chest before and she has voiced her dissatisfaction of the experience. I want her to enjoy it so I came to the two people who I am confident in their fondling abilities." Charlie explained.

Brittany nodded, "Santana _is_ really good at touching my boobs."

Santana cheeks flamed pink, "Yeah well, don't wanna blow my own horn or anything but…if the shoe fits…"

"Help me Santana. I've barely even touched one before. I don't know if she'll want to fool around at all but if she does I want to have some sort of an idea of what I'm doing." Charlie whined.

"Fine. Come here, sit. I'll show you on you." Santana said as she patted the bed beside her.

Charlie moved over to the bed and sat down rigidly next to Santana.

"Okay, so pretend I'm Berry and we're getting our mack on, show me your first move Cowboy."

"Ummm…I don't want to pressure her so I'm just going to wait until she shows me that she wants more than just kissing, if she does I mean." Charlie said lamely.

"Okay, I'm Berry and I pull you closer to me, like flush against my body. What do you do?" Santana asked him.

"Dude, I don't know I only have one good arm here." Charlie told her desperately.

"Oh for fucks sake, fine, you be Berry and I'll show you what I'd do if _I_ were _you_." Santana told him.

"Why do I gotta be the girl?" Charlie pouted.

"Because you're being a whiney baby about touching your girlfriend's boobs. Man up and get your grope on Q." Santana urged him.

"Fine, grope me." Charlie told her as she puffed his chest out.

"Now listen, you don't want to just go for the goodies right off the bat. Warm her up. Work up to it." Santana explained, "Touch her waist, her sides, do it gently at first unless she directs you otherwise. Like so."

Santana set her hands gently on Charlie waist and stroked his side under his shirt with the pad of her thumb. Charlie looked down at her hand and nodded his approval.

"That's kinda nice." Charlie complemented.

"I know, right? Just remember slow and steady wins the race here buddy. Once you feel comfortable and she looks like she feels comfortable then you can progress a little." Santana explained. "Maybe try to touch her sides here around her ribs, but don't tickle her and when you actually get ready to touch her actual breast just slide your hand up like this."

Santana slid her hand up his side and onto his chest and squeezed softly before Charlie slapped her hand away and Santana burst out laughing.

"That was hot." Brittany told them.

"And hopefully that doesn't happy when you go for Berry's berries." Santana said as she laughed again.

"You're supposed to be helping me Santana and so far you have been absolutely no help at all." Charlie scolded the still laughing Latina.

"Sure I have." Santana said as she tried to quell her laughter, "Seriously Q, you'll be fine. Just remember to go slow. I'm pretty sure this is pretty new territory for Berry too. Just make your decisions based off her reactions to what you're doing. Kissing is good. Soft touches are good. Neck, ear lobes, and collarbones are good safe zone turn-ons. Wanna add anything B?"

"Rachel will enjoy anything you guys do Charlie because she cares about you. I love Santana so that plus her amazing sweet lady kisses are what makes our physical relationship so great. Me loving her makes what we have so much more special than anything else I've had in the past. And you love Rachel so that will make anything that happens between you guys really special too." Brittany told him with a smile.

Charlie nodded while Santana looked like she had just been handed the keys to a palace.

"And you should totally kiss her neck a lot. She told me she really likes it when you do that." Brittany added nonchalantly.

"She talks to you about us?" Charlie asked excitedly. "What else has she said?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Dude, you are such a woman. I mistakenly told Berry that she could come to us if she ever needed relationship advice and the little blabber mouth takes us up on that often. We know more about her little feelings than she does I think."

"Rachel told me you were a really good kisser Charlie." Brittany told him with a smile.

"And she so green with jealousy about Stacey seeing your goodies that she can barely function. Seriously, it's sad." Santana added.

"That wasn't my fault. She doesn't wanna see...ya know does she?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Ha! Nah, I don't think so. Not yet anyways. She just really dislikes that Stacey has something with you that she doesn't or something. I don't know. She's confusing as hell." Santana explained.

"She hasn't said anything negative about us other than that right?" Charlie asked curiously.

"No, but that's all we're saying. If you wanna know how she feels the. You should ask your girlfriend." Santana replied.

Charlie eyed her suspiciously. "You know something."

"Nu uh Bud, we're not saying anything. Ask your hobbit if you think there's something you need to know." Santana told him.

"Fine. Thank you for your help ladies. Santana, thank you for...well for feeling me up, it a very uhhh educational experience." Charlie said, stumbling over his words.

"Anytime Q, anytime." Santana told him with a laugh.

"I'll see y'all later. Have a good evening ladies." Charlie said to them before he left the room and headed home.

When Charlie got home he had a missed call from Rachel so he laid on his bed to relax and before calling her back.

_So you finally decided to call me back huh?_

"Based off the time on my phone is looks like you only called about ten minutes ago darlin." Charlie cooed into his cell phone.

_Didn't wanna answer when I called before?_

"I was at Santana's and didn't have my phone on me." Charlie explained.

_Of course. I should've known. Santana says you two are lesbros. I'm still unsure of how you two could be lesbros since you aren't a lesbian, but it's cute either way. I just wanted to ask you something really quick. Do you have time to talk?_

Charlie chuckled lowly into the phone before answering, "Of course baby, I always have time for you."

Rachel sighed dreamily across the line and into Charlie's ear. Charlie smiled and cuddled down into his blankets. "What did you wanna talk about darlin?"

_Oh, right! Every year on Thanksgiving Dad, Daddy, and I go down to the shelter and help serve food to those who aren't fortunate enough to have a Thanksgiving meal. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany us this year. They always need extra hands so, would you maybe be interested?_

"I would love to Rach." Charlie told her.

_Great! Thank you Quinn. And I've been meaning to ask if maybe you'd like to join us for dinner at our house as well. If you can I mean. I'm not sure what time your family partakes in the festivities at your house._

Charlie smiled to himself, "I'd love to join your family for dinner Rachel, but only if you come over here and eat lunch with us. I'll be sure we have something vegan that you can eat."

_Yes! I would love to, but don't worry about the vegan food Charlie. What time?_

"We eat early," Charlie told her, "about 2:00. It's more like Thanksgiving brunch."

_That's perfect. So Thanksgiving Day at your at 2:00 and then we have to be at the shelter at 4:00 and we'll eat here when we get home. Then my Dads are leaving Friday around lunch and then Friday night...I'll see you here for our sleepover._

"Yes ma'am. Sounds like a plan babe." Charlie told her. "Sounds perfect."

_Doesn't it? I'm going to get to bed now. Be sure you go to bed soon Charlie. It's imperative to get eight hours of sleep to be able to perform at your best the following day. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

"I know darlin. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Rachel."

_Sweet dreams Quinn. Bye._

"Bye." Charlie said softly before he ended the phone call.

He sighed contentedly. It looked like to Charlie that he had plenty to be thankful for this year.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey y'all! I wrote this in light of the holiday season. I want to wish everyone who celebrates tomorrow a Happy Thanksgiving. This chapter is a little longer than usual. If you all like it, let me know. Enjoy!

**DISCLAMIER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 14 – Things to be Thankful For

The clanging of pots and pans brought Judy Fabray to her kitchen bright and early on Thanksgiving Day morning. When she got down to her kitchen she was greeted by the sight of a distraught son and a completely destroyed cooking area. Food and ingredients were scattered across every available surface.

Charlie was standing next to the island bent over it with his forehead pressed against the smooth countertop, both hands splayed out to his sides clutching what looked to be a bottle of olive oil in each hand.

"Quinton Charles Fabray! What have you done to my kitchen? I have to cook in here today!" Judy exclaimed.

Charlie lifted his head up enough to look at his mother with a sad expression, "She's never going to come over here for Thanksgiving again Mom. Why is vegan food so hard to make? Did know that there are different kinds of olive oils?" Charlie asked Judy, presenting her the items in his hands, "Here we have olive oil, okay that's cool. Then over here we have extra virgin olive oil. I can see where it gets its name because the recipes it's in aren't _easy_ to prepare at all. Who woulda thought it would be so complicated to make a salad? A _salad_ Mom, I can't even fix her a salad. I'm really going to have a hard time trying to making her a vegan apple pie. I need help."

Judy took pity on her son and walked over to him and patted his back soothingly with a smile. "Let me see what we have here. Where is the recipe you're trying to use Quinnie?"

Charlie grabbed his laptop off the counter behind him and showed Judy the recipe and picture of what he was trying to make. Judy slipped on her reading glasses and looked at the laptop screen and read aloud, "Artichoke Salad with Greens and Figs. That doesn't even sound good, Son."

Charlie looked at her with sad eyes, "Well…what do I do? I got the ingredients this salad, some sort of vegan stuffing, and the pie along with vegan ice-cream. Plus we'll have other veggies and stuff she can eat. I want to accommodate her vegan needs. Will you please help me? I want to do this for her, I'll do everything. Just like watch and make sure I don't screw up or anything. I'll help you with your stuff if you help me with mine. Please?"

"Okay deal." Judy said with a smile, "We better get busy if we want everything done on time. Be glad we have a double oven Quinnie."

Later that afternoon Charlie was up stairs in his room getting dressed when his phone chimed with a text message.

**Rachel:** I'm on my way. See you soon.

**To Rachel:** Okay darlin. Be careful. See you soon.

Charlie tucked in his white v-neck t-shirt into his black dress pants before he grabbed his freshly ironed maroon dress shirt off its clothes hanger and slipped it on. He buttoned it up and tucked it, smoothing away all of its nonexistent wrinkles. He looked himself over before he sprayed on a little of his cologne that Rachel liked so much, slipped on his dress shoes and his headed downstairs to see if his Mom needed any more help. He left his shoulder sling behind in his room much to his delight. His shoulder felt great today and for that he was thankful.

"You look so handsome Quinnie! Let me get my camera!" Judy squealed when he got into the kitchen.

"No Mom. Rachel is on her way, please don't embarrass me." Charlie pleaded with his mother.

"Fine. Fine. Can you set the table please dear?" Judy asked him as she got the fancy China out of the cabinet.

"Yes Ma'am." Charlie told her, thankful that she didn't pull out her camera.

Before he was finished setting the table the doorbell rang. He sat the rest of the plates down before answering the door. He was greeted by a smiling Rachel Berry clad in the best shirt/dress looking thing he had ever seen.

"Hey." Rachel greeted.

"Hello. Come on in babe." Charlie said as he held the door open for her. "May I take your coat?"

Rachel nodded and Charlie took her pea coat and gently pulled it off her shoulders and took the time to appreciate Rachel's outfit fully. She was a little taller than usual thanks to the knee high black boots she had on that went well with her black tights and blue 'long shirt/dress thing' as she had deemed it.

"What?" Rachel asked worriedly, "Is there something on me?"

"You look beautiful Rachel." Charlie told her as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Thank you." Rachel replied as she kissed him back.

A flash followed by another one broke them apart and Judy Fabray stood in the doorway of their entry hall happily taking picture of the couple.

"Mooom! I said no pictures." Charlie complained, as he pulled away from Rachel.

"Only a few dear. You two look so cute." Judy said as she snapped another picture.

"Come on Quinn. Just one, we don't have any formal couple pictures." Rachel said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her side.

"Fine, just one." Charlie conceded as he stood behind Rachel and pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

A dozen pictures later Charlie was able to finish setting the table and return to the kitchen where Judy was telling Rachel all about her and Charlie's cooking escapades from earlier that morning.

"You made these for me?" Rachel asked shyly as Charlie entered the kitchen.

Charlie blushed and nodded his head shyly, "Well Mom helped me and it probably doesn't taste very good so I'm sorry."

"Actually I already tasted some of the stuffing and it's better than the stuffing that my Daddy makes, but don't tell him I told you that." Rachel informed him with a smile.

Charlie's face brightened up considerably at the compliment, "Really?"

Rachel nodded and smirked before moving closer to where Charlie was standing. She took a quick glance around at Judy who was busy in the oven. She popped up onto her tip toes and whispered in Charlie's ear, "And I'll show you how thankful I am tomorrow night." Rachel informed him with a light tug to his ear lobe with her teeth.

Charlie's heart rate picked up considerably at the suggestion and he swallowed nervously before Rachel pulled away and walked over to Judy who was still bent down poking the food that was in the oven.

"Qunnie, will you go get your father and sister and let them know that dinner will be ready in five, please?" Judy asked nicely, "Thank you dear."

Thanksgiving brunch went off without a hitch and now Charlie and Rachel were up in Charlie's room so he could get changed before they met Rachel's Dads at the shelter. Charlie pulled off his dress shirt and flung it toward this dirty clothes hamper before he pulled a pair of jeans out of his dresser and went into the bathroom to change pants. He came out and went into his closet and grabbed a flannel shirt and put it on.

"Is this okay?" Charlie asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Of course. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am, let's go good lookin." Charlie told her as he offered her his hand.

When Charlie and Rachel arrived at the Lima Shelter there were already some volunteers there including Rachel's Dads. A tall blonde woman approached them with a beaming smile.

"Hello Rachel, it's good to see you." The blonde woman said as she hugged Rachel, "I asked your Dads where you were and they said you were bringing extra help this year."

"Hey Holly, and yes I certainly did, this is my boyfriend Charlie." Rachel said, "Charlie, this is Holly Holiday. She helps run the shelter."

Charlie extended his hand and shook Holly's gently, "Charlie Fabray, pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Hmmmm!" Holly hummed excitedly, " Such a gentleman and quite the looker too Rachel."

Rachel nodded and winked in Holly's direction as Charlie blushed.

"Right this way kids, we have quite the crowd this year. And a certain someone has been asking about you Rachel." Holly said as she led them back to the kitchen.

When they got back to the kitchen they saw Hiram and Leroy hard at work sitting out all the food on the food line.

"Hi baby girl. Charlie. How was brunch at the Fabray's." Hiram greeted them as they walked up.

"It was lovely Dad. Charlie made a couple vegan dishes all by himself and they were simply splendid." Rachel told them with a beaming smile as she helped them with the food.

"He did, did he? Well wasn't that awfully nice of him." Leroy said as he eyed Charlie.

"Wasn't it? It was such a delicious meal." Rachel assured her Dads.

"Well I hope you saved some room for later honey because I made you my special vegan stuffing." Leroy told her with a smile.

Rachel smiled gratefully at her Daddy, "Of course I did Daddy. You know I love your stuffing."

Rachel sent Charlie a wink and received a smile in return before getting back to work loading the food line with more pans of hot food. Half an hour later everything was stocked and the dozen volunteers that were helping were at their designated serving positions ready to go. Charlie and Rachel were standing side by side on the food line wearing plastic gloves and red aprons wielding serving utensils. Rachel was in charge of the mashed potatoes section and Charlie was the one serving turkey and gravy. He was really happy that Rachel had asked him to come along for this. It amazed him that Rachel and her Dads did this every year during the holidays. All of the people that were there on that particular evening amazed him. He felt thankful to be able to offer them his help.

He looked over and smiled at Rachel lovingly. "What?" Rachel asked him.

Charlie just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, just…I'm just really glad you asked me to come along."

Rachel smiled in return, "Me too."

"Alright people, we're about to get this show on the road." Holly alerted everyone as she came through the door, "I really really appreciate everyone coming out and helping us this year. I for one am thankful for all you guys right here because without your help we couldn't get all those people out there waiting on us a hot fresh meal. Thank you, thank you all and a very happy Thanksgiving to each and every single one of you. Tyler, open the door please."

The young man named Tyler opened the side door and people filed in eyeing at the food hungrily. Each person that filed through the line grabbed a tray and a plate before going through the line and receiving a helping of each dish that they desired. Charlie watched Rachel in awe as she greeted every single person with a beaming smile and she even knew some of them by name.

"Good evening Mr. Archie." Rachel greeted with an award winning Rachel Berry smile, "Happy Thanksgiving."

The elderly man that had a slight limp looked at Rachel through it think framed glasses and replied, "Huh? What's that ya say?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Rachel stated plainly, speaking a little louder.

"Oh yes! It is a nice evening." Mr. Archie replied, "Hey there Son, I'd like a little of that there turkey." Mr. Archie said as she moved on down the line to Charlie.

Charlie served him with a smile and looked to Rachel with a smirk and raised eye brow. Rachel just smiled in return before serving the next person.

After about an hour and a half of serving a little blonde headed boy that looked to be about ten brought up the back of the line and stopped in front of Rachel.

"Hi Rachel." The little boy greeted.

"Jake! Hi! How are you doing?" Rachel asked him with a smile.

"I'm good. I was asking Ms. Holly about you earlier. Your Dad said that you had another dinner to go to today and I was worried you wouldn't come." Jake explained shyly.

"You know I'd never miss a chance to see you Jake." Rachel told him sweetly, "I was eating lunch with this guy right here before we came to see everyone here."

Jake looked to Charlie and pouted before turning back to Rachel. "Are you going to sing us a song tonight Rachel?"

"Maybe, would you like me to?" Rachel asked.

Jake nodded his head furiously, "Yeah! Thanks Rach, you're the best."

Rachel just smiled at the blonde boy, "Are you hungry? Want some potatoes?"

Jake nodded his head shyly before offered his pate up so Rachel could put some on his plate before he moved on to Charlie.

"Hey Man, want some turkey?" Charlie asked with a smile.

Jake gave him a dirty look before nodding his head reluctantly. Charlie gave him a piece and extra gravy before he watched him slide on down the line.

"I think he's sweet on you baby." Charlie told her with a smile.

"He is. Isn't he adorable? He lost both of his parents a few years ago and had to go live with his grandmother and they don't have much. He spends most of his time here and at the REC center I think. I met him when I volunteered there a few years ago. He's such a good kid. " Rachel explained lowly.

Charlie felt his heart clench for the young boy. It was unfair for someone so young to suffer such hardships. He was glad that he had people in his life that were as wonderful and as giving as Rachel. God, he loved this woman.

Charlie looked toward the door and nobody else was coming in so he turned to Rachel and pulled her gently off to the side out of site of the people who were eating their dinner.

Rachel was a little caught off guard by the serious look on Charlie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I just want to tell you something because I can't keep it in anymore." Charlie told her softly.

"What is it?" Rachel asked worried.

Charlie licked his lips before looking over Rachel's shoulder to her Dads who were consolidating the rest of the food left on the line. He looked back to Rachel and took in her worried expression before leaning in to kiss her chastely on the lips. His heart was beating so hard that he was surprised that everyone in the room couldn't hear it.

"You are so amazing Rachel Berry and I am so thankful that you are my girl. I've never met anyone like you and I have never felt the way I do about you about anyone else." Charlie told her as he took her hands in his and brought each one up to his lips and kissed it gently. Charlie smiled gently, "You're so wonderful, so beautiful, and I'm so in love with you."

Rachel eyes widened in surprise as the words registered in her mind. She shrieked before she jumped up into his arms and hugged his neck before she dropped back down on her tippy toes with a watery smile and gasped out, "I love you too Quinn." Against his neck as she hugged him tightly to her.

Meanwhile unknowingly to the young couple the Berrymen were watching the scene unfold. Hiram watched he daughter with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye at the confession that he and his husband had just over heard. Leroy watched with a saddened expression.

"He's taking our baby from us, Hiram. I knew it was going to happen, but actually see that, I didn't know I was going to feel so _helpless_." Leroy told his husband.

"He's a good boy, Leroy. I think he'll treat her right. He's miles ahead of that Hudson boy." Hiram said.

"It doesn't take much to be miles ahead of a _complete_ buffoon, Hiram. You're giving that boy too much credit." Leroy pouted.

"You're not giving him enough credit honey. Look at her Leroy, have you ever seen her as happy as she is right now?" Hiram asked his husband.

Leroy looked over to where Charlie was standing with a beaming Rachel wrapped in his arms. Leroy huffed and looked away from the happy couple.

"Just because she loves another man now that doesn't mean she love us any less. She'll always be our baby Lee, no matter how old she gets or who she falls in love with. Don't you want our baby to be happy?" Hiram asked him with a grin.

Leroy nodded his head and sighed, "Of course, I wish for her happiness more than our own. She's just growing up so fast."

"I know, but like I said, she'll always be our baby." Hiram replied, "We could always have another one if we can find a way to get you pregnant."

"Honey please, you are so the woman in this relationship!" Leroy replied sassily as she eyed Hiram up and down.

"Easy big man, save that for this weekend." Hiram joked. "Hey love birds, we could use some help over here at your earliest convenience, thanks."

Charlie and Rachel looked at him sheepishly before sharing another kiss and going to help the others.

The rest of the evening at the shelter passed by quickly for Charlie. Rachel introduced him to all the volunteers that she knew and some of the other people she knew from the REC center. She sang a song for Jake that he wasn't sure of the name of before he and all three Berrys departed for the Berry house.

Dinner at the Berry's was a far more flamboyant affair than it was at the Fabray's. Hiram Berry was quite the entertainer and even Leroy seemed to be in good spirits toward Charlie.

After dinner the foursome cleaned up after dinner and then played a rousing game of Scrabble. Rachel won by a landslide, and Charlie had a sneaky suspicion that Leroy was right about Rachel cheating. After Rachel rejected their accusations she stormed off to her room and Charlie followed her shyly after a _'keep the door open boy_' from Leroy.

When Charlie got up to Rachel's room he knocked gently on the door frame before going into the room.

"Rachel?" Charlie called, "Are you in here?"

He walked toward her bathroom and he heard the door click shut behind him. He turned around and found a smirking Rachel walking toward him before she reached him and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"I love you." Rachel breathed out against his lips. "It feels so good to finally say it out loud Quinton."

"I love you too." Charlie replied sweetly before she occupied his lips again. "As much as I'm enjoying this baby I really think we need to open the door before your Daddy catches it shut. He might kill me and I don't want tonight to be my last."

"Silly boy, just kiss me." Rachel told him before she pressed the length of her body against his as best she could.

"Rach, the door. I'm serious babe." Charlie told her. "Tomorrow night darlin, we'll have all night. And anything you want is yours. Just right now, I really don't want to make your Daddy angry."

"Fine." Rachel said curtly as she opened the door. "Happy?"

"No, but I'm not scared of a large African American man kicking the door in and ripping me limb from limb anymore. Thank you." Charlie joked.

"_Ha Ha_. Very funny Charlie. Daddy wouldn't do that." Rachel assured him.

"Right. Well I don't want to risk it." Charlie her as he pecked her on the lips. "I need to go home, but I will see you tomorrow darlin." Charlie told her as he pulled her close to him. He placed a hand on her neck and ran his fingers up into the back of her hair and leaned down to kiss her soundly. "Until tomorrow sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too. And tomorrow you're all mine Fabray." Rachel said as she pushed him toward the door. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Charlie smirked and waved to her before he made his way downstairs and said goodbye to the Berrymen before he headed home.

The following day around lunch time Charlie was enjoying lounging in his bed in his underwear while perusing Black Friday sales online.

"Sup Q!" Santana greeted as she walked into his room causing him to jump, nearly dumping his laptop off in the floor.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, trying to calm his heart down.

"I saw your truck was here and your parent's cars are gone and the garage was open so I came on in. Dude, are you lookin at porn?" Santana asked him.

"What? No!" Charlie told her.

"Yeah right, you were looking mighty hard at the screen when I came in Hillbilly. I'm onto you. You don't watch any of that weird shit do you? Puck watches that raunchy mess, completely unattractive things." Santana told him as she climbed up beside him so she could see the screen.

"Over share San, and I wasn't watching porn." Charlie told her as he turned the screen her way a little.

"Jewelry? Isn't that a little feminine for you Q?" Santana joked.

"I'm looking for something for Rachel. Her birthday is in a few weeks and I want to get her something nice." Charlie told her.

"So naturally you'd get the girl you've been dating for like two days really nice jewelry." Santana deadpanned.

"You think it's too much?" Charlie asked her.

"Normally I'd say it's much too much, but this is Berry we're talking about here Man. But Christmas _is_ right around the corner too." Santana reasoned.

"She's Jewish." Charlie pointed out as he clicked the next button.

"Okay so if you bought something fancy like jewelry give it to her the last night of Hanukkah. Let me tell you something about women Q, when you get them nice things for special occasions like her birthday you're just gonna have outdo yourself the next year and that shit gets hard."

"But it should get easier as you get to know them right? And I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend or whatever." Charlie commented.

Santana shook her head, "Say you get her a necklace, for example, for her birthday, that's really nice. Now her expectations are up here," Santana gestured with her hand, "She has a really great expectation of gifts from you from now on. You'll steadily have to get bigger diamonds, better diamonds, if you don't she'll feel let down. Ya feel me?"

Charlie thought for a second before sighing, "So you think I shouldn't get her jewelry?"

"Do what you want, it's your money. I'm just telling ya. And I think there are like eight nights of gift exchanges for Rachel right? Spend wisely my friend." Santana told him.

"Okay, thanks San," Charlie nodded, "I'll just do something nice for her for her birthday and then get her little things then one big thing for the last night of Hanukkah."

Santana nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Now onto business."

"We have business?" Charlie asked her.

"Yep, tonight's the night at the Berry's right? Of course we have business. Excited? Nervous? Nervously excited?" Santana asked happily.

"Nervously excited sounds about right." Charlie told her as he kept looking at necklaces. "Last night at the shelter I finally told her I'm in love with her."

"The first time you said I love you to your woman was at the shelter?" Santana asked him in disbelief, "Dude, _why_?"

Charlie looked at her seriously before he replied, "I literally couldn't hold it in anymore. I just couldn't."

"What'd she say?" Santana asked him.

Charlie smiled fondly at the memory, "She said she loves me too."

Santana smiled proudly at her friend before offering him a high five. "Dude, you are so getting some action tonight. If she wasn't so uptight I'd bet my right hand that she would lay it on you hard. You've gotten some major boyfriend points the past few days Q. For real."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Charlie told her.

"Cooking for her yesterday, points. Going to the shelter, points. Dinner with the Dads, points. Saying I love you, big flipping points. Mark my words Q, good things are going to happen tonight in BerryLand." Santana explained.

"But I did those things because I wanted to, not because I want points or anything else from her." Charlie explained.

Santana pointed at him with her finger, "Points, because you're an honest, good man to her. Don't worry Q, just let the cards fall where they may. You love each other and you both know it. It's new love, explore it Cowboy. There's nothing like it."

Charlie nodded in agreement, "You're right San. Thanks."

"No problem. Now seriously, you might want to jack off before you go over there. You don't want to get a big boner as soon as she touches you." Santana told him nonchalantly.

"Santana! Don't say that!" Charlie whispered harshly before clamping his hand over her mouth, "For God's sake someone might here you."

"Dude," Santana said as she moved his hand, "There's nobody here but us. Jeezes. And I'm serious, watch some porn or something and get it outa your system before you go over there. I can tell you that there is nothing more awkward than blowing your load in your pants after a little dry humping. Just ask Finn Hudson."

Charlie got a disgusted look on his face before asking, "How do you even know that that's ever happened to him?"

"Dude, been there and done that. Got the t-shirt and it says **It Sucked **in massive letters across the front. Seriously, it was terrible." Santana told him.

"Awwhh Santana. That's...more than I ever wanted to know. Ever. And I can't believe you did that!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I was going through an identity crisis okay? Sue me." Santana explained. "Masturbate dude, I'm for real. You don't wanna seem too eager and poke her with a massive erection while you're just kissing do you? Just trying to help you out Q. Just a suggestion."

"It's disturbing to me how comfortable you are with making that suggestion to me, S." Charlie said with a huff.

"Yeah, well you're like my best friend Q. If I can't talk about it with you then who can I talk about it with?" Santana said seriously. "Talking about shit like that with a lover isn't the same as talking about it with your best friend." Santana explained.

"So I'm your best friend?" Charlie asked her with a smirk.

"Keep looking at me like that with those gooey hazel eyes Fabray and you won't be." Santana told him sternly.

"You're such a softy Santana, give me a hug." Charlie said as he lifted his arm toward her.

"No, do not put your naked man chest on me Q." Santana directed.

"You just wanted to talk about masturbation but we can't hug?" Charlie teased her.

"Hey, the line has to be drawn somewhere Fabray. I'm outa here. Good luck with your smirf. Hit me up tomorrow once you return from BerryLand." Santana told him as she headed to the door.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head at her before returning to his jewelry search.

Later that evening Charlie was readying himself for his stay at Rachel. He had showered, packed his clothes, and was trying to talk himself into actually leaving his house. He wrung his hands together one last time before he picked up his bag and grabbed his hat before he headed downstairs to tell his Mom he was leaving.

"Heading to Mike's not sweetie?" Judy asked her son when he arrived in the living room.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said as he kissed his Mom's cheek and headed toward the door. "Bye Dad!" Charlie called toward his Dad's office.

Charlie heard a faint 'bye Son' as he headed out the door toward his truck. On his way to Rachel's he stopped and got her some flowers and some more vegan ice-cream. He was just going to take the rest that was left at his house from Thanksgiving but he thought that might look too suspicious carrying it over to "Mike's" house. Charlie felt guilty about lying to his parents about where he was going but spending the night with Rachel was well worth the guilt.

When Charlie got to Rachel's house he pulled into the driveway before he hopped out of this truck and grabbed all this stuff. It looked like he was staying a week instead of overnight. He walked up to the door and knocked a few times before he waited. A disheveled Rachel, who's face was marred by a mysterious black substance, answered the door a few moments later. Charlie's eyes widened slightly and he smiled at the sight of her. Rachel smiled meekly before attempting to brush stray hairs away from her forehead only to unknowingly wipe more of the black substance across her tan skin.

"Whatcha been doin Rach?" Charlie asked her with a smirk.

Rachel pouted, "I was trying to be romantic and start a fire in the fire place but it isn't going to well. What's that you have there? Are those for me?"

Charlie smirked at her, "Of course they are." Charlie told her as he handed her the flowers. "If you want me to I can try to light a fire."

"No, that's okay Charlie. The romantic feel is completely gone now. What's in that bag?" Rachel said, as she pointed to the plastic bag in his hand.

"Vegan Ice-cream for my lady. If I can come in I'll put it in the freezer." Charlie told her as she stood in the door way.

"Oh! Of course! Come in." Rachel said as she stepped aside to let him in.

Once Charlie crossed the thresh hold he leaned down and kiss her on her lips soundly. "You're such a dirty girl Rach."

"What?" Rachel squeaked causing Charlie to chuckle.

"You are. Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Charlie asked her with a smile.

"No." Rachel answered suspiciously before she stepped into the downstairs half-bath. Rachel groaned, "Chaaaarlie, why didn't you tell me I look like a coal miner with soot all over my face?"

Charlie chuckled to himself before he answered her, "You still look pretty to me Rach. A little soot never hurt nobody."

"It hurts my delicate skin. Now I've got to go shower. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Rachel said as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Okay. No rush sweet girl. I'll be here." Charlie told her as he watched her go.

Since Rachel was in the shower he figured it might as well make himself useful. Charlie easily managed to start a fire and he lit the candles that were sitting around the Berry's living room and moved the coffee table out of the way before he laid pillows up against the couch and blankets down to form a pallet on the floor. He slipped _Funny Girl_ into the DVD player before he made his way to the kitchen to fix himself some ice-cream. Charlie had to admit that it wasn't half bad for being vegan.

Charlie was spooning a big chunk into his mouth when he felt slim arms wrap around his torso. Charlie stuck the spoon in his mouth before he turned around in Rachel's arms.

"Elwo." Charlie told her around his spoon.

"Hi." Rachel replied with a smile as she looked up at him.

Charlie looked at her lovingly. He thought she looked beautiful with her hair damp and without any traces of makeup, or soot. She had on a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. Yeah, his girl was beautiful.

"Want some?" Charlie asked, offering her his spoon.

Rachel nodded and took the spoon. She dipped it into the bowl and got a nice hunk before she offered it to Charlie. He opened his mouth and was about to swallow it until Rachel reached up and pulled his mouth down to her. She licked across his bottom lip before he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue in. Their tongues caressed the other gently for a few moments before Rachel pulled away and wiped a stray bit of ice cream off her lip.

"Mmmm I think I've found my new favorite flavor." Rachel said as she kissed him again.

They kissed a few more minutes before Rachel pulled him by the hand into the living room.

"It looks nice in here Charlie, but are you sure you wanna watch _Funny Girl_?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't care what we watch Rach. I just wanna lay here and hold you." Charlie told her.

Rachel smiled and took a seat on the floor next to Charlie as he leaned against the couch. He smiled a sweet smile at her before he put his arm around her. She looked up at him shyly before they met in the middle for more kisses.

Rachel's got tired of the angle and scooted up before she straddled his lap.

"This is better. Don't you think?" Rachel said sheepishly.

Charlie nodded and placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you Rachel." Charlie told her.

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel replied as she leaned down slightly and kissed him.

"I've been wantin to ask you babe, and feel free to decline, but would you be interested in going home with me for Christmas? I know you don't celebrate it, but just so you could meet my family. You don't have too. I just wanted to ask." Charlie told her shyly as he looked everywhere else but at Rachel.

"It would be after Hanukah right?" Rachel asked as she caught his chin and urged him to look at her.

Charlie nodded as he placed both hands on her slim waist.

"Then I would love to, pending my Dads approval of course." Rachel stated.

"So, no." Charlie chuckled, "Leroy will never let you go with me."

"I'll ask Dad and get him to talk to Daddy." Rachel assured him.

"Okay." Charlie told her as he stroked her sides just under the bottom of her tank top with his thumbs.

Rachel smiled and pressed her chest against his as she hugged him close, savoring the warmth that radiated between them. She kissed him lovingly before it turned heated and she trailed kissed to his ear before nibbling his ear a bit.

"Is this okay?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes." Charlie answered desperately.

Santana words echoed in Charlie's head, _slow and steady_. He ran his hand up her side and pulled her closer to him. Rachel went back to kissed his lips. Lips, tongues, and ragged breathes were all that was between them.

Charlie slipped his hand a little farther up her ribs and Rachel tugged on his bottom lips gently before kissing him again. The higher his hands traveled he noticed that Rachel was trembling slightly. Charlie moved his hands to the small of her back and pressed their foreheads together.

"Are you okay baby?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Yeah, just nervous." Rachel told him with a small smile.

"We're not going to do anything that you don't want us to do, Rach. You'll never have to feel pressured with me darlin." Charlie cooed at her.

"I know Quinton, it's just that this is the farthest we've ever gone. Just nervous I'll mess up or be bad at something." Rachel confessed.

"That could never be possible. Calm your fears my sexy little songbird, us together could be nothing short perfect." Charlie assured her.

"Sexy?" Rachel asked, with a raised brow, clearly not believing him.

Charlie nodded against her forehead before tucking his face into her neck, "So sexy Rachel."

Charlie kissed up her neck and sucked lightly on her ear lobe, "So incredibly sexy."

Rachel gasped softly and arched into him, "You make me feel that way Quinn. No one has ever made me feel that way."

"You should feel it, always. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, even when your face is half covered in fire place soot." Charlie said as he smiled against her neck.

Rachel bubbled with laughter and hugged his face toward her, "It's good to know you wouldn't leave me if I ever have to make a living as a coal miner."

"Never." Charlie mumbled against her skin as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Good, now kiss me like you love me." Rachel demanded in a whisper.

Rachel moaned softly as he worked magic on her neck. Charlie was careful not to leave any evidence from his lips in his wake. Charlie's hand never traveled any farther north than touching Rachel's ribs and he felt like she was getting antsy. She kept arched her perfect body into him and he could feel his erection forming fast. Rachel was bound to be able to feel it against her bottom soon if it got any bigger.

A few seconds later Rachel froze stiffly against him. Charlie sighed and pressed his head into Rachel's neck before apologizing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Rachel chuckled, "It just startled me. More kissing."

Rachel seemed to be hyper aware of her hip movements now and kept it to a minimum. Charlie was full on hard now, fighting desperately with himself to not push Rachel farther down onto his lap.

Charlie hoped he had gone slow enough as he inched his hand toward Rachel's breast. When he finally got there Rachel moaned into his mouth causing him to whimper lowly at the feel of Rachel in his palm. He rubbed and squeezed lightly and Rachel seemed to respond well to that as he felt her nipple stiffen from his touch.

Charlie moaned and tried to slow down their kisses as he caressed Rachel's sides.

"I think we should slow down a little sweet girl." Charlie told her with a trembling smirk.

Rachel's face was flushed red as she nodded and climbed off Charlie's lap. Charlie grabbed a pillow and covered his lap before he looked at Rachel who was staring at his crotch.

"Rach." Charlie called, trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" Rachel said not taking her eyes off his pillow covered groin.

"Rachel, my eyes are up here." Charlie joked.

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied embarrassed, "How long is it going to be like that?"

Charlie blinked owlishly at her before responding, "I dunno. Not long hopefully. Wanna watch the movie now?"

"Yeah, just let me know when that goes away so we can cuddle." Rachel told him with a wink.

"Mmkay." Charlie responded, mentally cursing himself for not following Santana's advice. "Kiss?" Charlie asked, and Rachel kissed him chastely.

Charlie knew it was going to be a long night full of awkward moments like this one but he was so happy in this moment with Rachel and had never been more thankful of anything is his life.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all, this is pretty short but I wanted to post something since it's been about a week or so annnnd it's a Glee Tuesday so I couldn't not post anything. _I Kissed A Girl_ episode is on tonight! Tune in folks.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 15 – Chemistry

Charlie exhaled deeply before straitening himself up to full height in front of the Berry's front door. He held the flower vase full of thorn-less pink and red roses tight at his front before reaching out and ringing the door bell. He took a step back before waiting nervously for someone to answer the door. He hadn't been this nervous about standing on this doorstep since his first date with Rachel. That was a huge deal then but now, in many ways, he felt this was a bigger milestone in their relationship.

After his and Rachel's sleepover they had discussed how to ask the Berrymen if they would allow Rachel to accompany the Fabray family to Tennessee for Christmas. After little debate Charlie suggested that he ask them personally instead of Rachel. They were likely to tell him no, but he had to try. Rachel knew he was going to ask her parents but she had no idea that he was going to sneak over to her house while she was at dance class and ask them. Charlie hoped that she would be in for a pleasant surprise when she got home in a few hours.

After a few moments of waiting on the porch Charlie was greeted by a surprised Hiram Berry at the door.

"Charlie, hi, Rachel is at dance class, but I'm positive you already knew that." Hiram joked.

"Yes Sir, I am actually here to see if I could come in and talk to you and Mr. Berry for a few minutes about something." Charlie explained nervously.

Hiram looked the blonde boy over, taking in his nervous appearance and the flowers that he was clutching to him before nodding and allowing him to come inside.

"Leroy." Hiram called up the stairs, "Could you come down here for a second Honey, we can company."

Charlie swallowed nervously as Leroy Berry arrived down stairs in the living room. Leroy looked at him suspiciously before addressing him, "You brought us flowers?"

Charlie shook his head, "They're for Rachel."

"Rachel isn't home. You should know by now that she has dance class every Tuesday." Leroy stated.

"I know, I was just going to leave them here for her. I came by because I was hoping to be able to talk to you guys about something." Charlie explained nervously.

Leroy narrowed his eyes before looking to his husband who just shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what the topic of discussion was going to be either.

Leroy turned his gaze back to Charlie and took a step toward him, "Have a seat."

Charlie sat down and looked up at the Berrymen before swallowing worriedly.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Leroy asked, a fire evident in his eyes.

"Leroy Berry!" Hiram chastised, "Don't say such a thing. Rachel is a respectable young woman, of course she's not. Is she?" Hiram asked Charlie, his eyes as big as saucers.

Charlie shook his head furiously, "No sir! We-we- aren't, we haven't…"

"Thank God. Lee, you should know better than that." Hiram said as she slapped Leroy's arm playfully.

"Well what was I supposed to think? Look at him, Hiram, he's sweating bullets." Leroy said as he pointed to Charlie who was indeed clearly sweating.

"Honey, have a seat. I think we're scaring him. Charlie, what did you want to talk to us about?" Hiram asked nicely after taking a seat on the couch next to Charlie.

Charlie placed the flowers in the floor by his feet before he wiped his hands on his jeans. He took a breath before explaining to the Berrymen why he was there. "I asked Rachel a few days ago if she would like to accompany my family and me home to Tennessee for Christmas. She said that she would like to, pending you guys approval. So, that's why I'm here, I'm asking for your permission."

"No." Leroy answered shortly, "We want our baby here for Christmas."

Charlie sighed sadly and nodded, "Okay."

"Hold on a second Leroy." Hiram said, "Rachel wants to go with you?"

"She said she did." Charlie answered.

"What are the detailed of this trip?" Hiram asked curiously.

"We are going to fly out of Columbus early on Christmas Eve and stay at my Mamaw's house while we're there. We'll be back on the late on the twenty-sixth because my Dad has work to do here. I will to pay for Rachel's air-fair if you allow her to go." Charlie told them shyly.

"She'd be here for Hanukkah Leroy. If Rachel wants to go I don't see the problem." Hiram explained to his husband.

"The problem is I don't want her staying with her boyfriend over night in another state." Leroy interjected.

"Will there be supervision on this trip?" Hiram asked Charlie.

"Of course he's going to say yes, Hiram." Leroy deadpanned.

"Yes Sir," Charlie told them, "My parents and the other adults in my family will be there. I have tons of family who all stay over at my Mamaw's so we can all be there Christmas morning. I know Rach doesn't celebrate but I got her something so she would have something to open there too. As far as sleeping arrangements go Rachel can bunk with my sister or my cousin, the one y'all meant in Starbucks a few months ago."

"I'm not sure that she and Rachel get along, Son, you might want to stick her in with your sister. Now, she's a doll." Hiram told Charlie with a smile.

"You're talking as if you're letting her go Hiram, I think it's a bad idea." Leroy told his husband.

"Mr. Berry, with all due respect, I would like it very much if she could go with me." Charlie explained to Leroy, "This is our first Christmas together and I don't want to spend it in separate states. I love her, Mr. Berry. She's so special to me and I just really want my family to meet her. Please reconsider."

Hiram smiled fondly at Charlie while Leroy pouted to himself. He knew he was vastly outnumbered here so he conceded, "We'll be talking to your parents about this before you go to make sure that you two are supervised and that you act according to the rules as if you were here."

"Yes Sir," Charlie said excitedly, as he got up to shake Leroy's hand, "Thank you Sir. Thank you."

Hiram smiled as his husband reluctantly shook Charlie's hand. Hiram stood up and Charlie turned to offer him a handshake as well before Hiram grabbed him in a hug. Charlie hugged him back lightly.

"Since Rachel will be joining you for your Christmas festivities I want to invite you over here to join us for some of our Hanukkah celebrations. I think Rachel would enjoy it as well." Hiram told him with a smile.

"That would be great Mr. Berry. Thank you for the invitation, I will certainly take you up on it." Charlie told him gratefully.

"Good, and we'll see you on Saturday at Rachel's Sectionals I assume?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, yes, Sir. Wouldn't miss it. I hear it's going to be quite a show." Charlie replied with a smile and picked the vase of flowers up off the floor, "Thank you guys again for allowing Rachel to go back home with me, it truly has made my holiday. Is it okay if I go put these up in Rachel's room?"

"Sure." Hiram said with a warm smile.

Charlie headed upstairs with the roses and opened Rachel's door. He looked around the room and debated on the best place to set them. He settled for Rachel's desk, right next to a picture of the two of them. He pulled the blank card out of its card holder and wrote her a quick message:

_Hello Beautiful,_

_I talked to your Dads tonight baby, and I hope you're ready for a Fabray country Christmas. ; )_

_I love you,_

_Q_

He tucked the card back in its holder that stood out against the roses before walking back downstairs. He stepped into the living room to bid the Berrymen good evening before he headed back home. He hadn't been home twenty minutes before his rang and a picture of Rachel popped up on his screen. He smiled to himself before he answered, "Hey Babe."

_Hey you. How did you get them to say yes?_

"I honestly don't know. Your Dad was reasonable about it all. He was okay with it if you really wanted to go." Charlie explained.

_Dad said you were so nervous. Sweetheart, you didn't need to talk to them alone._

"I know Rach, but I wanted to. I want them to feel like they can trust me I guess." Charlie replied.

_Well Daddy certainly doesn't, but hopefully he will eventually. I think he's jealous of my roses. Thank you by the way, they are so beautiful Quinn. You're so good to me._

"Nothing less than you deserve sweet girl. I love you." Charlie told her shyly.

_And I love you. I can't wait for Christmas now Quinton, I'm so glad we get to spend it together._

"Me too. I'm looking forward to it. I talked to Savannah and she said that you could room with her at our Mamaw's house." Charlie explained.

_There's no way we could sneak in together? I really enjoyed sharing a bed with you at our sleepover._

"Mmmm Rach, I would love to but we better not risk it. Mom already said she's got her eye on us." Charlie informed her.

_Not even after she goes to bed? You know it was fun the last time. I know you enjoyed it Quinn._

Charlie groaned to himself at the mere memory of feeling Rachel's body pressed against his in all the right places during their sleep over at Rachel's. "Don't tempt me you little minx. You know how hard it is for me to resist you darlin. We need to follow the rules. I don't want this to be our last vacation together."

_Fine. I'll behave, maybe._

Charlie chuckled at her suggestive tone, "Enough teasing Rach. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. I love you. Sweet dreams."

_I love you too, Charlie. Sweetdreams._

The following Saturday was the Glee Club's Sectional competition and Charlie loitered around in the building lobby with the Berrymen and the rest of the people that had gathered to watch the different schools perform.

"You guys ready to take our seats? They should be starting soon." Hiram said as he looked over his program.

Charlie and the Berrymen made their way to their seats and stuck Charlie on the end by the aisle and he placed three flowers under his seat so he didn't have to hold them. After pretty sweet performances from a elderly group called the Hipsters and very lively group from Dalton Academy the New Directions were finally about to go on. Charlie thought both groups that had performed so far were good so he couldn't wait to see what the Rachel and the rest of the Gleeks had up their sleeves.

When the music started playing Charlie smiled at the song choice, his Mom loved _Dirty Dancing_ so he knew the song. Finn's voice drew the attention of everyone in the auditorium to the back of the room where he had stepped out from between the red curtains. After Finn had sang his lines Charlie's head wiped around again toward the sound that spoke to his heart. Rachel was stepping through the curtains in her blue and white dress, looking as gorgeous as always.

Rachel sauntered down the aisle as sang her parts of the song. Charlie was watching her with a dopey grin by the time she had made it down next to him. She shot him a wink as she sang the lyrics and reached her hand out toward him. He grasped it and planted a quick kiss to her knuckles before she moved on toward the stage.

Charlie was in awe of Rachel's elegance on stage. His eyes wondered from his love to the tall boy who was her duet partner. Charlie narrowed his eyes at Finn, clearly seeing what Santana had meant when she said that Finn was singing the song to her and not with her. Charlie huffed and pushed his feelings aside and tried to enjoy the rest of the song while the rest of the New Directions joined in.

After Finn and Rachel had finished their song the beat of the music changed to a faster song. Charlie heard Hiram squeak out "Amy Winehouse," and clap over from his right side before he turned his attention back to the stage. He could see Rachel and Brittany standing at the back of the stage with Santana between them bopping to the beat. Brittany gave her a quick pat on the butt before she turned around and started belting out the lyrics. Charlie's eyes grew wide at the sight he was witnessing on the stage. He had never really heard Santana sing or Brittany dance, or Mike for that matter. He was fairly certain the dance moves from Britt and Mike only ever happened in a professional dance setting, they were amazing. When Charlie finally pulled himself out of his shocked state he could only smile and enjoy the show.

After the _Valerie_ number Charlie was the first one out of his seat wolf whistling like a mad man. It was obvious that New Directions had this is the bag. After the winners were announced Charlie scooped up the flowers that he put under his chair and went with the Berrymen to the lobby to wait on Rachel. Ten minutes later New Directions came shuffling out from one of the back rooms and Rachel, Santana, and Brittany came over to talk to them.

"Well done girls!" Leroy called as they walked to them.

"Yes, you all were outstanding. Better and better every time we see you perform. Santana, I love Amy Winehouse and you nailed it, Sister!" Hiram concurred.

The girls smiles at them in thanks. "What about you Q, no comment?" Santana asked.

"I'm still kinda recovering from the show, B, Santana, just wow guys. Y'all were freaking awesome. These are for you." Charlie said as he handed them each a rose.

"Thank you Charlie!" Brittany said with a tight hug.

"Thanks." Santana told him with a quick smile.

Rachel stood by them as she chewed nervously on her lip waiting to hear her boyfriends thoughts on the show.

"And you," Charlie said as he stepped in front of Rachel, "You were flawless, sweet girl. For you." Charlie told her as he handed her the last rose in his hand.

"Thank you." Rachel responded with a smile.

Charlie reached up and gently stoked her cheek with the back of his fingers before leaning down and kissing her chastely.

A gagging noise interrupted the kiss and Charlie rolled his eyes at Santana. "We're all going out to celebrate, Q, you in?"

"Where y'all headed?" Charlie asked her.

"Breadstix, duh, where else would we go?" Santana answered sarcastically.

Charlie chuckled, "Shoulda known. Babe, do you want me to go?"

"Of course." Rachel answered as she reached for his hand, "Can we ride with you there?"

"Yeah, does everyone else have a ride?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, Wheels is riding with his Dad, Lauren, and Puck. They are meeting us there. Everyone else is riding in Mike's Mom's truck I think." Santana answered.

"Cool. Y'all ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Bye Dad. Bye Daddy, love you both! See you at home." Rachel said as she hugged each one.

"By baby, see you at home. Home by eleven please." Hiram told her.

"Bye sweetheart. Wonderfully done tonight Rachel. We're so proud of you." Leroy told his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy." Rachel said as she hugged him again.

On the way to bread sticks Rachel and Charlie held hands over his console while making small talk with Brittany and Santana who sat in the second row of his Tahoe. By the time they got to Breadstix the rest of the Glee clubers were already there in the back pushing together enough tables to seat them all.

Charlie went to the restroom to wash up before joining the group in the back. On his way out of the bathroom he saw Santana coming out of the ladies room and waited on her.

"Sup Q, what did you really think of Berry's duet with Finnessa tonight? You were kinda quiet about it." Santana asked him.

"I thought it was good, but I did notice what you were talking about. Honestly, it bothered me a little but I just pushed it aside. It was just a performance, no big deal." Charlie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, it was for Berry, but come on man. He wants her and he's not giving up. Look, look at him right now. He's like that all the time with her." Santana said as she gestured toward the table.

Charlie looked toward the tables and saw Finn sitting in his chair next to Rachel with his arm around the back of her chair as he leaned down toward her. Charlie gritted his teeth and whispered harshly, "Why can't he just get a clue."

"Maybe you should give him one. If he was like that with Britt I would set his ass straight real quick, just sayin." Santana told him, "It's only going to get worse if you don't stop it."

Charlie nodded his head, "Okay, you're right. Thanks Santana."

Rachel turned around in her seat and spotted him before she got up and walked over toward them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Talking Berry, obviously." Santana answered.

"Right, well I'm going to the ladies room, be right back. Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked Charlie, concerned by the look on his face.

Charlie smiled softly down at her before he nodded, "I'm fine."

"Good." Rachel said as she popped up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips quickly.

Charlie watched her go before he gestured toward the table and took Rachel's seat right by Finn.

"Dude, that's Rachel's seat." Finn told him as he sat down.

"It's mine now, she can sit next to me right here." Charlie said as he patted the seat next to him.

"But I want to sit next to Rachel." Finn replied dumbly.

Charlie looked at Finn coldly, "Why do you want to sit next to my girlfriend?"

"Because." Finn responded, "Because I want to sit next to her."

"Yeah, I already know that Finn. Do you want to sit next to her because you want to try to put your arm around her again? Because you want to flirt with her more? Because you want to try to get her to flirt back? Well it's not going to happen. I am so tired to you ignoring and disrespecting my relationship with her, Hudson. I'm asking you as nicely as I can to back off." Charlie told him, looking the dumbfounded boy right in the face.

"Me and Rachel have chemistry. It was obvious tonight." Finn explained, "I feel it. And everyone here can see it except for you. This is a Glee dinner, why are you even here?"

"You call that chemistry? What I saw was Rachel performing, putting on one heck of a show. It's what she does. You may have feelings for her Hudson, but she will never return them." Charlie told him with a raised brow.

Finn shot up out of his seat and looked down at Charlie, "We do have chemistry, you're just too blind to see it, but I feel it, and when you're not around I think she feels it too."

Charlie stood up from his chair and face Finn with a determined expression on his face. The rest of the Glee club was sitting back in their seats watching them anxiously. Santana was poised in her chair waiting to jump in at the slightest hint that she needed to.

"It's all in your mind Finn, you just want to think she has more than platonic feelings for you. Rachel sings with you, but that's all it's even going to be. I love her and I'm lucky enough for her to love me back and I'm _never_ letting that go. It's in your best interest if you just move on." Charlie told him plainly.

"No." Finn told him, "She doesn't love you. She doesn't know what she wants."

Charlie took a step toward Finn and Santana stood up from her seat, ready to help her friend. Brittany looked between the boys before speaking, "Stop the violence."

"Nobody is getting violent B," Charlie assured her before turned to Finn again, "She does love me. I know because I _feel_ it. I feel with when she's with me, when she's kissing me, when she looks at me. _That's_ chemistry, Finn. We don't have to sing love songs together to have chemistry, all we have to do is be near each other it's there and _everyone_ in the room can see that except _you_."

Finn didn't take kindly to being mocked. He fumed and kicked over a chair that was sitting at another table before storming out of the restaurant. Charlie watched him go with an emotionless expression on his face and that's when he saw Rachel standing there watching him. She looked at him disapprovingly before she shook her head at him sadly and followed after Finn.

"Rachel!" Charlie called, "Rach, wait."

"What?" Rachel snapped as she turned around, "What is wrong with you? This a Glee Club celebratory dinner and you just upset our male lead enough to make him run out of the restaurant. What is your problem Quinton? You're invited here as a guest and you make a scene? That was incredibly rude and disrespectful, especially after I remember telling you **not** to confront Finn, that _I_ would handle it."

"He started it, Rach, not me." Charlie explained.

"I don't care who started it, Quinn," Rachel seethed, "I'm going to check on Finn. I'll find my own way home."

"Rachel, no, stop please." Charlie pleaded.

"No, don't follow me. I'm mad at you, can't you see that?" Rachel said angrily before she turned toward the door again.

"Rach…" Charlie called sadly, before his cry was ignored as he watched the girl he loved go after someone else.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey folks! For those of you who are still interested in this story, first off I just wants to say that I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Life gets in the way and all that. Second, well I am so unhappy with this chapter that I would rather not post it but i feel like I need to post _something_ at least. Happy Glee Tuesday to you all. The next update will be fairly soon I promise. Sorry again for the long wait.

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own Glee.

Chapter 16 – Can't or Don't?

The next morning Charlie was aroused from his slumber by soft strokes to the back of his neck. He felt another stroke against his hand and he looked down at to see a small tan hand caressing his own.

"Rachel?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"Expecting someone else, Charlie?" Rachel joked as she nuzzled his neck again.

Charlie rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he tried to turn toward his girlfriend. "What are you doin here Rach?"

Rachel smiled at his softly before answering, "I think we need to talk about last night, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Charlie replied, "I'll be right back."

Charlie scooted around Rachel and stood up from his bed before kissing her forehead before heading into his bathroom. Rachel's eyes swept over Charlie and she chuckled at the sight of him in his Superman briefs and couldn't help but admire his fit form and firm posterior. A few minutes later Charlie came back out sporting some basketball shorts and a little less bed head.

Charlie sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Rachel expectantly has she now stood in front of him with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"You're not talking Babe, it's kinda weird." Charlie stated.

Rachel seemed displeased by the comment, "That's because I'm waiting on you to apologize for your behavior last night."

Charlie raised his brow in confusion, "Me? Me apologize?"

"Yes," Rachel stated, "I think you owe the entire Glee Club an apology actually. You ruined our dinner last night. You should say you're sorry."

Charlie looked up at his girlfriend in awe, "Unbelievable. I'm not apologizing for jack Rachel. Finn is the one who should be saying sorry to me."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Charlie's face went slack. "You're kidding right? How about for his complete disregard for our relationship for starters? Or how he rubs his feelings for you in my face every time he has a chance?"

"No he doesn't." Rachel mumbled.

"That's bull and you know it baby." Charlie told her, "Do you have feelings for him? I know you already said no, but I feel the need to ask again."

"No, Charlie, I love you. I just don't like the way you acted last night at dinner. That wasn't the time or the place and you know it." Rachel replied.

Charlie sighed, "You're right. I am sorry about handling it there, but I'm not sorry about what I said to Finn. And I wanna know why you left me and went after him."

"You don't know what it's like to be me. You've never had to deal with not having any friends, with being labeled a loser or an outcast your entire life. The few friends that I have managed to make I would like to keep. Finn is one of those people. We've been through a lot together and I don't want to lose his friendship. Finn is a good guy most of the time and he's my male lead. I need him. I need him to sing beside me so we win competitions. Winning competitions looks really good on my college resume. Working hard now will pay off when I get ready to apply to NYADA. Do you understand?" Rachel asked him.

Charlie's hazel eyes searched his girlfriends face and found nothing but sincerity etched across her lovely features. He exhaled slowly and held out his hand, "C'mere."

Rachel took his hand and stepped closer.

"He wants more than friendship, Rach. That's the problem." Charlie told her.

Rachel smiled softly and ran her fingers through his blonde locks, "Jealous, Quinn?"

"Pssh, no! Why would I be jealous of Hudson? He has nothing that I want." Charlie said bluntly.

"I think he does." Rachel responded with a smirk.

"Like what?" Charlie asked, daring her to try to come up with something.

"He has history with me." Rachel said, searching Charlie's eyes to see if she was right.

Charlie's features darkened slightly and Rachel knew she hit a nerve. Charlie reached both hands out and stroked the back of Rachel's legs right above her white knee high socks.

"Why must you tease me Rach?" Charlie whined, "And I'm not jealous of Finn. Why would I be jealous of your past with him when your future is with me?"

Rachel smirked, "You sounded confident when you said that."

Charlie pulled Rachel onto his lap, "Why wouldn't I be? You love me don't you?" Rachel nodded. "And I love you, so much. Why wouldn't I feel confident about our future together? I want you more than anything."

Rachel blushed shyly, "You're so charming, so confident, Charlie. So why do you feel threatened by Finn?"

"Because you give into him so easily, darlin." Charlie answered.

"I'm not interested in him romantically. I only want his friendship. Will you deny me a friend Charlie? I don't have many." Rachel told him softly.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her slim waist and sighed against her neck, "No. I will never deny you anything sweet girl."

Rachel smiled at his words, "I must say Quinton, that I love hearing you say that. Look at me, please."

Charlie lifted his head and looked his girlfriend right in her eyes.

"I love you." Rachel cooed softly. "I want to keep Finn as a friend Charlie. He's been there for me a lot, when I had no one else. Like last year when I had laryngitis Finn went with me to the doctor because my actual boyfriend was on Spring Break with his friends. I felt so alone and Finn was there."

"You'll never have to feel like that again Rachel. You have me now baby." Charlie said, reassuring her. "I'll always be there for you."

"I believe you and thank you, for being so good to me." Rachel said sweetly as she ran her hands through his hair and down his neck. "My sweet boy."

Charlie smirked as he caught on to Rachel's change of mood. He pulled her close and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. Rachel shifted on his lap so that she straddled his lap fully and deepened their kiss.

"Mmmmm Rachel, are we done talking now? You forgive me for last night?" Charlie asked against Rachel's lips.

"I forgive you, but no more fighting with Finn okay?" Rachel replied.

"Not unless he starts it babe." Charlie responded.

"Fine. Just try, for me?" Rachel asked with an anxious expression.

"For you." Charlie conceded before he kissed Rachel again.

The next morning Charlie found himself at Brittany's with an extremely unamused Santana who was currently reclined back against Brittany's headboard staring at Charlie who was sitting in Brittany's desk chair across the room.

"Dude, how do you just let her do that to you?" Santana asked expectantly.

"Do what? What is she doing to me exactly that has you so riled up? I told you what happened yesterday; we talked, we worked it out, and she's not really mad anymore. I don't see what the big deal is, San." Charlie replied.

"The big deal is that your little hobbit princess is playing you, Q. You're hot for her so you give her whatever she wants and you don't even know it's happening." Santana explained, as if it were most obvious.

Charlie scoffed, "Playing me? Don't be ridiculous Santana. The things I do for Rachel I do because I love her, not because she manipulates me or is playing me in any way."

Santana sighed and looked down at the sleeping blonde next to her. She softly brushed a few hairs away from Brittany's face and looked back at Charlie. "I know manipulation when I see it, Q. I'm practically a pro at it. I've done it to the people I care about too. I know you don't want to think that Berry would do that to you and maybe she's not even doing it purposely, but she's doing it nevertheless. You told her that this thing with Finn makes you uncomfortable, that you don't like it, and what's she do about it? She tells you not to say anything to him and finally when you've taken as much of him as you can take and say something to him, he pitches a fit she goes and comforts him. Him, Q. Then she tells you to apologize to him, for you standing up to him for you and her? Then she somehow magically makes you forget that their relationship makes you uncomfortable. She gives you a few kisses, makes little Q all hard for her, and then bam…she's right back to where she wants to be, beside Hudson and you're just peachy with it."

Charlie stared at Santana with a stony expression before swallowing dryly. He didn't want to admit to Santana that her words made his heart ache. "Rachel loves me. Just because you…you manipulate B into doing whatever you want her to do doesn't mean that Rachel does it to me."

Santana clicked her tongue against her teeth, "I have done it in the past, yes, but don't talk as if it's a current thing Fabray. Desperate people do desperate things and I was desperate for her. She's the only thing that makes sense to me most of the time and I'm not proud of what I did. But this isn't about me, this is about you and Berry. I obviously hit a nerve because that's the most hostile thing you've ever said to me, Q."

Charlie sighed, "I'm sorry San. Just don't say things like that okay?"

"I'm only looking out for you, Q, as a friend it's my job to give you a reality check if you need one." Santana said, running her fingers through soft blonde locks. "Plus, I think I have a solution to all your problems."

Charlie perked up, "What?"

Santana smiled, "Your ears literally just tweaked, you're like a puppy Fabray, seriously. Anyway, as I was saying, what's the one thing she sees in Hudson?"

Charlie looked thoughtfully at his friend, "Uhhh," going over Finn's qualities in his mind, coming up with nothing off the top of his head.

"Dude, come on. What's the one thing that Berry sees in him?" Santana asked, sighing, "He sings, Q, he sings."

The blonde that was previously curled into Santana yawned and stretched, "Who sings?"

"Sorry, B, didn't mean to wake you baby." Santana cooed.

"'s okay S." Brittany said as she sat up, she rubbed her eyes and smiled widely at Charlie. "Hey Charlie." Brittany said, waving excitedly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Berry and Finnessa and Q." Santana answered, pecking Brittany's lips lightly.

"Anyways, you were saying you had a plan Santana?" Charlie said.

"Yep, just join Glee. Take Finn's spot as our male lead…bing, bang, boom, Hudson is out and Berry is all yours. She'll probably come in her pants and want to merry you instantly. There's my plan, now get out, I wants to get my cuddle on." Santana told him before waving him off.

Charlie stared at her wide eyed, "Santana don't say that and there's a small flaw in your plan, I can't sing."

"Yeah, about that, I kinda already know that you can. A little bird told me that you're actually pretty good at it too. So suck it up and join the club. It will make all your problems go away. Sounds pretty flawless to me, country boy. Scoot." Santana said before kissing Brittany again.

"Saaan…" Brittany scolded, pushing her away slightly, "You're not being very helpful to Charlie."

Santana growled, "Q, that's my suggestion. I'm being serious about it. If you join Glee Club then you can keep an eye on Finnept and make beautiful music with your loud mouth girlfriend. Win–win situation, Q, I don't see the problem."

"Are you not hearing me Santana, I don't sing anymore. I don't know what Savannah told you, but she knows I don't sing anymore so that plan isn't gonna work. I'll see you guys later." Charlie said before he got up and headed out Brittany's door. "Thanks for the talk Santana. Bye B."

"Q!" Santana called.

Charlie turned around and looked at his friends.

"There's a big difference between can't and don't? If you have nice pipes you need to join the club. So, can't or don't? Which is it, honestly." Santana asked seriously.

The corners of Charlie mouth turned down slightly, "Don't. Good evening ladies."

"We'll come up with another plan, Q." Charlie heard Santana call from the other side of the door.

Charlie sighed as he made his way to his truck. He fiddled with his phone, contemplated on calling Savannah to giving her a good talking to for blabbing to Santana about every little detail of his life.

Savannah wasn't lying when she told Santana that he used to sing or that he could sing. Come to think of it, he didn't actually know what Savannah had told Santana, but the point was that he didn't sing anymore. He just didn't feel it anymore. Truth was Charlie use to love singing. Charlie thought about learning the guitar and how his Grandpa taught him the chords and lyrics to the first song that Charlie ever loved. Charlie chuckled to himself as the lyrics to John Anderson's _Swingin'_ played in his mind. He could still hear his Grandpa's voice singing it and shooting his wife a wink. His Grandpa loved singing with a passion and he found himself wishing that his Grandpa could have met Rachel. He would have loved her. Charlie smiled at the memory and wiped his face as he felt a tear trail down his cheek. Charlie composed himself immediately. It had been over a year since his Grandpa died, but the loss still felt very fresh and singing reminded him to much of that.

He slid his thumb across his phone to unlock the screen and smirked at the picture of Rachel blowing him a kiss that graced his background. He stuck his keys in the ignition and decided that seeing Rachel was what he really needed right now.

Once he got to the Berry's house he noticed that Hiram and Leroy's cars were both gone, but Rachel's Beetle was there so he tried her cell but received no answer.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and made his way up to the door. When he got up to the front door he could hear noise coming from inside the house. He listened a few more seconds before he knocked. He waited before trying the door knob which opened much to his surprise.

He stepped inside and slipped off his boots, "Rach?"

The noise that he heard outside was now very clear and becoming louder and then he heard it. Rachel had started singing along with the music, well she was singing over the music really. Charlie slipped toward the living room where the music was coming from. He peeped around the corner and saw Rachel standing on top of the ottoman, remote in hand as she belted into it whatever song was playing on the movie she had been watching.

He smiled and peeped around the corner again. He knew this movie, the one with the singing lesbian couple. With the hot one that kind of looked like Rachel, which was weird. RENT, maybe. He wasn't sure.

He smiled widely as he watched Rachel as she faced the T.V and spread one arm wide out to the side and kept the other close to her mouth, still singing loudly into the remote. She was wearing pink pajama pants with little lambs on them and a white spaghetti strap white that showed off a sliver of smooth tan skin as Rachel rose her arm up in the arm as she sang, _cuz every night who's in your beeeeed._

Rachel jumped down off the ottoman, her long ponytail bouncing as she stepped forward and continued to sing the rest of the song, _take me baby or leave meeee. Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone._ Rachel huffed as she finished the song and turned back toward the couch as the people on screen filed on of the room.

"Charlie! Sweet Barbra you scared me!" Rachel shrieked as she saw him standing in the doorway leaning casually against the wall.

Charlie continued to smile radiantly at Rachel, "Sorry. Kiss Pookie?"

Rachel's face flushed red in embarrassment when she realized he had probably caught most of her performance. "You weren't supposed to see that. Um, what…what are you doing here? I mean not that you're not welcome here any time I'm just, I'm not," Rachel strutted out looking down at her appearance. "I'll be right back. I just need to change and put on a little eye liner or something. I'll be right back, just make yourself at home."

"Whoa, honey." Charlie said, catching her around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, "You don't have to do any of that Rach. You look adorable."

Rachel turned around in his arms and looked up at him shyly, her brown eyes unsure, "You don't think I look hideous? I didn't know you were coming over or I would've put a little effort into my apprea-ummph."

Charlie officially cut off her rant with long kiss to her soft lips, "You always look good to me sweetheart. I'm sorry I came by spur the moment, but I just wanted to see you. I called but you didn't answer. You were probably, "Charlie smirked, "warming up for your performance."

Rachel's cheeks tinted red again and she bit her lip and smiled softly up at Charlie. "You just wanted to see me huh?"

Charlie then remembered the way his morning at Santana's and nodded his head a little. He pulled Rachel close again and hugged her to him, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Rachel asked quietly into his chest as she tightened her arms around his stomach.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, "I just needed some Rachel lovin to brighten my day. I feel better now."

"What was bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked him softly, urging him to talk to her.

"Just a disagreement with Santana, no big deal honey. It's all better now." Charlie assured her, "Thank you for asking though."

Rachel nodded in his chest and pulled out of the hug and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch, "Lie down."

Charlie lay down on the Berry's large sofa and scooted over, hoping Rachel planned on joining him. Rachel lay down beside him and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch down onto them. Charlie pulled her snuggly against him and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"This is nice, really nice." Charlie whispered against Rachel's forehead.

"Umhmm. I'm glad you came by Charlie. I know things have been a little weird for the past few days and I'm glad that we have gotten past it. It's nice for it to be just us, like this." Rachel replied as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend.

Charlie nodded slightly against her head and tightened his hold around her back.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Daddy told me to tell you not to make any plans for the night of my birthday because they are taking me to dinner. They also said that you are welcome to join us, your family as well." Rachel explained.

"I know," Charlie replied, "Your Dad texted me three days ago and told me."

"It didn't mess up any plans that you already had mad did it?" Rachel asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

Charlie smiled to himself, "Actually I'm glad he texted me because i had completely forgot about your birthday."

Rachel gasped lowly. "You did not Charlie! Don't tease me." Rachel whined.

Charlie chuckled into her brown locks before pressing a kiss to them, "Of course I'm teasing you babe, I'd never forget your birthday, but no, they didn't ruine any plans I made. I was going to take you to dinner, but I'm glad that your Dads are going too. It should be fun."

"I think so too. Daddy is still ridiclously nervous about me joing you and your family for Christmas so maybe this will ease his worries a little since he'll be able to see that you aren't trying to take me from them. He says I'm growing up to fast and spending a holiday with your significant other is grown people's business, not seventeen year old girls. I told him he was being silly and Dad was able to calm hom down some. He might give your the third degree between now and when we leave to go to Tennessee." Rachel told him.

"If he does that'll be fine honey, I don't want them to worry about you while we're gone. I'll try to assure them as much as I can that you'll be fine with me." Charlie told her.

"They trust you, they just worry. A couple of drama queens, both of them." Rachel told him fondly.

"Well at least you get it honest, sweet heart." Charlie told her playfully.

"Chaaaarlie!" Rachel whined again.

Charlie laughed and hugged her tight to him as he flipped them over so that he laid flat on his back on the couch with Rachel laying on her front on top of him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. She stared up at him with a small smile, biting the corner of her lip to keep her smile from splitting across her face.

Charlie watched her eyes as they coyly watched him. He watched her beautiful soft lips as she tried not to smile brilliantly at him. He reached her hand up and softly stroked her cheek and brushed a rogue lock of hair back behind her ear.

"Gorgeous girl." Charlie whispered.

At that Rachel let go of her lip as a smile broke across her features. She scooted up Charlie's body until she was only inches from his face. She searched his playful hazel orbs and saw all the love they held for her. She smiled again before tiling her head slight and capturing his lips in a loving kiss.

"I'm all yours, Quinn." She whispered against his lips.

"My gorgeous girl?" Charlie asked shyly.

"Yes, Charlie," Rachel giggled, "and you are mine."

Charlie closed his eyes briefly as he soaked in her words. He knew Santana was wrong. He knew Rachel was doing anything but being herself, fighting for her passion, music and Glee. Her fighting him about Finn didn't mean that she loved him any less, it just meant that Rachel was protecting her first love, music. He understood that now and as long as she was happy and still loved him, coming second was okay with him, for now.

When Charlie opened his eyes he was meant with a smirking Rachel who captured his lips immediately. He smiled into the kiss and cupped her jaw gently with one hand while he slid the other around her side to her back and held her to him.

After a few more heated kiss the couple slowed down and sighed as their lips broke apart.

"You're a really good kisser Charlie." Rachel sighed dreamily.

"Better than Hudson?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

Rachel scoffed, "I don't see how that's revelent, but yes. And I also apprecite you not getting an erection every single time our kissing progresses to a making out type situation."

Charlie's smirk dropped a little. On one hand he was happy that he had better stamina than Finn, but meanwhile hating that he had a hard on anywhere near Rachel.

Rachel sensed his discomfort and kissed him gently, "Wanna take a nap together? I'm a little tired. Regrettable I haven't been getting my necessary eight hours of sleep."

"Yeah, babe. That sounds pretty great actually." Charlie replied as he picked up the blanket off the floor that had falling during their heated kissing earlier.

Rachel sighed as she snuggle down onto his chest again, "Love you, Q."

Charlie smiled and stroked her hair softly before responding, "Love you too, Rach, so much."

A few minutes or hours later Rachel was woken up by brisk pokes to the back. She popped an eye open and took in the unimpressed features of Leroy Berry.

"Hey Daddy." Rachel said before she closed her eyes again.

"Rachel, wake up. That's a very handsome pillow you have there." Leroy told her with a raised brow.

Rachel opened her eyes again and blinked before she registered what her Daddy was talking about. She smiled sheepishly at her Daddy before she looked at Charlie's sleeping face. He looked very relaxed and almost didn't have the heart to wake him, almost.

"Charlie, wake up." Rachel told him gently.

Charlie groaned lowly and tightened his hold on Rachel, "Go back to sleep Rach." He stretched sleepily without even opening his eyes before he rubbed her back gently and ran his hand down to Rachel butt and giving it a squeeze then a pat, leaving his hand in place before he snored softly again.

Rachel flushed red before looking up at Leroy who looked about ready to smother Charlie with the blanket that now lay abandoned on the floor.

"Charlie," Rachel tried again, "get up sweetheart, Daddy's here."

"And he doesn't like you groping his daughter in your sleep, Mr. Fabray. Get up." Leroy added.

At that Charlie's eyes shot open and he tried to gather his bearings enough to access the situation that he currently found himself in. Rachel smiled softly at him before she got up off him so he could sit up. Charlie stood up immediately brushing nonexistent dirt off himself.

"Umm uhh, sorry Mr. Berry. We were just..."

"Oh! Hey kids!" Hiram greeted as he joined them in the living room.

Hiram caught on the tension as soon as he walked farther into the room.

"So, what's going on in here baby?" Hiram asked.

"They were-" Leroy started.

"We weren't-" Rachel tried to explain.

Rachel and Leroy raised an eyebrow at each other before Rachel took the lead, "Charlie and I were taking a nap on the couch Dad, that's all."

"Oh, that's nice baby. Did you have a good day sweetheart?" Hiram asked her.

"Oh yes, Dad. It was lovely. Did you?" Rachel asked him sweetly, giving him a hug.

"Splendid, we're about to start dinner. Charlie are you staying?" Hiram asked

Charlie looked straight at Leroy who just rolled his eyes, "He's staying Hiram. Come on Honey, let's go get dinner started."

Charlie just smiled awkwardly at Leroy, "Yes sir, Mr. Berry, thank you for the invitation."

Rachel smiled at the three men in her life. They didn't always all three see eye to eye but this was her family, and she loved them and wouldn't have it any other way.

She took Charlie's hand and pulled him into the kitchen to see if they could off her Dads any help. It was the perfect way to end the weekend with her boys.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review is you wish.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, this is only part one of the Christmas portion of the story. I was really trying to focus on Charlie's relationship with his family in this part and then on his relationship with Rachel in the next part. If you have suggestions on something else you would like to see happen now or at any other point in this story then please feel free to share your thoughts with me. Thank you all for sticking with this story for as long as you have. You all are wonderful.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Glee.

Chapter 17 - A Christmas Vacation

The rest of the time until Christmas flew by for Charlie. There hadn't been anymore Finn incidents and Charlie was extremely relieved because of that. The last thing he wanted was a Finn induced fight with Rachel before Christmas.

Rachel's birthday was a relatively small affair. The Berry's and the Fabray's all went out and enjoyed a nice dinner together at a very fine vegan restaurant in Dalton County. After dinner Charlie gave Rachel her present which was wrapped in a rectangular box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. When Rachel opened the box her brow creased in confusion as she saw it was only a folded up print off of something. She unfolded the paper and smiled widely when she realized that it was her itinerary for their trip to Tennessee for Christmas. Charlie had also spent several nights at the Berry's for Hanukkah. He loved that they made him feel like part of the family and took the time to explain why they had certain traditions and what they meant. On the last night of Hanukkah Charlie had giving Rachel a black and white framed portrait of Barbra Streisand which now hung proudly in her room.

Now it was currently 6:00am and Charlie huffed as he stuffed the last of their baggage in the back of his Tahoe before he climbed in the back seat with his sister.

"Let's roll Pop. I finally got all seventeen of Mom's suitcases in the back." Charlie joked as he patted the back of Judy Fabray's seat.

Russell chuckled and patted his wife's hand over the console, "I think you packed your whole closet Judes. We're only going to be gone a couple days sweetheart. Did you really need all that?"

"Excuse both of you. I only had three bags, thank you very much. Quinton, sweetheart, why don't you call Rachel and let her know we are on our way. We're going to need to hurry to Cleveland so we won't have to run through the airport."

" Yes ma'am, I already texted her. She's said she's all ready to go." Charlie told his parents as he read Rachel's last text.

Charlie leaned back against his seat and rubbed his palms against his jeans nervously. He couldn't wait to get back home to Tennessee, but he was super nervous about Rachel meeting his entire family. He was fairly confident that they would all like her, except for Savannah, who he already knew only tolerated her because of him.

"What's the matter, baby? Aren't you happy to go home?" Judy asked him from her place in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, Bubba, aren't you happy to be going home? I can't wait until we get to Mamaw's house. I know she's going to have cookies for me, and I can't wait to see Marshall and Dallas again. I know they've missed me bunches." Ashley piped up from her place next to Charlie, "I hope Savannah has been feeding them." She added as an afterthought.

Charlie grinned at his little sister, "I'm sure she's been taking care of them just fine, Squirt. If it's not too cold maybe we'll take a ride, what do ya say?"

Ashley gasped and clasped her hands together and bounced in her seat a little, "Oh please, Mom can we? Can we please?"

Judy shared a look with her husband before smirking and turning back to their youngest child, "Weeeellll I dunno. What do you think Russ?"

"Hmmm I guess that depends on if you're good when we get to your Mamaw's house or not." Russell said, eyeing in daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Daddy, I'll be good I promise. Charlie please tell them I'll be good." Ashley said, looking desperately at her big brother.

"I think she'll be good y'all. We'll see how things play out when we get home, okay? We'll be sure we go for a ride before we head back here though I promise." Charlie told the little blonde beside him.

Ashley smiled widely; showing off all the gaps that she had where are adult teeth hadn't grown in yet. "Thank you Bubba. You're the best."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you just remember that the next time to try to squeal to Mom and Dad about something huh?" Charlie teased her while he rubbed her head.

"I don't squeal." Ashley told him with a huff.

"Sure you don't, Kido." Charlie told her, "It's the third house on the left up there Daddy. I'll run in and help her get her things."

Russell pulled Charlie's Tahoe into the Berry's driveway and turned off the truck.

"Russell go pretend to help or something, it's rude if we both just sit here." Judy told him as she looked up from her Ipad she had just pulled out of her beach bag size purse.

"Right. Be back in a jiff Hun." Russell said as he climbed out of the Tahoe. "Why in the hell is your son's truck so high off the ground?" Russell complained as the jumped out of the vehicle.

"That's what those nifty steps are for Sweetie, it's not less masculine in you use them." Judy told her husband without looking up from her Ipad.

"I know Daddy, I know. I have my pepper spray and my rape whistle. I am prepared to use either as needed. Stop worrying, and you need to stop watching The First 48 every time it comes on T.V." Rachel said as she, the Berrymen, and Charlie all filed out of the house.

"It's obviously a very dangerous city Rachel and I-" Hiram started.

"Daddy, I'm going to be living in New York City in just a little over a year and half, I don't think you need to worry about me just being in the airport in Memphis for goodness sake." Rachel said, cutting him off.

"Afternoon Russell, all set?" Hiram said, shaking the blondes offered hand.

"I think so, just got to get Rachel's bags squared away and we're good to go. Son." Russell said as he gestured for Charlie to put Rachel's bags in the back.

Charlie reached hesitantly for the biggest bag from Leroy who unhanded it and held out the smaller bag for him to take as well.

Charlie was able o just fit all their bags in the back of his truck before he shut the trunk.

"Okay, sweetheart, have a really nice trip. Be safe and call if you need us for anything, okay, day or night." Hiram said as Rachel hugged her tight.

Russell and Hiram exchanged goodbyes before Russell doing the same with Leroy and excusing himself to the warmth of the truck that Judy had already started back up.

"Don't worry Mr. Berry, I'll take good care of her." Charlie offered to Leroy, trying to ease his nerves a little.

"Not much you can do to protect my baby against a drive-by or a drug deal gone bad." Leroy pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Berry, we-we don't, we don't actually anywhere near Memphis so I think you have to worry about any of that." Charlie told him sheepishly.

"Even still. Rach?" Leroy cooed, opening his arms up so he could hug his daughter goodbye.

"Have a safe trip Charlie." Hiram offered as he gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

Charlie tensed a little, surprised as the sudden affection. He patted Hiram on the back awkwardly before stepping back and his eyes meeting Leroy's. Charlie's eyes widened at the thought of getting a crushing hug from the taller man. Crushing, literally. Charlie figured he had better chances of making it out of a hug with a boa constrictor.

Charlie cleared his throat and offered Leroy a hand shake before giving Rachel a moment alone with her parents. Charlie occupied himself with admiring the Berry's Christmas decorations until Rachel was in front of him with her perfect bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Charlie smirked before he sent one last wave to the Berrymen and opened the truck door for Rachel before she hopped in.

"Oh fellas!" Judy called out the window from the front seat, apparently just realized what was going on around her. "Lunch, next Saturday?"

"It's a date girlfriend!" Hiram called.

"As long as you join us for some antiquing afterwards Judy. I swear I think you will love it." Leroy added.

"Sounds like a plan, boys. Smoothes." Judy said before she waved her fingers at them and rolling up her window.

Charlie's face scrunched in confusion. How could a guy who goes antiquing be so damn intimidating?

Rachel, who had been watching his face, giggled and buckled her seatbelt.

"Hi, Rachel! Are you excited? I'm excited. I love plane rides." Ashley told her as she bounced in her seat a little again.

"Yep, very excited." Rachel said with a beaming smile. "Speaking of, I would like to say thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Fabray for allowing me to partake in your family vacation and Christmas festivities. It is quite an honor."

"Oh don't thank us just yet Rachel, you're in for an interesting trip my dear." Judy said casually as she once again became immured in what she was reading, a romance novel no doubt.

Rachel smiled nervously after the comment. "Don't' worry darlin, they'll love you." Charlie cooed softly in her ear before planting a soft kiss just under it.

"Mom! They're kissing again!" Ashley whined.

"Hey!" Charlie chastised, "I thought you said you weren't a squealer, Squirt!"

Ashley just stuck her tongue out at her brother before going back to the game she was playing on her own Ipad.

Charlie smiled at his little sisters antics before directing his gaze back to Rachel. He pursed his lips and waggled his eyes brows at Rachel suggestively causing Rachel to shake her head a giggle and Charlie pretended to pout before kissing her cheek quickly and giving her a smile so wide it could sure cancer.

Rachel giggled again and took his hand before turning her head to watch Ashley attempt to play Angry Birds on her Ipad.

Charlie had watched the scenery out the window all the way to Cleveland while his two back seat companions snoozed softly beside him. Once they finally got to the airport Russell pulled up into the terminal. Charlie hopped out of the truck and instructed Rachel to get out on the other side. Charlie went around and opened Judy's door before taking her purse and offering her his hand to help her out of his lifted truck.

"Oh, why thank you Sweetheart. Who raised you to be such a gentleman?" Judy teased him.

Charlie scoffed before handing his mother her purse and reaching for Ashley's hand as she jumped down out of the black SUV. She ran over to her mother as soon as her feet hit the pavement and she cuddled into Judy's side.

"Come on baby." Charlie told Rachel as he too helped her down.

"Thank you." Rachel blushed at his term of endearment. It's not that she was surprised to hear him call her a pet name, but it did pleasantly surprise her that he had no qualms about calling her any of the cute names he called her in front of his parents. She had to admit she really liked that.

Charlie hurried around to the back of his truck and started piling out luggage and setting the bags on the curb. After he got everybody their bags and knocked on the passenger side window of his truck and gestured for his Dad to meet them inside.

Charlie pulled the handle on this luggage to extend it. He grabbed one of his mother's bags and placed it sideways on top of his own so it would ride. He looked down at Rachel's bags and frowned when he realized that he wouldn't be able to carry them all. He took his Dad's bag and ushered the ladies inside.

"Let's wait on Dad inside, y'all. It's too cold to wait out here." Charlie told them.

One Russell met them inside Charlie gave his Dad his luggage and grabbed Rachel's big bag from her. He gave her a wink and before they all headed to security.

The rest of their flight to Memphis went smoothly considering the swarms of people that were at the airport. After they landed and got off the plane they headed to baggage claim. Charlie was catching everyone's bags as they came around and as he was hauling Judy's last bag off the luggage carousel he turned to set it on the ground and looked up and saw a familiar blonde headed their way.

Charlie smiled and trotted toward her. "Savannah!"

Savannah squealed and launched her into Charlie arms with a bout of hysterical laughter. "Look at you, arm all healed up and everything."

Charlie hugged her and spun her around once before setting her back down, "Yep, it's getting there. Thanks for picking us up." Charlie told her as he slung his arm over her shoulder and headed back to her family and girlfriend.

Savannah broke away from Charlie and danced giddily over to Judy and Russell. "Ahhhhh, my long lost family," Savannah squealed, "I'm so happy you're all finally back from Narnia. Let me hold you to my bosom."

Judy swatted her arm playfully before adding, "We live in Lima, dear, and it's so good to see you too."

Ashley giggled at her cousin's joke that her mother clearly didn't get as Savannah gave Russell a hug too, "Hey Uncle Russ."

"Hey sweetheart, it's good to see you." Russell replied.

"Hey Squirt," Savannah said as she greeted Ashley, "give me hug girl!"

Savannah hugged her little cousin tight before turning and greeted Rachel. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." Rachel replied, "It's good to see you Savannah."

"Likewise." Savannah told her before receiving a grateful nod from Charlie.

"Well, let's head out. I know a few other people who are anxious to see you as well." Savannah told them, "Can I help with a bag or something?"

"Yep, sure can. Take this one." Charlie told her as he handed her his bag and took Rachel 's free hand with his own. "Now we're ready, let's go."

Savannah rolled her eyes and led the way out to the temporary parking are to her truck.

"Well good thing it's not raining I reckon." Charlie said when he spotted Savannah's Silverado.

Savannah scoffed, "If you don't want to take a taxi home from here you better get your ugly mug in my truck. Plus, Momma has the Denali so I couldn't use it."

"Quinton, be nice." Judy told him. "We just got here for goodness sake."

Savannah and Charlie shared a smirk before Charlie hopped on the bumper and got into the bed of the truck.

"Hand me the bags Daddy." Charlie told Russell.

Savannah got in the truck to warm it up while Charlie got all the luggage squared away in the bed so it's wouldn't slid around the whole way to their Mamaw's house.

One everybody was in Savannah pulled off onto the interstate and headed north. Judy and Savannah sat up front chatting non-stop about everything that had been going on around town while Ashley taught Russell how to play a game on her Ipad.

Charlie then took the time to observe Rachel as her eyes moved frantically trying to take in every single thing around them as they drove.

"Hey," Charlie whispered toward Rachel's ear, "You okay?"

Rachel eyes met hazel before she nodded her head, "Yeah, just a little nervous now."

Charlie nodded in understanding, "If you get overwhelmed at any point just tell me and we'll get away from it all okay? All you have to do is say. Our family is a little...unique, but they're harmless."

Rachel smiled, "Good, I just hope they like me."

"They will. I'm sure of it." Charlie told her before pressing a kiss to her head.

Charlie reached his hand through the gap between the head rest and the seat and pulled Savannah hair to get her attention. Savannah looked at him through her rearview mirror in response.

"Who all is gonna be at Mamaw's when we get there?" Charlie asked.

Savannah smirked, "Oh, the usual."

Charlie hummed to himself before taking Rachel's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "I just want to apologize in advance."

Rachel looked worried, "For what?"

"I've never really brought a girl home before and my family...It'll probably be a little crazy at first until the surprise wears off. Until then they'll be like vultures, but like I said, I'll be right there if you need me." Charlie told her with a smile.

An hour later they were pulling down a gravel road that was flanked on one side by a fence and woods and the other by an open field. Half a mile down the road the woods stopped and opened up to the rest of the property.

"There's almost a hundred acres here on my Grandparents place," Charlie told Rachel as Savannah parked the truck next to the other vehicles in the driveway, "It's one of my most favorite places in the world and I want to show you all of it."

"I'd love to see it." Rachel told him with a smile.

Charlie got out of the back seat and hopped up in the bed to grab their bags.

"Well looks like we managed to sneak in because they haven't all herded out of the house yet." Savannah told Charlie with a chuckle.

"I know it. Let's hurry up and get in there before they come out here and we're stuck talking in the cold." Charlie told her.

"Agreed." Savannah said as she took the bags Charlie had handed her.

"Oh Russell, isn't it good to be home? Come on kids, let's get inside." Judy said as she pulled her luggage the house.

Rachel looked around the yard and took in the big white two story house with a complete wraparound porch. The hunter green shuttered compliments the green tin roof and the big rocking chairs and porch swing that were visible from the walk way. There was a large garage attached to the house and a very large barn over to the far right that was nestled near the woods. A pond was over to the left of the house with a large dock that stuck out over the water. There was beautiful log and brick fencing that surrounded the immediate property. Rachel could easily see why Charlie loved it here, it was gorgeous.

"Momma!" Judy called as she opened the oak front door, "We're home!"

There were several different squeals coming from nearby rooms as the Fabrays, Rachel, and Savannah all filed into the front entry hall and Charlie shut the door behind him.

"Judy, oh , my babies, my beautiful babies!" The woman called as she wiped her hands on the dish cloth that was in her hands as she hurried to them followed by another blonde woman.

"Hey Momma." Judy said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh my dear, you look wonderful. Looks like Russ is taking good care of you." The woman said and Judy turned to greet her sister.

"You know I am, Liz." Russell told the woman as she hugged her. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Mamaw! Mamaw!" Ashley called before she hugged her grandmother. "Did you make me any cookies?"

"You know I did, Sugar. Just took 'em out of the oven." Liz told her granddaughter as she tapped her nose. Ashley grinned wide and hugged her tight again.

Liz turned toward Charlie and beamed, "My boy." Was all she got out before Charlie scooped her up in a hug causing the other woman to laugh.

"Hey Mamaw." Charlie said as he hugged her. "I want you to meet someone."

Liz pulled away from her grandson and turned to the short brunette by his side, "You must be Rachel. It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you, Sweetheart."

Savannah rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath.

Liz hugged Rachel, much to her surprise, "We're so happy to have to you here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith, I'm happy to be here." Rachel replied.

"Oh dear, call me Liz. That Misses business makes me feel old." Liz told Rachel.

"Oh, well then, thank you Liz." Rachel said with a smile. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Liz said, "Come on in yall and makes yourselves at home."

"Aunt Jen, I want you to meet girlfriend. This is Rachel Berry." Charlie told his Aunt as they all headed toward the living room. "Rachel this is Savannah's mom, Jennifer Maddox."

"It's nice to finally meeting Rachel. We're so glad you could join us this year." Jennifer told her.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here with all of you." Rachel responded.

Rachel's eyes widened as they entered the living room. The ceiling was a high vaulted ceiling with huge rich dark wood beams that ran width of the room. There was a brick fireplace with a fire going against one wall right next to a big bay window that allowed a nice view of the back yard and the pond. The furniture in the living room was dark brown and a huge area rug covered the area between the couches and the large flat screen that hung on the way.

"Yall can go put your things away in the guest room if you like. I'm going to fix us all some lunch." Liz told the group.

"Do you know which room I'll be staying in Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"Uhhhh, we'll find you one. Come on baby." Charlie told her as he took her hand.

"This one work? I'll be right across the hall." Charlie asked her as he opened the door to the bedroom.

Rachel nodded and Charlie flipped on the light.

"You can sleep on this bed. Savannah sleeps in that one all the time so...Are you okay sharing with her?" Charlie asked Rachel as he sat her luggage on the bed.

"Charlie, don't worry. I think it'll be an important bonding experience for us. I'm looking forward to it." Rachel assured him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Charlie nodded, "Okay. If she's rude and you need to switch just give me the word."

"Deal." Rachel agreed.

Charlie slipped his hand behind her neck and angled her head so he could easily lean down to capture her lips. Rachel sighed and took his bottom lip between her own sucked lightly before releasing it and Charlie took the opportunity slip his tongue into her mouth and caress hers with his own.

"Oh for God's sake, I am not watching this for three days. Break it up people." Savannah told them as she entered the room. "Chuck, I took the liberty of telling Mamaw and Momma that your girl is vegan so I hope she wants a salad for lunch. Also, how's your shoulder feeling?"

"Thanks, good lookin' out, and it's fine. Why?" Charlie replied.

"Good. Go split some wood so we can keep our pretty little fire going." Savannah instructed. "And Rachel, you can hang up anything you need to in the closet. There is the bathroom that we'll be sharing towels, wash clothes, etc. are already in there. If you need anything else just ask."

"Thank you." Rachel replied.

Savannah smiled lightly and nodded before pointing her finger at Charlie, "Wood, if you would please."

"I'm on it. Just gotta change first." Charlie told her before she exited the room.

"Okay darlin, I'm gonna get changed and get that wood. If you need me just holler. Love you." Charlie told her before he gave her a sweet kiss and headed across the hall.

Rachel exhaled deeply before she grabbed her cell and sent her parents a text and let them know she made it safe and sound before she unpacked her luggage and put away everything that needed to be put away before she wandered out in the kitchen with everyone else.

"Hello Rachel dear, we have lots of fruit and veggies around here. Is that okay for you to eat for lunch?" Liz asked as she chopped up lettuce for a salad.

"Yes ma'am, thank you. Is Charlie still outside?" Rachel replied.

"Ummhmm, he's right there." Liz replied, pointing out the window with her knife.

Rachel looked out the window and saw Charlie talking to a lean blonde man wearing overalls and camouflage coat. Charlie had his foot propped up on a piece of wood leaning against an ax handle while he listened to the blonde man talk about something. The man must have said something funny because burst into laughter before looking at the ground with a big smile and shook his head.

Rachel smiled at how adorable he looked in his black flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white long under wear shirt pushed up to the same spot, his cheeks all red from the cold and his blonde hair swept to the to the side out from under a black toboggan with a orange 'T' on the front of it. His perfect grin and beautiful hazel eyes shining seeming completely in his element made him look the most handsome that Rachel had ever seen him.

Liz took in Rachel's expression, "He's quite handsome isn't he?"

Rachel nodded, "He's beautiful."

"Yes he is. He's so much like my Quinton was at Charlie's age. There are pictures in the hallway of them, of all of us really. We'll take a look together if you like." Liz offered with a proud smile.

"I would love that actually." Rachel replied before being brought out of her thoughts by a loud thud from outside.

She looked back out the window and saw Charlie picked up another piece of wood and set it on a stump. Charlie swung the ax over his head before bringing the ax down in one swift movement that split the piece of wood in two with ease.

"Okay! Where is this girlfriend that Charlie supposedly has? I won't believe she's not make-believe until I've seen her for myself." The overall clad man from outside boomed at he came in the back door.

"John, you don't have to holler, my goodness. She's over here. You can't miss her. I mean she's the only brunette within a mile radius of this place." Liz teased as she winked at Rachel.

"Well I'll be...you are real. He said that you were so beautiful that it's make you wanna slap ya momma." John teased, earning a loud scoff from Judy. "Only kidding June-bug. I made that part up, but he did say you were beautiful and he wasn't lying. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. I'm John Smith."

Rachel laughed, "The pleasure is mine. I'm Rachel Berry."

"John, don't harass her." Judy told him, "If he gives you any trouble Rachel just tell him to go away, it works most of the time. That's what we do."

"Awww now June-bug, you know you missed me. I'm your favorite cousin." John teased.

"Umhmmm." Judy hummed at the poured herself a glass of sweet tea.

"John, you're everybody's favorite pain in the ass." Jen joked from her place at the kitchen table where she was fixing herself a bar-b-que sandwich.

John covertly flipped her off and Jen sent him one right back with a smile.

"Okay kids, there are children present." Liz said as she looked at Ashley who was currently at the table with Jenn eating her own sandwich and had baked beans smeared across her lips and cheek not paying anyone any attention.

"Wooowe, it's getting colder out there." Charlie said as she came inside. "Mamaw I split enough wood to fill the ring. I'm gonna go ahead and put these pieces here on the fire now."

"Okay, Charlie, thank you sweetie." Liz told him, "Lunch is ready if you're ready to eat, Son."

Charlie nodded and went to deposit the wood he was carrying in the fire. He came back in the kitchen and walked over to the sink to where Rachel was standing and kissed her quickly before washing his hands.

"Oh, bar-b-que! I'm starving." Charlie said before he turned to get a plate out of the cabinet. "Baby, want to eat?"

Rachel nodded and Charlie handed her a bowl. He sat his plate on the table and walked over to the fridge and groaned, "I am so happy to be home." Charlie said as he pulled the tea pitcher out of the fridge and sat it on the countertop. "Rach, what do you want to drink. We got juice, water, lemonade, delicious tea of course, vitamin water, uhhhh and that's looks like that's all we have that you'll drink in here."

"Lemonade sounds good. Thank you." Rachel told him as she fixed her salad and sat her bowel on the table next to Charlie's plate.

"Sit down and relax babe, I'll get it." Charlie told her as he filled her glass with ice.

Rachel blushed slightly and sat down before she realized she had forgotten to grab a fork.

"I got cha." Charlie told her as he sat a fork and napkin down next to Rachel's salad bowl and her glass of lemonade on the cloth placemat. He took a seat next to her and pulled the bag of hamburger buns toward him so he could make him a sandwich. He stopped and frowned slight, "Is it okay if I eat this by you?"

Rachel smiled lightly at his thoughtfulness before nodding and patted his hand, "I'm not the one ingesting innocent animals. I'll be fine Quinn."

"Good. Kiss before I ingest them?" Charlie asked sweetly.

Rachel kissed him chastely before turning back to her meal.

"Yummm, lemony." Charlie said playfully before fixing his sandwich.

Little did the young couple know that all eyes in the room had been watching them interact with each other since Charlie washed his hands. Judy Fabray shared a knowing look with her mother and sister. They knew that this was the real deal for Charlie. Now they just had to figure out if this was the real deal for Rachel as well.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you wish.**


	18. Chapter 17 Pt 2

Hey everyone, sorry about the repost but the spacing on the last one was all jacked up. Thank you all for your continued support on this story. This is the longest chapter so far so I hope you all enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Glee.

Chapter 17 Part 2 - 'Tis the Season

A little while after Charlie, his family, and Rachel had finished eating lunch and got the kitchen cleaned up they had all retired to the living room area and were busy catching up on all that had been going on in each other's lives since the Fabrays had moved in July. John had pulled Charlie outside to look at his truck so Rachel decided to explore the house a bit. Rachel flicked on the light in the hall by the guest rooms she and Charlie were going to be staying in so she could see all the photos that littered the wall along the hallway. Rachel was only able to recognize a few people in the pictures, but she knew that they would probably be meeting a whole lot more of them while they were here. Rachel's eyes scanned the pictures until she found one that made her laugh out loud and she had to stifle her laughter with her hand.

The picture was of a very young Charlie Fabray, naked as the day he was born, standing outside in the yard facing a shrub looking back over his shoulder giving the photographer the biggest toothy smile that she had ever seen.

"Don't let that sweet face fool you, he was a mess when he was a baby." Liz commented as she noticed the picture Rachel was looking at.

"I can believe it. How old was he here?" Rachel asked, pointing to the picture.

"I believe he was about 6 in that picture. Way too old to be streaking around my yard." Liz said with a chuckle, "But my husband would've let that one get away with murder."

"Your husband, he took this one?" Rachel asked her.

"Oh yes, my Quinton was quite the photographer. He took most of these actually. It was a pretty big hobby of his when we started having grandkids running around here." Liz replied.

"Is that Mrs. Fabray? Was she in a pageant?" Rachel asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep, that's Judy and Jennifer when they were in high school. Judy was a year behind Jen in school and that picture was taken during Jen's senior year when both the girls were on the Homecoming court. That explains the dresses and flowers and the sashes. That was an exciting day around here let me tell ya."

"I bet it was." Rachel agreed with a smile.

"This is my brother Benjamin and his wife Lisa. That's their son, John that you meant earlier, and their daughter Heather. You'll meet her and her family tonight." Liz explained.

Another picture caught Rachel's eye, a large black and white photo of a young couple standing together under a shade tree. "Is this you and your husband?"

"Yes. That was taken shortly after we were married. This is a better picture of just him. Does he remind you of anyone?" Liz questioned.

"Oh my goodness." Rachel gasped, "Charlie looks so much like him. If I didn't know any better then I'd think it was Charlie."

"Hey, it's a picture of Charlie and me from Thanksgiving at the Fabray's. I don't even have a copy of this picture." Rachel said, pouting to herself.

"Judy emailed me several pictures of yall shortly after Thanksgiving. The two of you look quite good together, ya know." Liz told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Rachel told her shyly.

Rachel stared at the picture of Charlie and herself. She remembered standing in the Fabray's front hall and taking at least a dozen pictures with Charlie. In this particular picture Charlie had his arms wrapped around her waist and was bent down over her shoulder slightly, his cheek pressed against Rachel long wavy hair. Now here was this picture in a completely different state in an almost complete stranger's house, and Rachel couldn't help but feel honored.

"My late husband and Charlie share a lot more with each other than just looks. They are both two of the most kindhearted men that I've ever met." Liz explained to Rachel as she looked at the picture of her and her husband on the wall. "They both are compassionate and warm and wear their hearts on their sleeve."

Rachel smiled gently at Liz as she spoke, "Sounds like Charlie."

"You know, you're the first girl that he's cared enough about to bother introducing to all us, and considering that he bought you all the way from Ohio that must mean you're pretty special to him. When I saw the pictures that Judy sent me of the two of you I was certain that he cared a great deal for you and seeing him with him here only makes me that much more sure that he's crazy about you." Liz told her knowingly, "And Rachel, sweetheart, I can speak from experience when I say that being loved by a man like that is, well...it was certainly an experience of a lifetime."

Rachel felt like her heart was being squeezed by a vice. She knew Liz was right. She knew that Charlie was a wonderful, kind person and right then and there she felt immensely lucky that he had chosen her to share his heart with.

Rachel gave Liz a watery smile and nodded her head, "Yes, I already caught a glimpse of how wonderful it can be. Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm going to hug you now."

Liz chuckled and returned the hug, "So, I hear you're a singer. What kind of music do you like?"

Rachel beamed, "How much time do you have? Are you familiar with Barbra Streisand?"

"I'm free if you are my dear and of course I am. _Hello, Dolly_ is one of my all time favorite films." Liz replied.

Rachel's smile grew impossibly bigger, "Liz, I think you and I are going to be great friends."

"There you are, Rach. What are you ladies up to?" Charlie asked as he walked toward them from down the hall.

"Girl talk, and we've been looking at some of these pictures I have of my heathen family." Liz joked.

"You love us." Charlie replied.

"Eh, maybe a little bit. Charlie, when you get a minute I have something I'd like to give you when you get a second." Liz told him.

"I have time now." Charlie told her.

"Okay, it's in my room. Come on." Liz told him as she led the way to her master suite.

Once she got to her room Liz opened the door and ushered them inside. She walked over to her bed and gestured to the black case that sat on top of her duvet.

"I've been meaning to give this to you since…for awhile." Liz said softly.

Charlie stared at the black case and sighed before looking at the ceiling and blinking back tears.

"I think," Liz continued, "that he would want you to be the one to have it, Sweetheart."

Charlie still refused to meet anyone's eyes and he wiped his cheeks quickly before shaking his head, "I can't take it. It belongs here, with you. I can't."

Rachel watched Charlie closely, his face scrunched up in grief. She felt certain of who the black Gibson instrument case belonged to. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but this seemed like a family affair so she just waited.

"Charlie, honey, I want you to have it. He would want you to have it. I know he would." Liz assured him gently as she rubbed his back.

Charlie unsnapped the metal claps that held the case shut and let the top lay open against the bed. Inside was a beautiful Gibson electric-acoustic guitar. Charlie smiled gently and ran his finger across the familiar black smooth spruce top. An old Polaroid that he had never seen lay tucked under the strings on the Rosewood fingerboard and Charlie gently pulled it out.

"I'm not sure when he started carrying that around in there." Liz told him softly.

Charlie eyes swept over the picture of his Grandfather as he sat on the seal of the bay window in the living room of the very house he stood in now with his guitar perched on his knee as he strummed and smiled down at a much younger version of himself and Savannah. Savannah had her head rested against his shoulder, probably drifting off to sleep Charlie suspected. Their Grandfather's voice was always like a lullaby for her.

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose trying his hardest to reign in his tears. "I can't. Maybe Savannah-"

"I've already spoken with Savannah and she too feels that this should be yours. You were always his pride and joy Charlie. Don't get me wrong, he loved all of his girls, but you, since the day you were born, you were his boy. Now please, it's yours now. Just take good care of it, maybe one day you can pass it down to your son." Liz told him before giving him a kiss on the head, "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie turned and gave Liz a tight hug, "I love you too. Thank you."

"I'm gonna go make sure no one is tearing down my house. Make sure you shut the door when you go out. I don't want any rogue animals in here." Liz told them before leaving the room.

"Yes Ma'am." Charlie told her as looked longingly at the guitar that lay on the bed.

"Do you play?" Rachel asked him quietly.

Charlie tore his eyes away from the Gibson and looked at Rachel as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Charlie sighed, "I haven't played since he died."

Rachel frowned and stepped over closer to Charlie. She reached out and stroked his cheek softly causing him to sigh into her hand.

"I don't have much experience with things like this, but I think I would want to try to keep the connection that I shared with my loved one. I would want to keep that part of him with me always if I could and this," Rachel said, nodding her head toward the guitar, "is a beautiful way to do that. Try not to be sad Charlie, be happy and celebrate the life that he did have. It sounds like you were just given something that was incredibly important to him, cherish it."

She was right and he knew it. Charlie stared at Rachel's deep understanding eyes,

"You're right, darlin. It shouldn't have taken me this long to realize it. Thank you. I love you Rach."

Rachel smiled, "I love you too. Sometimes it just takes someone brilliant to make you see reason. Also, if the need ever arises for you to, I don't know, maybe play that magnificent instrument for me, don't fight it."

Charlie laughed loudly and stood up to pull Rachel into a fierce hug, "I'll keep that in mind sweet girl. Come on; let's get out of the house for a few. You brought some boots right?"

"Yes, just like you told me to. Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"To see the animals." Charlie told her with a smile, as she closed the guitar case softly, "Let's just get you some warmer clothes on first."

"Animals?" Rachel asked.

Charlie looked at her confused, "Yeah, this is kind of a farm Rach."

"How did I not know that?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I never mentioned it before." Charlie replied, patting Rachel on the butt, "Now go get some warmer clothes on. I'm gonna stick this is my room."

After Charlie tucked his guitar safely in his room he walked across the hall and found Rachel zipping up her bright pink bubble coat, an equally pink beanie on her head. Rachel looked up from her zipper and smiled at Charlie cutely. Charlie looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing her brand new UGG boots. Not really what he meant by 'be sure you take some boots or something', but it was too late now. He hoped she didn't step in any horse crap with those fancy kicks.

"You're adorable Rach." Charlie told her, "Come on, we gotta make a quick stop by the kitchen."

Charlie took Rachel's hand and led her to the kitchen had had about filled up with people.

"Hey everybody." Charlie called in greeting.

Several people turned their attention to the younger blonde and greeting him warmly in return.

"Who's the pretty lady, Charlie?" a blonde boy at sat beside Charlie Aunt Jen called.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Rachel. She came down with us from Ohio." Charlie explained. Rachel waved and gave them a beaming Rachel Berry smile, "Hello."

"Girlfriend? I didn't even think you could get a girl, much less a pretty one." The same blonde boy teased with a smile. "I'm single honey, if you ever wanna stop slumming it with that goofy looking guy."

Charlie grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Hunter, when's the last time that you even hung out with a girl that wasn't related to you?"

Hunter's mouth opened and closed before his cheeks turned red and he shrunk down in his seat and others in the room laughed.

"Hey kids," Judy greeted, "Where ya goin?"

"Outside." Charlie told her as he walked over to the fruit bowl on the countertop and picked out three apples and put them in his coat pockets before walking over to the fridge and fishing out a bag of baby carrots.

"Try not to feed them all my groceries Charlie." Liz told him.

"Can I have these?" Charlie asked hopefully, holding up the bag of carrots.

Liz smiled and nodded her head before Charlie grinned and stuffed the bag in his other coat pocket.

"Don't stay gone to long Charlie, we're having dinner soon." Judy called as Charlie and Rachel headed out the door.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied quickly before he shut the door.

Once outside Rachel dug her black mittens out of his coat and put them on before pulling her hat down more over her ears. Charlie smiled at her cuteness before offering her his hand which she took instantly.

"So was that everybody?" Rachel asked Charlie as they walked across the yard toward one of the barns.

"Lord naw, about half probably. People will trickle in until dinner I imagine. I know a couple of my cousins had obligations in Knoxville until today so they are driving down as we speak. That fella in there, the one that thinks you're pretty," Charlie explained with a wink, "has twin sisters that are seniors at UT. We'll have to wait until they get here to eat dinner."

"What are they majoring in?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Forensic Anthropology." Charlie grimaced, "You wouldn't ever guess it either by looking at them. Beauty Queen contestants out studying body decomposition isn't something you see every day, it's pretty awesome though. They went up there wanting to becoming nurses and the research facility peaked their interests. I know I wouldn't want to study at a body farm every day, but to each their own I reckon."

"I agree. My stomach would be nowhere strong enough to handle that, ever. I admire them already." Rachel chuckled.

"You and me both, darlin." Charlie told her as he unbolted the barn and released Rachel's hand so she could walk through.

Charlie stepped in be hide her and shut the door before she flicked on a light switch that lit of hanging lights that hung from the ceiling the length of the barn.

"Fancy." Rachel commented as she looked around the barn that was nicer than some people's house. There was a tractor backed up into the stalls that lines the complete left side of the massive barn. Hay bales were stacked on the right side with big a loose straw pile in front of them all with a pitchfork lying carelessly beside it.

Rachel watched Charlie as he moved to pick up the pitchfork and stuck it prongs down into the hay pile. Rachel heard a rustling in near the hay bales and then saw a furry head pop out of the space between two bales. At first glance Rachel thought it was a cat. She had never been in a barn before but she was fairly confident that barns had cats in them. When the he furry animal then squeezed itself out of its hiding place and scurried along on top of the row of bales toward Rachel she realized it wasn't a cat.

"Ahhh!" Rachel screamed, "Ahhhh! Charlie get it! Get it!"

Rachel ran away from the hay bales and hid behind Charlie's body before he realized what was going on. The raccoon stopped and watched them before smelling the air and climbing down the bale she was perched on and hurried across the dirt toward them.

"Ahhhh! Oh my gosh, it's rabid!" Rachel screamed before jumping onto Charlie's back. "Get it Charlie. Before it attacks us."

Charlie caught his balance after Rachel jumped on his back and tried to get as far away from the ground as possible, like on top of his shoulders it seemed like.

"Rachel it's okay, calm down." Charlie urged. "She won't hurt you."

The raccoon stopped about three feet from them and smelled the air again, still watching them both.

"_She?_" Rachel gasped, still clinging to Charlie's neck, angry claw marks marring his skin where her nails had clawed him. "Do you _know_ this little creature?"

Charlie chuckled, "Yes, she just knows I have food. Why don't you give her a carrot?"

"I'm not giving her anything." Rachel answered swiftly, still clinging to him like a baby monkey would to it's mother.

"Okay then, do you want to get down to I can? She's friendly, I'll show you." Charlie told her.

"I'm scared, what if there are more? What if they attack?" Rachel queried.

"Rach, there aren't any more," Charlie told her trying to see her over his shoulder, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Rachel replied against his neck.

"Good. Now, you know I wouldn't ask you to do anything that would hurt you right?" Charlie asked her gently and felt a nod in reply and released her hold on him a little. He put his arm around his back the best he could to help her down until she let go of him completely.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Rachel answered, not taking her eyes off the raccoon.

Charlie squatted down on the ground in front Rachel, sure to keep his body between her and the raccoon. The raccoon walked over to him looking up at Rachel occasionally.

"Good girl. C'mere Rascal. You want a carrot?" Charlie cooed to animal.

The raccoon scampered faster once he called her and reached into his pocket. The coon climbed up onto his leg and stood on her back legs putting her front paws against his arm then climbed up onto his shoulder. Charlie put his hand up to make sure she wouldn't fall while he stood up. He bit a small piece of carrot off and handed it to her.

"Is that good Rascal?" Charlie asked the coon. "We usually just feed her a little dog food up in the loft up there. My cousins were out squirrel huntin about 2 year ago and one of their dogs killed the momma but they got the dog leashed in time to save the three babies. The other two ventured off when they got big enough, but Rascal stayed and has been here ever since. She eats dog food and hangs out with the cats. She actually probably thinks she is a cat come to think of it. My cousin is a vet and he comes over and gives her the yearly shots and things she needs to make sure she's healthy."

Rachel giggled when the raccoon stuck its paw up under Charlie's beanie hat and put her other paw on his face. Charlie smiled at her fondly, "See?" he asked, "She's not to so bad, huh?"

"Mmmmm, she's kind of okay of I guess, when she's not attacking me of course." Rachel conceded.

"Wanna pet her?" Charlie asked. "I mean how often do you get to pet something this cool?"

"Well my cousin Leon has a dog that I pet sometimes." Rachel explained.

Rascal stuck her cold wet nose right in Charlie's ear causing him to laugh. "Just reach your hand out slowly to let her smell you."

Rachel looked at Charlie with trusting eyes before reaching out toward the furry animal. Rascal looked at her and smelled the air before sticking her paw out and touching Rachel's hand. She shifted around on Charlie's shoulder and pressed down on Rachel's hand and looked like she wanted to come to Rachel.

"Oh no you don't, I do not want to hold you." Rachel told the animal as she gently dropped her paw and stepped away.

Charlie watched them interact with a smile, "Wanna see the horses?"

"Yes, I think those are much more my style." Rachel responded.

"Okay." Charlie replied before he walked over to the hay bales that Rascal ran out of and leaned down a little and let her jump off his shoulder onto one of them. He pulled a few more carrots out of his pocket and put them on the bale before walking back over to Rachel and guiding her through the barn to the first stall.

In the first stall stood a black, white, and tan Appaloosa who was currently drinking out of a water trough.

"This is Dallas. He's Ashley's horse." Charlie said, "So you like horses, Rach?"

"I've never actually ridden one or anything but I think they are spectacular animals. His coat is so shiny." Rachel commented.

"He is a pretty horse. Ashley would be thrilled to know you complimented him. I'm surprised she hasn't brushed this guy's fur out yet. She's brushed him ever since she could reach anything worth brushing and he just stands there and lets her do it. They spoil each other I think. Do you want to feed him some carrots?" Charlie asked Rachel.

"Oh yay, gimme gimme." Rachel cheered, cupping her hands so Charlie could give her the carrots.

"Alright, first thing you need to know is to never cup your hands and try to feed a horse. I wouldn't want you to lose a finger darlin. So hold your hand out flat like this," Charlie showed her, "when you feed them to him okay."

"Dallas." Charlie called the horse.

The Appaloosa looked back slightly before snorting and going back to his water trough."Dallas, come here boy." Charlie called again which only caused the horse to flick his tail. "Come on man, you're making me look bad here." The horse snorted absently. "He's a jackass. Let's try to feed Marshall. He's usually more personable with me."

Charlie slid down a stall and Rachel followed her eyes falling on the cutest little horse she had ever seen. The white Eriskay Pony walked up to his stall door waiting patiently for some attention.

"Awww, he's adorable. He's small in stature like me. I think we've bonded already. I want feed him." Rachel told Charlie.

Charlie grinned at his girlfriend as she patted the pony and talked to him like he had a clue what she was saying.

"Here ya go Rach." Charlie told her and he placed four carrots in her hand. "Be sure you keep your hand flat and your thumb in tight."

Rachel stuck her hand out for Marshall to take his snack. "Here ya go horsey."

Marshall lipped the carrots a few times until they were all in his mouth, gone within seconds. Rachel smiled at the little pony before holding her hands out for more carrots. Charlie handed her a few more and before he even got the bag put back in his pocket Rachel was holding her hand out for more. Charlie smiled and handed a couple more and Rachel reached for the whole bag instead. She popped up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips quickly and took the bag in the process. Charlie cocked his eyebrow at her and Rachel bit her lip lightly to repress a giggle before turning and feeding the rest of the carrots to Marshall.

"Those were good huh horsey?" Rachel said before rubbing Marshall's nose with her hand.  
>She handed Charlie the empty bag and received a grin from Charlie, "What? He's so small. He needs his veggies."<p>

"He's fully grown baby. The only growing this guy is doing is growing wide. He's well taken care of I promise you." Charlie told her as he stuffed the empty plastic bag in the back pocket of his jeans. "Wanna see my horse?"

"Does he look like this one?" Rachel asked, pointing to Marshall.

Charlie chuckled, "No. My horse is a little bigger than him. Come on I'll show you."

Down at the far end on the barn was a corral that spanned the width on the barn. In the corral were three Cleveland Bay horses all grazing near a pile of straw that was in the corner.

"Are they all yours?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh no, just one of them. The one on the right, he's mine." Charlie said in a near whisper.

"Snow!" Charlie called.

The horse lifted his head and whinnied before trotting over to Charlie and stuck his head over the corral fence.

"Oh my goodness." Rachel said, feeling startled, and took a step back from the large horse.

"Hey boy. How are ya big man?" Charlie asked the horse, running his hands along the horse's nose and neck as Snow shuffled his feet excitedly.

"Rach, this is Snow. My grandparents got him for me a few years ago." Charlie explained.

"Snow? Why snow? He's brown and black." Rachel asked with a laugh.

"Ashley names all the animals around here. His name is Snowflake, but I shorten it. Sounds a little more masculine I think. Those two over there are Peter and Wendy." Charlie explained.

Rachel giggled, "That's adorable."

"Mmmmm, I think Snow got the short end of the stick on the names, but it's too late now." Charlie said, "Want a treat boy? I bet ya Rachel will feed you anything she can get her hands on." Charlie teased, and winked at Rachel.

"Wanna feed him?" Charlie asked, taking an apple out of his jacket pocket and Snow whinnied and snorted, tossing his head a little.

Rachel looked unsure, this horse was a lot bigger and friskier than the little horse she had fed a few minutes ago.

"He's just excited Rach, he won't hurt you. Come stand right here." Charlie said offering her his hand.

Rachel took it and allowed Charlie to pull her right in front of horse. "Now Snow, this is Rachel, be nice okay? I'd hate to have to sell you if you're not." Charlie teased.

Snow snorted again. Charlie slipped his pocket knife out of his pocket and flipped it open before cutting the apple in half and then again into quarters. He wiped the knife clean on his pants before closing in and sticking it back in his pocket. He offered Rachel a piece of the apple and she took it looking nervous.

"Just like you did it before honey, hand flat, okay? Now just hold your hand out and he'll do the rest." Charlie told her as he stepped closer up behind her to be right there if she needed him.

Rachel offered Snow the apple slowly and he craned his and gently took the apple from Rachel hand and ate it in seconds.

"Good job Rach." Charlie told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Feed him the rest."

Peter and Wendy had made their way over and stood idly. Charlie petted them both and cut up his last two apples so they could have their share.

"Would you like to take a ride with me tomorrow?" Charlie asked Rachel shyly. "You don't have to, I know they make you a little nervous, but I promised Ash we would go, so I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Since I've never been on a horse before I think it's best if I were to ride with you. Can we do that?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah, yes, we can both fit in my saddle." Charlie stumbled, "It'll be a really snug fit, but I-we-it should be fine."

Charlie's could feel the heat flame his cheeks. He internally groaned at his own awkwardness. Just thinking of being pressed that closely to Rachel in any capacity made him flustered.

It's a horse ride, you loser, stop blushing like a child.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked him. "You got really red all of a sudden. You're not getting a fever are you?" Rachel asked, checking his forehead.

"I'm fine," He told her, brushing her hand away, "Just a hot flash. We should probably head in and-"

"Charlie!" They heard someone yell from the house. "Come on in and get washed up for supper."

"-And get washed up for supper." Charlie finished.

Rachel laughed, "Let's go then. Bye horseys."

Charlie turned and rubbed Snow's nose again, "See ya later big man. We'll take a ride tomorrow and get you some good exercise okay? Bye boy."

Charlie petted Peter and Wendy before he and Rachel made their way back to the house to get ready for dinner. When they got back to the house it was just about over run with people. As soon as they walked in the front door they were ambushed by a black and white Border Collie.

"Down, Franklin. Sit." Charlie told the rambunctious dog. "Stay boy."

The dog sat and wagged his tail furiously, clearly wanting to jump on them both.

_Meow Meow_

"Hello Molly." Charlie greeted and scooted the cat away with his boot. "People come over and they let every animal around here in the house." Charlie explained, as he patted Franklin's head. "We better hurry and shower before-"

"Chaarlieee, look at you honey, all grown up." A blonde squealed as she hurried toward them and gave Charlie a tight hug.

"Hey Heather, it's good to see you. How was yall's drive home?" Charlie asked as she returned her hug.

"Oh honey, you know, long and boring. Holly get your butt in here." Heather called toward the kitchen.

As if on her way anyway Holly immediately appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and squealed as she saw Charlie and rushed to hug him as well. Rachel took in the twin blonde girls. Both were naturally gorgeous with blue eyes, their hair was just below the shoulder length and a little wavy. They were both clad in very flattering thigh length dresses and knee length black boots. They looked identical to Rachel except for the different color and style dresses that the girls were wearing.

"Judy told us you brought a girl home with you." Heather said excitedly, "So this lady right here must be Rachel."

Rachel smiled in greeting before she was swooped up into a hug from Holly, "It's so good to meet you honey. It is our pleasure to have you join us for Christmas. This is the first time he's brought a girl home with him so naturally we are ecstatic."

"We sure are," Heather continued, "We've been trying to get Savannah to help him get a girlfriend for ages, but she failed."

"Miserably." Holly said, adding to her twin's statement.

"But look at you. Aren't you a doll!" Heather sang happily, a smile plastered across her face.

"So Rachel, how did you sweep our little cousin off his feet? None of these gals around here could do it. You must tell us all the details." Holly said as she grabbed Rachel's hand and started to pull her toward the living room. "Everyone else to so anxious to meet you too. This is so exciting."

"Yes, you must tell us how you did it. We want to know every detail. I never wanted to say anything but I was beginning to wonder if Charlie even liked girls at all. I mean someone as cute as he is and never really had a girlfriend before, who wouldn't wonder, ya know?" Heather explained as she took Rachel's other hand.

Rachel's eyes found Charlie's, mentally begging him not to leave her alone with these two women.

"Ladies, hold up. Rachel and I need to get cleaned up for dinner. You two can get your gossip later but right now we both need to get cleaned up." Charlie told his cousin's and pried Rachel away from them.

Rachel mentally sighed in relief and grasped Charlie's hand tight.

"Awww okay honey." Heather pouted.

"We'll catch you later sweetpea." Holly told Rachel before she winked at her and followed her sister back toward the kitchen.

"Wow. I thought I talked a lot." Rachel said with a laugh.

Charlie laughed with her, "They mean well. They just have the overwhelming need to know everything that goes on with everyone they know so they will question you to death if they get a chance. And they will catch you, it's like they use some sort of twin power to hone in on their victims. Then they won't let you go until they know everything. It's a little terrifying at times actually."

Rachel whimpered as they both walked into the room she was staying in. Charlie pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently.

"Don't worry too much Rach. After they spend a few minutes with you they will see why I love you. If you show them all your sweet delectable charm then they'll know how I got so caught up in you. Show them your smile and laugh, then they'll understand. Show them a glimpse of your kind beautiful heart and they'll get it. They'll know how you got me and then they'll release you from their clutches and you'll be free to join me in being hounded by the rest of my family." Charlie told her before he pressed a kiss to her head.

At hearing his words Rachel smiled into his chest and hugged him tighter. She pulled away and pulled him down for a kiss and then another.

"Again, seriously?" Savannah sighed as she shut the bedroom door behind her and leaned back against it. She frowned before looking at Charlie who and just released Rachel's lips. "I hate you. Thing One and Thing Two have been asking me forty bazillion freaking questions about you and your new found love here." Savannah said nodding toward Rachel, "Apparently I suck at life because I couldn't get you a girlfriend while you were here. Do I look like I'm the Goddess of love or some shit? I can't control what you do, Jesus."

Savannah sighed again and stood up straight and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her form fitting red dress. She sat on her bed and kicked off her black heals and looked at Rachel and Charlie who were still standing in each other's arms and both looking at her with matching expressions.

"Are you done?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Yes. Just go shower and get out there so they will stop asking me questions that I don't know the answers to. Santana said Rachel loves to talk about herself so tonight should be right up her ally." Savannah said and she rubbed the soreness out of her feet. Wearing heals _so_ wasn't her thing.

"Savannah, be nice, it's Christmas Eve. 'Tis the season, Little cousin." Charlie said as he stepped away from Rachel and pecked her lips. "I'm gonna go shower. See you ladies in a bit."

Savannah kept her eyes on Rachel after Charlie left the room. Rachel shifted nervously on the spot before walked over to and collecting the things she would need to shower.

"Rachel," Savannah said softly, "I think we need to have a little chat. I don't want to, but I think there are some things that need to be said. Have a seat, please."

Rachel sat on her own bed and looked at Savannah and smiled lightly.

"Having a good time so far?" Savannah asked.

Rachel was a little thrown off by the simplicity of the question and just nodded before continuing, "I am. Everyone has been very welcoming so far."

"Of course they are. This family, as I'm sure you can tell, we are all a pretty tight knit group. We are supportive of each other and there for each other as any family should be. There is something different about him now, we can all see it. He's the same 'ol Charlie, he's just better. It's like going from watching a movie to watching a movie in HD. You've like given him an extra spark or something. So naturally we all like you very much." Savannah explained, "Which brings me to my next point. I would like to I mean, I would like it if we could be friends. I know I was kinda a bitch to you the last time I saw you in Ohio so I'm kinda sorry about that."

"I would like it if we could be friends as well." Rachel told her excitedly. "As far as Charlie is concerned, he's amazing all by himself. I'm not really sure I contribute to that."

"Well you're free to your opinion of course. All I was doing was giving you mine." Savannah told her with a small smile, "He's my brother. I love him like he is my brother. And this talk wouldn't be complete without me threatening you not to hurt him. If you hurt him again, we won't be friends in the least and I'll _rip_ out your vocal chords so you'll never ever sing again. That's all there is to it."

Rachel's smile vanished as she absentmindedly touched her throat and swallowed.

"Now," Savannah said as she jumped up off the bed, "I need you to help me paint my nails because if the Wonder Twins tell me my nails look tacky one more time I will slap them both back to Knoxville. Here's the red I want to use. Can you paint quickly, because you really do need to shower because you smell like a horse?"

After a swift nail painting that looked pretty fabulous if Savannah did say so herself she was knocking on Charlie's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Charlie called.

"It's Santa Clause, who the hell else would it be doofus?" Savannah replied through the door.

"Oh. Come on in." Charlie called as he wrapped his towel around his waist and Savannah entered the room. "I was just making sure you weren't Rachel."

"Didn't want her to see you in your underoos and a towel? Afraid she'll take advantage?" Savannah teased. "Man just you wait until you see the dress she's wearing tonight. _Smokin_!"

"Really?" Charlie asked with a grin.

Savannah nodded, "Yes sir."

Savannah walked over to the desk that Charlie's recently acquired guitar was sitting on and opened the case. She pulled out the guitar and slipped the strap over her shoulder and strummed a few chords. Charlie watched her from where he sat on his bed pulling his dress socks onto his feet.

"It's in tune." Savannah commented. "Are you going to start playing again?" She asked as she played on.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "Rachel said that I should because it keeps that bond we had together and I should cherish it, and she's right, I should."

"Smart girl you got there, Charlie Horse." Savannah replied. "You gonna play her something? I bet she'd get a real kick outa that."

Charlie smirked, "Of course she would, she loves music, you know that. She actually already suggested that I should."

Savannah slipped off the strap and placed the guitar back in its case before pressing a kiss to her fingers and then pressing it to the guitar before she shut the case.

"I think you should play her a song because you love her." Savannah commented, "And because she makes you happy. Tell her in a song, you'll be speaking her language."

"She does make me very happy." Charlie confirmed before he slipped into the bathroom and back out wearing dark gray dress pants. "I want to, I do, I'm just a little rusty."

"It doesn't have to be perfect Charlie." Savannah told him. "Nice pants. Dude, it's so unfair that out of the two of us, you have the better ass. How does that happen? You're a guy. Ugggh, give me some of your ass fat."

"Psssh, there is no fat back here, Shorty." Charlie said as he turned his backside toward her and smacked it, "See? Buns of steel."

Savannah laughed, "You're such a goofball."

"The ladies love it." Charlie said as he wiggled his eye brows.

"No, _one_ girl happens to like it and let's face it, she doesn't have the best judgment. She wears animal sweaters for God's sake." Savannah told him as he pulled on his white v neck t-shirt.

"Right, the same girl who's outfit you just said looked smoking not five minutes ago." Charlie replied.

"Yeah well, she can get it right sometimes it seems." Savannah teased.

"Can you tie a tie?" Charlie asked her as he slipped on his deep purple dress shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Will the Windsor knot be to your liking, your majesty?" Savannah teased as she grabbed the black skinny tie that sat on the bed next to his shoes.

"I guess that will have to do for now." Charlie teased in return.

"I didn't know you wore purple." Savannah told him as she laced the tie around its self and pulled the knot tighter.

"Rachel gave me this shirt as a Chrismukkah present. You don't like it?" Charlie asked.

"Chrismukkah." Savannah laughed, "You are such a dork, but yes I actually do like it. Looks nice on you. Plus this black tie compliments her black dress. Nicely done, I've taught you well my young padawan."

_*Knock Knock*_

"Yeah?" Charlie called before turning back to Savannah, "You watch Star Wars on repeat and you say I'm a dork?"

Charlie was expecting some kind or retort form his cousin but noticed she wasn't paying him any attention. He followed her line of vision to the doorway and his landed on Rachel. Charlie's eyed bulged slightly and his jaw dropped open a fraction. Rachel stood nervously just inside the room and tugged lightly on her black dress. The dress fit her body almost like a second skin, showing off her firm lithe form, displaying a hint of cleavage while still being conservative, and showing off her amazingly fit legs in a very flattering way. Her hair was wavy but pulled up displaying her smooth tan neck and collar bones. The makeup she wore around her eyes made her soulful brown eyes pop and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The silence in the room was deafening and Rachel was getting more nervous by the second because Charlie still hadn't said a word since he had noticed her ten minutes ago. In reality it was more like thirty seconds at the most, but it felt like a lifetime to Rachel. Savannah turned to look at her cousin who had the most ridiculous expression on his face. She nudged his with her elbow which broke him out of his reverie.

"Wow, Rachel. You look…" Charlie started, "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Savannah rolled her eyes. _God, why is he so lame._

Charlie stepped over in front of her and reached his hand out and stroked the back of his finger along her jaw softly, "You're so beautiful."

Rachel blushed but smiled, "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, and you're wearing the shirt I gave you." Rachel admired the way the shirt fit around his torso where it was tucked into his dress pants, showing off just how in shape he was.

"Well I'm going to go." Savannah stated, "I'd rather be with the wolves than in here, it's disgusting. But I'm leaveing this door open, so no funny business. I'm serious Charlie, your ass better be out there in like two seconds or I'm telling Heather and Holly where you are."

Charlie didn't bother to answer his cousin before she walked out of his room. All he could do was look at Rachel, feeling overwhelmed by his own feelings in that exact moment.

"What is it?" Rachel asked shyly.

Charlie grinned at her before leaning down and giving her a long kiss, trying to convey all he was feeling. He was elated that he was home with his family and the love of his young life was right in front of him looking more gorgeous than any woman that he had ever seen. All he wanted to do was feel exactly like this, like he did in this exact moment, for the rest of his life.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked when they pulled out of the kiss, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, because I mean, _wow_."

Charlie smiled at her before resting his forehead against hers, "I just- I'm just so happy right now. I'm home with my crazy family that I've missed and I wouldn't trade for the world. And you, you're here with me. And I love you, Rachel, and what's even better than anything else is that for some reason you love me too."

Rachel beamed before she captured his lips again with passion. Charlie cupped her jaw with one hand placed the other on her slim waist and run it over the fabric of her dress around to her back pulling her closer to him. He could feel Rachel teasingly swiping the tip of her tongue over his lip but wouldn't deepen their kiss just yet. Rachel pulled him closer by his shirt and Charlie let his hand on her back drop down and little and he quietly groaned, he hadn't seen her from the back in this dress yet, but he would bet his life that her backside looked glorious as always. Rachel then slipped her tongue into his mouth and he forced himself to pull away. There was no way that they could continue kissing like_ that_ when she looked like _this_ and his bed was right _there_.

They both stood there and looked at each other feeling breathless and smiled at each other shyly.

"We better get outa here before, well before that happens again." Charlie told her with a smirk

Charlie tucked in his shirt the way it was before Rachel had pulled it out of place and trying to cool his desire before they left the room. Rachel checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror before she came out looking just as she had when she walked into his room minutes earlier.

Rachel straightened his tie and smiled up at him before he kissed her one last time chastely on the lips and offered her his hand, "Come on Rach, let's get out there."

Charlie and Rachel walked hand in hand into the living room and greeted everyone on their way to the kitchen and met Judy Fabray on her way out.

"Hey baby, don't you look handsome and Rachel that dress is lovely." Judy greeted, "We're about to eat dinner, just waiting on John and Pam to get here."

"Okay Mom. Have you seen Savannah?" Charlie said.

"You look wonderful as well, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Thank you dear, and yes, she's in the sunroom I believe." Judy informed him.

Charlie and Rachel made their way into the kitchen, through the throngs of people and continued down into the sunroom where Savannah and her boyfriend Logan occupying the loveseat. Logan promptly removed his hand from high on Savannah's thigh and stood of to greet his friend with quick a hug.

"Sup Charlie, man how ya been? It's good to have you home." Logan told him.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. I've been good." Charlie replied, "Logan this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel this is Savannah's boyfriend, Logan."

"Hello. I've heard quite a bit about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Logan told Rachel as he softly shook her hand.

"Hey kids," Jen said as she stuck her head in the sunroom door way, "John and them are here so yall come on in here so we can eat supper."

"We'll be right in Momma." Savannah told her.

"Alight!" Logan said as he rubbed his hands together, "I hope yalls Mamaw made one of her chocolate pies. I haven't had one since last Christmas."

"You know she did," Charlie told him, "but you're gonna have to fight me for it."

"Oh you're on brother." Logan joked as he headed up into the kitchen first.

"Ladies." Charlie said, gesturing for the girls to go first.

They made it back into the kitchen just in time to see a man dressed as Santa Clause come through the door.

"Ho Ho Ho yall!" Santa called. "Nobody worry, I've come bearing gifts for all you good girls and boys who are over twenty-one. Just call me Santa John." He said as he held up four bottles of wine.

Several people cat called as he flashed the wine to everyone. "Have you had any of that wine yourself yet, Santa John?"

"Only one glass of my finest champagne. I'm just in a good mood, 'tis the season after all." John replied smartly before adding another round of_ ho ho hos_.

Charlie introduced Rachel to several different members of his family before they finally got some food and made their way back to the sunroom so they could eat in peace. Two people in Charlie's family were vegetarian so there was plenty for Rachel to enjoy eating as well. Logan and Charlie talked about football, how each of their teams faired over the season and about Charlie's shoulder injury that was healed completely as far as Charlie could tell.

After dinner when all the food had been put and the dining room and kitchen had been cleaned up everybody had made their way to the living room where most of the adults had opened the bottles that John had brought with him.

Charlie watched as Rachel chatted with his cousin Samantha, who was a Broadway enthusiast, talked excitedly and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Rachel told him before turning back to listen to Samantha tell her about how she had seen Wicked three different times.

Charlie walked back to his room and shut the door behind him and walked over to the desk that held his guitar. He opened the case and pulled out the guitar and slipped the shoulder strap over his head and loosed it until it felt comfortable. He reached into the case and pulled out the familiar orange pick that he had used countless times before.

Charlie took a deep breath, "Now let's see if I remember how to do this."

He picked out a few chords and moved his fingers with practiced ease from chord to chord. He smiled at the familiar feel, "Just like riding a bike."

He cleared his throat and hummed as he played the song that he knew he wanted to play for Rachel. He felt more confident and started singing quietly to himself until he finished the song. He knew the song and he remembered all the chords and he had a very beautiful reason to sing that was currently sitting on his grandmother's couch. He was really going to do this.

"You got this Q. She'll love it. I think. I hope. No.. she will!" He told himself, trying to gain more confidence. "Just sing it so she knows how you feel."

Charlie took a deep breath and pulled off the guitar, "Alright Granddaddy, I might need some help here. I just don't want to look foolish to her. I just need a little guidance if I get lost."

Charlie steeled his shoulders and gripped his guitar in his hand before he strolled back out into the living room catching several people's attention.

"Oh shit, he's gonna actually do it." Savannah whispered to Logan, "Quick give me my phone. I am _so_ recording this."

Logan stuck his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out Savannah IPhone and handed it to her.

"You record too just so we'll have a back up video. I'm sending whatever he's about to do to Santana." Savannah told her boyfriend quietly.

The rest of the room had grown quiet and Rachel was currently watching him with wonder and a small smile on her face.

"Dinner and a show. Alright!" Santa John cheered as he held up his Bud Lite bottle, "Play some Steve Miller Band, Charlie, they rock."

Charlie laughed and shook his head a little, "I had something else in mind."

"Go ahead sweetheart, the floor is yours." Liz told Charlie as everyone sat quietly and watched him.

"Thanks Mamaw and thanks everyone else for taking the time to listen. It's good to be home and see all of you. Living in Ohio has been a pretty big change for Mom, Dad, Ash, and I. I really didn't want to complain too much when we moved because I was happy for Dad and what he and Brian Pierce were doing in Lima. They've made quite the business for themselves and Daddy I'm really proud of you for that."

Judy smiled at her son before looking at her husband who was looking at their son adoringly.

"I met two of my best friends the first day we moved to Lima, then one of those friends had a party at her house and that's where I met Rachel. I know a couple of you were wondering, so there ya go," Charlie said as he smiled over at Heather and Holly. "She strolled into my best friend's kitchen with a thermos with a gold star on it, she stole my heart, and has had it ever since."

Charlie looked around at his family and shouldered the guitar, "I'm a little rusty so try to bear with me here. It's been awhile."

Charlie looked at Rachel and smiled fondly at her, "Rachel. You came into my life completely by accident. It happened in a flash, and in that moment that I first saw you I became yours. You were perfect. I, on the other hand, was a nervously awkward inexperienced idiot. I don't know why you even talked to me, but I've never felt for someone that way I feel for you. People say that there is no love like the first, well now I don't doubt that at all. This is for you, Sweet girl."

Rachel's eye's were already starting to tear up a little as she watched Charlie confess his heart in front of his whole family.

"I still think you should play Magic Carpet Ride!" Santa John called loudly.

"John, shut up!" Rachel yelled loudly back at him.

The whole room went quiet and Charlie looked wide eyed at Rachel with a smirk on his face.

"We like her already Charlie!" One of Charlie's cousins called out. "Yeah!" Someone else agreed.

Charlie chuckled before he started to play the guitar and smirked at Rachel before he started to sing.

_I Love Sleeping In On Saturdays_  
><em>And I Love College Football Games<em>  
><em>I Love Not Acting My Age<em>  
><em>And Good Barbeque<em>

Rachel smiled at him as he sang. His singing voice didn't dominate over the crisp music that he was producing from his guitar and it matched Charlie perfectly, strong and unwavering. She could hear his southern accent coming through pretty thick as he sang.

_Yeah I'm A Fan Of Faulkner Books_  
><em>And Anything My Mama Cooks<em>  
><em>Charlie sang and shot a wink at Judy who giggled and leaned farther into Russell.<em>  
><em>Small Mouth Bass Have Got Me Hooked<em>  
><em>On Sunday Afternoon<em>

"Amen!" Someone called and Charlie smiled into the song.

_Yes I Love Good Cold Beer_  
><em>And Mustard On My Fries<em>  
><em>I Love A Good Loud Honky Tonk<em>  
><em>That Rocks On Friday Night<em>  
><em>And Hell Yes I Love My Truck<em>  
><em>But I Want You To Know<em>  
><em>Honey I Love Your Love The Most<em>

Charlie looked Rachel in her gorgeous brown eyes while he sang the last line of that verse, hoping that she could feel that he meant it. He played the on into the next verse and smiled at Rachel as he loosened up a little while he played.

_Man I Love How Redman Taste_  
><em>And Damn I Love My Nascar Race<em>  
><em>Any Song Sung By George Strait<em>  
><em>Is Country At Its Best<em>

"Yes Sir!" Santa John called, "Preach."

_Yes I Love Good Cold Beer_  
><em>And Mustard On My Fries<em>  
><em>I Love A Good Loud Honky Tonk<em>  
><em>That Rocks On Friday Night<em>  
><em>And Hell Yes I Love My Truck<em>  
><em>But I Want You To Know<em>  
><em>Honey I Love Your Love The Most<em>  
><em>I Loooove<em>

Charlie stepped closer to where Rachel was sitting and held the last word and sang lower until he continued playing looking only at her.

_Yeah I Love Scuffed Up Cowboy Boots_  
><em>And Broke In Tore Up Jeans<em>  
><em>A Four Wheel Drive Eight Point Bucks<em>  
><em>And Rocky Road Ice Cream<em>  
><em>And Hell Yes I Love My Dog<em>  
><em>And Jack D In My Coke<em>  
><em>But Honey I Love Your Love<em>

_Yeah I Love Your Love_  
><em>I Love Your Love The Most<em>  
><em>I Love Your Love The Most<em>

Charlie finished singing and played the last couple of chords and as he strummed the last chord of the song Savannah was whistling loudly while she ended the video she had made on her phone of Charlie's impromptu performance.

Rachel got up from her seat on one of the couches and walked up to Charlie as he took off his guitar.

"That was beautiful Charlie," Rachel told him as she hugged him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"You think so?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I loved it. I think the song choice was very you. I Love you." Rachel told him.

"I love you too." Charlie told her before he kissed her again. "I'm gonna put this up real quick. Be right back."

"Well wasn't that precious." Savannah commented as she appeared beside Rachel, "What'd you think?"

"I think that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Rachel replied and smiled as watched Charlie head back up the hall toward them.

"He'll love you, he'll be your best friend, and your biggest fan, so don't fuck it up." Savannah whispered toward Rachel's ear before she smiled at Charlie who had just made it over to them, "Not too bad for being rusty, Charlie."

Savannah put her arm around Charlie's shoulder and her other one around Rachel's, "Come on kids, let's go steal some of Santa's wine and go chill in the sunroom until the flock in the living room leaves."

"I don't drink." Rachel informed her.

"Okaaay, more for me then." Savannah surmised, "Come on Logan, you're gonna be my bartender."

Three hours later everybody was wasn't staying the night had finally made their way home and Charlie was lying in his bed fast asleep. It had been a really long day so he was pretty exhausted by the time everyone left and feel asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Rachel, on the other hand, was feeling restless. It had been a really long day so she wasn't really sure why she couldn't sleep. She suspected that it was because Savannah was snoring only a few feet from her. After Savannah's third glass of wine she was pretty tipsy and insisted that on talking about her sex life, which Charlie shut down the topic immediately. Her boyfriend Logan, became incredibly uncomfortable under Charlie's gaze and bid them all goodnight a short while later. Rachel listened to the silence of the house between Savannah's snores and decided that she just couldn't take the noise any more. She got up and crept across the hall to Charlie's room and cracked open the door and could barely make out his sleeping form in the darkness.

"Charlie." Rachel whispered as she rubbed his bare arm that stuck out from under the covers.

"Hmmm?" Charlie hummed, still asleep.

"Charlie." Rachel called again, "Wake up."

Charlie cracked his eyes opened and propped himself up a little once he realized Rachel was sitting on the edge of his bed, "Rach, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just can't sleep," Rachel explained, "and I missed you. And Savannah's snoring is preventing me from getting any rest at all."

"Oh," Charlie said, "Umm you can sleep in that bed over there if you want to."

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Rachel whispered and leaned down a little and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Please."

"Ummm." Charlie hummed and pulled the covers tighter around his waist. "I don't think that's a good idea, baby. Anyone could come in here."

"Fine, I don't really want to sleep in here. I just, I just want to kiss you right now." Rachel replied softly before she pressed more kisses along his cheek before she captured his lips with her own.

Charlie sighed and kissed her in return. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his side and scratched lightly across his bare skin before pressing herself closer to him. _Oh God._ He could feel Rachel's soft breasts pressed up against his bare chest. The only thing that separated him and her hardening nipples was Rachel's thin loose fitting v-neck t-shirt. He had only touched her there once and even then it was only for a second, but now it could feel practically everything and his mind was running ramped. He had to touch her.

Charlie moved to set up a little more and rubbed his hand up and down her back a few times before and slipped his hand under the back of her t-shirt so that he could feel her hot skin against his palm. Rachel pushed the blankets away and moved to straddle Charlie's lap.

"Rach." Charlie whispered before trying to pull the blanket back to him to cover his rapidly growing erection that happened to be clear as day since he was only wearing a pair of briefs.

"Don't." Rachel replied, "You don't have to hide anything from me, Charlie, but we can stop if you want to."

Charlie exhaled a shaky breath and pressed his head against hers before whispering, "I don't want to stop."

"Thank goodness." Rachel sighed before she sat astride his hips and kissed him hungrily before she kept talking to him."Today was so wonderful Charlie. Everything was. You bringing me here, treating me the way you do, and singing to me the way you did, sweet Barbra I wanted to kiss you like this earlier so badly."

Charlie groaned and slipped both of his hands under the hem of her shirt and held her to him as he listened to her talk, desperately trying to focus on her instead on the stiff problem in his briefs.

"Well I love you Rachel, I'll do anything to make you happy." Charlie told her softly before hiding his face in her neck and kissing it sweetly.

"I love you too." Rachel replied before running her fingers through his hair, silently encouraging him to keep kissing her neck. She could feel his erection pressed against her leg and it felt so much different now that there was only a thin barrier between her and him. She swallowed nervously at the feel of it. She wanted to look down to try to see it better, but she knew it was futile with the darkness of the room, and touching it was completely out of the question so she chose to focus on the feel of his lips on her instead.

Charlie kissed her neck again and feeling her pulse quicken beneath his lips. He could feel her chest heaving slightly. He knew that she could feel his hard on pressed against the inside of her thigh because he could certainly feel the heat radiating from her body. He kissed down the column of her neck and down into the 'v' of her sleep shirt. Rachel arched into his mouth and pulled his head tightly against her chest.

"You can touch me if you want to baby." Rachel said through harsh breaths.

Charlie groaned softly into her sweet smelling skin. He wanted to, God did he want to, but this really wasn't the place to progress with their physical relationship, that he knew for sure. He hands, however, didn't seem to know that at all. His left hand trailed up the front of her shirt and he marveled at the feel of her flexing abs under his touch. His arousal was impossibly hard now, and the feel of Rachel's luscious thighs brushing it wasn't helping matters at all. If they didn't stop soon he knew it was going to pull a freaking Finn Hudson.

His hand slid higher hesitating a second before Rachel's whimpered plea filled the air around them and he palmed her perfect breast in his hand, feeling her hard nipple pressing against his palm. Rachel gasped and arched more into him as he brushed the pad of his thumb across it and captured her lips with his own, their ragged breaths mixing together beautifully. Charlie pulled back and studied her face as well as he could in the darkness of the room. He moved his hand to her other breast as his heart pounded and he felt her breath catch in her throat.

He gave her breast a light squeeze before his hand retreated to safer ground at her waist. Charlie panted lightly against her cheek and he moved to her lips and kissed her softly, "I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too Charlie." Rachel replied against his lips.

"We need to stop baby, or things are going to get really messy reall quickly. I think I need to go take a cold shower." Charlie told her shyly.

Rachel chuckled lightly and nodded, "I understand, believe me. Can I stay in here until you get out?"

"Yeah, babe. Be out in a few minutes." Charlie told her as he kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

Charlie was only in the shower a few minutes, but by the time he got out Rachel was fast asleep in his bed. He checked his phone and sighed at the digits that told him that it was two in the morning. He looked at Rachel and smiled fondly before he tucked his cover around her. He wanted nothing more than to climb in beside her and hold her all night but he knew his ass was as good as kicked if his mom caught them, she wouldn't hesitate to tell the Berrymen and he knew it. So instead he settle for kissing her cheek and pulling on a shirt and his gray Vols sweat pants and going to crash on Rachel's bed in Savannah's room.

He was woken up as soon as he had fallen asleep good by Savannah hitting him with a pillow.

"Rise and shine, roomie!" Savannah said as she hit him with her pillow again. "I went to bed last night with a loud brunette and I wake up to bumbling blonde, which leads me to believe that this is either some _Freaky Friday_ shit is happening or you and Rachel got naughty last night."

Charlie groaned and rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's four in morning on Christmas Day if you must know. So you know what that means." Savannah told him.

"Crap, yeah, thanks for waking me up. I'm gonna go get Rachel up before everyone else get's outa bed." Charlie told her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hold up. _Did _you and Rachel get busy last night? I coulda swore I heard the shower running at crazy o' clock this morning...you did didn't you?" Savannah asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You two got busy in the shower! That's so fuc-"

"No, we didn't get busy in the shower, or anywhere else for that matter. She came to my room last night, we kissed a little, and then I came to sleep in here because Mom would tan my hide if she caught us in bed together here. May I go wake up Rachel now?" Charlie asked her grouchily.

"You're holding out on me, Charlie, if you were being honest then your face wouldn't be five different shades of red." Savannah told him with a grin, "I know you."

"Fine. We kissed and there was some touching, that's it." Charlie informed her.

"You touch her boobies?" Savannah asked as she waggled her eyesbrows at him.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going to wake up Rach and going to get some coffee before we open gifts, you coming?" Charlie huffed.

"Right behind you, boobie man." Savannah teased on their way out the door.

Charlie growled and Savannah laughed even louder.

By the time Savannah, Rachel, and Charlie made it into the kitchen they found Judy, Jen, and Liz wide awake and nursing a cup of coffee each.

"Morning, kids, we were going to just let yall sleep a little longer. We already put out Ashley's Christmas gifts from me." Liz told them as they filed into the kitchen.

"And me, the ones for yall are in there by the tree as well. When Russell get's in here we'll open them." Jen added as she sipped her coffee.

"I'll be right back." Charlie told them before he retreated to to his room to get Rachel and Savannah's gifts that he had brought with him. He stuck the velvet case with Rachel's present in it down in his pocket and grabbed Savannah's gift card before heading back to the kitchen.

"Here." Charlie grumbled, "Merry Christmas."

"Awww thanks boobie man." Savannah tased as she popped open her card, "Daaang, one hundred dollars gift card to Charming Charlie's? Whoa, thanks Aunt Judy!"

"You're welcome dear, Charlie said you liked that store." Judy commented.

"I do, thank you. I think he does too just because of the name." Savannah teased.

"Let's go on in the dining room and wait on Russell." Liz suggested. "I want to give you kids your gifts too."

"I have to go get Charlie's gift out of my bag, I'll be right back." Rachel informed them.

By the time Rachel made it back into the dining room Russell and Ashley were already in there and Ashley was ripping into a present. She stood in the doorway as she watched Charlie's family unwrap a few gifts. She felt strong arms wrap around her stomach and a kiss was pressed to the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, sweet girl." Charlie spoke into her hair before he lefted up a black velvet box into her line of vision. "Open it."

Rachel looked at the box and plucked it out of Charlie's palm and opened it slowly. Inside was a white gold necklace with a with a treble clef pendent with diamond inlays around the big curve of clef.

Rachel stared at the necklace for a few more seconds before finally speaking, "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Charlie said softly into her ear, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, but it's too much Charlie. All I got you were lousy basketball tickets and you got me this gorgeous necklace." Rachel pouted.

"Can I put it on you?" Charlie asked her softly, "And I love basketball baby. I love my present already."

Rachel nodded and handed him the necklace out of the box. Charlie gathered her hair in his hand and laid it over her shoulder before he slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened it together. He planted a soft kiss to the base of her neck before putting her hair back in place.

"Basketball tickets huh?" Charlie asked excitedly, "To see who? When?"

Rachel turned to face him and pulled the envelope out of her pajama pants pocket and handed it to Charlie. He opened it with a happy grin on his face before his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh my God!" Charlie yelled, "You got me Final Four tickets! Rachel, this is amazing baby!"

"What!" Savannah yelled, coming over to him to inspect the ticket in Charlie's hand. "You lucky mother-"

"Kids!" Judy yelled, "Use your inside voices please."

"Yes Ma'am." Savannah told Judy before turning back to Charlie, "Dude, you gotta take me with you."

Charlie stared at the tickets and looked back in the envelope and counted the tickets, five? Charlie looked back to Rachel and swept her off her feet into his arms and rained kisses down upon her lips and face.

"How did you get these tickets, baby?" Charlie asked her in disbelief. He knew the tournament tickets were practically sold out. They always were.

"I don't know. Daddy knows a guy that has something to do with sports or something in Indiana. He just knew that you liked basketball and I asked him to see if he could get you some tickets to a game. He said that any basketball fan would love these so, we got them for you. Daddy said he got the _hookup_ on the tickets. Whatever that means." Rachel explained.

Charlie laughed and kissed her again, "I owe your Daddy for a very long time for these tickets right here."

"Is it a good team playing?" Rachel asked him.

"Oh darlin," Charlie chuckled, "yes, there are good teams playing. I'll tell you all about it in March when we go to the game."

Savannah whimpered loudly and exaggeratedly stuck out her bottom lip.

"Guess you shouldn't have been making fun of me this morning and I might have offered you a ticket." Charlie told her as he fanned himself with the envelope.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Charlie." Savannah whined.

Charlie pretended to think about it just to give her a hard time. He already knew he was going to give her a ticket, but there was no reason why he shouldn't make her work for it a little.

"I dunno, I'll think about it." Charlie teased her lightly.

"Right, well you just remember who gave you this." Savannah told him, "Mom will you pass me Charlie's present please?"

Jen handed Savannah a box wrapped in neon orange wrapping paper with a big white bow on it. Savannah looked smug as she handed him the box and he eyed her suspiciously before he tore into it. He pulled out a authentic Tennessee Volunteers football jersey with the number twenty two standing proud on the front. He turned it around to look at the back and laughed at the sight of _Fabray_ standing out in white block letters against the orange jersey.

"You know, that's just until you get the real thing after next year." Savannah told him before he hugged her.

"Thank you. I love it. Thank you Aunt Jen." Charlie said to his aunt who waved it off.

"Don't mention it dear." Jen said, "Glad you like it."

Charlie looked at Rachel and then at Savannah and put one of his arm around both of their shoulders. He grinned at them and pressed a quick kiss to each of their heads.

"Best Christmas ever, what do you ladies think?" Charlie asked them and they nodded in agreement."

"Yep, good times with great family." Savannah agreed, smiling up a Charlie. "And it would be even better if my favorite cousin gave me one of his Final Four tickets. Christmas is about giving after all and 'tis the season."

"'Tis the season indeed, little cousin." Charlie agreed as he gave Rachel a sweet kiss on her lips.

_Yep, best Christmas ever._

**_Thanks for reading. Review if you wish._**

**_TBC_**

Song in this chapter is called_ Love Your Love the Most _by Eric Church


End file.
